


I Hope You Dance

by TheSunAndTheMoonTrad, wickedarcher_08



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accouchement naturel, Branlettes, Description d'accouchement, Fantasme de fécondation, Fantasme de grossesse, Fellations, Fluff, Fluff domestique, Fluff et angoisse, Grossesse masculine, Harry enceinte, Hôpitaux, Infertilité, Interventions médicales, M/M, Naissance, Préparation à l'accouchement, Relation Etablie, Sex pendant grossesse, Tentatives de conception, angoisse, doigté anal, grossesse, sex anal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 86,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunAndTheMoonTrad/pseuds/TheSunAndTheMoonTrad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedarcher_08/pseuds/wickedarcher_08
Summary: Cela fait quelques années que Louis et Harry ont des problèmes d'infertilité. Après plusieurs tentatives, ils décident de faire appel à un spécialiste, mais ils vont se retrouver avec beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils espéraient.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Tentative de conception

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Hope You Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085210) by [wickedarcher_08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedarcher_08/pseuds/wickedarcher_08). 



> Hii!! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire de Lena (wickedarcher_08)!! Merci Lena, je t'aime!! 
> 
> J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'à moi!!
> 
> PS: Lena est consciente que l'anatomie des hommes ne leur permet pas d'accoucher, mais bon laissez vous prendre par l'histoire !! :)

“Baby! Je suis rentré!” Crie Louis en passant la porte de la maison qu’il partage avec son mari depuis trois ans. Il est confronté à un étrange silence, ce qui l’inquiète. Harry est généralement assis devant la télé avec son ordinateur ou en train de faire du Yoga sur son tapis dans le salon. Ce n’est jamais aussi calme quand il rentre à la maison. Un frisson parcourt sa colonne vertébrale. 

Il accroche ses clefs au crochet près de la porte et enlève ses chaussures, puis monte les escaliers pour chercher son mari. Une fois arrivé en haut, il entend des petits bruits venant de leur chambre. Il se dirige doucement vers ces bruits, et son coeur s'effondre quand il réalise qu’il s’agit en fait de sanglots. 

Il entre dans leur chambre, mais elle est vide, cependant les bruits sont de plus en plus forts. Il se dirige vers leur salle de bain, et la vision qu’il a devant lui lui retourne le ventre. Harry est en boule dans un coin de la salle de bain entre les toilettes et la baignoire et il serre quelque chose dans sa main. Son visage est caché, posé sur son bras tatoué et sur ses genoux, tout son corps tremble avec la force des pleurs. Il a l’air tellement petit à ce moment là, Louis a envie de le mettre dans sa poche et de le cacher du reste du monde. 

“Oh baby, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas?” Demande Louis avec inquiétude, se mettant rapidement à genoux devant Harry. Harry ne lève pas la tête, et ne montre même pas qu’il a entendu la question de Louis. Louis se sent impuissant, mais il doit savoir ce qui a mis son mari dans cet état. Il attrape le bras de Harry et essaye de prendre l’objet qui est dans sa main. Une fois l’objet libéré, il le regarde. Son coeur s’effondre quand il réalise que c’est un test de grossesse négatif. Encore un autre à ajouter à leur longue liste de tentatives infructueuses. 

“Oh baby, ne pleure pas. Ce n’est rien.” Le calme Louis, en retenant ses propres larmes et en jetant l’objet à la poubelle, hors de leur vue. Il n’ont pas besoin d’un rappel d’un autre mois raté. Il commence à passer ses doigts dans les boucles en bataille de Harry et à frotter ses épaules et ses bras. 

“Non, ce n’est pas rien.” Le cri de Harry est étouffé par son bras, après ce qui semble avoir été une éternité de silence. 

“Love, tu veux bien me regarder?” Demande Louis, en penchant un peu sa tête pour essayer de voir le visage de son mari. Cela ne sert à rien, son bras et ses cheveux le recouvre. 

“Je ne veux pas.” Répond Harry, ses sanglots se transformant doucement en hoquet. 

“Allez baby. J’ai besoin que tu me regardes.” Essaye Louis, en tirant sur le bras de Harry. Son bras tombe enfin, ce qui permet à Louis de placer une de ses petites mains sous le menton de Harry pour lui lever le visage. “Tu es là, mon magnifique mari.” Dit tendrement Louis. Même si le visage de Harry est rouge et couperosé et que ses yeux sont remplis de larmes, il est toujours aussi beau et cela fait mal. 

“C’est juste- c’est juste, je ne- je ne comprends pas.” Dit enfin Harry, la dernière partie de la phrase étant dite avec un sanglot. Il essaye de baisser son regard à nouveau, mais Louis garde un doigt en dessous de son menton pour lui garder la tête levée. Sa lèvre inférieur tremble alors qu’il essaie lui aussi de combattre ses propres larmes. Son nez remue et il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, luttant clairement pour garder ses émotions sous contrôle. 

“Je sais love. Je sais. C’est difficile.” Le calme Louis, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d’autre. Il passe son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure gonflée de Harry. 

“Cela fait un an et demi Lou. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas tomber enceinte? Tous les jours, je vois quelqu’un que je connais annoncer sa grossesse. J’ai l’impression que à chaque fois que je me retourne une autre personne dit qu’elle est enceinte, et ils ne sont même pas en train d’essayer Lou! C’est pas juste! Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils le méritent, mais pas nous? Est-ce qu’on est des mauvaises personnes? Est-ce que le monde pense que on ne sera pas de bons parents? Il y a tellement de gens qui ont des enfants et qui ne les veulent même pas! J’en veux un. Je pense qu’on serait de supers parents. Le bébé serait tellement aimé, mais …” Sa lèvre inférieure commence à trembler à nouveau, une seule larme s’échappant. Louis est rapide pour l’essuyer avec son pouce, prenant le visage de Harry dans ses mains. Son coeur se brise encore un peu plus car Harry a raison. Ce n’est pas juste. Ce n’est pas juste du tout, et il ne sait pas quoi dire à son mari pour le réconforter. 

“Je sais love. Je sais.” Est tout ce qu’il dit, en embrassant le front de Harry et en le serrant fort contre son torse. L’angle est étrange, mais la chaleur est là. Harry se positionne sur les genoux de Louis, en arrangeant ses longs membres autour de Louis, mais Louis ne se plaint pas. Il veut que Harry se tourne vers lui quand il cherche du réconfort. Harry commence à pleurer à nouveau, mouillant la chemise de Louis avec ses larmes. Louis passes ses doigts dans les boucles sombres de Harry et il lui frotte le dos, permettant à son mari de tout laisser sortir pendant que lui essaye de se retenir et de ne pas pleurer. Il doit être fort pour Harry. 

“C’est juste- ce mois-ci, je pensais que c’était différent, tu vois. Parce que, je ne me sentais pas très bien cette semaine et- et on, ben, on savait que j’étais en pleine période d’ovulation, mais ça ne l’était pas. Je ne suis pas enceinte. Et- je me déteste pour m’être fait de faux espoirs. Je me suis convaincu que c’était vrai, et maintenant- maintenant- j’ai été trop bête Lou.” Les mots de Harry sont étouffés par la chemise de Louis. La phrase est saccadée, son souffle chaud contre le cou de Louis. Louis a peur pendant un instant que Harry fasse une crise d’asthme. Il réfléchit à où est son inhalateur, au cas où il aurait besoin de courir pour aller le chercher. Mais maintenant, il doit calmer son mari, il doit le faire respirer correctement. 

“Hey, arrête tout ça.” Dit Louis, en écartant les cheveux de Harry afin qu’il puisse voir son visage. Ses yeux sont baissés, et il joue avec un fil de la chemise de Louis, le mettant en boule entre ses doigt puis la défaisant plusieurs fois. Sa respiration est toujours saccadée. 

“Tu n’es pas bête baby. Et ce n’est pas grave de se faire de faux espoirs. Mais maintenant, j’ai besoin que tu respires. Tu peux faire ça pour moi?” Demande Louis, en plaçant une main sur le torse de Harry, sentant son coeur battre rapidement sous ses doigts. Il sent Harry essayer de prendre de grandes inspirations, gardant l’air un moment avant d’expirer. Son rythme cardiaque commence à ralentir un peu et sa respiration devient plus régulière. Louis laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement, content de ne pas avoir eu besoin d’aller chercher l’inhalateur de Harry. 

“Je- je commence juste à me dire qu’on devrait abandonner. Peut-être que je devrais recommencer à prendre la pilule, et- et oublier que l’on voulait avoir des enfants.” La voix de Harry est pleine d’émotions, et, si cela est possible, le coeur de Louis se brise encore un peu plus. 

“Non baby, on ne peut pas abandonner.” Dit Louis, obligeant Harry à le regarder dans les yeux, ayant besoin que Harry voit à quel point il est sûr de lui. 

“Je ne sais pas quoi faire d’autre Lou. Peut-être que être parents n’est pas dans notre futur. Peut-être que le monde pense que l’on ne devrait pas être parents.” Répond Harry, baissant à nouveau son regard et la défaite s’entendant dans sa voix. 

“On ne peut pas abandonner Haz.” Dit Louis, car abandonner est la dernière chose qu’il ait envie de faire. 

“C’est juste- je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter un autre chagrin à cause de ça. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux encore supporter. ça me tue Lou. A chaque fois que j’ai un test négatif, j’ai l’impression de devenir encore plus triste. Je ne veux pas être jaloux de toutes les personnes qui sont enceintes, mais je le suis. Je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. Je le suis. Je ne supporte pas qu’ils puissent avoir ça et -- et que nous on ne puisse pas. C’est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi? Je- Louis, je ne peux plus continuer.” Harry commence à s’énerver à nouveau, des grosses larmes coulant le long de ses joues et sa respirations devenant à nouveau saccadée. Louis le calme, et le berce tendrement, essayant de réconforter son mari. 

“Je sais baby. Je sais. Je ressens la même chose. C’est difficile, et je ne comprends pas non plus. Je pense que l’on devrait aller voir un spécialiste. Tu vois, on pourrait faire des tests tous les deux. Pour être sûrs que tout va bien.” Suggère Louis, ne voulant pas que son mari baisse les bras. Il sait à quel point Harry veut un bébé. Il sait à quel point il veut fonder une famille avec Harry. 

“Et s’il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec moi? Tu voudras sûrement trouver quelqu’un qui peut te donner un bébé.” Dit Harry, toujours sans regarder Louis dans les yeux. Louis est choqué en entendant les mots de son mari. 

“Non. Ce n’est pas vrai. Harry, je t’aime tellement. Si, pour une quelconque raison, on apprend que l’un d’entre nous ne peut pas avoir d’enfants, et bien on trouvera un autre moyen. Il y a plusieurs chemins pour fonder une famille love. Je veux fonder une famille, mais uniquement avec toi. Je t’aime.” Dit Louis à son mari, essayant de lui faire comprendre et croire en ses paroles. Harry lève enfin son regard, ses yeux verts rencontrant les yeux bleus de Louis. 

“Je t’aime aussi. Je suis désolé. Je sais que je suis ridicule. Et il n’y a rien que tu puisses faire. Tu as raison. Je vais prendre un rendez-vous avec un spécialiste demain pour faire des tests et discuter de nos différentes options.” Harry a cette détermination dans son regard que Louis adore. C’est le même regard qu’il a quand il écrit ou quand il est en train d’éditer un document pour son travail. 

“D’accord. Tout ça me parait bien. Allez levons-nous. Tu veux commander Chinois pour le dîner?” Demande doucement Louis en poussant Harry de ses genoux afin qu’ils puissent se lever. Il attrape la main de Harry pour l’aider à se mettre debout. 

“Ouai. ça me convient.” Dit Harry en essuyant son visage et en se mouchant avec un bout de papier toilette. Louis commence à quitter la salle de bain mais il entend un petit “Lou?”

“Oui love?” Demande-t-il en se retournant. 

“Merci. Je ne pense pas que je te le dis assez, mais tu es le meilleur mari que j’aurais pu souhaiter. Je t’aime tellement. Merci.” Dit Harry, enveloppant ses longs bras autour du cou de Louis et en l'embrassant tendrement. 

“De rien. Moi aussi je t’aime.” Répond Louis, en tapotant les fesses de son mari et en sortant de la pièce, Harry rigolant et le suivant. 

  
  
  


**__________**

“Haz, baby, je sais que tu es nerveux, mais ta jambe fait trembler toute la voiture. Et ça me rend fou.” Dit Louis, son mari le regardant quand ils sont arrêtés à un feu rouge. Il s’arrête tout de suite et baisse le regard timidement.

“Je suis désolé. Je suis juste nerveux à propos de tout ça Lou. Et si quelque chose n’allait pas?” Demande Harry. Il a déjà sûrement posé la même question une dizaine de fois depuis qu’il ont pris rendez-vous il y a trois jours, mais, dieu le bénisse, son mari ne l’a pas encore tué. 

“Et bien nous aurons une réponse.” Dit Louis. Harry a envie de l’étrangler lui et sa stupide logique. 

“Ou pire, imagine si tout va bien?” Dit Harry en pointant du doigt Louis car il pense faire une remarque judicieuse. 

“Harry.” Soupire Louis puis tend une main pour l’envelopper autour des longs doigts de Harry, l’amenant vers le centre de la voiture. Il entrelace leurs doigts, alignant leurs tatouages complémentaires. 

“Je sais Lou. Je suis désolé. C’est juste- je ne peux pas m’en empêcher.” Harry regarde son autre main qui est sur ses genoux, essayant de calmer sa respiration et son esprit. 

“S’il te plait essaye de te détendre love. Je sais que c’est difficile, mais peut importe ce qu’il se passe, on résoudra le problème.” Assure Louis, portant la main de Harry à sa bouche et l’embrassant tendrement. Un sentiment de chaleur s’installe dans le ventre de Harry car il aime tellement Louis. 

Le reste du trajet se passe dans le silence, tous les deux chantant de temps en temps sur la musique. Louis se gare devant chez le médecin et sort de la voiture. Harry prend quelques grandes inspirations, puis fait de même, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Louis malgré la chaleur. 

“Bonjour. Nous -- um -- nous avons un rendez-vous à 9H.” Harry salue la dame qui est derrière la vitre. Elle lève les yeux et sourit. 

“Votre nom?” Demande-t-elle gentiment, en bougeant la souris de son ordinateur et en cliquant de temps en temps. Sa blouse rouge ressort, en contraste avec sa peau et ses cheveux foncés. Elle porte du rouge à lèvre rouge , et Harry pense qu’elle est charmante. 

“Umm… Harry et Louis Styles-Tomlinson.” Lui dit Harry, en faisant des gestes vers Louis et lui. 

“D’accord. Veuillez remplir ces documents et vous pouvez vous asseoir. L’infirmière de Dr Burns va bientôt venir vous chercher.” Informe la réceptionniste, en leur donnant un presse-papier contenant plusieurs documents. Harry sourit et les accepte, puis suit Louis pour aller s’asseoir. Il prend un stylo et commence à remplir les documents pour Louis et lui, s’arrêtant de temps en temps pour poser les questions auxquelles il ne sait pas répondre à Louis. Une fois qu’il a terminé, il le rapporte à la réceptionniste puis se rassoit près de son mari pour attendre. 

“Je déteste ça.” Admet Harry, en jetant un oeil autour de lui, ressentant une pointe de jalousie en voyant tous ces ventres ronds à différents stades de grossesse. Il essaye de calmer se sentiment car ce n’est pas leur faute s’il ne peut pas tomber enceinte. 

“Moi aussi.” Dit Louis en tapotant la main de Harry. Sa main est froide à cause de la fraîcheur de la salle d’attente, alors il prend sa main dans les siennes et commence à la frotter, la friction créant de la chaleur. 

“J’aurais juste voulu que ce soit plus facile pour nous.” Soupire Harry. Il a l’impression d’être un disque rayé car il a dit cela tellement de fois pendant l’année qui s’est déroulée. 

“Je sais …” 

“Mr et Mr Styles-Tomlinson.” Dit une voix féminine, et cela leur fait tous les deux regarder dans cette direction. Ils se lèvent et se dirigent vers l’infirmière qui tient un dossier et qui porte une blouse bleue. Elle leur sourit chaleureusement, puis leur fait signe de la suivre. 

“Bien messieurs, nous allons vous séparer. Lequel d’entre vous porte le gène qui permet la grossesse?” Demande-t-elle, en les regardant. 

“C’est moi.” Dit Harry en levant la main. 

“D’accord. Veuillez me suivre et Louis, c’est ça?” Quand Louis hoche la tête, elle continue. “S’il vous plaît, veuillez suivre l’infirmière Angie. Elle va vous amener à l’endroit où vous allez faire vos tests.” Harry commence à paniquer car il ne veut pas être séparé de Louis. Louis est son roc. C’est Louis qui lui permet de tenir le coup, alors l’idée d’être séparé de lui pendant un moment si difficile semble presque absurde. Son malaise doit se voir sur son visage car l’infirmière pose une main chaleureuse sur son épaule et ajoute, “Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur. Je vous promets que vous retrouverez votre mari avant même de vous en rendre compte. Ses tests vont être rapides. Dès qu’ils seront terminés, je l’amènerai dans votre chambre. Qu’est-ce que vous en dites?” 

“Oui. D’accord.” Répond Harry avec hésitation, hochant la tête pour essayer de se convaincre. Louis lui envoie un sourire rassurant, et l’embrasse sur la joue avant de suivre l’infirmière Angie dans le couloir. Harry prendre une grande inspiration, pour essayer de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Il a les mains moites, alors il les essuie sur son jean. Il suit l’infirmière en silence vers la salle d’examen dans laquelle se trouve une table d'examen et différent objets scientifiques. Toute la pièce est stérile comme le sont tous les cabinets de médecins avec les murs blancs et plusieurs posters informatifs sur les murs, décrivant les organes reproducteurs de l’homme et de la femme. 

“Asseyez-vous.” Indique l’infirmière en faisant un signe vers la table. Harry fait ce qu’on lui demande et s’assoit et grimaçant quand il entend le son du papier qui frotte sur le cuir sous ses fesses. “D’accord Mr Styles-Tomlinson…”

“C’est Harry. S’il vous plaît appelez-moi Harry.” Lui dit Harry, n’aimant pas les formalités .

“Harry” L’infirmière lui sourit chaleureusement. “Mon nom est Piper. Je suis l’une des infirmières qui assistent le Dr Burns. Maintenant, je vais vous poser quelques questions. S’il vous plait, répondez le plus honnêtement possible.” Harry hoche la tête, alors Piper s'assoit à son ordinateur et commence à cliquer sur l’écran. Ensuite Piper pose une douzaine de questions à Harry, toutes en lien avec sa santé reproductive. _Avez-vous déjà été enceinte?_ \- Non. _Preniez-vous la pilule?_ \- Oui pendant presque 10 ans. _Depuis combien de temps est-ce que vous essayez de tomber enceinte?_ \- Un an et demi. 

“Très bien Harry, merci pour votre honnêteté. Je vais aller voir si je trouve votre mari puis je vais dire au Dr Burns que vous êtes prêt pour la voir.” Piper sourit à nouveau puis quitte la pièce rapidement, laissant Harry seul avec ses pensées. Il déteste tout ça. Il déteste être chez le médecin. Il déteste le fait que tout soit stérile et inhospitalier. Il déteste également le fait qu’il fasse si froid alors que c’est le mois de juin. Il a la chair de poule, et il a un peu la nausée. 

“Hey love.” La voix douce et rauque de Louis sort Harry de ses pensées mélancoliques. Il lève la tête et voit son mari passer la porte et il lui sourit. Ce n’est pas grand chose, mais Louis lui sourit en retour et va s’asseoir dans la chaise qui est libre à côté de lui, près de la table d'examen. 

“Tu étais où?” Demande Harry en attrapant la main de Louis. Louis se lève et se met devant Harry en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Harry. 

“Ils m’ont mis dans une pièce et m’ont posé plein de questions puis ils m’ont demandé un échantillon.” Répond Louis en mettant des guillemets dans les airs autour du dernier mot, en levant la main de Harry avec la sienne. 

Harry sourit l’air amusé. “Un échantillon? De quoi tu parles?” Demande Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

Louis roule ses yeux. “Harold, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.” 

“Non. Je n’en ai aucune idée.” Insiste Harry avec un air innocent. 

“Très bien. Ils m’ont mis dans une pièce avec plein de magazines pornos et j’ai du me branler dans un pot.” Les joues de Louis sont rouges, et Harry a du mal à ne pas rire en écoutant son mari. Il en faut beaucoup pour que Louis se sente embarrassé, alors quand ça arrive, Harry aime savourer le moment. 

“Est-ce que les magazines étaient intéressants au moins?” Demande Harry en souriant à son mari. 

“Meh. J’ai trouvé des photos dans mon téléphone que j’avais prises de toi en lingerie. Je les ai prises pour inspiration.” Dit Louis, en remuant ses sourcils de façon suggestive, ce qui fait rire Harry. Ils entendent frapper à la porte, ce qui les ramène tous les deux à la réalité. Harry avait presque oublié où ils étaient, et pourquoi ils étaient là. La boule dans son ventre revient quand une jeune femme souriante entre dans la pièce. 

“Bonjour messieurs. Je suis Dr Burns.” Se présente-t-elle, en tendant sa main pour leur serrer la main à tous les deux. Harry l’aime tout de suite. Elle semble chaleureuse et sympathique, comme si elle n’allait pas les juger, voulant uniquement les aider. Il lui fait déjà confiance. Elle s’assoit sur le tabouret à roulettes en face d’eux et pose ses mains sur ses genoux. “Alors, vous avez du mal à concevoir, et il n’y a aucun antécédent de stérilité dans votre famille.” 

“C’est correcte. Je fais partie d’une famille de 7 enfants, et la mère de Harry n’a pas eu de problème pour lui ni pour sa soeur.” Répond Louis. Harry est soulagé que Louis ait répondu, car il n’est pas sûr que sa voix fonctionne. 

“Je vois. Hmm. Et bien, pendant que nous faisons les tests sur votre échantillon, Harry, je vais vous demander de vous allonger sur la table d'examen. S’il vous plait, relevez votre T-shirt.” Harry fait rapidement ce qui lui est demandé, Louis lui tenant la main pour l’aider à s’allonger. Son jean est déjà bas sur ses hanches, alors il soulève simplement son t-shirt, exposant son ventre à l’air frais de la pièce. Louis doit voir la chair de poule car il passe sa main sur son ventre, sur les tatouages, pour le réchauffer. 

“Vous avez de jolis tatouages, tous les deux.” Dit Dr Burns, en regardant leurs bras tatoués et le torse tatoué de Harry. 

“Merci” Dit doucement Harry. 

“Baby, ça va aller. Détends-toi.” Louis se penche pour murmurer à l’oreille de Harry. Son nez est froid contre sa tempe, mais Harry peut se sentir se relaxer avec les mots de Louis. 

“Okay. Voici un échographe. Il va me permettre de prendre des photos de vos organes reproducteurs. Après avoir pris ces photos, vous allez attendre que je finisse les tests puis nous discuterons des résultats.” Les informe Dr Burns, en faisant rouler une machine vers la table et appuyant sur quelques boutons. 

“Okay” Louis prend la main de Harry dans la sienne, la serrant fort. Harry est tellement reconnaissant pour Louis à ce moment là car il ne sait pas s’il pourrait faire tout ça sans lui. Il se sent étrangement exposé sur cette table avec son t-shirt relevé. Tout cela est très désagréable, mais il doit le faire. 

“ça va être froid.” Lui dit Dr Burns, puis elle applique du gel très froid sur le ventre de Harry ce qui le fait jurer. “Je sais. Je suis désolée.” Elle grimace, et Harry croit vraiment qu’elle est désolée pour la gêne. Elle place une tige sur le gel et commence à la bouger, et Harry rigole car ça le chatouille. Dr Burns lui sourit mais ne dit rien. Elle ne fait que bouger l’objet sur son ventre et clique de temps en temps sur des boutons de la machine. Harry déteste le silence et regarde son mari d’un air inquiet. 

“Très bien. C’est bon. Je vais jeter un oeil à tout ça. L’infirmière va vous raccompagner à la salle d’attente et elle reviendra vous chercher quand je serai prête.” Elle tend du sopalin à Harry, et il commence rapidement à essuyer la substance collante qui est sur son ventre. Il faudra qu’il prenne une douche quand il rentrera à la maison pour pouvoir tout enlever. Louis l’aide à s’asseoir sur la table puis il descend et les deux hommes suivent le docteur pour sortir de la pièce. 

“Par ici messieurs.” Dit Piper en leur faisant signe de la suivre. 

“Est-ce que c’est grave si elle n’a rien dit? J’ai l’impression que c’est grave.” Dit Harry dès qu’ils sont assis dans la salle d’attente. Harry essaye de ne pas regarder les personnes enceintes autour de lui, et il y arrive, presque. 

“Non je ne pense pas que ce soit grave. peut-être qu’elle ne pouvait rien dire avant de les avoir vraiment étudiées.” Raisonne Louis en faisant des cercles apaisants dans le dos de Harry. 

“Arrête d’être aussi logique.” Harry a envie de crier sur son mari car il ne comprend pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne panique pas comme Harry? Comment est-ce qu’il peut être aussi calme quand ils sont sur le point de connaître le destin de leur famille. 

“Je suis désolé love. L’un d’entre nous doit l’être. Rien de ce que l’on dira ou fera ne peut changer le résultat, alors le mieux que je puisse faire c’est rester positif et essayer de ne pas m’inquiéter.” 

Harry soupire car il sait que Louis a raison, mais il ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas supprimer son anxiété. Il ne se le pardonnera jamais s’ils apprennent qu’ils ne peuvent pas avoir d’enfants à cause de lui. Son stupide corps incapable de faire ce qu’il est sensé faire génétiquement. Ce que tout le monde semble être capable de faire apparemment. “Je sais. Je suis désolé de t’avoir parler comme ça. Je suis juste super stressé avec tout ça.” Dit finalement Harry, en laissant tomber sa tête dans ses mains. 

“Ce n’est pas grave love. Je comprends. C’est juste que je ne veux pas que tu sois stressé. Stresser ne résoudra rien. En fait, ça va sûrement causer plus de mal que de bien en ce qui concerne la conception.” Répond Louis. Harry sent la petite main de Louis envelopper son poignet, tirant ses mains de son visage. 

“Je sais. Mais c’est difficile.” Admet Harry, retenant ses larmes, et en regardant enfin son mari. Louis a l’air triste. La plupart des gens ne le remarquerait peut-être pas car Louis est très bon pour cacher ses émotions, mais Harry n’est pas la plupart des gens. Louis est triste, et c’est Harry qui l’a rendu triste. Et s’ils apprennent que c’est Harry, et que Louis ne l’aime plus? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il aimerait quelqu’un dont le corps ne peut pas faire ce à quoi il est biologiquement destiné? 

“Mr et Mr Styles-Tomlinson?” La tête de Harry se relève très vite pour voir l’infirmière Piper les regarder chaleureusement. Louis attrape sa main et le fait se lever, ils se dirigent vers la porte qui est ouverte. Ils marche le long d’un couloir puis tournent à gauche vers des bureaux. “Dr Burns est dans le deuxième sur la gauche, elle vous attend.” 

“Merci” Dit Harry, en souriant à la gentille infirmière. Elle lui rend son sourire puis s’en va. Ils marchent tous les deux lentement vers le bureau qui est ouvert. Harry a l’impression de marcher vers la potence, attendant son sort. 

“Entrez, asseyez-vous.” Dr Burns sourit et leur fait signe d’entrer. Louis ferme la porte derrière eux, sentant que Harry voudra sûrement un peu d’intimité. Harry lui en est éternellement reconnaissant. Ils s’assoient sur les chaises en face de son bureau, Harry ne lâche pas la main de Louis, prêt pour le verdict. 

“Bien. Alors tous les tests sont normaux.” Commence Dr Burns. Harry et Louis laissent tous les deux échapper un soupire de soulagement. “Louis, le nombre et la mobilité de votre sperme sont tous les deux dans la moyenne. Harry, tout était normal à l’échographie. Je ne suis pas sûre de la cause de la stérilité, mais j’ai pu exclure tous les problèmes que rencontrent généralement les personnes dans votre situation. Je suspecte que cela a un rapport avec la durée pendant laquelle vous avez pris la pilule. Les gens qui l’ont prise pendant plusieurs années semblent avoir plus de mal à concevoir après. Cela peut parfois prendre quelques années après une longue période d’utilisation de la pilule pour que le corps élimine toutes les hormones présentes dans les contraceptifs. Il faut peut-être un peu plus de temps à votre corps pour réguler son système malheureusement.” 

“Okay. Alors que doit-on faire?” Demande Louis, voulant toujours aller droit au but. 

“Et bien vous avez plusieurs options. Vous pouvez continuer à faire ce que vous faisiez et laisser la nature faire son travail, ou je peux prescrire à Harry un traitement pour la fertilité pour aider à tout relancer.” 

“Quels sont les effets secondaires du traitement pour la fertilité?” Demande finalement Harry, voulant prendre une décision en ayant toutes les informations. 

“Rien de très inhabituel. Certaines personnes disent qu’elles ont des bouffées de chaleur, et quelques crampes, certaines personnes n’ont rien du tout. Un autre effet secondaire est que cela peut augmenter le risque d’une grosses multiple ce qui veut dire que vous aurez plus de chance pour concevoir des jumeaux ou des triplets.” Prévient-elle. 

Harry regarde Louis, communiquant leur décision en silence. Quand Louis hoche la tête, Harry se tourne vers le docteur qui les regarde avec un air amusé. “Je pense que nous allons essayer le traitement pour la fertilité.” 

“Okay. Très bien. Je pense que c’est un bon choix. Je vais envoyer l’ordonnance à votre pharmacie. Harry, vous prendrez le traitement pendant cinq jours, à partir d’aujourd’hui. Dans une semaine et demi, utilisez un kit d’ovulation. Quand il montrera une hausse de HL, HL voulant dire…” 

“Hormones lutéinisante. Oui, c’est une hormone qui est uniquement produite pendant la période d’ovulation ou quand on est enceinte.” Termine Harry. “On a utilisé beaucoup de ces kits ces derniers mois.” 

“Oh super, j’adore quand les gens sont bien informés. Alors comme vous le savez, quand il montrera une hausse de HL, ayez des relations sexuelles avec Louis. Faites un test de grossesse après deux semaines. S’il est négatif, appelez l’infirmière, et elle enverra une autre ordonnance. On peut utiliser ce médicament pendant trois mois, mais après ça, nous serons obligé de discuter des autres options car si on le prolonge, cela peut causer une stérilité.” 

“Okay” Dit Harry, en prenant une grande inspiration car c’est beaucoup d’information à digérer. 

“Surtout n’hésitez pas à m’appeler si vous avez des questions. J’espère que cela va fonctionner pour vous.” Dr Burns se lève et leur serre la main à tous les deux. Ils quittent le bureau, se sentant tous les deux un peu anesthésiés avec toutes les informations qui flottent dans leurs têtes. Harry est un peu frustré. Il est soulagé de savoir qu’il n’y a rien de grave, mais cela aurait été bien d’avoir une réponse au problème dont ils souffrent depuis plus d’un an. 

“Et bien, c’était bien non?” Demande Louis un peu hésitant quand ils sont tous les deux dans la voiture. 

“Je crois?” Et ça sort plus comme une question que comme une affirmation. Louis prend ses joues et l’embrasse tendrement. 

“Je t’aime.” Est tout ce qu’il dit et il démarre la voiture. 

  
  
  


**__________**

  
  
  


“Louis! Je suis en train d’ovuler!” Louis entend le cri joyeux de son mari venant de la salle de bain à l’étage. Louis ressent une décharge d’excitation en entendant les mots de Harry et court à l’étage en montant les escalier deux par deux. Il le trouve en train d'agripper un test dans sa main. Harry se retourne vers lui, montrant le test à Louis. Sur l’écran il y a un smiley, ce qui veut dire qu’il a détecté une hausse de HL. 

Harry ne lui laisse même pas le temps de réagir avant de lui sauter dessus, enveloppant ses long bras autour du cou de Louis et capturant ses lèvres dans un baisé houleux. Louis bascule un peu en arrière, mais retrouve son équilibre, embrassant son mari avec la même passion. Depuis que Harry prend le traitement pour la fertilité, sa libido est encore plus élevé que d’habitude. Louis a l’impression qu’il a envie de faire l’amour tous les jours, mais Louis ne va se plaindre. Il a presque l’impression qu’ils sont à nouveau au début de leur relation, qu’ils se découvrent. 

“Chambre” Murmure Louis entre deux baisers, tirant Harry en arrière vers leur chambre, sans briser leur baiser. Harry vient facilement, ses deux mains trouvant le bas du t-shirt de Louis et le retirant, cessant à peine leur baiser. Louis a une envie désespérée de sentir la peau de Harry contre la sienne, alors il défait rapidement les boutons de la chemise de Harry. Harry rend cela facile comme il a uniquement les deux boutons du bas de faits. Il la fait glisser des épaules de Harry et la jette quelque part derrière Harry, tombant négligemment dans le couloir. Ses mains se dirigent immédiatement sur le bas du dos de Harry, tirant l’autre homme près de lui. 

_ça y est,_ pense Louis. C _’est peut-être le jour où Harry va concevoir_. Cette pensée envoie une décharge de désir vers sa queue. Le fait de mettre Harry enceinte excite Louis. Il ne se pose pas de question, amène Harry avec lui vers la chambre, tous les deux gémissant quand leurs deux bites s’appuient l’une contre l’autre au travers de leurs pantalons. Quand ils arrivent enfin dans leur chambre, Louis pousse Harry vers le lit jusqu’à ce que ses genoux se plient et qu’il soit sur son dos. Il enveloppe un bras ferme autour du torse de Harry, et le tire vers le haut du lit jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient tous les deux au milieu, les jambes de Harry s’écartant automatiquement pour accueillir Louis. 

“Je t’aime” Murmure Harry quand Louis commence à déposer des baisers le long du cou de Harry. 

“Je t’aime aussi baby.” Répond Louis, utilisant ses deux mains pour déboutonner le jean de Harry. Il se met à genoux et enlève le pantalon, emmenant ses sous-vêtement en même temps. La queue dure de Harry tremble sous le regard de Louis, alors il sourit et tend une main pour le branler un peu; Harry gémissant au toucher. Louis se lève ensuite et enlève son jean et son boxer. Harry le regarde avec des yeux sombres quand il cherche le lubrifiant dans la table de nuit. Louis remarque qu’ils n’en ont presque plus, alors il faudra qu’ils en achète rapidement, comme ce n’est pas la dernière fois qu’ils vont faire cela dans les jours qui viennent. Il attrape également le plug anal préféré de Harry, celui qui a des diamants roses au bout. 

“Lou” Gémit Harry depuis le lit, mais il ne se touche pas. 

“Shh. C’est bon baby. Je vais te préparer, et ensuite je vais bien te baiser. Tu veux ça?” Demande Louis, en s’asseyant sur le lit entre les jambes de Harry et en faisant couler du lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Harry hoche la tête en guise de réponse, ce qui suffit à Louis. Ses boucles foncées forme une auréole sur l'oreiller, ses joues rouges de désir. Il est beau. 

Louis prend prudemment un doigt et fait le tour du trou de Harry. Ils n’ont pas fait l’amour depuis quelques jours, attendant ce moment, alors il est un peu plus tendu que d’habitude. Harry inspire fort quand Louis pousse son doigt à l’intérieur. La tête de Louis se relève très vite, ses yeux atterrissant sur Harry. Harry hoche simplement la tête, indiquant à Louis de continuer. Louis se penche et capture les lèvres de Harry dans un baiser torride, en gémissant. Harry marmonne des mots d’encouragement comme _oui_ et _s’il te plaît_ , ce qui fait que Louis ajoute un deuxième doigt. 

Louis embrasse la mâchoire de Harry, le mordillant de temps en temps, mais pas assez pour laisser une marque. Il se dirige vers son endroit préféré, laissant enfin un bleu juste à l’endroit où la mâchoire de Harry rencontre son oreille. Il se recule pour admirer la marque, et il satisfait. Il entend Harry gémir et le sent bouger ses hanches, alors Louis ajoute un troisième doigt, voulant que Harry soit prêt. 

“Tellement tendu pour moi.” Dit Louis, sentant Harry serrer ses doigt en guise de réponse. Louis pose sa main libre sur le ventre de Harry, imaginant à quoi il pourrait ressembler dans quelques mois sous ses doigts. Cette pensée l’excite, ressentant maintenant un besoin désespéré d’être à l’intérieur de son mari. 

“Je suis prêt Lou. S’il te plaît.” Supplie Harry, en regardant Louis avec des yeux vitreux, ses boucles foncées étalées sur l’oreiller autour de sa tête. 

“D’accord love” Répond Louis, en se penchant et en déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvre pulpeuses de Harry avant de retirer ses doigts. Harry gémit à la perte des doigts, mais Louis presse rapidement le bout de sa queue contre le trou de Harry. Il regarde le visage de son mari pour le moindre signe de malaise quand il pénètre doucement à l’intérieur, centimètre par insoutenable centimètre. 

“Putain”, Dit Louis une fois qu’il a totalement pénétré Harry, sans bouger voulant laisser du temps à Harry pour qu’il s’adapte. Apparemment Harry n’a pas besoin de temps car il tapote rapidement sur le bras de Louis, leur signal pour commencer à bouger. Louis commence, doucement au départ, ne voulant pas faire de mal à son mari. Harry est chaud et serré autour de lui, il jouit presque juste à cause de ça, mais il doit faire jouir Harry en premier. 

“Oh mon dieu, Louis. Juste là. S’il te plaît.” Gémit Harry. Louis sait qu’il a trouvé l’angle pour toucher le point de Harry, alors il garde ses hanches dans cette position, et accélère ses mouvements. Harry enveloppe ses jambes autour des hanches de Louis, croisant ses chevilles sur le bas du dos de Louis, rendant l’angle encore plus profond. Louis approche de son orgasme, mais il a besoin que Harry atteigne le sien en premier, alors il commence à parler. 

“ça te fait du bien baby? Tu adores quand je suis à l’intérieur de toi. Je vais te remplir, Je vais te remplir avec mes bébés.” Murmure Louis dans l’oreille de Harry en renforçant ses mouvements. Louis passe une main entre leurs deux torses en sueur, et prend la queue de Harry dans sa main. Harry retient en cri quand Louis le touche. “Tu veux mon sperme?”

“Oui. S’il te plait. Je le veux.” Gémit Harry, les traits de son magnifique visage froncés à l’approche de son orgasme. 

“Tu dois jouir d’abord love. Jouit pour moi, et je te donnerai ce que tu veux.” Chuchote Louis, et à ces mots, le sperme chaud de Harry jaillit dans la main de Louis, peignant leurs deux torses. Son trou serre Louis comme si sa vie en dépendait, lui arrachant son orgasme. Ton son corps se raidit, des jets de sperme chaud jaillissant sur le corps de Harry. L’idée que ce moment puisse être celui où Harry tombe enceinte fait sortir un dernier jet de la queue de Louis, l’intensité de l’instant le faisant gémir. 

“Reste là baby.” Dit Louis quand lui et Harry ont eu le temps de se calmer. Avant de se retirer, Louis attrape le plug anal qui est sur le lit. Il le recouvre soigneusement de lubrifiant, puis se retire doucement, remplaçant sa queue avec le silicone. 

“Merci love.” Dit Harry en souriant, son visage fatigué. 

“Tu sais ce que tu dois faire.” Répond Louis en lui rendant son sourire et en tapotant doucement sur la cuisse de Harry. Harry glousse et positionne son corps de façon à ce que ses jambes soient levées contre le mur, formant un L. 

Louis rigole puis se lève, se dirigeant dans leur salle de bain pour prendre une serviette humide. Il l’utilise pour s’essuyer puis en prend une autre et retourne auprès de son mari. Il nettoie le torse et le ventre de Harry, le faisant rigoler car cela le chatouille. Puis Louis passe doucement la serviette autour de sa queue, sachant qu’elle doit être sensible. Harry laisse échapper un petit sifflement, mais il sourit lorsque Louis a terminé. 

“Câlins?” Demande Harry en ouvrant ses bras. Louis roule ses yeux et rit, mais se couche sur le lit, se blottissant contre Harry. Les deux hommes sont nus quand Harry enveloppe un bras autour des épaules de Louis et celui-ci pose sa tête sur le torse de Harry. Louis pose doucement une main sur le ventre de Harry, juste en dessous de son nombril, touchant les poils qui se trouve à cet endroit. Il frotte sa main à cet endroit machinalement, se demandant si leur vie a changé pour toujours ou s’ils vont devoir faire face à une autre déception. Comme si Harry pouvait lire dans ses pensées, il place une main sur celle de Louis et entrelace leurs doigts, une prière silencieuse à qui veut bien l’entendre. 


	2. Graine de Pavot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!! Le chapitre 2 est là!! 
> 
> J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Louis est réveillé par le lit qui remue quand Harry enlève rapidement et violemment la couverture, se précipite vers leur salle de bain et vide le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes. C’est le deuxième matin consécutif que Harry est malade, et Louis essaye de ne pas se faire de faux espoirs car c’est peut-être un bon signe. Il connait les symptômes d’un début de grossesse sur le bout des doigts, et la nausée en est définitivement un. Il se lève doucement, et grimace en voyant l’heure sur le réveil. Il est 6 heures du matin; il a encore une heure devant lui avant de devoir se lever. 

“Baby, ça va?” Demande Louis en jetant un oeil dans la salle de bain. La tête de Harry est toujours au dessus des toilettes, mais il semble qu’il ne soit plus en train de vomir. Louis se dirige vers son mari qui est à genoux, et prend ses longues boucles dans ses mains et les met en arrière pour qu’elles ne soient pas salies. 

“Oui. Je me sens un peu mieux maintenant.” Répond Harry en levant la tête et en tirant la chasse d’eau. “Merci d’avoir tenu mes cheveux.”

“Peut-être que tu devrais faire un test de grossesse.” Suggère Louis, en relâchant les boucles et en aidant Harry à se lever. Harry va vers le lavabo et met beaucoup de dentifrice sur sa brosse à dents. 

“Cela ne fait pas encore deux semaines, il manque deux jours. Je crois que j’ai tout simplement la gastro, elle court au travail en ce moment. Ne t’inquiète pas.” Dit Harry en mettant sa brosse à dents rose dans sa bouche, et il commence d’abord par brosser sa langue, tout en regardant Louis dans le miroir. 

Louis n’est pas convaincu par l’explication de son mari, mais il soupire, sachant très bien que Harry n’acceptera pas de faire le test. Harry a besoin de temps. “D’accord, mais s’il te plaît reste à la maison aujourd’hui. Cela fait deux jours que tu es malade, et je m’inquiète.” 

“Je vais appeler mon patron et lui dire que je vais travailler à la maison aujourd’hui. Est-ce que ça te rassure?” Demande Harry après avoir craché dans le lavabo, il passe ensuite ses mains sous l’eau pour se rincer la bouche. 

“Oui” Dit Louis en se mettant sur la point des pieds pour embrasser tendrement son mari sur la bouche. 

“Lou, je suis peut-être contagieux.” S’exclame Harry en s’éloignant rapidement. 

“Je ne crois pas.” Répond Louis car il ne pense pas du tout que Harry a la gastro. 

Harry soupire en regardant Louis. “Je- j’essaye juste de ne pas me faire de faux espoirs à nouveau, okay? Je ferai le test dans quelques jours, c’est promis.” Dit Harry avec de grands yeux. 

L’expression amusée de Louis disparaît immédiatement en voyant le regard de son mari. “Okay, love. Je comprends. Prends ton temps.” Les bras de Louis enveloppe Harry, le serrant fort contre lui. Il ne veut pas le lâcher. “Tu veux te doucher avec moi?” Demande Louis en remuant ses sourcils et en faisant un clin d’oeil. Il a une heure à tuer et à en juger par l’érection de Harry qui appuie contre sa hanche, Harry est vraisemblablement d’accord. 

“Oui, d’accord, mais pas de bisous.” Dit Harry en pointant Louis du doigt. Louis lui sourit malicieusement et Harry le tape sur le torse au niveau de son tatouage 78. Il pose sa main à nouveau à cet endroit, ses doigts parcourant les poils qui s’y trouvent. Louis s’éloigne avec regret et allume la touche, lui laissant le temps de chauffer. Il se met sous le jet, en amenant Harry avec lui. 

Une fois qu’ils sont tous les deux assez mouillés, il commence à laver son mari, en commençant par ses boucles sombres. Louis attrape le shampoing de Harry, met du gel dans ses cheveux et commence à lui masser la tête, en grattant légèrement. Harry gémit, et le son se dirige automatiquement vers la bite de Louis. Une fois qu’il a rincé les cheveux de Harry, il met de l’après shampoing, étalant le produit jusqu’aux pointes, et en démêlant les boucles. Après avoir terminé avec les cheveux de Harry, il passe à son corps, savonnant ses longs membres avec un gel douche parfumé et en utilisant presque que ses mains. Il lave l’intérieur des cuisses de Harry, en évitant de toucher sa queue en érection. 

Une fois qu’il a terminé, il met Harry sous le jet pour le rincer, ce qui permet à Harry de commencer à le laver. Après que ses cheveux et son corps soient propres, Harry enveloppe une main savonneuse autour de la queue de Louis, et branle son érection. Il passe les doigts de son autre main dessous, prenant doucement les couilles de Louis dans sa main. Louis laisse échapper un sifflement car il est soudain très sensible, l’eau chaude et le savon favorisant la glisse. Harry embrasse le long de son cou, en mordillant la peau mais sans laisser de marques car il doit bientôt partir travailler. 

“Mmm, ça fait du bien baby, ne t’arrête pas.” Lui dit Louis, en fermant les yeux et se laissant aller dans la sensation pendant un moment, mais Harry s’arrête. Louis ouvre ses yeux avec angoisse, mais il voit Harry qui aligne sa queue avec celle de Louis, les pressant l’une contre l’autre. Puis Harry enveloppe une main savonneuse autour de leurs deux érections, les branlant en tandem. C’est beaucoup trop, Louis doit s’empêcher de crier. Il baisse le regard à nouveau et voit leurs queues gonflées dans la grande main de Harry, Harry grognant quand il les amène proches de leurs orgasmes. Louis en jouit presque en le voyant. 

“Putain, Lou. J’y suis presque. “ Dit Harry, en baissant son regard, et regarde son sperme chaud jaillir du bout de sa queue, peignant leurs deux corps et leurs deux bites avec la substance collante. Harry ne relâche pas leurs queues et continue ses mouvements. Il doit être sensible, mais il veut que Louis jouisse aussi. Louis le regarde pendant quelques instants, laissant cette vision le faire basculer de l’autre côté, son propre sperme se mêlant à celui de Harry et étant ensuite nettoyé par le jet de la douche. Ils se prennent dans les bras pendant un moment sous le jet chaud, et redescendent de leurs orgasmes. Ils partagent un petit sourire en se savonnant pour faire partir toutes les preuves, puis ils quittent la douche. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


Cela fait maintenant 5 jours que Harry est malade. Il n’a plus aucune énergie et tout lui donne envie de vomir. Il soupire et se lève du canapé, son estomac faisant immédiatement des siennes quand il bouge. Il prends quelques grandes inspirations, afin d’essayer de calmer un peu son estomac, et sa bouche devient humide ce qui lui indique qu’il doit courir aux toilettes. Il vomit son petit déjeuner, et respire profondément par le nez. Il est content que Louis ne soit pas à la maison. Il a un peu menti à propos de sa maladie, ne voulant pas inquiéter son mari. 

Cela fait exactement cinq semaines depuis qu’il a ovulé, alors il prend une décision et décide d’aller acheter des tests de grossesse, l’idée d’un autre test négatif le rendant malade. Il tire la chasse d’eau et se lave les mains et le visage. Il va à l’étage pour se brosser les dents dans leur salle de bain; il fait attention à ne pas pousser la brosse à dents trop profondément dans sa gorge, son reflex nauséeux étant bien trop sensible ces derniers jours, encore une chose qu’il cache à Louis. 

L’idée de mentir à Louis est comme une brique dans son estomac, mais il écarte ce sentiment, essayant de se convaincre que c’est mieux ainsi. Il ne veut vraiment pas inquiéter son mari. Louis est très stressé en ce moment avec son travail, il n’a pas besoin que Harry lui rajoute du stress. C’est juste qu’ils ont toujours eu une relation ouverte et honnête, parlant toujours de ce qu’ils aiment ou n’aiment pas, et de leurs peurs. Mentir à son mari est totalement nouveau et il déteste ça. Il déteste tellement ça, que de la bile lui remonte dans la gorge. Il prend quelques inspirations pour se calmer, essayant de ne pas vomir une seconde fois. Une fois le sentiment passé, il commence à se préparer pour sortir. 

Il se dirige vers leur chambre et met un jean skinny et un t-shirt confortable puis prend son téléphone, son porte monnaie, ses clefs et quitte la maison. Le trajet vers le magasin est court, alors il gare sa voiture et laisse la climatisation enclenchée. Quand il passe les portes en verre de l’établissement, il peut sentir son portable vibrer dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il le sort et reconnaît immédiatement la sonnerie de Louis, il sourit quand il voit la photo de Louis sur l’écran. 

“Allo” Répond Harry, laissant sa voix refléter l’expression qui est sur son visage. 

_ Bonjour love. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais.  _

“Lou, s’il te plait, arrête de t’inquiéter. Je vais bien. Comme je te l’ai dit, je crois que j’ai juste attrapé le virus que tournait au travail.” Dit Harry à son mari, en attrapant un panier et se dirigeant vers le rayon des tests de grossesse. 

_ Je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu es mon mari. J’ai le droit de m’inquiéter. Tu n’avais pas l’air bien ce matin … _

“Oh merci” Dit Harry en lui coupant la parole et en roulant ses yeux. 

_ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu étais pâle et encore un peu malade. Je pense que tu devrais aller voir le médecin.  _

“Si ça ne va pas mieux d’ici lundi, et bien j’irai voir le médecin. C’est promis. Je me sens mieux cependant.” Ment Harry en regardant la sélection de tests de grossesse. Il décide de choisir ceux qui ont le colorant rouge, car ils sont plus fiables. Il dépose une boite avec deux tests dans son panier et se dirige vers le lubrifiant. Ils n’en ont plus et ça ne va pas du tout. Il prend rapidement deux tubes de leur marque favorite et les met également dans le panier. 

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais? _

“Oh je suis allé au magasin pour acheter quelques trucs.” Dit Harry en essayant de paraître nonchalant, mais il pense que Louis ne mord pas du tout à l’hameçon quand sa question suivante semble suspicieuse. 

_ Comme quoi? _

Harry jette un oeil dans le rayon, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire. Ses yeux tombent sur son panier. “Du lubrifiant” Répond-t-il rapidement, les mots sortant bruyamment et quelques personnes se retournent et lui lancent des regards bizarres. “Je veux dire, du lubrifiant. On n’en a plus.” Dit Harry plus silencieusement cette fois. 

_ Oh d’accord. Prend de la laitue aussi, tu veux bien? Je vais faire une salade de poulet pour le dîner. Ce sera peut-être meilleur pour ton estomac, et comme ça tu n’a pas besoin de cuisiner. _

Louis semble toujours peu convaincu, mais Harry parvient à retenir un soupire de soulagement en entendant les mots de Louis. “Oui, bien sûr love. Merci de te porter volontaire pour cuisiner ce soir.” 

_ C’est normal, mais baby, je dois y aller. Ils m’appellent. J’étais censé prendre une petite pause entre nos réunions. Je t’aime. _

“Moi aussi je t’aime. Je te verrai à la maison.” Dit Harry, puis il appuie sur le bouton pour mettre fin à l’appel. Il soupire une nouvelle fois et fait un tour dans le magasin et prends quelques articles dont ils ont besoin, ainsi que les ingrédients pour la salade de poulet. 

Une fois de retour à la maison, il va à l’étage presque en courant, la boite des tests de grossesse dans sa main. Ses mains tremblent à cause de sa nervosité, il n’a presque même pas envie de savoir la réponse. Il ouvre la boîte et sort un long paquet enveloppé de plastique et un morceau de papier. Il déplie rapidement le papier, puis lit les instructions qui y sont inscrites même s’il les connaît presque par coeur après avoir fait tellement de test avant. Il regarde les images une dernière fois avant d’ouvrir le paquet puis sort délicatement le test. 

“Une ligne rose veut dire que c’est négatif et deux veulent dire que c’est positif.” Il lit à voix haute, pour s’assurer qu’il a bien compris avant de continuer. 

Il fait ce que les instructions disent et urine sur le test, il remet ensuite le bouchon et pose le test à côté du lavabo. Il regarde l’urine se diriger vers le haut du test, la ligne rose apparaissant déjà. Il attrape son téléphone et règle un décompte de trois minutes, puis il va s'asseoir sur le lit pour attendre, se balançant d’avant en arrière. Il a l’impression qu’il pourrait encore vomir à cause de sa nervosité. 

Il parcourt les réseaux sociaux sur son téléphone, tentant désespérément d’oublier la minuterie et le test qui sont dans l’autre pièce. Il lève les yeux vers le test, le fixant pendant un moment avant de regarder à nouveau son téléphone et fait défiler son écran machinalement, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu’il voit. Et si c’est encore négatif? Qu’est-ce qu’il fait après? Est-ce qu’ils vont essayer le traitement à nouveau? Est-ce que Louis voudra abandonner cette fois? Ils ne rajeunissent pas, et Louis est plus âgé de deux ans. Il n’en voudrait pas à Louis s’il voulait abandonner. C’est tout autant sa décision que celle de Harry. Cela le rend malade rien que d’y penser. Il frotte son ventre, afin d’essayer de se calmer. Il se demande pendant un instant s’il y a un petit être qui se développe dans son ventre, mais il écarte cette pensée, ne voulant pas se faire de faux espoir à nouveau. 

Quand le temps est écoulé, il sursaute. Il l’ignore et se lève du lit, prenant quelques grandes inspirations avant d’aller dans la salle de bain, et allume la lumière. Il s’avance doucement vers le test qui est posé à côté du lavabo comme si c’était un animal sauvage, et qu’il ne voulait lui faire peur. Il retient quelques larmes et prend une grande inspiration quand il baisse son regard et prend le test dans sa main. Sa respiration quitte son corps quand il lit le test. Il n’arrive pas à y croire. Il a rêvé de ce moment depuis plus d’un an. Il essuie ses larmes et regarde à nouveau, voulant être sûr qu’il n’est pas en train de rêver. 

Il n’arrive toujours pas à y croire, alors il boit une bouteille d’eau et urine sur le deuxième test de la boîte trente minutes plus tard. Il remet le bouchon dessus et le dépose à côté du test déjà utilisé. Il fait les cent pas dans la chambre avec ses longues jambes pendant qu’il attend que les trois minutes soient écoulées. Une fois qu’elles le sont, il se précipite dans la salle de bain, regardant rapidement le test. Il lève les deux tests avec des mains tremblantes, deux traits roses sur chacun d’eux, ce qui correspond à deux test positifs. Il s’écroule sur le sol, pleurant de joie cette fois. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


“Baby, je suis rentré!” Crie Louis en passant la porte et en enlevant ses chaussures. Il entend du bruit dans la cuisine, alors il se dirige vers cette pièce. Il trouve son mari près du four, en train de préparer la tasse de thé de fin de journée de Louis. Cette habitude le fait sourire, et il est heureux de voir que Harry se sent mieux. Harry le regarde et lui sourit, ses fossettes ressortant. Son sourire a manqué à Louis. Harry était tellement malade ces derniers temps, qu’il commençait à s’inquiéter. 

“Tu a l’air d’aller mieux.” Observe Louis en marchant pour aller embrasser Harry sur la joue quand il verse l’eau chaude dans deux tasses contenant déjà les sachets de thé.

“Oui, ça va mieux.” Répond Harry, en donnant son thé à Louis, puis ajoutant du miel dans le sien. Louis ne reconnaît pas la tasse, ce qui veut dire que Harry a dû l’acheter il n’y a pas longtemps. Il utilise la ficelle accrochée au sachet de thé pour mélanger le liquide, ne faisant pas vraiment attention à ce qu’il fait. 

“Bien. Je commençait à m’inquiéter pour toi.” Louis plisse les yeux en regardant son mari car quelque chose semble … différent. Pour une quelconque raison, il n’est pas sûr que Harry soit totalement rétabli. Il est toujours pâle, et ses yeux sont fatigués. Harry ne sait pas du tout mentir, alors Louis laisse tomber, sachant que son mari lui dira la vérité tôt ou tard. 

“Ce n’est pas la peine.” Harry fait des gestes vers la table de la cuisine pour lui faire signe de s'asseoir. Ils s’assoient en silence pendant un moment, laissant leur thé infuser. Ils enlèvent tous les deux leurs sachets au même moment, les déposant sur une serviette. Louis est satisfait que le sien soit marron foncé, parfait. “Alors, comment c’est passée ta journée? Je sais que au téléphone tu as dit que tu avais des réunions.” Demande Harry en brisant le silence. Il pince ses lèvres pour souffler sur son thé. Louis est fasciné par cette action pendant quelques secondes, voulant embrasser les lèvres de Harry. Il sort de sa rêverie quand Harry lui sourit. 

“Elle était longue.” Répond Louis en soupirant. Harry fait un ‘mmhmm’ pour lui indiquer de continuer. “C’est juste que j’ai des difficultés avec ce projet pour une quelconque raison. Je sais que mon patron me fera passer Directeur Artistique si je réussis, mais je ne sais pas. Le client est juste très exigeant en ce qui concerne la marque.” 

“Je sais que c’est difficile love, mais essaye de ne pas t’inquiéter. Tu es un génie créatif. Je suis sur que tu vas trouver quelque chose qui ne va pas seulement satisfaire ton client, mais aussi ton patron.” Dit finalement Harry en prenant une gorgée de son thé, grimaçant quand celui-ci lui brûle légèrement la langue. 

“Ouai. C’est juste important, tu vois? Ce serait beaucoup d’argent.” Louis soupire en prenant une autre gorgée de son thé. Il en a déjà bu la moitié. Harry lui a toujours dit qu’il ne comprenait pas son habilité à boire des boissons chaudes aussi vite. Louis pense qu’il a appris cela à l'université. 

“Je comprends, mais je sais que tu va réussir. Tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse.” Harry pause une large main sur l’épaule de Louis et se penche pour l’embrasser sur la joue, laissant l’endroit un peu mouillé. Louis le laisse sécher, voulant se rappel invisible. 

“Merci, baby. Je sais que tu as raison. Je vais réussir.” Répond Louis en buvant le reste de son thé. Quand il le termine, il voit quelque chose d’écrit au fond de sa tasse. Il éloigne donc la tasse vide de sa bouche afin de mieux voir. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. 

‘Tu vas être papa’ est écrit en grosses lettres noires au fond de la tasse, entouré de coeurs roses et bleus.

Il regarde Harry, choqué. Harry est en train de hocher la tête , des larmes coulant déjà sur son visage. Louis regarde la tasse à nouveau, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qui est écrit au fond. “C’est vrai? Tu-tu es sûr?” 

Harry hoche à nouveau la tête, laissant échapper un petit sanglot quand il sort de sa poche deux tests. Il les dépose délicatement sur la table devant Louis, les tests faisant un bruit dans la pièce silencieuse. Louis baisse son regard et en prend un dans ses mains tremblantes. C’est un test de grossesse avec deux lignes roses dessus. Il éclate en sanglots. Il va être papa. 

Un sentiment qui ne peut être décrit que comme de l’euphorie éclate dans la poitrine de Louis , la remplissant au point qu’il a l’impression qu’elle va exploser et que son bonheur va se répandre partout dans la cuisine. “Oh mon dieu! Harry! Je n’y crois pas!” S’exclame Louis, en se levant et en renversant sa chaise en même temps. Il ne fait même pas attention au grand bruit que cela fait et il fait se lever son mari. 

“Je sais! C’est pour ça que j’ai fait deux tests. Je devais être certain.” Répond Harry en regardant Louis avec des larmes de joie. 

“Je t’aime baby. On va avoir un bébé!” Louis essuie ses propres larmes et pose un main sur le ventre plat de Harry, juste en dessous de son nombril où leur enfant est en train de grandir. Il a encore du mal à y croire. Il attrape le visage de son mari et l’embrasse tendrement. Ses lèvres ont le goût de sel de ses larmes, mais c’est parfait, tout ça est juste parfait. 

“On va avoir un bébé Lou.” Confirme Harry, en hochant la tête et en souriant, embrassant Louis encore un fois. “On a un rendez-vous demain avec Dr Burns pour tout confirmer. Ils ont dit que vue que j’avais deux tests positifs, c’est déjà presque une confirmation suffisante car c’est difficile d’avoir un faux-positif, mais encore plus difficile d’en avoir deux à la suite. A ce stade, c’est juste une formalité.” Harry radote, mais Louis s’en fiche. Il est encore en train de regarder le test qui est sur la table, n’y croyant toujours pas. 

“Putain Harry. Je n’y crois pas.” Dit à nouveau Louis. Il sait qu’il est comme un disque rayé à ce moment-là, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Après un an et demi de tentatives, il commençait vraiment à croire que ça n’arriverait jamais. 

“Je sais. Moi non plus. Je dois sans cesse me rappeler que c’est vrai. Que c’est réel. Il y a une petite vie qui se développe en moi qui est un peu de toi et un peu de moi.” Répond Harry, en remontant son t-shirt et en regardant son ventre, ses yeux écarquillés car tout cela est vraiment invraisemblable. Il passe sa main dessus, et Louis pose la sienne sur celle de Harry pour stopper son mouvement. La peau de Harry est chaude sous ses doigts, la peau de son ventre est très douce. Louis baisse son regard pendant un moment et trace les lauriers sur ses hanches, imaginant à quoi ils ressembleront dans quelques mois quand le ventre de Harry sera plus gros. Il trace le bas du papillon, que l’on voit à peine en dessous du t-shirt relevé de Harry. Enfin, sa main s’arrête sur celle de Harry, chaude et sûre sur son bas-ventre. Il regarde dans les yeux de Harry qui sont remplis de larmes et il commence à pleurer, car il y croit maintenant. Il va devenir papa. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


Harry se réveille le lendemain matin de la même façon qu’il s’est réveillé les cinq derniers jours, malade et en courant vers les toilettes. Dieu merci ils ont une salle de bain dans leur chambre, donc il n’a pas besoin d’aller très loin. Avant d’avoir fini de vider le contenu de son estomac, il sent des mains sûres qui relèvent ses cheveux, tenant ses boucles foncées dans sa nuque. Il jette un coup d’oeil sur le côté et voit des pieds nus, presque recouverts pas un pantalon de pyjama trop grand. Harry sourirait s’il n’était pas malade à ce moment précis. 

“Tu vas bien love?” Il entend Louis derrière lui. Il peut même entendre sa grimace dans sa voix quand il tire la chasse d’eau. 

“Ouai, ça va.” Répond Harry, en regardant enfin son mari. Les sourcils de Louis sont froncés car il est inquiet. 

“On va parler de ça au médecin aujourd’hui. Cela fait deux jours que tu n’arrives à garder que du thé et de l’eau, ce ne doit pas être bon pour toi ni pour le bébé.” Louis tend ses deux mains. Harry les prend, ce qui permet à Louis de le lever. Il va immédiatement au lavabo et commence à se brosser les dents, voulant éliminer rapidement ce goût désagréable dans sa bouche avant qu’il ne soit malade à nouveau. Il regarde Louis faire la même chose, se brossant les dents à côté de son mari. 

“Okay” Dit Harry autour de sa brosse à dents, puis crache dans le lavabo et rince sa bouche. “C’est juste un symptôme de grossesse cependant. C’est mon corps qui s’adapte aux hormones qu’il produit pour un bébé en bonne santé.” 

“Tu lis beaucoup trop.” Louis roule ses yeux dans le miroir. Harry a soudain envie de pleurer en entendant le commentaire blessant de son mari. 

“Et bien excuse-moi de vouloir être bien préparé.” Harry se précipite hors de la salle de bain, laissant ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il s’allonge sur le lit et pleure dans ses bras. Putain. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il pleure. Le commentaire de Louis lui a juste fait mal. 

“Oh baby, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je rigolais.” Il entend dire Louis puis sent le lit s’enfoncer quand Louis s’assoit. Des petites mains commencent à le frotter tendrement dans le dos pour l’apaiser. 

“Je sais. C’est juste- ça m’a blessé Lou.” Marmonne Harry dans ses mains, ses larmes étant déjà en train de sécher. Putain, il a l’impression d’être un désastre. Soudain il ne se sent pas si en colère que ça contre Louis ou même contrarié. 

“Je suis désolé. S’il te plaît, crois-moi c’était une blague.” Répond Louis en tirant sur le bras de Harry. Harry le regarde, des yeux bleus sincères le regardant en retour. 

“Je suis désolé aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris. Enfin je sais, ce sont les hormones, mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait comme ça et aussi rapidement.” Harry s’assoit sur le lit et attrape Louis, le serrant fort contre lui. Louis répond rapidement, se laissant aller et enveloppant ses bras autour de Harry. Louis sent tellement bon. C’est envoutant. Sa queue devient dure instantanément juste à cause de l’odeur de Louis. 

“Ce n’est pas grave love. Je vais essayer de faire attention à mes blagues à présent.” Dit Louis, n’étant pas du tout conscient de l’état actuel de Harry. 

“Lou” Harry gémit dans son oreille, espérant que l’autre homme comprenne. Louis se recule et le regarde curieusement, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que Harry veut. Harry est frustré à présent, alors il prend la main de Louis et la pose sur son entre-jambe. 

“Oh!” Les yeux de Louis s’écarquillent quand il réalise, et il commence rapidement à bouger sa main, frottant Harry par dessus son boxer. Harry gémit en guise de réponse car putain enfin Louis a compris.

“J’ai envie de toi.” Marmonne Harry et plonge vers les lèvres de Louis, les piégeant dans un baiser torride. Il n’attend même pas que Louis lui permette d’entrer, il prend le droit, léchant furieusement dans la bouche de Louis et gémissant au goût du dentifrice de Louis. 

“Comment est-ce que tu me veux?,” Demande Louis entre deux baisers. 

“Partout sur moi. En moi” Répond Harry en poussant Louis afin qu’il soit allongé sur le dos. Harry se sent d’humeur à prendre le contrôle aujourd’hui, alors il se met à cheval sur les hanches de Louis et commence à l’embrasser le long de son cou. Les deux hommes sont déjà torse nu, venant juste de se réveiller, alors il est reconnaissant d’avoir un vêtement en moins à enlever. Il veut que Louis soit en lui le plus vite possible. Il lèche le tatouage qui est sur les clavicules de Louis, se rappelant le jour où il l’a fait faire. Harry avait fait faire son tatouage du papillon le même jour. Si quelqu’un un jour lui avait dit qu’il aurait des tatouages complémentaires avec son mari, il les aurait trouvés fous, mais les voilà tous les deux avec tellement de tatouages complémentaires que ça en est ridicule. 

Il peut sentir la queue de Louis se durcir contre la sienne quand il bouge ses hanches, frottant leurs érections l’une contre l’autre tous les deux gémissant à la sensation. Harry ne veut qu’il y ait des vêtements qui les séparent, alors il s’écarte de Louis et lui enlève son boxer et son pantalon de pyjama en un seul mouvement. Il regarde avec de grands yeux la queue de Louis , léchant ses lèvres à l’idée qu’elle sera bientôt en lui. 

“D’abord, je veux te goûter.” Murmure Harry, se sentant un peu étourdi. Il se met à genoux entre les jambes de Louis et prend le bout de sa queue dans sa bouche, goûtant immédiatement le sel de son pré-sperme. Il gémit autour de celui-ci. Il peut sentir les hanches de Louis bouger sous lui, voulant probablement faire des mouvements vers le haut. Harry aplatit sa langue et commence à faire des mouvements de va et vient, écoutant les sons que produit son mari, et cela l’excite encore plus. 

“Baby, tourne-toi vers ici, que je puisse de préparer.” Gémit Louis, et Harry fait ce qu’on lui demande. Il se tourne, afin que son dos soit face à Louis, sans relâcher la queue de Louis de sa bouche. Il sent le doigt glissant de Louis tracer le contour de son trou avant qu’il ne rentre facilement. Harry essaye de se détendre autour de celui-ci, voulant que ça aille vite, afin que Louis soit en lui le plus vite possible. Il n’attend que ça. 

“Putain. Tu suces ma bite tellement bien.” Il entend la voix douce et cassée de Louis derrière lui, pleine de désir. Harry hoche simplement la tête, ne voulant pas retirer sa bouche de Louis ne serait-ce que pour une seule seconde. Il pousse ses hanches vers l’arrière, faisant entrer le doigt de Louis encore plus profondément, et gémissant quand il sent Louis en ajouter un autre. 

“Tu vas me faire jouir comme ça.” Dit Louis, écartant ses doigts, ouvrant encore plus Harry. La sensation de brûlure fait mal, mais lui fait également tellement de bien que Harry pourrait pleurer. Il ne sait pas s’il a déjà été aussi excité de toute sa vie. Il a l’impression que sa queue va exploser, et il ne l’a même pas encore touchée. Il commence à toucher les couilles de Louis, les roulant dans sa main tout en continuant de le sucer, afin de mouiller sa queue, sa propre salive coulant le long de sa bite. Harry va plus profondément, le bout de la queue touchant le fond de sa gorge, son nez collé aux couilles de Louis, sentant son odeur. Il sent tellement bon. 

Il le sent quand Louis ajoute enfin un troisième doigt, l’ouvrant de la meilleure des façons. “Putain, je suis prêt. S’il te plaît, Lou.” Gémit Harry, en se retirant de la queue de Louis mais tout en la gardant dans sa main. Il se retourne vers Louis avec de grands yeux, essayant de transmettre son désespoir. 

“Oh-- okay baby. Si tu es sûr.” Dit Louis en enlevant ses doigts et en les essuyant sur les draps. 

“Oui. J’ai besoin que tu sois en moi maintenant.” Répond Harry, en se retournant rapidement et en enlevant complètement son boxer. Il se met à cheval sur Louis. Louis hoche la tête et tient sa queue levée, permettant à Harry et de s’asseoir doucement, la sensation les faisant gémir tous les deux. Il est tendu, et ça brûle car les préliminaires ont été rapides, mais Harry ne va pas se plaindre parce que putain qu’est-ce que ça fait du bien. Les mains de Louis viennent se placer sur ses hanches, les agrippant fermement et voulant que Harry bouge, alors il le fait. Il fait des petits mouvements pour commencer, bougeant sur un rythme régulier, tout en essayant d’éviter sa prostate. 

“Tu montes ma queue tellement bien love. J’adore ça.” Dit Louis en regardant Harry dans les yeux. Il hoche la tête et commence à bouger de façon plus fluide, poussant ses hanches vers le bas, les doigts de Louis le saisissant et l’aidant à bouger afin de garder un bon rythme. Harry n’accélère pas encore, ne voulant pas qu’ils jouissent trop vite. 

“ça fait trop de bien Lou. J’adore quand tu es en moi. Tu me remplis tellement bien.” Gémit Harry, accélérant enfin le rythme, passant à des mouvements de haut en bas, prenant Louis profondément puis se retirant. Il place ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête de Louis et commence à monter Louis vite et fort. Sa queue en érection rebondissant sur le ventre de Louis avec les mouvements de ses hanches. 

“Putain. Oh mon dieu, Harry. Putain. Tu me fais tellement de bien. Tellement serré.”

“Lou” gémit Harry, se sentant soudain fatigué, ses bras lâchent et il s'effondre sur son mari. Harry l’embrasse avidement, et Louis comprend tout de suite ce que veut Harry. Il se met un peu plus sur ses genoux de façon à ce que Louis soit à peine en lui. Le mains de Louis viennent autour de lui, agrippant fermement ses fesses et ses hanches, puis il sent Louis se positionner afin que ses pieds soient à plat sur le lit. Il commence à pousser ses hanches vers le haut et dans le corps de Harry. Harry gémit en guise de réponse, Louis touchant sa prostate à chaque mouvement. 

“Tu vas jouir baby? Tu vas jouir sans que je te touche?” Harry hoche la tête, ne se sentant pas capable de former des mots à ce moment là. Il lèche les clavicules de Louis, ayant besoin de faire quelque chose quand le plaisir envahit son corps, le faisant frissonner. Louis poursuit son rythme épuisant, la fatigue le faisant grogner. Harry sait que Louis attend qu’il jouisse, insistant toujours pour que Harry soit le premier à atteindre son orgasme. Harry est tellement proche. 

“Mon dieu, ça fait tellement de bien. Tu as mon bébé en toi. Putain Harry.” Louis gémit en martelant Harry à une allure incroyable. Harry crie son nom quand du sperme jaillit de sa queue, les recouvrant tous deux. Il a l’impression que son corps est en feu, tous ses membres frissonnant quand il jouit. Il entend Louis grogner dans son oreille, puis sent les pulsations de sa queue en lui quand il atteint son orgasme. Harry reste sur lui pendant un moment, ce qui leur permet de redescendre de leurs orgasmes et d'apprécier le contacte charnel. 

“Putain” Dit enfin Harry, en regardant son mari. 

“Putain en effet” Rigole Louis, en mettant une mèche de cheveux de Harry derrière son oreille. 

“Je crois qu’on a tous les deux besoin d’une douche avant d’aller au rendez-vous. On sent le sex.” Répond Harry en plissant son nez. Son estomac remue. “Je sais que ça va gâcher le moment, mais je dois y aller.” Harry saute du lit et court dans la salle de bain, vomissant pour la deuxième fois ce matin. Il entend Louis qui le suit et il lui tient les cheveux, frottant son dos nu. Une fois que Harry a terminé de se brosser les dents, Louis allume doucement la douche. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


“Haz, je sais que tu es content et impatient, mais tu me rends fou.” Dit Louis en regardant la jambe tremblante de Harry. Ils sont arrêtés à un feu rouge sur le chemin vers leur rendez-vous pour confirmer la grossesse de Harry. Harry stoppe ses mouvements et lui sourit timidement. Il est heureux que Harry se sente mieux depuis qu’il a été malade une deuxième fois ce matin. Il a même pu manger un peu de toast et boire un peu de thé avant de partir. 

“Désolé. Je suis excité. Je sais que c’est réel, mais ça rend tout ça encore plus réel.” Radote Harry de la plus adorable des façons, souriant tellement que ses fossettes ressortent. 

“Je sais love. Je suis excité aussi.” Lui dit Louis, en attrapant sa main et en embrassant ses doigts baguées quand le feu passe au vert, puis il appuie sur l’accélérateur. 

“Lou, et si les tests étaient faux, et que je ne suis pas enceinte?” Questionne Harry soudainement. Louis le regarde et voit la panique et le doute sur son visage. Louis s’y attendait, mais cela ne veut pas dire que ça ne lui fait du mal de voir Harry comme ça. 

“Tu as dit toi-même que la probabilité d’avoir deux tests faux-positifs est presque impossible. Les tests de grossesse cherchent les hormones qu’uniquement les personnes enceintes produisent. C’est pourquoi il est possible d’avoir un faux-négatif, mais presque impossible d’obtenir un faux-positif, et surtout deux fois de suite.” Raisonne Louis. A l’expression choquée de Harry, il rigole et ajoute, “Quoi? Moi aussi je lis.” 

“Je sais. C’est juste- …” Harry rayonne et ne termine pas sa phrase. 

“Et puis tu as souvent la nausée et tu es fatigué, et ce sont deux signes de grossesse.” 

“Je sais.” Soupire Harry. Louis tente un regard vers son mari qui a ses yeux fixés sur ses mains, jouant avec ses bagues, un signe qu’il est nerveux. “C’est juste difficile à croire parce que ça fait tellement longtemps qu’on essaye.” 

“Je comprends love, vraiment je comprends, mais c’est réel.” Louis lui sourit, en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Harry lui rend son sourire et Louis manoeuvre pour se garer. Il échangent un dernier regard avant d’ouvrir chacun leur porte et de sortir du véhicule. Ils se tiennent la main en se dirigeant vers l’entrée, le contraste entre ce qu’ils ressentent à présent en étant ici comparé à ce qu’ils ont ressenti la dernière fois est stupéfiant. Avant, ils étaient très anxieux, pleins d’appréhension et impuissants, alors qu’aujourd’hui, ils sont plein d’espoir, excité et heureux. 

“Nous avons un rendez-vous pour Louis et Harry Styles-Tomlinson.” Dit Louis à la même réceptionniste d’il y a un peu plus d’un mois. Elle hoche la tête et tape quelque chose sur son ordinateur. 

“Okay. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir. L’infirmière va bientôt vous appeler.” Elle leur sourit, son rouge à lèvre violet rendant ses dents encore plus blanches. Louis et Harry hochent tous les deux la tête pour la remercier et se dirigent vers deux chaises libres. Les yeux de Louis parcourent la salle d’attente, regardant toutes les personnes avec leurs ventres ronds. Il regarde son mari, imaginant à quoi il va ressembler dans quelques mois. Harry frotte son ventre machinalement, semblant imaginer la même chose. Leurs regards se croisent et ils échangent un petit sourire. Louis pose sa main sur celle de Harry appréciant la chaleur du toucher. 

“Mr et Mr Styles-Tomlinson.” Une voix féminine les sort de leur petit moment. L’infirmière Angie leur sourit quand ils se lèvent tous les deux, toujours en se tenant la main, et ils se dirigent vers elle. “Contente de vous revoir.” Les accueille-t-elle en leur tenant porte pour leur permettre d’entrer en premier. 

“Content de vous revoir également.” Répond Harry poliment, les deux hommes se mettant sur le côté dans le couleur pour la laisser passer devant. 

“Très bien. Harry. Allez dans ces toilettes et urinez dans ce pot. Laissez-le à l’endroit prévu à cet effet. Je viendrai récupérer l’échantillon une fois que vous aurez terminé. Ensuite vous pourrez aller retrouver votre mari dans cette pièce là-bas.” Dit Angie en montrant du doigt la pièce au fond du couloir à droite. 

“Okay” Harry hoche la tête, prend le pot et disparaît dans les toilettes. Louis se dirige vers la pièce où ils doivent aller, et s’assoit sur une chaise qui est sur le côté, sachant que Harry devra s’asseoir sur la table d’examen. Harry entre quelques minutes plus tard et sourit. Ils entendent quelqu’un frapper à la porte et l’infirmière Piper entre. Elle leur sourit et prend les constantes de Harry puis elle quitte la pièce en leur disant que le docteur devrait bientôt arriver. Louis essaye de calmer ses nerfs, le doute ayant pris le dessus pendant quelques instants. 

“Tu es nerveux aussi.” Demande Harry, sa voix grave cassant la tension qui s’est installée dans la pièce depuis que Piper est partie. 

“Non” Ment Louis, ne voulant rendre son mari encore plus anxieux. 

“Arrête Lou. Je te connais. Je sais que tu es nerveux.” 

“D’accord peut-être que je suis un tout petit peu nerveux.” Dit Louis, en levant son pouce et son index pour montrer que c’est vraiment un tout petit peu. Harry sourit et roule ses yeux puis ils entendent quelqu’un frapper à la porte. Louis retient sa respiration quand le Docteur Burns entre la pièce en leur souriant. 

“Comment allez-vous aujourd’hui?” Demande-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur le tabouret à roulettes et en posant ses mains sur ses genoux. 

“Bien. Et vous?” Répond Harry en lui souriant. 

“Je vais bien. Je vais juste aller droit au but. Félicitations à tous les deux. Harry est enceinte.” Dit-elle, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage. Louis regarde son mari avec un grand sourire également. Les yeux de Harry sont brillants de larmes. Il les essuie, renifle, mais le sourire sur son visage est tellement radieux, qu’il illumine tout le cabinet. 

“Merci. Mon dieu. Merci beaucoup.” Dit Louis en rigolant car il ne sait pas quoi faire d’autre à ce moment-là. Il est juste tellement heureux qu’il pourrait exploser. 

“Ne me remerciez pas. C’est grâce à vous et à peut-être un petit peu d’aide de la part du traitement pour la fertilité. Selon mes calculs, l’accouchement aura lieu le 9 avril. Harry, avez-vous commencé à prendre des vitamines prénatales et de l’acide folique?” Quand Harry hoche la tête, elle continue, “Bien. Voilà quelques documents d’informations que vous pourrez regarder. Cela fait à peu près quatre semaines que vous êtes enceinte, selon le premier jour de votre dernier cycle.” 

“Merci” Dit Harry quand Louis prend le dossier d’informations. 

“Est-ce que vous avez des questions?” Demande-t-elle en les regardant tous les deux. 

“Harry est beaucoup malade ces temps-ci. Il arrive à peine à garder quelque chose à part les liquides. Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose qu’il peut prendre pour aider?” Demande Louis. 

“Oui. Je vais envoyer l'ordonnance à votre pharmacie. Malheureusement cela ne va pas effacer complètement tous les symptômes, mais cela va les atténuer. Avec un peu de chance ça va vous aider. Vous devez manger pour garder de la force.” Dit-elle, et Louis hoche la tête en signe s'approbation. “Essayer aussi de manger de la pomme râpée si la nausée n’est pas trop sévère.” 

“Vous allez aussi commencer à ressentir d’autres symptômes comme une augmentation ou une baisse de la libido, une sensibilité au niveau de la poitrine et des tétons, des sautes d’humeur, de possibles maux de tête, des aversions à certaines odeurs, de la fatigue, de la transpiration et ainsi de suite. Tout est dit dans les documents que je vous ai donnés.” Dr Burns fait des gestes vers les mains de Louis. 

“Je ne crois pas que nous ayons des questions pour le moment, mais je suis sûr que certaines viendront plus tard.” Dit Harry. 

“Okay. Et bien si vous en avez, n’hésitez pas à m’appeler. J’ai programmer votre première échographie quand vous aurez atteint huit semaines. Nous pourrons voir votre votre bébé et entendre les battements de son coeur. S’il ne se passe rien d’ici là, et bien je vous revois dans quatre semaines.” Elle hoche la tête et sourit. Le coeur de Louis fait un sursaut quand il comprend qu’il va pouvoir voir leur bébé et entendre son coeur. 

“Merci” Disent Harry et Louis en même temps et en se souriant.

“De rien. Généralement je ne suis pas les patients jusqu’au terme et jusqu’à l’accouchement, mais je vous aime beaucoup. J’aimerais vous garder comme patient et être votre médecin pour tout ça. Est-ce que cela vous conviendrait?”

“Oui” Répondent-ils rapidement en tandem, car ils l’aiment beaucoup. 

“Bien. Commencez également à penser à ce que vous voulez faire pour l'accouchement. Nous n’allons pas en parler tout de suite, mais c’est bien de commencer à y penser.” Elle sourit puis leur dit au revoir. Ils restent tous les deux assis pendant un moment, absorbant le silence qui est lourd d’informations. Enfin, Louis se lève et Harry descend de la table d’examen. Main dans la main ils se dirigent vers l'accueil où on leur donne une petite carte sur laquelle est noté leur prochain rendez-vous. Harry et Louis échangent un sourire, excités à l’idée de ce qui les attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les kuddos et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés.
> 
> Vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter:  
> Morgane : @NewLarrie


	3. Pépin de Pomme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii !!! Le chapitre 3 est là !!! Désolée pour le retard mais le chapitre était un peu plus long. 
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;) 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

“Baby” Gémit Louis, “On a vraiment besoin de tout ça?” Demande-t-il quand Harry ajoute un autre livre sur les bébés à la pile que Louis a dans les bras. 

“Oui, Lou.” Répond Harry avec un soupire d’exaspération, ses yeux verts continuant de scanner les titres des livres. Harry a choisi tous les livres qu’il a trouvé sur la grossesse masculine. Louis s’y était préparé; son mari aime beaucoup lire après tout. Il espérait juste que Harry ne l'emmènerait pas avec lui. Louis déteste lire et ne comprend pas pourquoi quelqu’un préférerait lire plutôt que de sortir et d’être actif. La chance n’est pas de son côté aujourd’hui apparemment, car Harry l’a réveillé tôt, un samedi matin en plus, pour l’emmener dans une libraire. Il n’a même pas encore bu son café nom d’un chien. 

“D’accord, mais est-ce qu’on peut aller prendre un café après?” Demande Louis en regardant son mari prendre un livre et étudier la quatrième de couverture puis le reposer sur l’étagère. 

“Lou, tu sais que je ne peux plus boire de café.” 

“Je sais mais moi je ne suis pas enceinte.” Dit Louis en regrettant immédiatement ses mots en voyant le regard que Harry lui lance. Ses yeux verts fixent Louis, ils sont plissés d’une manière qui veut uniquement dire qu’il s’apprête à tuer Louis. 

“C’est toi qui m’a mis enceinte, et je ne pense pas que ce soit juste que tu sois autorisé à manger et à boire tout ce dont je n’ai pas le droit, alors que nous sommes censés vivre ça ensemble.” La voix de Harry est calme, ce qui est presque pire que en colère. C’est comme s’il défiait Louis de ne pas être d’accord avec lui. 

“Hazza, tu ne peux pas t’attendre à ce que j’abandonne la caféine. Je te comprends love, mais c’est juste que je ne peux pas abandonner la caféine avec le travail que je fais. C’est juste absurde.” Commence Louis, mais quand Harry continue de le menacer du regard et qu’il croise ses bras, il décide de tenter une approche différente. “Qu’est-ce que tu dis de ça? Je renoncerai à la nourriture que tu ne peux pas manger, même les sushis, et je réduirai ma consommation de caféine et d'alcool. Qu’est-ce que tu en dis? Est-ce que ça te convient?”

Harry semble étudier la proposition pendant un moment, en regardant Louis comme si cela allait l’aider à prendre une décision. “Okay. Marché conclu. Tout ce que je te demande c’est d’essayer.” Répond enfin Harry. 

“Je vais essayer love.” Dit Louis, en se tournant, afin qu’il puisse embrasser Harry sur la joue et ne pas le faire tomber avec la pile de livres qu’il a dans ses bras. 

“Okay, je pense qu’on a assez de livres pour le moment. On peut aller à la caisse et puis chez Starbucks après. Peut-être que ce matin je peux essayer de manger quelque chose; je ne me sens pas trop malade depuis que j’ai commencé à prendre le traitement anti-nausée.” Harry fait des gestes vers l’entrée du magasin, et Louis parvient à peine à éviter de laisser échapper un soupire de soulagement. 

“Je suis content de l’entendre.” Louis sourit et se dirige vers la caisse en suivant Harry qui rayonne. Louis accepte le sac très lourd que la caissière lui donne après que Harry ait payé avec l’argent de leur compte commun. Louis fait attendre Harry à l’extérieur du magasin pendant qu’il va déposer le sac dans leur voiture, ne voulant le porter toute la journée. Une fois de retour, ils descendent la rue vers Starbucks.

“N’oublie pas. J’ai invité Liam et Sophia à dîner. Je leur ai dit qu’ils pouvaient amener Jameson.” Dit Harry, bras dessus bras dessous avec Louis. 

“Oh oui. Heureusement que tu me le rappelles, j'avais oublié. J’ai hâte. J'ai l’impression que ça fait très longtemps que je n’ai pas vu Liam. Je suis sûr que Jameson a bien grandi.”

“Ouai. Il a dix mois maintenant. Liam m’a dit qu’il arrivait presque à marcher. C’est incroyable non, Lou? J’ai hâte d’apprendre plein de choses à notre bébé.” Une des mains de Harry vient se poser sur son ventre plat, et un regard pensif apparaît sur son visage. Louis sourit et le guide vers la queue. 

“Ouai. Incroyable.” Louis est d’accord et frotte sa main sur celle de Harry. Ils échangent un petit sourire avant de commander. 

“Alors” Commence Harry, en buvant son thé violet. Louis enlève le capuchon de son café noir pour y ajouter du sucre, il gémit presque en sentant l’odeur qui s’émane de sa tasse. 

“A quoi tu penses love?” Demande Louis, soufflant sur le liquide chaud pendant un moment avant de prendre une gorgée, grimaçant lorsque cela lui brûle un peu gorge. Il arrive à peine à se retenir de titiller Harry sur son choix de nourriture et de boisson, mais il sait qu’il doit éviter car Harry est beaucoup plus sensible ces derniers temps. 

“Et bien, je pense que l’on ne devrait pas dire au gens à propos du, tu sais, à propos du bébé, avant que j’ai passé le premier trimestre.” Dit Harry rapidement, et c’est peu dire, car le débit de parole de Harry est généralement lent et doux. 

“Pourquoi?” Demande Louis car il est vraiment curieux. Il ne pensait pas que Harry voudrait garder une telle nouvelle et ne pas la partager avec sa famille ou celle de Louis, et surtout avec sa mère. 

“La même raison pour laquelle nous n’avons rien dit quand nous avons décidé de commencer à essayer.” Harry hausse les épaules en prenant une bouchée de son sandwich. “S’il arrive quelque chose, je ne pourrais pas faire face aux questions ou aux regards de pitié. On est plus à l’abris d’une fausse couche après le premier trimestre.”

“Okay. Oui. Je comprends. Je suis d’accord.” Dit Louis en comprenant ce que veut dire Harry. Ils avaient décidé de ne rien rien dire quand ils ont commencé à essayer au cas où, pour une quelconque raison, ils ne pourraient pas avoir d’enfants. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne voulant faire face aux questions, les regards de pitié, ou le rappel constant qu’ils ne pourraient pas avoir d’enfants. 

“Bien. Je me doutais que tu serais d’accord. Après la douzième semaine cependant, je pense que l’on devrait faire comme une fête pour l’annoncer. Tu sais, le faire de façon originale, puis poster quelque chose sur les réseaux sociaux. ça pourrait être marrant.” 

“Ouai. Pourquoi pas. Cela nous laisse le temps d’y penser. Tu n’es qu’à cinq semaines, on a le temps.” 

“Je sais, mais tu vas être surpris par l’allure à laquelle tout cela va passer.” Dit Harry et Louis hoche la tête en pensant à la vitesse à laquelle la dernière semaine vient de passer. Il a l’impression qu’ils étaient chez le médecin hier. 

“C’est vrai.” Dit Louis, perdu dans ses pensées. 

“Et je voulais te demander autre chose.” Dit Harry, en évitant le regard de Louis comme s’il avait peur de sa réponse. 

“D’accord?” Répond Louis faisant de son mieux pour être patient avec son mari. Il déteste quand Harry fait ça. Il a juste envie qu’il aille droit au but. 

“Umm … est-ce que tu veux, euh, connaître le sex du bébé?” Demande enfin Harry, en jouant avec ses bagues. 

Louis réfléchit pendant un instant. Il n’y avait pas vraiment pensé pour être honnête. Il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoir si jamais ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d’enfants, donc il ne s’est pas autorisé à y penser. “Oui. Je pense que j’aimerais savoir. Je pense que ça nous permettrait d’être mieux préparés, tu vois? Avec les prénoms et les vêtements par exemple. Tu ne crois pas?” 

“Oui” Dit Harry, laissant échapper un soupire qui fait rire Louis. Il regarde enfin Louis. “Je suis tellement content que tu sois d’accord.” 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


Harry est en train de cuisiner ,tout en dansant et en chantant sur la musique qui s’échappe de l’enceinte bluetooth qui est reliée à son téléphone, quand il sent quelque chose. L’odeur prend le dessus sur celle du repas, et cela retourne son estomac. 

“Hazza, tu as besoin d’aide avec le repas?” Demande Louis en entrant dans la pièce et portant un jean skinny et un t-shirt. Ses cheveux châtains humides après avoir pris une douche. 

“Je dois y aller.” Dit Harry en prenant une grande inspiration et en courant, tout en essayant de ne pas vomir avant d’arriver aux toilettes. Il arrive à temps, dieu merci, et vide son estomac dans les toilettes. 

“Putain. Je pensais que ça allait mieux depuis que tu prends le traitement.” Il entend la voix de Louis derrière lui puis sent ses mains dans ses cheveux, comme toujours. 

“Oui ça va mieux, mais j’ai senti quelque chose.” Répond Harry avec la tête toujours dans la cuvette. Ses yeux sont fermés et humides car il ne veut vraiment rien voir. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu as senti?” 

“Je ne sais pas.” Répond Harry, en tirant la chasse d’eau et en regardant son mari. Et la voilà encore. Cette odeur. Il pense qu’il va encore être malade. “Toi”

“Quoi?” Louis est confus et un peu blessé, mais Harry s’en fiche un peu à ce moment là car il y a quelque chose que son mari a utilisé pour se laver qui le rend malade. 

“Toi. Je pense -- je pense que c’est ton…” Harry s’arrête et renifle l’air, se retournant immédiatement vers les toilettes. “Je crois que c’est ton shampoing. S’il te plaît, va te laver les cheveux avec autre chose.” Dit-il avant de vomir à nouveau. 

“Tu -- tu es sûr. Tu n’as pas besoin que je reste avec toi?” Demande Louis. Harry peut entendre qu’il est partagé et ne sait pas quoi faire. 

“Putain vas-y Louis. ça va aller. J’ai juste besoin que tu te laves les cheveux.” Répond Harry, en faisant des gestes de la main pour faire partir son mari. Il entend et sent quand il est parti. Harry tire la chasse d’eau et laisse échapper un soupire de soulagement quand l’odeur ne le rend plus malade. Il se met doucement debout, ayant soudainement envie que Louis soit là pour l’aider, et se dirige vers le lavabo où il se met de l’eau froide sur le visage et se rince la bouche. Il se brossera les dents avant que Liam et Sophia arrivent. 

Il retourne dans la cuisine et continue de cuisiner, content d’avoir bientôt terminé. Il regarde l’horloge, timing parfait. Ils sont supposés arriver dans 15 minutes. Il lève la tête et voit Louis arriver doucement vers la cuisine, comme s’il voulait éviter de faire quelque chose de mal. “C’est mieux,” Demande Louis. 

“Beaucoup mieux. Merci. Je suis désolé de t’avoir parlé comme ça. Je ne voulais pas. C’était juste l’odeur Lou. Je ne sais pas …” La phrase de Harry reste en suspend et il regarde ses pieds. 

“Baby, ce n’est pas grave. Je suis juste content que tu es trouvé ce que c’était.” Le conforte Louis en s’approchant de Harry et en enveloppant ses bras autour de sa taille, Louis regardant dans les yeux de Harry. Harry, à son tour, enveloppe ses bras autour du cou de Louis, le serrant fort. Ses cheveux sentent meilleur à présent, alors il laisse avec plaisir son mari le prendre dans ses bras. Louis se recule un peu et l’embrasse. 

“Non. Je dois encore me brosser les dents.” Dit Harry pour le prévenir.

“Okay” Répond Louis en embrassant le coin de sa bouche à la place. “Maintenant, monte et va te changer. Je vais terminer ici.” Louis donne une tape sur les fesses de Harry pour le faire partir. 

“Okay” Répond Harry en rigolant et sautant pour éviter une attaque dans une région plus au sud. Louis sourit tellement que ses yeux sont plissés sur les côtés. C’est le sourire préféré de Harry. “Je t’aime.” Dit soudain Harry car son coeur va exploser d’amour. 

“Moi aussi je t’aime baby. Maintenant vas-y. Liam et Sophia vont arriver d’une minute à l’autre.” Louis fait un geste vers l’étage avec une expression sérieuse sur son visage. Harry rigole et monte les escaliers. La première chose qu’il fait c’est se brosser les dents puis il se change et met un jean et un t-shirt. Rien de trop habillé. Il connaît Liam depuis la fac. Ils ont été mis dans la même pièce pendant leur première année et sont rapidement devenus amis. Il ne peut pas imaginer sa vie sans Liam à présent. Liam était là quand il a rencontré Louis et il était son témoin à leur mariage. 

Quand il retourne en bas, il sourit en entendant la voix de Liam flotter dans leur maison. “Salut, ça fait plaisir de te voir.” Liam le salue dès qu’il voit Harry. Il s’approche et enveloppe Harry dans une embrassade chaleureuse, Harry se baissant un peu pour pouvoir le serrer en retour. Liam n’est pas aussi petit que Louis, mais il est quand même plus petit que Harry. 

“Content de te voir aussi.” Harry sourit. 

“Tu vas bien?” Demande Liam, ses yeux observant Harry de la tête aux pieds. 

Harry panique pendant un instant, puis décide de la jouer cool. Liam ne peut pas savoir juste en le regardant n’est-ce pas? “Oui ça va.” 

“Il avait la gastro la semaine dernière. Il s’en remet doucement.” Il entend la voix douce et cassée de Louis venant de quelque part derrière Liam. Liam se retourne, permettant à Harry d’avoir une vue parfaite sur son mari qui a Jameson dans ses bras. Harry ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder avec adoration, se laissant enfin imaginer Louis avec leur propre enfant dans ses bras. 

“Oh. Et bien que je suis content que tu ailles mieux. C’est pas drôle la gastro.” Dit Liam en tapant Harry sur l’épaule. Harry est tellement reconnaissant pour son mari et son habilité à mentir car Harry lui est vraiment nul. 

“Moi aussi.” Répond Louis en souriant à Harry. “Qui veut quelque chose à boire?” 

“Une bière pour moi.” Dit Liam en même temps que Sophia dit “Du vin”

“Juste de l’eau pour moi Lou.” Harry sourit et Louis hoche la tête. 

“Pourquoi pas du vin? Tu adores le vin…” Demande Sophia depuis sa place sur le canapé, ses sourcils bruns froncés car elle est un peu confuse. 

“Oh um…” Dit Harry, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire car ça ne lui ressemble pas de ne pas boire de vin pendant le dîner. 

“Son estomac fait encore un peu des siennes depuis qu’il a été malade. Il essaye de faire doucement ce soir.” Ment Louis, en tapotant son propre ventre en allant dans la cuisine. 

Harry laisse échapper un soupire de soulagement.” Ouai. Je dois faire attention ce soir.” Dit Harry. Le dîner se passe tranquillement après cela. Ils mangent, boivent, et parlent, prenant des nouvelles de leurs vies respectives. Ensuite ils se retrouvent dans le salon pour manger le dessert. Jameson s’endort dans les bras de Louis. Cette vision faisant mal au coeur de Harry car c’est tellement adorable que celui-ci pourrait exploser. 

“Je crois qu’on devrait y aller.” Dit Liam en se levant. 

“Ouai. On devrait vraiment ramener Jameson à la maison.” Sophia se lève également faisant se lever Harry et Louis dans la foulée, Louis se levant très doucement afin de ne pas réveiller le bébé. 

“Je vais prendre le petit.” Chuchote Liam puis Louis lui donne délicatement l’enfant endormi. 

“Vous êtes tellement bons avec lui. Quand est-ce que vous allez en avoir un à vous?” Demande innocemment Sophia. 

“Um… on n’en a pas vraiment parlé encore. Louis se consacre à sa carrière pour le moment.” Dit Harry, espérant que le mensonge soit assez convainquant. C’est le même qu’ils utilisent depuis qu’ils se sont mariés il y a quatre ans. 

“Oui, mais vous ne rajeunissez pas.” Souligne Liam. 

“Hey, je suis vexé Liam. Je n’est que 30 ans et le jeune Harold ici présent n’a que 28 ans. On a le temps. Nous ne sommes plus au 19ème siècle où l’espérance de vie était de 35 ans.” Dit Louis en roulant ses yeux, mais en souriant pour montrer à Liam qu’il n’est pas fâché. 

“Ouai. Ouai.” Dit Liam en rigolant. Ils se disent tous au revoir, Harry embrassant tendrement Jameson sur le front quand leurs amis s’en vont. 

“Et bien c’était sympa.” Dit Louis, sur un ton un peu sarcastique quand il commence à ranger le salon. 

“Ouai. Je déteste mentir à Liam.” Harry commence à l’aider en rassemblant les assiettes pendant que Louis empilent les verres dans ses bras. 

“Je sais, mais dans pas longtemps nous pourrons le dire à tout le monde. Il reste quoi? Cinq semaines c’est ça?” 

Harry hoche la tête en guise de réponse. “Putain je suis crevé. La grossesse ce n’est pas une plaisanterie.” Dit Harry une fois qu’ils ont terminé de remplir le lave-vaisselle. 

“Okay. Allons nous coucher.” Dit Louis en rigolant et en prenant la main de Harry pour l’emmener avec lui. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  
  


Louis se réveille avec quelque chose qui appuie sur ses fesses. Il lui faut quelques minutes pour réaliser qu’il s’agit de Harry en train de frotter sa queue en érection contre lui, leurs sous-vêtements étant une barrière entre eux. Au départ il ne sait même pas si Harry est conscient, mais ensuite la voix grave de Harry murmure ‘Bonjour’ dans son oreille pendant qu’il embrasse son cou. Louis ressent les mots dans son dos, et cela envoie une décharge électrique dans toute sa colonne vertébrale et directement vers sa queue. Alors comme ça Louis a le droit à ‘Harry excité’ ce matin. C’est beaucoup mieux que ‘Harry malade’ ou ‘Harry hyper sensible’. Il a l’impression de faire les montagnes russes avec son mari ces dernières semaines, il ne sait jamais quelle version il va avoir. ‘Harry excité’ est de loin celle qu’il préfère. 

“Bonjour love” Répond Louis, en poussant ses hanches vers l’arrière. La plupart des gens présume que Harry est toujours celui qui est en dessous car c’est lui qui porte le gène de grossesse, mais c’est juste absurde selon Louis. Il adore être en dessous lui aussi. Harry et lui ont toujours été versatiles au lit, et on peut dire qu’ils partagent.

“J’ai fait un rêve.” Dit Harry, tout en continuant le frottement de ses hanches. Harry baise comme il parle, doucement et méticuleusement. Et Louis ne s’en plaindra jamais. 

“Vraiment?” Demande Louis, gémissant dans un souffle, sa queue devenant de plus en plus dure à chaque mouvement de Harry. 

“Ouai” Répond Harry, en embrassant la mâchoire de Louis, la mordant juste un petit peu, mais il ne dit rien de plus. 

“Et c’était quoi ce rêve?” Demande Louis en tournant sa tête, afin de pouvoir embrasser Harry, au diable la mauvaise haleine du matin. 

“C’était juste toi avec notre bébé.” 

“Et ça t’excite?” Demande Louis en essayant de ne pas rire. 

“Mmhmm” Répond Harry en léchant dans la bouche de Louis. Il sent la large main de Harry se glisser autour de sa taille et se poser sur son érection.

“Baby s’il te plaît” Gémit Louis, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu’il demande. Il a juste besoin de quelque chose. 

“Okay” La voix grave de Harry vibre derrière lui et envoie frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale et faisant apparaître de la chair de poule sur tout son corps. La chaleur de Harry s’éloigne de son dos pendant une seconde, puis il sent une large main sur son épaule, le tirant, afin qu’il soit allonger sur le dos. Louis se laisse faire, puis lève ses hanches quand Harry lui enlève son boxer. Une fois qu’il est enfin nu, il écarte ses jambes pour que Harry puisse s’installer. Il gémit quand l’érection chaude de Harry appuie contre la sienne, créant une délicieuse friction. Harry aligne son torse avec celui de Louis et l’embrasse lentement pendant un moment. Louis ne peut empêcher ses hanches de frotter contre celles de Harry, ayant besoin de plus. 

“S’il te plaît” Supplie Louis, dans le but que son mari commence à faire quelque chose. Tout cela le rend fou. 

“Okay. Je vais m’occuper de toi.” L’apaise Harry. Louis peut entendre le bouchon du tube de lubrifiant s’ouvrir, puis il sent un long doigt qui trace le contour de son trou. Harry ne le quitte jamais des yeux et il pousse doucement son doigt jusqu’à sa première phalange. Louis laisse échapper un sifflement car cela fait un certain temps qu’il ne s’est pas retrouvé dans cette position. Harry stoppe ses mouvements, lui laissant le temps de s’adapter à la sensation de brûlure et à l’étirement. Louis hoche une fois la tête, ce qui signale à Harry qu’il peut continuer. 

Harry commence à le préparer efficacement et en silence. Baisant Louis doucement avec un seul doigt jusqu’à ce qu’il gémisse et que Harry en ajoute un deuxième, les écartant quand Louis laisse échapper un grognement désespéré, sa queue laissant échapper du pré-sperme. “Harry s’il te plaît” Murmure Louis en cambrant son dos. 

“Non love. Tu n’es pas encore prêt, je ne veux pas te faire mal.” Répond Harry en embrassant tendrement la mâchoire de Louis puis ses lèvres. Louis sent quand Harry ajoute un troisième doigt, cela le faisant crier. 

“Je suis prêt. Baise moi s’il te plaît Harry. J’en ai besoin. J’ai besoin que tu me baise.” Supplie Louis après un moment, les trois doigts de Harry profondément en lui, évitant avec prudence sa prostate, le rendant fou de désir. 

“Okay” Harry hoche la tête, se met à genoux et retire ses doigts et Louis se sent vide. Louis regarde Harry essuyer ses doigts sur les draps avec de grands yeux, puis il attrape le lubrifiant à nouveau, et recouvre généreusement sa queue. Ensuite Louis sent le bout de la queue de Harry au bord de son trou et il en a le souffle coupé, mais Harry semble être d’humeur taquine aujourd’hui. Au lieu de le pénétrer, Harry se retire et tapote le trou ouvert de Louis avec sa bite, puis avec l’une de ses mains, il joue avec les couilles de Louis. Louis en jouit presque. Harry a un petit sourire en coin en regardant Louis, le salaud. Il sait exactement ce qu’il est en train de faire. 

“Putain, H-Harry…” Dit Louis en se cambrant pour essayer de faire entrer Harry en lui. Harry utilise enfin une large main pour s’aligner, puis il pénètre doucement Louis. Les sensations d’étirement et de brûlure sont douloureuses, mais en même temps, cela fait tellement de bien que Louis pourrait en pleurer. Une fois que Harry l’a totalement pénétré, il place ses avant-bras de chaque côté de la tête de Louis, pour se tenir au dessus de lui. Il ne bouge pas, laissant un moment à Louis pour s’adapter à Harry. Louis ne dit rien, mais enveloppe ses jambes autour des hanches de Harry et pousse ses hanches vers le haut. Harry retient un gémissement, ses lèvres rencontrant celles de Louis dans un baiser torride. 

Harry commence avec des mouvements de hanches lents, en rythme avec les mouvements de sa langue. Louis gémit, sentant le ventre de Harry frotter contre sa propre queue, ce qui l’excite encore plus. Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup, ce qui est un peu bizarre venant de Louis, mais il est tellement perdu dans Harry, qu’il ne voit pas l’intérêt de parler. Ils sont un enchevêtrement de bras, de jambes, de baisers et de sueur et Harry continue ses mouvements lents, sans accélérer, ce qui rend Louis fou. 

“Putain Lou. J’y suis presque.” Murmure Harry, sa langue plongeant dans la bouche de Louis, ne lui laissant pas la chance de répondre. Ces mots envoient une décharge électrique le long de la colonne vertébrale de Louis, puis terminant dans sa queue. 

Louis passe ses mains dans les boucles de Harry et penche sa tête sur le côté, ses yeux roulant dans sa tête lors d’un mouvement précis de Harry. Harry commence à embrasser son cou, le mordillant de temps en temps. “Allez baby. c’est ça. Tu me baises tellement bien. Mais tu dois jouir.” Murmure Louis vers le plafond, se sentant proche de son orgasme. 

“Je veux qu’on jouissent ensemble.” La voix grave de Harry est pleine de désir. 

“Je ne peux pas.” Gémit Louis, ayant besoin de plus de friction sur sa queue. 

“Si tu peux. Jouit sans que je te touche. Pour moi.” La voix grave de Harry est directement dans son oreille. Harry change ensuite l’angle de ses hanches, et pénètre Louis encore plus profondément. Louis crie quand le bout de la queue de Harry frappe sa prostate à chaque mouvement. 

“Putain. Juste là. Putain. Mon dieu. Harry. Merde. J’y suis presque. Putain. Putain. Putain.” Louis hurle, mais ses mots sont coupés par la bouche de Harry sur la sienne. Louis a l’impression qu’il va exploser. Tout son corps tremble à l’approche de son orgasme. Harry le baise tellement lentement et parfaitement; qu’il pense qu’il est peut-être mort et à présent au paradis. A chaque mouvement, le bout de la queue de Harry touche sa prostate, envoyant une décharge de plaisir dans tout son corps. 

“Tu va me faire jouir.” La voix grave de Harry chuchote les mots dans son oreille, et cela fait basculer Louis dans l’oubli. Du sperme jaillit de sa queue, peignant son torse et le ventre de Harry. Tout son corps se raidit autour de Harry, aspirant sa queue encore plus profondément, quand son orgasme le submerge et le fait hurler de plaisir. Harry gémit dans son oreille, ses hanches stoppant leur mouvement quand il jouit en Louis, agrippant tellement fermement les fesses de Louis qu’il pourrait y laisser des bleus. Le corps de Louis tremble lorsque qu’il redescend de son orgasme, agrippant les cheveux et les épaules de Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait, tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. 

Harry se retire enfin, mais reste entre les jambes de Louis. Louis apprécie beaucoup le poids de Harry sur lui, même si cela l’empêche un peu de respirer. Il passe ses doigts dans les boucles de Harry, en regardant le plafond, mais sans vraiment penser à quelque chose de précis, il profite juste du moment. “Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire ça pendant encore très longtemps.” Dit doucement Harry. Cela surprend Louis car il pensait que Harry s’était endormi. 

“Quoi?” Demande Louis, confus par ce qu’il vient de dire. 

“Quand mon ventre sera plus gros, je ne sais pas comment on va pouvoir faire. Tu vois.” Répond Harry en s'écartant de Louis. Les deux hommes se positionnent afin qu’ils soient face à face. Louis peut sentir le sperme de Harry couler de son trou, mais ça ne le gêne pas. 

“On trouvera une solution love. Tu as raison, ce sera plus difficile, mais j'aimerais que tu continue à me baiser autant que j’aimerais continuer à te baiser.” Dit Louis avec un sourire en coin. 

“Bien. J’aimerais ça moi aussi. Ma libido est folle en ce moment. Il est possible que ce soit comme ça pendant toute la grossesse.” Harry lève ses sourcils, comme s’il attendait que Louis donne une réponse négative. Honnêtement, Harry devrait le connaître mieux que ça, mais Louis pense qu’il s’agit uniquement des hormones. 

“J’espère aussi. J’adore faire l’amour avec toi. Surtout depuis que tu es enceinte. Je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose qui m’excite.” Admet Louis, sans regarder Harry dans les yeux. Il peut sentir ses joues devenir rouges, mais il ressent le besoin de partager cette information avec Harry. Voulant s’assurer que Harry sait qu’il le trouve toujours aussi attirant. En fait, il le trouve même peut-être encore plus attirant. 

“Vraiment? Enfin je veux dire, je m’en doutais un peu avec ce que dit quand on fait l’amour, mais je n’étais pas sûr. Je crois que ça m‘excite un peu aussi.” Répond Harry en souriant quand Louis relève brusquement sa tête. 

“Bien” Dit Louis en se penchant pour embrasser son mari. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  
  


“Harry et Louis.” Quand il entend son prénom, Harry relève brusquement sa tête, tout comme Louis. Harry voit l’infirmière Piper leur faire un grand sourire, puis elle leur fait signe de la suivre. Harry est content qu’elle les appelle par leurs prénoms à présent. Bien qu’il aime leur nom de famille composé, Mr Styles-Tomlinson est bien trop formel. 

“Bonjour” Dit poliment Louis en s’avançant vers l’entrée. 

“Bonjour. Louis vous pouvez aller vous asseoir. Harry, j’ai besoin que vous vous mettiez sur la table d’examen s’il vous plaît.” Dit Piper en faisant des gestes une fois qu’ils sont dans le cabinet. 

“Bien sûr” Répond Harry, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir s’asseoir sur la table, puis il se recule. Il déteste la froideur de la pièce, mais il suppose que c’est nécessaire. 

“Alors, avez-vous encore des nausées, ou des sautes d’humeur, mal de dos, des crampes ou d’autres symptômes.” Demande Piper tout en prenant les constantes de Harry. 

“Le traitement m’a un peu aidé avec les nausées, mais j’ai une aversion au shampoing que Louis utilisait. J’ai eu quelques sautes d’humeur, mais rien de bien méchant. Pas de mal de dos ou de crampes. Umm … Ma libido a aussi fortement augmenté.” Harry dit la dernière partie timidement, ses joues rougissant. Généralement il est très à l’aise pour parler de sex, cependant, cela est assez bizarre. L’infirmière est une parfaite inconnue, mais Harry sait qu’il doit être honnête. 

“Je suis contente que le traitement vous ait aidé. L’augmentation de la libido est tout à fait normal chez les personnes enceintes, votre mari devrait être content que ça ne soit pas l’inverse.” Piper fait un clin d’oeil ce qui fait rire les deux hommes. “Tout à l’air normal avec vos constantes. L’infirmière Angie va venir faire l’échographie puis le Dr Burns viendra vous parler. Vous avez des questions?” Les deux hommes secouent leur tête, nerveux à l’idée d’avoir les résultats de l’échographie. Piper hoche la tête puis quitte la pièce. Même pas une minutes plus tard, ils entendent à nouveau frapper à la porte, et l’infirmière Angie passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

“Bonjour” Salue Harry, souriant quand l’infirmière entre complètement dans la pièce. 

“Bonjour. Je suppose que vous êtes excités pour ce moment.” Dit-elle. Puis elle fait rouler la même machine qu’elle avait utilisé pour vérifier que tout allait bien avec les organes reproducteurs de Harry. “Louis si vous voulez bien vous rapprocher et venir à côté de Harry. Je veux être sûre que vous voyez bien.”

“Okay” Louis se lève et essuie ses mains sur son jean, visiblement nerveux. Harry lui sourit pour le rassurer. Louis lui sourit en retour. Harry commence à être un peu nerveux lui aussi. Et si elle ne trouvait pas son rythme cardiaque? Et s’ils leur disent que le test était faux et qu’il n’a jamais été enceinte? Beaucoup de questions trottent dans sa tête et il n’entend pas les instructions suivantes de Piper. 

“Je suis désolé” S’excuse-t-il, ses joues rougissant car il est clair qu’il ne l’écoutait pas. 

“Ce n’est pas grave. J’ai juste besoin que vous vous allongiez sur la table et que vous releviez votre t-shirt, comme la dernière fois.” Harry fait ce qu’on lui demande et s’allonge doucement. Il sent la main chaude de Louis dans le haut de son dos pour l’aider à s’allonger tranquillement. Une fois allongé, il lève son t-shirt, exposant son ventre plat et ses tatouages. Louis tend un doigt et le passe le long du haut du jean de Harry, ce qui le fait frissonner. Louis sourit à la réaction de Harry. 

“Cela va être un peu froid vous vous souvenez?” Avertit Piper en mettant une bonne quantité de gel sur le ventre de Harry. C’est froid et cela envoie un choc dans tout son corps, et il laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise. Il entend Louis ricaner et Harry le fusille du regard, il voudrait que Louis puisse sentir la froideur du gel. Louis prend la main de Harry dans la sienne et la serre fort. Harry apprécie la force et la chaleur que lui renvoie Louis avec ce simple geste. L’écran n’est pas dirigé vers eux quand elle appuie sur un bouton. Soudain la pièce prend vie au son d’un battement de coeur. Les yeux de Harry trouvent ceux de Louis, et ils se sourient. Les yeux de Louis sont humides. Harry peut sentir les siens se remplir, une seule larme coulant déjà le long de sa joue. C’est le battement de coeur de leur bébé. Une manifestation physique de son amour pour Louis. C’est réel. Ils vont avoir un bébé. Harry ne pense pas qu’il ait déjà entendu un si beau son. 

“C’est quoi ça?” Demande Louis, en reniflant. Harry écoute attentivement pendant un instant, et entend finalement ce dont Louis parle. 

Harry regarde Piper avec inquiétude quand elle fronce ses sourcils. Elle est maintenant en train de regarder attentivement l’écran, et bouge la baguette sur le ventre de Harry comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Harry sent la panique monter dans sa gorge. 

“Qu’est-ce qui se passe?” Demande Harry, réussissant à peine à retenir ses larmes. Tout son corps devient insensible et froid. Il a juste le sentiment que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle est silencieuse lorsqu'elle éteint la machine et qu’elle se tourne vers eux. 

“Je dois aller chercher Dr Burns pour un deuxième avis.” Dit-elle, puis elle quitte rapidement la pièce.

“Putain qu’est-ce qui se passe?” Demande Harry à son mari, tout en essayant de calmer la panique dans sa voix. Ses yeux sont écarquillés. Il n’a jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Quelque chose ne va pas avec leur bébé. C’est forcément ça. 

Elle n’aurait jamais réagi de cette façon si tout allait bien, n’est-ce pas?

“Je ne sais pas love, mais essaye de rester calme. Peut-être que ce n’est rien.” Le rassure Louis, attrapant fermement la main de Harry et en embrassant sa tempe. 

“Lou, et si… et …” Harry n’arrive même pas à poser la question, retenant un sanglot.

“Chut baby. On ne sait rien pour le moment. S’il te plaît essaye de rester calme. Je sais que c’est difficile, mais peut-être que ce n’est rien.” Louis murmure les mots dans son oreille, comme un secret. Cela l’aide à clamer son coeur, mais cela ne fait rien contre le froid qui a envahi tout son corps. Une minute plus tard, mais cela semble être des heures, ils entendent quelqu’un frapper à la porte. Il ne répondent pas, ils voient juste le Dr Burns et Piper entrer dans la pièce. Le Dr Burns sourit, mais le geste amicale ne calme pas le sentiment qui grouille dans son ventre. Il pense qu’il va être malade. 

“L’infirmière Piper m’a dit qu’elle avait besoin d’un deuxième avis, alors regardons cela n’est-ce pas?” Dit-elle en s’approchant de la table d’examen et en prenant la baguette dans sa main. Elle allume la machine. La tension est palpable dans la pièce. Harry serre très fort la main de Louis, il lui fait probablement mal, mais Louis ne se plaint pas. Le Dr Burns regarde l’écran, ses sourcils froncés avec concentration. Enfin, elle lève la tête et sourit. “Tout va bien.” Harry laisse échapper une bouffé d’air qu’il ne savait même qu’il retenait en entendant les mots du médecin. 

“D’accord, mais pourquoi avait-elle besoin de vous?” Demande Louis, sa voix pleine d’émotions. Harry regarde son mari. Louis à l’air soulagé, mais cela se voit qu’il a également peur. Harry se sent mal de ne pas réconforter son mari comme Louis le fait pour lui. 

“Oh. Je suis désolée qu’elle vous ait fait peur. Elle avait juste besoin que je confirme que vous attendez des triplés.” La pièce est tellement silencieuse après son annonce, Harry est sûr qu’il peut entendre une punaise tomber du mur. Harry repasse les mots encore et encore dans sa tête, certain d’avoir mal entendu. Ils vont avoir des triplés. Il est enceinte de triplés. Cela ne peut pas être vrai. c’est sûr qu’il n’y en a qu’un seul là dedans. Il n’est pas sûr de ce qu’il ressent. Tout d’abord il était fou de joie d’entendre les battements de coeur, puis il était paniqué à l’idée que quelque chose n’aille pas, puis il était soulagé d’entendre que tout allait bien, et maintenant il a à nouveau peur ou peut-être qu’il est heureux. Il pense qu’il est heureux, mais putain … des triplés. 

Harry ose un regard vers Louis. Louis est pâle, les taches de rousseur sur ses joues ressortant sur sa peau. Son regard est perdu. Il est clairement sous le choc. “Pardon?” Demande enfin Louis, focalisant à nouveau son attention sur le médecin et l’infirmière. Harry les regarde également. 

“J’ai dit que vous attendez des triplés. Regardez.” Dit le Dr Burns puis elle tourne l’écran vers le couple. Elle commence à montrer du doigt. “Ici vous avez la première poche. Vous pouvez voir que vous avez des vrais jumeaux.” Elle montre le côté gauche. Harry peut voir deux petites taches en forme de cacahuète dans la zone qu’elle montre. Il entend également chacun de leur coeur. C’est ce dont Louis parlait tout à l’heure. “Puis, vous avez ici la deuxième poche. Leur triplé.” Puis elle bouge la baguette de quelques centimètres vers un autre endroit sur l’écran dans lequel on voit clairement une autre tache. 

“Comment … comment c’est possible. C’est rare non?” Demande Louis toujours en tenant la main de Harry et en regardant l’écran. Harry commence à s’inquiéter un peu pour Louis. Il est toujours très pâle. Il est clairement en train de trembler, et ses mains sont moites. Mais Harry ne se plaint pas. Il suppose qu’ils auront une conversation plus tard. Louis n’est pas le genre de personne qui aime avoir des discussions importantes devant des étrangers. 

“Oui c’est rare mais pas impossible. Je vous avais dit que le traitement pour la fertilité pouvait entraîner une grossesse multiple. Je suppose que le traitement a pousser le corps de Harry à relâcher deux ovules. L’un est devenu les vrais jumeaux alors que le deuxième n’est resté qu’un seul bébé. Ils ont été tous les deux fécondés puis implantés.” Explique Dr Burns, en regardant Louis avec attention. Harry sait qu’elle a sûrement peur que le pauvre homme s’évanouisse à tout moment. Harry a un peu peur lui aussi. 

“Ils -- ils sont en bonne santé?” Harry pose la question qui est présente dans sa tête depuis le début, en regardant leurs bébés bouger sur l’écran. C’est bizarre d’imaginer que c’est ce qui se passe dans son ventre. 

“Ils ont tous de bons rythmes cardiaques, et ils sont un peu petits, mais cela est normal pour des triplés, dès lors qu’ils ne sont pas trop petits. Vous êtes en bonne santé, donc je ne vois aucun souci. Cela, malheureusement, classe votre grossesse dans les grossesses à risques. Vous allez surement accoucher avant terme, et il faudra peut-être envisager une césarienne programmée…”

“Non” Harry lui coupe la parole. Il n’en a pas encore beaucoup parlé à Louis, mais il continue, “Je-- je veux dire, j’aimerais éviter la césarienne si c’est possible. Je voudrais faire cela le plus naturellement possible.” Il regarde vers Louis afin de voir sa réaction. Louis hoche la tête, connaissant son mari et ses préférences. Il adore le fait que Louis le connaisse si bien. Il n’aurait probablement même pas eu besoin de lui en parler car Louis le comprend. 

“Okay. Cela va être assez compliqué, mais si vous êtes sûr. Dans la mesure où vous êtes en bonne santé, et que vous faites ce que je vous dit, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème. On devra surveiller tout ça au fur et à mesure. On pourra discuter de l’accouchement plus en détail lors d’un prochain rendez-vous.” 

“Je veux dire, évidemment que si ma vie ou la leur est en danger, je serais d’accord pour faire une césarienne, mais j’aimerais essayer de faire cela naturellement.” Harry ressent le besoin de clarifier les choses. Il ne pense pas être extravagant en voulait accoucher naturellement. Il sait qu’il va y avoir des risques comme ce sont des triplés, mais il veut au moins essayer. 

“D’accord, très bien. Votre ventre va grossir beaucoup plus vite que la plupart des gens, alors soyez prêt pour ça. Vous allez aussi ressentir plus de gêne, comme des douleurs dans le dos, par exemple, car vous allez porter plus de poids. Comme je l’ai dit tout à l’heure, vous allez surement accoucher avant le terme. 36 semaines est considéré comme le terme pour les grossesses multiples. Ils seront probablement petits, mais nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour s’assurer qu’ils sont en bonne santé. Si vous avez des symptômes plus rares comme beaucoup de crampes ou des saignements, s’il vous plaît allez rapidement aux urgences et dites-leur de m’appeler.” Le Dr Burns parle maintenant très rapidement. Harry a l’impression d’avoir la tête qui tourne avec toutes ces informations. Il essaye de tout suivre mais c’est difficile quand il y a autant d’informations. Elle lui sourit, comme si elle comprenait et arrête de parler. 

“Voulez-vous des photos de l’échographie?” Demande Piper depuis le coin de la pièce. 

“Oh oui s’il vous plaît.” Harry répond, l’excitation de retour. C’est réel. Il est vraiment enceinte, et avec des triplés en plus. Cette pensée ramène la peur en lui. Il ne sait pas quoi ressentir. 

“Est-ce que vous avez d’autres questions pendant que Piper imprime les photos?” Demande le Dr Burns en tendant un morceau de sopalin à Harry. Harry essuie rapidement le gel qui est sur son ventre et s’assoit, avec l’aide de Louis, évidemment. Harry a l‘impression qu’il devrait avoir des milliers de questions à poser, mais il secoue sa tête, et Louis fait la même chose. 

“Non” Répond Louis d’une petite voix tremblante. Le Dr Burns le regarde pendant un moment. 

“Okay. Et bien appelez moi s’il y a quoique ce soit. Je sais que cela fait beaucoup d’informations, et que c’est surement un choc pour vous. S’il vous plaît ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis spécialiste en fertilité et pour les grossesses à hauts risques, donc vous êtes entre de bonnes mains. Encore félicitations.” Elle quitte ensuite la pièce, passant à côté de Piper quand elle donne les photos à Harry. Les images en noir et blanc déjà tellement importantes pour lui. 

“Je me suis permise de noter votre prochain rendez-vous avec le Dr Burns. Elle veut vous revoir dans 8 semaines. Ne devrions pouvoir déterminer le sex des bébés, si c’est quelque chose que vous voulez savoir.” Elle donne la carte à Louis puis sort de la pièce, laissant le cabinet dans le silence. Louis fait se lever Harry de la table d’examen sans un mot puis ils sortent. Harry s’inquiète pour son mari, mais il sait que Louis a besoin de temps pour tout digérer. C’est vraiment un gros choc. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


Cela fait 5 jours que Louis évite Harry, depuis qu’ils ont appris qu’ils allaient avoir des triplés. Il sait que ce n’est pas sympa d’éviter son mari qui est enceinte, mais on ne pas pas vraiment dire qu’il l’évite réellement. Il passe du temps avec lui, c’est juste qu’il évite le sujet des bébés. Ce n’est pas sa faute si son nouveau projet au travail lui demande du temps. Il vient juste d’envoyer un message à Harry pour lui dire qu’il allait encore rentrer plus tard. Il sait qu’il contrarie Harry, mais il a juste besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Il a vraiment envie de parler à quelqu’un, mais ils se sont mis d’accord pour garder le secret. 

“La Terre appelle Louis.” Dit Niall en remuant sa main devant le visage de Louis, le sortant de ses pensées. 

“Désolé. J’étais ailleurs.” S’excuse Louis en regardant l’écran de son ordinateur. Niall est son meilleur ami. Ils ont commencé dans l’entreprise au même moment et ont été mis dans la même équipe depuis le début. Ils travaillent très bien ensemble, l’entreprise ne pense même pas à les séparer. 

“Je vois ça. Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive en ce moment. J’ai l’impression que tu n’est pas avec nous.” Demande Niall lançant d’une main à l’autre la balle anti-stress qui était sur le bureau de Louis, ses yeux bleus ne quittant pas Louis. 

“Rien” Ment Louis, évitant son regard et en regardant à nouveau son écran. Il voit une main arriver derrière celui-ci et fermer son ordinateur. “Qu’est-ce que tu fais putain. Je travaillais sur quelque chose. Tu ne sais même pas si j’ai pu sauvegarder!” S’exclame Louis en tuant Niall du regard. 

“Arrête. Tu sauvegardes tout le temps ton travail, et tu n’as rien ajouter depuis une heure car tu es dans ton petit monde. Alors dis-moi ce qui se passe.” 

Louis soupire et frotte son visage avec ses mains, essayant d’ordonner toutes ses pensées. Il a vraiment envie d’en parler à Niall. Pour sa santé mentale, il a le sentiment qu’il doit le faire. Harry sera probablement énervé, mais merde, Harry voudra aussi le remercier si Niall peut l’aider, alors il hausse les épaules. “D’accord, mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à personne. Vraiment personne. Okay?” 

Niall, semblant comprendre l'importance de la situation en entendant le ton de la voix de Louis, arrête de lancer la balle et la repose immédiatement sur le bureau. Il s’avance dans sa chaise, accordant toute son attention à Louis. “Bien sûr. Tu sais que je ne dirai rien. Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi.” 

Louis soupire une dernière fois avant de dire à voix haute. “Harry est enceinte.” 

Louis regarde l’expression sur le visage de Niall passer du choc, à la joie, puis à la confusion en l’espace de cinq secondes. “Attends, ce n’est pas une bonne nouvelle? Vous ne vouliez pas que ça arrive?” 

“Si. En fait cela faisait plus d’un an qu’on essayait…” 

“Quoi? Et vous n’avez rien dit?” L’interrompt Niall. 

“Non. On ne voulait pas faire face à toutes les questions.” Répond Louis en regardant finalement Niall. 

“Je suis toujours perdu. Donc le fait que Harry soit enceinte, c’est une bonne nouvelle non?” 

“Oui ça l’est. C’est juste que…” Dit Louis en essayant de trouver la meilleure des façon d’annoncer le reste. “L’autre jour à notre rendez-vous des huit semaines, on a appris que nous allions avoir des triplés. On va avoir des triplés.” 

“Oh” Le visage de Niall se fige, sa bouche formant un ‘O’. Cela ferait rire Louis s’il n’était pas aussi perturbé. 

“Ouai, oh. Putain qu’est-ce que je vais faire Niall? ça coûte cher les bébés. Comment est-ce qu’on va faire pour s’occuper de trois bébés avec nos salaires? Je veux dire, je suis bien payé, mais je ne sais pas comment on va faire. Peut-être que je vais être un horrible père. Je n’ai pas eu de figure paternelle dans ma vie, qu’est-ce qui m’est passé par la tête en voulant fonder une famille? Je ne sais pas comment être un bon père. J’arrive à peine à m’occuper de moi parfois. Je vais sans doute être horrible…”

“Lou arrête” Ses yeux sont doux. “Tu dis n’importe quoi. Tu vas être un super papa. Tu es génial avec tes frères et soeurs, tu les as presque élevé. Harry et toi êtes géniaux. Vous allez être des parents formidables, alors s’il te plaît ne doute pas de toi. N’importe quel enfant aurait de la chance de vous avoir. Putain, même moi j’aimerais que vous soyez mes parents. Et en ce qui concerne l’argent, tu as raison, des triplés ça coûte cher, mais vous avez votre famille et des amis pour vous aider. Et peut-être que tu auras cette promotion avant même qu’ils ne soient nés.” Fait remarquer Niall. 

Louis prend un temps pour penser à ce que Niall vient de dire, et il réalise immédiatement qu’il se sent beaucoup mieux avoir parlé de ces doutes. Il sait qu’il aurait probablement dû en parler à Harry, mais il ne voulait lui rajouter du stress ou le faire paniquer. Il est heureux. Il  _ l’est _ . Mais il est aussi pétrifié. “Tu as raison Niall. Je sais que tu as raison. On va trouver une solution. Je pense que j’ai juste flippé. J’ai été un peu con avec Harry ces derniers jours. A chaque fois qu’il a essayé d’en parler avec moi, je l’ai évité. Je m’en veux.” Louis baisse la tête, honteux. 

“Hey ce n’est pas grave. On est tous humain. Je suis sûr que Harry comprendra. Par contre tu dois lui parler, alors vas-y. Pars et va parler à ton mari.” Ordonne Niall en se levant rapidement. 

“Quoi? Non. Niall, on a du boulot.” Proteste Louis, en faisant des gestes vers son bureau en bazar. 

“Ce sera encore là demain. Tu ne vas pas m’aider si tu es sur une autre planète. Va d’abord régler tout ça avec Haz. On pourra reprendre où on s’est arrêté demain.” Dit Niall. 

“Tu as raison. Merci, Niall. Je t’aime.” Dit Louis en attrapant sa sacoche et en tapant Niall sur l’épaule et en sortant en courant. Louis conduit probablement trop vite pour rentrer, pressé d’arranger les choses après sa discussion avec Niall. Il a vraiment été un con avec Harry à propos de tout ça. Il s’en veut vraiment d’avoir traité Harry comme ça. Il gare la voiture dans leur allée et se précipite vers la maison, il ouvre la porte et enlève rapidement ses chaussures. Il ne fait pas savoir qu’il est là, et va d’abord dans la cuisine pour voir si Harry s’y trouve. Quand il ne le trouve pas il monte les escaliers en courant, le plus silencieusement possible. Il va dans leur chambre et voit que la lumière est éteinte. Il peut apercevoir la silhouette de Harry, couchée sur le lit. 

“Lou?” Demande Harry, sa voix pleine d’émotions. Le coeur de Louis se brise un peu à l’idée que son mari ait pleuré et qu’il en soit la cause. 

“Oui. C’est moi. Je peux entrer?” Demande doucement Louis, en posant un pied dans la chambre. Il n’allume pas la lumière, sentant que Harry a besoin du noir. 

“Um… oui” Dit Harry. Louis voit à peine la main de Harry quand il essuie rapidement ses yeux, mais il l’entend très bien renifler. 

“Oh baby, je suis désolé de t’avoir contrarié.” Commence Louis, en s’allongeant sur le lit pour prendre Harry dans ses bras. Harry pleure librement dans ses bras, serrant très fort la chemise de Louis. “Tout va bien baby. Chut. Je suis là maintenant. Je suis vraiment désolé d’avoir agit comme ça cette semaine. J’avais juste besoin de temps pour réfléchir.” 

“Tu--tu veux toujours les bébés?” Demande Harry dans un sanglot. Le coeur de Louis se brise en deux avec cette question. Il déteste le fait que Harry n’ait ne serait-ce que pensé à la possibilité que Louis ne veule plus leurs enfants. Putain. Enfants. 

“Bien sûr que oui. S’il te plaît baby, ne pense même pas une seconde que je ne les veux plus. Je les veux. Je les aime déjà tellement. J’étais juste très choqué, c’est tout. J’ai un peu paniqué. J’ai commencé à penser à l’argent et mes compétences en tant que papa, quand j’aurais dû me concentrer sur le fait que l’on va enfin fonder une famille. Je t’aime tellement baby. Je suis désolé que tu es pensé ça. S’il te plaît crois moi.” Radote Louis en serrant fort son mari, essayant de lui montrer à quel point il est sincère.

“Lou, tu vas être un papa formidable, que l’on un seul bébé ou plusieurs. Je te le promets. Moi aussi j’ai paniqué un peu à propose de l’argent et tout. Tu aurais du m’en parler.” Dit enfin Harry, en poussant un peu le torse de Louis afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Louis peut à peine voir le vert dans l’obscurité, mais il peut quand même voir l’honnêteté dans les yeux de Harry. 

“Je sais love. Je suppose que j’avais juste besoin que quelqu’un me remette les idées en place.” Louis se fige immédiatement à ses mots, s’auto-réprimandant de les avoir laissé s’échapper. 

“Attends, qui c’est qui t’as remis les idées en place?” Demande Harry. 

“Umm …” Commence Louis, se demandant pendant un instant s’il doit mentir à son mari, mais finalement décide de lui dire la vérité.” Niall. Je suis désolé mais je lui ai dit. Il savait qu’il se passait quelque chose, et j’avais besoin de parler à quelqu’un. S’il te plaît ne m’en veux pas.” 

Il y a une longue pause durant laquelle Harry réfléchit à ce que Louis vient de dire. Louis retient sa respiration, se préparant mentalement à la colère ou au larmes de son mari. “Ce n’est pas grave. Je ne suis pas fâché. C’est ton meilleur ami, je comprends pourquoi tu as ressenti le besoin de lui dire. Tu était en panique et tu avais besoin de parler à quelqu’un, mais j’aurais aimé que tu m’en parles.” 

Louis est choqué par la réaction de son mari puis le regarde d’un air suspicieux. “A qui tu l’as dit?” Demande-t-il enfin, en regardant Harry. Il peut voir le moment où Harry détourne son regard et mord sa lèvre. 

“Erm. Peut-être que j’en ai parlé à Liam. J’--j’avais aussi besoin de parler à quelqu’un car tu m’évitais, alors je lui ai dit hier quand il est venu à la maison. Il a promis de n’en parler à personne, même pas à Sophia. Je suis désolé de ne pas t’avoir attendu!” Confesse Harry, toujours en évitant le regard de Louis. 

“Baby. Baby. Chut. C’est bon. Je ne suis pas fâché. En fait je suis plutôt content que l’on ait pu chacun l’annoncer à nos meilleurs amis, tu vois? Enfin, les circonstances étaient pourries, mais je pense que c’est mieux ainsi. On n’aurait jamais pu garder le secret pendant encore deux semaines.” Louis et Harry ricanent tous les deux sachant que c’est en effet la vérité, surtout si le ventre de Harry commence bientôt à apparaître. 

“Il est content pour toi tu sais? Il était un peu déçu que je ne lui ai pas dit que on essayait, mais il a compris pourquoi.” Lui dit Harry. 

“Ouai. Même chose pour Niall. Encore une fois, je m’excuse pour mon comportement de cette semaine. Tu me pardonnes?” Demande Louis, en regardant profondément dans les yeux de Harry. 

“Evidemment. Tu es humain. Je suppose que tu as le droit d’agir comme un con de temps en temps.” 

“Je t’aime.” Louis embrasse tendrement Harry, faisant glisser une main sur le ventre plat de Harry et imaginant ses enfants qui bougent sous ses doigts. 

“Moi aussi je t’aime idiot.” Répond Harry en lui souriant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les kuddos et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés.
> 
> Vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter:
> 
> Morgane: @NewLarrie


	4. Kumquat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Voici le chapitre 4!!! 
> 
> J'espère que vous allez bien et que ce chapitre vous aidera à mieux vivre le confinement ;) 
> 
> Encore merci à vous qui lisez cette histoire et merci pour les Kuddos!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

“Lou. Lou. Lou! Réveille-toi! Lou!” La voix de Harry fait sortir Louis de son sommeil, et il sent le doigt de Harry qui le touche de façon incessante dans le dos. Il se réveille en panique, se rappelant que son mari est enceinte, et qu’il est peut-être blessé. 

“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a? Baby ça va? Les bébés vont bien?” Demande Louis, s'asseyant rapidement, son coeur battement très vite, et en cherchant son mari des yeux dans la pièce. Il le trouve finalement debout à côté du lit avec un grand sourire sur son visage, complètement nu, les cheveux mouillés après sa douche. 

“Je vais bien. On va bien. Mais regarde!” Harry se met de profil, tout excité, afin que Louis puisse bien voir. Louis fixe son mari pendant un instant, son esprit endormi ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu’il est sensé voir. Harry attend patiemment que Louis comprenne, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds toutes les deux secondes, le regard de Louis suivant le mouvement. Enfin, Louis pense savoir pourquoi Harry l’a réveillé. Juste entre ses lauriers et sous son papillon, il y a un tout petit ventre. La plupart des gens ne le remarquerait même pas, car on pourrait confondre cela avec un ventre après un bon repas, mais Louis connaît le corps de son mari mieux qu’il ne connaît le sien. Il y a définitivement un petit ventre. 

“Ah. Baby, viens-là.” Louis sourit, des petites rides se formant autour de ses yeux. Il tend ses mains vers Harry, et Harry s’approche et se met juste devant Louis. Louis se repositionne sur le lit, il est maintenant assis en tailleur, face à son mari. Il regarde Harry et tend une main, la plaçant sur son petit ventre. La peau est ferme sous ses doigts, pas aussi douce qu’elle ne l’était avant. Louis frotte le ventre avec émerveillement, il y a des bébés la dessous. Ses bébés. Leurs bébés. Il peut sentir une larme lui piquer les yeux et il cligne des yeux pour la faire partir. Il lève son autre main, et les place toutes les deux autour du petit ventre de Harry. 

“Je sais. Ils sont vraiment là. Je l’ai remarqué quand je suis sorti de la douche et je voulais te le montrer. J’espère que tu ne m’en veux pas de t’avoir réveillé tôt.” Explique Harry. 

“Non baby. Je ne suis pas fâché. C’est agréable de se réveiller et de voir ça. Mais ce n’est pas un peu tôt pour que l’on voit déjà ton ventre?” Répond Louis, en embrassant l’endroit qui est entre ses mains, souriant quand il voit de la chair de poule apparaître sur la peau de son mari. Il tire Harry vers lui afin de l’allonger sur le lit à côté de lui, le prenant dans ses bras mais toujours en gardant une main sur son ventre, déjà obnubilé par cette peau ferme. 

“Non” Harry se blottit un peu plus près de Louis, rapprochant leurs torses. “Google et les livres sur la grossesse disent que certaines personnes commencent à avoir un ventre à partir de douze semaines. Dr Burns l’a aussi dit lors de notre dernier rendez-vous, mais bon on était tous les deux en état de choc. Cela fera douze semaines dans quelques jours, et j’attends des triplés. Je pense que ce n’est pas une surprise que ça commence à se voir.” Lui dit Harry, en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux courts de Louis. Et ça fait du bien, Louis a presque envie de se rendormir, mais son corps a d’autres projets. 

“C’est logique.” Murmure Louis puis il commence à embrasser la mâchoire de Harry. Il sent le corps de son mari répondre presque instantanément, sa queue devenant juste un peu plus dure contre la hanche de Louis. Louis sourit. 

“Lou” Gémir Harry, basculant sa tête en arrière pour que Louis est un meilleur accès. “Je ne peux pas. Je dois aller au travail.” 

“Tu peux être en retard. Tu es leur meilleur employé. Ta patronne s’en fichera si tu arrives quelques minutes en retard.” Dit Louis, en mordant le cou de Harry, et en suçant la peau. Il sent quand Harry gémit, de profondes vibrations qui partent de la gorge de Harry et qui arrivent directement dans la bouche ouverte de Louis. 

“Je ne peux pas.” Dit à nouveau Harry, mais il ne s’écarte pas. 

“Allez. Personne ne peut m’en vouloir. J’ai un mari très sexy et complètement nu dans mon lit. En fait, ce serait un crime de ne pas le baiser.” Louis fait glisser une de ses mains le long du corps de Harry, en passant sur son petit ventre pour trouver sa queue. Il frotte la peau douce, amenant Harry à une totale érection. Harry se met sur le dos, ce que Louis prend comme une invitation pour attaquer ses lèvres, l’embrassant, et plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche. 

Il dépose des baisers sur le corps de Harry, portant une attention spéciale à chaque tatouage sur le ventre de Harry. La peau de Harry est chaude sous ses lèvres. Il gémit quand Louis embrasse le bout de sa queue, déjà mouillé avec du pré-sperme. Ils n’ont pas le temps de baiser à proprement dit, mais ils peuvent au moins faire quelque chose. Il regarde Harry dans les yeux et prend le bout de sa queue dans sa bouche, et fait des cercles avec sa langue. Harry hurle, le son se dirigeant directement vers la queue dure de Louis. 

Il commence un rythme lent, faisant des mouvements de va et vient, prenant la queue de Harry aussi profondément qu’il le peut, puis remontant. Harry produit les plus beaux sons possibles, ce qui donne l’envie à Louis de frotter ses hanches sur le lit. Il aplatit sa langue et trace la veine qui est sous la queue de Harry. Harry crie presque, son regard se dirigeant vers le plafond avec le plaisir qu’il ressent. 

“Regarde-moi baby, pendant que je suce ta bite.” Dit Louis, sa gorge à vif après avoir pris la queue de Harry. Les yeux verts de Harry trouvent ceux de Louis, presque noirs de désir. Il mord sa lèvre en regardant Louis reprendre sa mission. Même quand Harry gémit de plaisir, il ne quitte pas Louis des yeux. Quand Louis tend une main et commence à jouer avec les couilles de Harry, Harry hurle. Louis sent qu’il va bientôt jouir. Louis est proche lui aussi, les draps du lit créant une pression parfaite sur sa queue, et les gémissements de Harry l’excitant encore plus. 

Louis se rappelle soudain leur discussion de tout à l’heure. Sur le fait que cela les excitent que Harry soit enceinte, alors sans jamais le quitter des yeux, il pose ses deux mains sur le petit ventre de Harry, et redouble d’efforts. Les yeux de Harry s’écarquillent puis il crie, ses jambes tremblent quand du sperme jaillit dans la gorge de Louis. Louis gémit tout en avalant, puis le goût de Harry sur sa langue le fait jouir à son tour. 

“Putain” Dit Harry après quelques minutes. 

Louis rigole, puis grimace en voyant la tache mouillée sous ses hanches quand il se relève et s’allonge à côté de Harry. “Maintenant tu peux aller au travail.” 

“J’ai pas envie. Je me sens comme de la gelée.” Harry mais un bras sur son visage de façon dramatique, pour cacher ses yeux. 

“Tu dois y aller. Tu finiras par travailler à la maison à moment donné.” Dit Louis en frottant le ventre de Harry.

“Oui. Je sais tu as raison.” Soupire Harry, puis il commence à s'asseoir. Louis l’aide puis s’assoit à son tour. 

“Ne t’inquiète pas pour les draps. Je les mettrai à laver avant de partir.” Dit Louis quand Harry regarde la tache sur le lit. 

“Merci love. N’oublie pas d’inviter ta famille pour qu’ils viennent samedi. Je pensais qu’on pourrait leur dire, puis poster quelque chose sur les réseaux sociaux.” Rappelle Harry. Louis roule ses yeux mais sourit car il sait qu’il peut oublier facilement. Cependant, en ce moment Harry n’est pas beaucoup mieux, il dit qu’il a ‘un cerveau de bébé’. L’autre jour il a appelé Louis et pendant leur discussion il était énervé car il ne trouvait pas son téléphone portable. Louis a dû lui rappeler qu’il était dans sa main car il était au téléphone. Louis a dû couvrir le micro car il rigolait tellement et il ne voulait que Harry le sache. 

“Oui je vais le faire.” Répond Louis, en faisant un salut militaire et en rigolant quand Harry roule ses yeux. 

  
  
  


**__________**

  
  
  


Harry est reconnaissant que Louis et lui aient décidé de commander des pizzas pour nourrir leurs familles. Cela fait une très grande famille quand celle de Harry et Louis sont mélangées, et il est très fatigué même s'il n’a pas fait grand chose aujourd’hui. Tous les frères et soeurs de Louis viennent car Louis ne voulait pas que les plus jeunes soient mis à l’écart. Alors en moins d’une heure, leur maison sera bondée. Harry commence à être nerveux en pensant à leur réaction à la nouvelle. Il sait, logiquement, que tout le monde sera content, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de douter. Il regarde l’horloge, et voit que Louis est en retard, encore une fois. Le travail l’a fait arriver en retard plus d’une fois cette semaine. Harry sera heureux quand Louis en aura terminé avec ce projet, il pourra enfin récupérer son mari. 

“Lou c’est toi?” Appelle Harry quand il entend la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir. 

“Non c’est moi.” Il entend Liam répondre depuis le salon. Un moment plus tard, il voit l’autre homme à l’entrée dans la cuisine. “Lou n’est toujours pas rentré?” 

“Non” Soupire Harry. “Il devrait arriver avec Niall d’ici quelques minutes. Niall a intérêt à venir; il est censé filmer leur réaction. Où est Sophia?”

“Je suis sûr qu’il ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Sophia viendra plus tard. Elle faisant des courses et devait déposer Jameson chez sa mère.” Explique Liam en entrant complètement dans la cuisine et prenant Harry dans ses bras. 

“Ouai. Je suis juste content qu’il ne fasse plus trop chaud. On commence à voir mon ventre depuis la semaine dernière, alors je ne voulais pas qu’ils aient des doutes si je portais des vêtements très larges alors qu’il faisait chaud dehors.” Harry regarde son pull couleur lavande. Il adore quand Louis le prend quand il fait plus frais car il nage dedans. Il porte le pull avec un jean skinny noir. Il lui va toujours, mais tout juste. Il devra rapidement aller acheter des vêtements de grossesse. Mais il redoute ce moment. Il n’a jamais eu de problème avec son image ou son corps, mais en ce moment il se sent gros. 

“Oh mon dieu, ça commence à se voir!” S’exclame Liam, en regardant son ventre. “C’est bizarre si je te demande si je peux voir?” Liam regarde ses pieds en rougissant. 

“Non. Tu es mon meilleur ami. On se connaît depuis dix ans. Ce n’est pas bizarre.” Répond Harry en levant son pull pour montrer son ventre à Liam. Il est un peu plus gros qu’il y a une semaine quand il l’a montré à Louis pour la première fois. Les bébés semblent grandir vite. 

“Aww!” Dit Liam en plaçant une main sur le ventre de Harry. Harry sourit. Il aime tellement Liam. Ils ont vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble. Il sent une larme se former rien qu’en y pensant, mais cligne des yeux rapidement pour la faire partir, ne voulant pas pleurer. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais à mon mari?” Harry entend la voix de Louis derrière Liam. Liam enlève rapidement sa main comme si Harry l’avait brûlé, puis la met derrière son dos et se retourne. Ses joues sont roses de honte. Harry a du mal à ne pas sourire. 

“Je-- je suis désolé. J’étais juste…” bégaie Liam, son visage devenant de plus en plus rouge à chaque seconde. 

“Détends-toi. Je rigole. Tu sais que ça ne me dérange pas.” Dit Louis en rigolant et en tapant sur l’épaule de Liam. Liam laisse échapper un soupire de soulagement. Depuis que Harry a présenté Liam à Louis, Louis adore le taquiner. Et ce moment ne déroge pas à la règle.

“Oh ça commence à se voir!” Harry regarde Niall pousser Liam et Louis et placer ses deux mains sur le ventre de Harry en souriant. Il n’a pas demandé la permission, mais ça ne gêne pas Harry. Il est difficile d’être en colère contre Niall. Ce serait comme être en colère contre un chiot tout excité. C’est impossible. 

“Oui. Cela fait environ une semaine.” Dit Louis, en faisant un clin d’oeil à Harry qui lui sourit en retour, heureux d’avoir leurs amis dans la même pièce et de parler librement de sa grossesse. Il est impatient que tout le monde sache. Il ne sait pas du tout mentir et il déteste avoir des secrets qu’il ne peut pas dire à sa mère ou à Gemma. On sonne à la porte et ils tournent tous la tête à ce moment là. Niall enlève ses mains et Harry baisse son pull. 

“C’est sûrement les pizzas. J’y vais.” Dit Louis en regardant sa montre. Il quitte la pièce et revient quelques minutes plus tard en portant plusieurs boîtes de pizzas. Les quatre hommes se mettent au travail, en les posant sur la table avec des assiettes en cartons et des serviettes en papier. Harry et Louis doivent tous les deux taper sur la main de Niall à deux reprises, il a toujours faim et essaye toujours de voler une part avant que les autres ne soient arrivés. Juste quand ils ont terminé, ils entendent à nouveau sonner. 

“Tu es prêt baby?” Murmure Louis dans l’oreille de Harry, en plaçant une main chaleureuse en bas de son dos.

“Oui. Je crois.” Répond en Harry en prenant une grande inspiration et en souriant à son mari. Ils se prennent la main en sortant de la pièce et vont ouvrir la porte. Après ça, la maison est dans un chaos total. La famille de Louis est la première à arriver, et avec six frères et soeurs, il y a beaucoup de personnes qui parlent en mêm temps. Les yeux de Liam sont écarquillés, mais Niall s’adapte vite, il a toujours une facilité à parler avec n’importe qui de n’importe quoi. Ensuite, la mère de Harry, Robin et Gemma arrivent ensemble. Ils leur présentent Niall, lui et Gemma s’entendant bien tout de suite. Gemma ressemble beaucoup à Louis, alors ce n’est pas surprenant, cependant Harry se rappelle qu’il devra garder un oeil sur Niall et sa soeur. Il ne sait pas encore comment il doit réagir face à cela.

“Détends-toi. Niall est bon gars.” Dit Louis dans son oreille, comme s’il lisait dans ses pensées. C’est assez bizarre quand Louis fait ça. Harry suppose que le fait qu’ils soient ensemble depuis huit ans y est pour quelque chose. 

“Je sais. Mais c’est ma soeur.” Dit Harry en faisant la moue et les regardant. Gemma est en train de rire à quelque chose que Niall vient de dire. 

“Oui, mais si je voulais que ta soeur soit avec quelqu’un , et bien je choisirais Niall.” Répond Louis, en souriant quand Gemma commence à flirter. 

“Bien. Alors peut-être qu’il devrait s’intéresser à Lottie.” 

“Nah. Il n’est pas son genre, et elle non plus. Tu le sais bien.” Dit Louis en rigolant. Harry rit à son tour car la simple idée de Niall et Lottie ensemble est juste bizarre. 

“Okay. On verra bien ce qui va se passer.” Dit Harry, en se tournant vers Louis et en l’embrassant. Ils se dirigent tous vers la cuisine, remplissant leurs assiettes de pizza et prenant un verre. Ils s’assoient dans le salon, les plus jeunes s’asseyant par terre ou autour de la table basse. Harry s’assoit sur les genoux de Louis pour laisser de la place à sa famille. Au départ il hésite, car il a l’impression qu’il va écraser Louis avec le poids qu’il a pris, mais Louis lui lance un regard. Il cède rapidement, s’assoit et se met à l’aise, et mange beaucoup trop de pizza. Il sent que son pantalon le serre au fur et à mesure qu’il mange, mais il est tellement heureux d’être entouré de sa famille, et il oublie un peu son malaise. 

“Alors c’est le moment de jouer à jeux!” Dit Louis en frappant des mains pour avoir l’attention de tout le monde. Ils ont terminé de manger et sont en train de parler entre eux. “On va jouer au Pictionary. On va se mettre par deux. Une personne dessinera et l’autre devra deviner. Ils seront en compétition avec l’autre équipe qui dessinera la même chose. La première équipe qui trouve gagne un point.” 

“Super!” Dit Fizzy, en souriant près de Dans. 

“Oui c’est ce qu’on a pensé aussi. Très bien. Les équipes sont les suivantes; Gemma et Dan; Robin et Lottie; Fizzy et Phoebe; Daisy et Liam; Niall et Sophia; Louis et Jay; maman et moi. Les jumeaux les plus jeunes pourront juste regarder.” Dit Harry en souriant à sa mère. 

“Okay” Niall hoche la tête, prenant tout ça très au sérieux, ce qui fait rire tout le monde, Gemma le frappant doucement sur l’épaule. 

“Les premiers sont, Gemma et Dan contre Robin et Lottie. Prenez un morceau de papier dans le chapeau et commencez à dessiner.” Dit Harry en faisant des gestes vers les deux tableaux derrière eux. Comme ils ont un nombre impair d’équipes, Niall et Sophia vont jouer contre l’équipe gagnante de la première manche. Ils rient tous beaucoup, ils pleurent de rire en voyant Niall essayer de dessiner Batman. Dan a une meilleure technique et dessine juste une chauve-souris et le signe de l’homme. Harry et Louis sont les suivants. Harry regarde son mari, ils prennent tous les deux une grande inspiration quand ils se lèvent. Ils font tout un spectacle en prenant un morceau de papier dans le chapeau, même s’il vont complètement ignorer ce qu’il y a d’écrit dessus. 

“Okay. Tout le monde se rappelle que vous ne pouvez pas les aider.” Rappelle Louis nerveusement, en frottant ses mains. Tout le monde hoche la tête, Jay et Anne se souriant. Harry regarde Niall pour être sûr qu’il est en train de filmer. Dieu le bénisse, il est en train de filmer. 

“Okay. A trois.” Harry oublie son anxiété quand il fait le décompte, focalisé sur le fait de battre Louis et de faire deviner en premier à sa mère. Dès qu’ils disent trois, les deux hommes se retournent et attrapent un feutre. Celui de Harry est vert alors que celui de Louis est bleu, et ils commencent à dessiner. Harry décide de commencer en essayant de dessiner sa mère. Il dessine la silhouette d’une femme avec de longs cheveux et deux points sur les joues pour représenter les fossettes. Mon dieu, qu’est-ce qu’il dessine mal. Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils ont pensé que c’était une bonne idée? Honnêtement? 

Il regarde Anne qui a l’air perdue. Il regarde vers Louis, qui a l’air d’avoir eu la même idée. Harry triche en montrant Jay du doigt puis le dessin. Louis fait la même chose, le salaud. Jay et Anne répondent toutes les deux ‘Moi’ au même moment, Anne faisant des gestes vers elle. Harry et Louis hochent vigoureusement la tête quand elles trouvent. Harry se retourne ensuite rapidement et pense à ce qu’il va ensuite dessiner. C’est difficile. Très difficile. Il décide ensuite de dessiner deux hommes qui se tiennent la main. Il en dessine un avec les cheveux courts et l’autre avec les cheveux bouclés. Il regarde Anne et fait des gestes vers Louis et lui. 

“Toi et Louis!” S’exclame Anne, en souriant. Harry hoche la tête, sachant qu’il n’a le droit de rien dire ou d’enfreindre les règles du jeu. Après il dessine ce qu’il espère ressemble à un bébé enveloppé dans une couverture, mais cela ressemble plus à un burrito, alors il décide de dessiner uniquement des objets de bébé. Il dessine un biberon, un hochet, et essaye de dessiner une tétine. Louis et lui s’arrêtent au même moment pour regarder leurs mères. Harry ne sait pas quoi dessiner d’autre, alors il regarde sa mère d’un air désespéré et fait des gestes vers les dessins, la suppliant de comprendre. 

“Oh mon dieu.” Harry entend Lottie s’exclamer et mettre ses mains sur sa bouche. 

“N’y pense même pas.” Dit Louis en la mettant en garde et en levant un doigt. Elle ferme sa bouche et commence à sourire. 

“Quoi?” Demande Anne, en regardant les images. Harry ne sait plus quoi faire. Il ne sait plus quoi dessiner. Il fait des gestes vers elle, puis vers lui et Louis, puis vers tous les objets de bébé qu’il a dessinés. Louis semble faire la même chose. 

“Moi! Toi et Harry! Bébé!” Dit doucement Jay, commençant à assembler les pièces du puzzle. Louis est presque en train de sauter à côté de Harry. Il pense que sa mère a compris. 

“Toi et Harry vous attendez un bébé!?! On va être des grands-mères?!” Exclame Anne, se levant de son siège. Jay la suit, en voyant que Louis et Harry hochent la tête. 

“Tu as trouvé maman!” Dit Harry, incapable de retenir son sourire plus longtemps. Il sait que ses yeux brillent et que ses fossettes ressortent. 

“Félicitations. Vous allez être des grands-mères, des grands-pères, et des oncles et des tantes!” Crie Louis, incapable de garder ça en lui plus longtemps. 

“Vous êtes en train de nous mentir?” Demande Jay, suspicieuse car la dernière fois qu’on leur a demandé s’ils voulaient des enfants ils ont dit non. 

“Non” Dit Harry. Il sort deux tests positifs de sa poche arrière, les montrant à tout le groupe. Une fois que Jay a l’air convaincue, il pose le feutre quand Louis passe un bras autour de sa taille. Jay et Anne commencent automatiquement à pleurer et à se prendre les bras. Robin et Dan se serrent la main, en souriant. Le reste de la pièce explose avec des cris de joie et des questions, plein de questions.  _ Quand est-ce que tu accouches? Quand est-ce que vous l’avez su? Vous connaissez le sex? Vous étiez en train d’essayer? Est-ce que vous êtes excités? Tu es à combien de mois? Vous avez choisi un prénom? Vous allez lui donner mon prénom? _

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, tout le monde se calme. Je sais que c’est une très bonne nouvelle, mais on a encore une photo à vous montrer. Cette fois on va tricher un peu.” Crie Louis, regagnant l’attention de tout le monde. Ils le regardent tous curieusement, ce demandant clairement ce qu’il peut vouloir dire de plus. Harry fait un signe de tête à Liam qui va dans la cuisine et attrape une grande enveloppe. Quand il revient, Harry le remercie puis Louis et lui sortent la nouvelle de l’enveloppe, l'accrochant à un des tableaux qui est derrière eux. 

C’est un agrandissement de la photo qu’ils ont prise la dernière fois. Il a 4 tableaux noirs dessus, et quelque chose d’écrit sur chacun d’eux. Sur le premier, écrit en vert, il y a “la Baguette de Sureau”, à côté du tableau on peut voir une réplique de la Baguette de Sureau. Sur le tableau suivant on peut lire, “La Pierre de résurrection” en bleu, et à côté est posée une pierre. En turquoise, sur le troisième tableau, est écrit “Et Enfin La Cape d’Invisibilité” avec une cape pliée. Un quatrième tableau est ensuite exposé avec les mots “Toutes les choses magiques vont par trois.” avec le symbole des Reliques de la Mort. Devant leur torse, Harry tient leur propre signe, sur lequel on peut lire “Le trio Tomlinson Arrivera en Avril 2019”. Des petits cris de choc peuvent être entendu dans la pièce quand leurs amis et leurs familles commencent à comprendre ce que veut dire l’image. 

“Putain. Vous allez avoir des triplés?” S'exclame Lottie, brisant enfin le silence de stupéfaction qui s’est installé dans la pièce. 

“Okay, avant que les questions ne commencent, on va juste répondre à quelques unes, pour que vous n’ayez pas à les poser.” Dit Louis avec ses deux mains levées, afin de garder un minimum d'organisation dans ce chaos. Certains membres de la famille avaient déjà leur bouche ouverte, prêts à poser tout un tas de questions. Harry est un peu excité en voyant la façon dont Louis gère les choses et dirige la pièce. Il est peut-être petit, mais il a une présence comme nulle autre ne possède. Les gens disent la même chose à propos de Harry, mais il n’est pas sûr de les croire. 

“Oui. Nous allons avoir des triplés. Je suis à presque 14 semaines, ce qui veut dire que nous ne savons pas encore le sex des bébés. On espère qu’on le saura à notre rendez-vous des 16 semaines, et nous voulons organiser une fêtes pour Halloween pour révéler le sex des bébés, et vous y êtes tous invités. Oui. Nous sommes tous les deux morts de peur, mais nous sommes heureux. Cela faisait un moment que nous essayions; nous n’en n’avons parlé à personne. Je dois accoucher le 9 avril, mais comme ce sont des triplés, je vais surement accoucher plus tôt. Non. Nous n’avons pas encore choisi de prénoms.” Avec cette réponse, il regarde Niall avec insistance, car depuis qu’il est au courant, il ne fait qu’essayer de savoir les prénoms qu’ils ont choisis. Harry a dû répondre à toutes leurs questions car toute la famille est assise en silence, choquée. Enfin, Jay se met à crier et court vers Louis, et Anne fait la même chose avec son fils. Harry l’attrape, et la serre très fort. 

“Je n’arrive pas à croire que mon bébé va avoir un bébé.” Dit-elle en larmes. “Ou des bébés je suppose. Félicitations mon chéri. Je suis tellement contente pour vous deux.” Elle va ensuite prendre Louis dans ses bras et murmure quelque chose dans son oreille. Jay vient serrer Harry dans ses bras, et toute la pièce se lève et vient autour de Harry et Louis, leur offrant des embrassades, des tapes dans le dos et des félicitations. Harry est tellement heureux qu’il pourrait exploser. Louis et lui ne cessent de se regarder, en se souriant. Les yeux de Louis sont brillants. Harry n’a même pas essayé de retenir ses larmes, les laissant couler librement. 

Après le premier choc puis les félicitations, ils parlent de bébés tout le reste de la soirée. C’est beaucoup, mais à la fois c’est formidable, car c’est tellement bon de pouvoir enfin en parler après avoir gardé le secret pendant presque dix semaines. Il se détend à côté de Louis, à l’aise et heureux, respirant l’odeur de Louis et entouré par des voix familières. Ses paupières sont lourdes et il commence à s’endormir. 

“Okay. On vous aime tous, mais je crois que je dois coucher celui-ci.” La voix douce de Louis entre dans son subconscient. Les yeux de Harry s’ouvrent d’un coup et il voit Louis qui lui sourit, ses yeux bleus brillants. Il a dû s’endormir sur l’épaule de Louis à moment ou à un autre. Il cligne des yeux et les frotte. Il est épuisé. Il a plus d’énergie que lors du premier trimestre, cependant, la journée a été longue. 

“Je suis désolé.” Dit timidement Harry. Après tout, ce n’est pas très poli de s’endormir quand on a des invités. Il se sent un peu honteux. 

“Ne t’excuse pas love. Tu portes trois bébés. Si quelqu’un a le droit de s’endormir c’est toi. Et si quelqu’un a quelque chose à dire, il peut aller se faire foutre.” Louis dit à tout le monde avec un sourire. Il glisse une main sous le pull de Harry et caresse doucement son ventre. 

“Oui. On devrait vraiment y aller.” Anne se lève et fait se lever Robin également. 

“On devrait y aller aussi.” Ajoute Jay, faisant signe aux enfants de se lever. 

“Avant que vous partiez -- umm -- Gemma, je pourrais avoir ton numéro?” Harry entend Niall demander à sa soeur, assez bas, pour que uniquement Gemma, Harry et Louis puissent entendre. Harry fait de son mieux pour cacher sa colère quand il entend la question de Niall. Louis serre sa hanche pour l’avertir, et remue légèrement sa tête quand Harry le regarde. 

“Oui bien sûr. Envoie-moi un message quand tu veux.” Répond Gemma en prenant le téléphone de Niall et entrant son numéro. Elle appelle ensuite son propre téléphone, de façon à ce qu’elle ait elle aussi le numéro de Niall. Elle doit vraiment bien l’aimer. Harry sait qu’elle donnerait un faux numéro si elle ne voulait pas que la personne la rappelle. Gemma est maintenant en train de sourire à Niall et de rougir comme une petite fille. 

“J’étais content de te rencontrer Gemma.” Dit Niall en embrassant la main de Gemma. Louis roule ses yeux mais sourit. Harry sourit aussi cette fois, se sentant un peu mieux après ce geste pour une quelconque raison. Ils se disent tous au revoir, félicitant une dernière fois Louis et Harry. Une fois que tout le monde est parti, le silence est assourdissant. C’est tellement étrange de passer d’une pièce bondée à juste Louis et lui en l’espace de quelques minutes. 

“C’est le bazar ici.” Déclare Harry en jetant un oeil autour de la pièce, l’angoisse se sentant dans sa voix. 

“Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça. Je m’en occuperai demain. C’est promis. Tu as l’air épuisé baby; on devrait aller se coucher.” Louis attrape la main de Harry et l'emmène vers les escaliers. Harry est tellement reconnaissant que Louis est proposé de nettoyer demain qu’il pourrait en pleurer. Il est juste tellement fatigué. Il a l’impression qu’il pourrait dormir pendant des jours. Ils montent les escaliers tous les deux, le corps de Harry lourd de fatigue. Pendant un instant, il se demande pourquoi est-ce qu’ils ont pensé qu’acheter une maison avec des escaliers était une bonne idée. Quand ils arrivent en haut, ses yeux se ferment à nouveau. Il ne pense même pas avoir l’énergie de se déshabiller. 

Comme s’il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, les mains de Louis agrippent le bas de son pull, faisant Harry lever ses bras pour que Louis puisse le lui enlever, Louis se mettant sur la pointe des pieds afin de pouvoir le retirer complètement. Il déboutonne ensuite son jean, et le baisse jusqu’à ses genoux. Une fois que le pantalon est au niveau des genoux de Harry, il pousse Harry afin qu’il soit assis sur le lit. Il retire ensuite le pantalon, puis ses chaussettes. De la chair de poule apparaît sur le corps de Harry, mais il est content d’être enfin sorti de ses vêtements. Il déteste les vêtements de toute façon, et ces derniers temps, il a juste l’impression qu’ils l’étouffent. 

Louis ouvre la couette et les draps du côté de Harry et aide Harry à s’allonger, le bordant sous les draps. Harry le regarde avec des yeux fatigués quand Louis se déshabille rapidement et éteint la lumière, plongeant la pièce dans l’obscurité la plus totale. Il sent quand Louis lève les draps de son côté, se glissant sous la couette. Ses mains trouvent rapidement Harry, et il le tire vers lui et le serre dans ses bras par derrière. Un de ses bras est sous la tête de Harry, l’autre autour de sa taille, caressant son ventre. 

“Je suis content que ça se soit bien passé.” La voix de Harry est pleine de fatigue. Louis stoppe ses douces caresses avant de continuer, probablement surpris d’avoir entendu Harry parler. 

“Moi aussi. Je n’étais pas trop inquiet, mais je suis content qu’ils soient tous heureux.” Le souffle de Louis chatouille le cou de Harry quand il parle dans l’obscurité. 

“Oh oui.” Harry sourit, laissant le son de la voix de Louis le bercer. 

“Quoi?” 

“On a gagné” Se réjouit Harry avec un sourire, ses mots pleins d'amusement. 

“Tais-toi et endors-toi Harold.” Dit Louis en riant, et faisant semblant d’être énervé. 

“Je t’aime Lou.” 

“Moi aussi je t’aime.” Les mots que Louis murmure sont les derniers que Harry entend avant de s’endormir. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


“Super nouvelle!” S'exclame Louis, en entrant dans la maison, un énorme sourire sur son visage. Il regarde l’expression choquée de Harry, qui est toujours sur le canapé avec son ordinateur sur ses genoux. Il est en train de manger une salade aux oeufs et un sandwich aux frites, sa nouvelle obsession. Il en mange quasiment un par jour. Ils ont toujours des oeufs dans la maison. Louis pense que c’est un peu étrange, mais ne dit rien, du moment que Harry est heureux et n’est pas malade. 

“Tu rentres tôt” Observe Harry, ses yeux écarquillés à l’arrivée de son mari. 

“Oui. Cela fait partie de la bonne nouvelle.” 

“Et bien de quoi s’agit-il? Tu me tues là Lou.” Demande Harry en prenant une autre bouchée de son sandwich. 

“Mon projet au boulot est terminé! Enfin! Niall et moi venons tout juste de terminer notre présentation au client et au conseil. Tout le monde était très content du résultat, mon chef m’a dit de rentrer plus tôt à la maison. On l’a fait baby!” S’exclame Louis, sautillant sur la point des pieds pour essayer de contenir son excitation. 

“Oh mon dieu Lou. Je suis tellement fier de toi! Crie Harry, en poussant son ordinateur et en se levant du canapé. Cela lui prend quelques minutes pour réaliser la dernière action, avec son ventre qui devient de plus en plus gros. Une fois qu’il est enfin levé, en trois enjambées, Louis est dans ses bras, le visage de Harry enfouie dans le cou de Louis. Les bras de Louis enveloppent la taille de Harry, s'agrippant fort. Son mari lui a manqué après toutes les heures supplémentaires qu’il a fait au travail. Il est tellement soulagé d’en avoir terminé et excité de pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec Harry avant que leur vie ne change. 

“Merci love. Je suis content que ce soit terminé.” Louis soupire, puis respire l’odeur familière de Harry. Il pourrait le garder dans ses bras pour toujours, surtout depuis que son ventre appuie dans celui de Louis. 

“On doit fêter ça!” Dit Harry, en s’écartant enfin et en embrassant les lèvres de Louis. 

“Oui. Ce serait super. ça fait longtemps qu’on est pas sorti. Peut-être un dîner et un ciné?” Demande Louis, en regardant dans les yeux de son mari. Harry est content de cette proposition, ses yeux brillants et son grand sourire, ses deux fossettes ressortant. 

“ça me plairait beaucoup. Mais avant, on doit poster la nouvelle sur les réseaux sociaux. Cela fait presque une semaine qu’on l’a annoncé à nos familles, et ça devient de plus en plus difficile de cacher ça,” Harry fait des gestes vers son ventre “à mes collègues.” 

“Oui. J’ai été super occupé, j’en ai presque oublié qu’on ne l’avait pas annoncé officiellement.” Répond Louis en suivant Harry vers le canapé, aidant Harry à s'asseoir en premier puis s'essayant à côté de lui. 

“Oh j’ai oublié de te dire. J’ai eu une réunion avec ma patronne aujourd’hui et je lui ai parlé de la grossesse. Je me suis dis qu’elle devait savoir avant les autres, tu vois? Enfin bref, elle est contente pour moi et comprend que c’est une situation à risques. Elle a dit que je peux travailler à la maison autant de jours que je le souhaite. On a aussi parlé du congé paternité. Je suis heureux qu’elle soit contente, tous les patrons ne sont pas aussi compréhensifs.” Dit Harry à son mari. 

“C’est super love. Je suis content que ça se soit bien passé. Je sais que tu étais nerveux à l’idée de lui en parler.” Répond Louis en frottant l’épaule de Harry puis en le tirant vers lui afin de pouvoir embrasser sa joue puis sa tempe. Harry s’éloigne puis prend son ordinateur sur ses genoux. Il ouvre ses comptes sur les réseaux sociaux et tape un poste en nommant Louis, comme ça il n’aura pas besoin de faire un poste lui aussi. 

Ils se regardent une dernière fois, Harry prenant une grande inspiration puis cliquant sur le bouton pour poster, annonçant leur magnifique nouvelle à tout le monde. Il y a quelque chose qui paraît final et réel dans tout ça. Cela fait quelques temps que Louis sait que c’est réel, mais maintenant tout le monde est au courant. C’est beaucoup. Ils regardent le nombres de likes, de favoris et de commentaires augmenter, leurs téléphones sonnant à chaque notification. Ils décident d'ignorer tout le monde pour le moment. Harry ferme l’ordinateur et le met sur le côté. 

Louis regarde Harry lever son t-shirt, grattant la peau tendue. Ces derniers temps il se plaint de démangeaisons à cet endroit. “Tu veux que je te mette de la lotion?” Demande Louis, en faisant des gestes vers le ventre de Harry. “Oui s’il te plaît. J’adorerais ça. La solution que j’ai acheté contre les vergetures est en haut.” Dit Harry. Louis sourit puis court à l’étage pour aller cherche la lotion. Quand il redescend, Harry a enlevé son t-shirt et il a déboutonné son pantalon, son ventre tout rond bien exposé. 

Louis se met à genoux par terre, en face de Harry. Il embrasse d’abord sa peau, Harry lui souriant. Il met un peu de lotion dans ses mains, et les frotte ensemble espérant réchauffer la lotion. Il commence ensuite à l’appliquer tendrement sur la peau tendue de Harry. 

“Mmm, ça fait du bien.” Les yeux de Harry sont fermés et sa tête est posée en arrière. Il a l’air détendu et content quand Louis étale la lotion. Louis a hâte de pouvoir sentir les bébés bouger. Les tatouages de Harry commencent à s’étirer, et de petites vergetures commencent à apparaître. Louis espère que Harry sera de ceux qui n’ont pas beaucoup de vergetures. Elles ne l’embêtent pas, il pense qu’elles sont magnifiques; mais il ne veut pas que Harry soit mal à l’aise. 

“Et voilà” Dit Louis. Harry ouvre doucement ses yeux et le regarde, avec un petit sourire. 

“Merci Lou. Je me sens beaucoup mieux.” Répond Harry en bougeant pour pouvoir remettre son t-shirt. 

“Non” Louis stoppe la main de Harry. “Tu es beau. Ne ressens jamais le besoin de te couvrir devant moi. Jamais.” 

“Oh-- d’accord.” Bégaie Harry, en baissant son regard. Louis se redresse, place ses mains sur chacun des genoux de Harry et l’embrasse tendrement, voulant que Harry croit en ses mots. Il se lève ensuite en silence et s’assoit à côté de Harry, et place une couverte sur eux. Il se blottit contre Harry, tous les deux caressant son ventre. Ils allument la télé, et se câlinent sur le canapé pendant un moment, appréciant juste la compagnie de l’autre jusqu'à ce qu’il soit l’heure de se préparer pour le dîner de fête de Louis. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les kuddos et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés.
> 
> Vous pouvez de joindre sur Twitter:  
> @NewLarrie


	5. Sweet Pea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!!! Voilà le chapitre 5!!! 
> 
> J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que vous êtes tous en sécurité. 
> 
> Merci pour les kuddos :)
> 
> Enjoy!!!

“Okay, Harry, montez sur la table et relevez votre t-shirt, vous savez ce qu’il faut faire.” Piper sourit et Harry fait ce qu’on lui demande, Louis l’aidant, car maintenant il a plus de poids au niveau du ventre. Louis attend assez impatiemment qu’ils fassent l’échographie, tapant nerveusement du pied. Il pense qu’il sera toujours nerveux pour ce genre de choses, sachant que Harry attend des triplés, c’est dure pour lui de se convaincre qu’ils sont tous en bonne santé. Harry semble ressentir la même chose, jouant avec ses bagues et mordant sa lèvre, un signe qui montre son anxiété. Louis caresse les doigts de Harry avec les siens, essayant de le réconforter. Louis déteste voir Harry contrarié. 

“Bonjour” Salue Dr Burns en entrant dans la pièce et en sourient au couple. 

“Bonjour” Harry et Louis répondent en même temps, échangeant un doux sourire malgré leur appréhension. La pièce est pleine de tension. Louis frotte le ventre de Harry, passant sa main vers le bas de son ventre juste au dessus de son pantalon. Il adore la sensation que ça lui procure sous ses mains. Il trace le laurier étiré sur sa hanche droite pendant un instant avant de rediriger son attention sur le Dr Burns. 

“Vos constantes sont parfaites Harry. Je suis heureuse de voir que votre tension n’est pas haute et vos tests sanguins sont normaux, rien qui indique un diabète de grossesse.” Informe Dr Burns. Louis et Harry sourient tous les deux, laissant échapper un soupire de soulagement. Louis sait que son mari est en bonne santé, plus que lui ne l’est. Louis joue au foot pour faire de l’exercice, mais il mange tout ce qu’il veut. Harry fait toujours attention à ce qu’il mange, persuadé que son corps est un sanctuaire ou quelque chose dans le genre. Louis ne comprendra jamais, mais aujourd'hui il en est très reconnaissant. Peut-être que cela permettra à cette grossesse à risques de se déroule sans encombre. Elle sort un mètre et fait le tour du ventre de Harry, souriant quand Louis retire rapidement sa main. “Les mensurations sont également parfaites.” 

“Bien. J’essaye de rester en bonne santé, de manger correctement, de boire beaucoup d’eau et de marcher autant que le peux. Je pense essayer le yoga prénatal bientôt.” Louis roule ses yeux, mais Harry ne le voit pas, dieu merci. Harry fait du yoga depuis des années maintenant, mais cette fois il veut que Louis en fasse avec lui, persuadé que ce serait une ‘expérience enrichissante’ pour Louis, Harry et leurs bébés. Tu parles d’une expérience enrichissante. Harry veut tout simplement voir son petit cul dans un legging. Cependant Louis doit l’admettre, il adore regarder Harry faire toutes ces poses en legging moulant, et souvent torse-nu. Il ne va pas non plus nier qu’il adore la souplesse de Harry au lit grâce au yoga. 

“Je pense que c’est une très bonne idée. Maintenant jetons un oeil à ces bébés, n’est-ce pas?” Demande-t-elle, en marchant vers la machine et faisant un signe de tête à Piper afin qu’elle la mette en marche. 

“ça va être froid” Avertit Piper, laissant à peine le temps à Harry de se préparer avant qu’elle ne mette le gel sur son ventre. Il serre la main de Louis à ce moment là, mais ne montre aucune gêne physique. Louis tapote sa cuisse, et remarque à quel point son jean est serré. Il se dit qu’il devra emmener Harry faire du shopping rapidement pour acheter des vêtements de maternité. 

Piper prend la baguette et commence à la bouger sur le ventre de Harry. “Okay, alors nous y voilà. Ici, vous avez la jambe de Bébé A, et voici son bras et sa tête. Ici, vous avez Bébé B. Vous pouvez clairement voir sa tête et ses bras juste ici. Puis ici,” Elle montre les parties du corps à l’écran, puis bouge un peu la baguette, “Vous avez Bébé C” Louis est émerveillé. Sur l’écran il peut vraiment voir les bébés bouger dans le ventre de Harry. Il regarde plus attentivement, presque en admiration. Ce sont ses bébés. Un peu de lui et un peu de Harry qui ont fait des petits êtres humains. Il les aime déjà, et ils ne les a pas encore rencontrés. Cela devrait être bizarre, mais ça ne l’est pas. Cela paraît aussi normal que de respirer. 

Dr Burns clique à différents endroits sur l’écran. “Ils ont tous des rythmes cardiaques très forts, et ils sont dans la norme des triplés en ce qui concerne leur taille, ce qui est un peu plus petit que pour un seul bébé. Ils font tous la taille d’une pêche à présent, mais préparez-vous à un pic de croissance. Dans les semaines à venir, vous allez les voir grandir plus vite, leur taille va doubler. Harry vous allez aussi commencer à les sentir bouger, la plupart des gens pensent que ce sont des gaz au début. Ils peuvent aussi entendre le son de votre voix.” 

“Quand est-ce que je pourrai les sentir bouger?” Louis pose la question qui le démange depuis le début de ce rendez-vous. 

“Malheureusement, les partenaires ne peuvent sentir le bébé, où plutôt bébés dans ce cas précis, qu’à partir de la vingtième semaine. Ils sont généralement assez forts à ce moment là. Je suis désolée que ce ne soit pas plus tôt.” Répond Dr Burns. Le coeur de Louis tombe car il espérait vraiment pouvoir vivre ça au même moment que Harry. Un autre mois n’est pas non plus la fin du monde, et il est content que Harry puisse ressentir ça en premier, même s'il est un peu jaloux. Mais ce n’est que justice, car c’est le corps de Harry qui traverse tout ça. 

“Voulez-vous connaitre le sex des bébés? Ils sont tous dans de bonnes positions, ce qui nous permet de bien voir.” Dit Piper, en bougeant la baguette et en souriant vers l’écran. 

“En fait. Pourriez-vous umm -- l'écrire sur un morceau de papier? Nous allons faire une fête d’Halloween pour révéler le sex des bébés, mais on veut aussi avoir la surprise. Nos amis vont créer la surprise pour nous.” Explique Harry, son discours long et méthodique, comme s’il pensait à chaque mot avant de les prononcer. Louis adore ça chez lui. Il pourrait écouter Harry parler pendant des heures sans même s'ennuyer une seule minute. C’est vraiment en contraste direct avec la façon dont parle Louis, sortant plusieurs phrases en une seule fois. 

“Bien sûr. On le fait souvent. Laissez-moi imprimer quelques images pour vous.” Piper clique sur différents boutons puis éteint la machin, donnant à Harry du sopalin, puis quittant la pièce. Louis l’aide à se laver, puis à s’asseoir. Cela devient de plus en plus difficile pour Harry de s’asseoir quand il est allongé sur le dos. Louis lui a récemment commandé un coussin de grossesse, le dos de Harry commençant déjà à le faire souffrir. Il espère que cela lui fera un peu de bien. 

“Tout à l’air parfait. Notre prochain rendez-vous sera au début de votre troisième trimestre après lequel, j’aimerais vous voir toutes les cinq semaines jusqu’à ce que vous accouchiez, peut-être même toutes les semaines à un certain moment. La prochaine fois que l’on se verra, j’aimerai que vous sachiez ce que vous voulez faire pour l’accouchement.” Harry et Louis hochent tous les deux la tête. “Avez-vous des questions?” 

“Je ne crois pas.” Dit Louis en même temps que Harry demande. 

“A quel genre de symptômes est-ce que je dois faire attention pendant les semaines qui arrivent? J’ai beaucoup lu, mais je veux juste savoir ce qui est normal.” Harry ne ment pas quand il dit dit qu’il a beaucoup lu. Louis l’a regardé dévorer des livres, absorbant les informations comme une éponge. Il a même forcé Louis à lire un livre pour les personnes qui attendent plusieurs bébés. Louis ne l’a pas encore terminé, mais pour le moment c’est assez intéressant. Peut-être qu’il le finira avant que Harry accouche. Peut-être. 

“Et bien vous allez uriner souvent, et je suis sûre que vous avez déjà expérimenté cela depuis un moment.” Louis ne peut s’empêcher de rire. Si on lui donnait un dollar à chaque fois que son mari doit aller aux toilettes en seulement une semaine, il serait probablement capable d’emmener ses trois futurs enfants à l’université. Harry le tue du regard. “Des maux de dos. Une poitrine douloureuse. Des démangeaisons. Constipation. Vos cheveux et vos ongles vont peut-être pousser plus vite et votre peau sera plus nette.” Elle liste, et compte les symptômes sur ses doigts manucurés. 

“Okay. Je vis déjà beaucoup de ces symptômes, donc c’est bon de savoir que c’est normal. Merci.” 

“Mais de rien.” Dit Dr Burns juste quand Piper revient dans la pièce. Elle tient les images de l’échographie et une enveloppe marron dans sa main. 

“Et voilà. L’enveloppe marron contient le sex de chaque bébé. Essayez de ne pas tricher.” Explique Piper avec un clin d’oeil puis en donnant tout ça à Louis. Il met immédiatement l’enveloppe dans sa poche arrière, essayant d’éloigner la tentation. Il se sent tellement mieux maintenant que le docteur a confirmé que tout allait bien. Ils quittent le cabinet en souriant. Ils arrivent à ne pas regarder les résultats avant que Niall et Liam ne passent chez eux, pour récupérer l’enveloppe afin de préparer la révélation qui aura lieu le weekend prochain. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


“Prêt?” Demande Gemma, à genoux devant le ventre de Harry, un pinceau dans sa main. 

“Oui!” Répond Harry, l’excitation évidente dans sa voix. Il se repositionne, ses bras lui faisant déjà mal à force de s’appuyer dessus. Son dos le fait souffrir aujourd’hui, alors il a passé la journée au lit, avec son nouveau coussin de grossesse, à se reposer. Louis doit vraiment beaucoup l’aimer car il était à son service, insistant sur le fait que Harry devait garder son énergie pour la fête. 

“Haz. Tu ne dois pas bouger. Je ne veux pas rater.” Répond Gemma, tirant la langue ne se concentrant. Il essaye de rester immobile quand elle étale la peinture dorée sur son ventre, en commençant par couvrir son papillon. Le pauvre tatouage est déjà bien étiré. Il sent que sa peau le gratte mais il arrive à ne pas se gratter sachant très bien qu’il ne pourra pas le faire pendant toute la soirée ou alors cela gâchera toute la peinture que sa soeur est en train d’étaler. Il porte déjà un legging noir, un t-shirt à manches longues noir avec un grand trou au niveau du ventre. Ses cheveux sont lâchés et bouclés sur ses épaules. Harry tient son téléphone dans sa main gauche afin que Gemma puisse voir le modèle. 

“Je suis juste super excité Gems. J’ai vraiment hâte de savoir le sex des bébés.” 

“Je suis excitée aussi. Je n’arrive pas à croire que mon petit frère soit enceinte. Avant moi en plus. Enfoiré.” Elle rit, plongeant le pinceau dans la peinture dorée. 

“Et bien mets-toi au boulot alors.” Dit Harry en ricanant. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu crois que je suis en train de faire avec Niall?” Demande Gemma avec un sourire en coin. Ugh! Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle a dit ça?

“Beurk” Harry plisse son nez avec dégoût. “Umm… comment ça se passe tout ça au fait?” Demande enfin Harry, sa curiosité prenant le dessus. 

“Super. On a eu un rendez-vous depuis et on a passé du temps ensemble. Rien de trop sérieux.” Répond-elle, trempant son pinceau dans de la peinture noire à présent. Harry la regarde curieusement, attendant qu’elle continue. Il sait qu’elle a envie de dire autre chose. Finalement, elle soupire et lève les yeux, rencontrant ceux de Harry. “Je l’aime bien H.” 

Harry soupire également. Il n’arrive pas à croire qu’il va dire ça. “Je crois qu’il t’aime bien aussi. Niall est un bon gars. Tu devrais foncer. Je pense que vous formez un beau couple. Pour ce que ça vaut um -- vous avez ma bénédiction.” 

“Vraiment? Oh Harry merci.” Les mots dégoulinent de sarcasme. Putain, Gemma côtoie Louis depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle ajoute, “Non pas que j’avais besoin de ta putain de bénédiction pour sortir avec un mec, mais ça me touche d’avoir ton soutien. Je ne veux pas te mettre toi ou Louis dans une position délicate. Je te prendrais bien dans mes bras, mais cela ruinerait l’oeuvre d’art que je viens de créer, et on ne peut pas laisser ça se produire.” Gemma fait des gestes vers son ventre peint, le liquide encore collant. Cependant, il semblerait qu’elle ait bientôt terminé. 

“Je sais que tu n’as pas besoin de ma bénédiction,” Dit Harry en roulant ses yeux. “Je veux juste que tu saches que je soutiens votre relation, ou peut importe ce que c’est, c’est tout.” 

“Merci” Répond Gemma. 

“On peut faire une pause? Je dois vraiment aller aux toilettes.” Demande Harry, en suppliant sa soeur du regard. L’envie est venue de nulle part, mais c’est souvent le cas en ce moment. Il présume que l’un de ses bébés est juste en train d’utiliser sa vessie comme oreiller. 

“D’accord, mais dépêche-toi, je n’ai pas encore fini. Fais attention à la peinture.” Soupire-t-elle avec un sourire. 

“Hey fais attention à ce que tu dis, ils peuvent t’entendre.” Dit-il en se levant du lit et en la pointant du doigt avec un regard menaçant. 

“Oh s’il te plaît. Tu es marié à Louis-roi-des-jurons-Tomlinson. Cet homme a inventé des jurons, je te le dit. Leurs premiers mots seront surement ‘putain’, ou l’un d’entre eux pourrait même sortir en criant ‘merde’ au lieu de pleurer.” Dit-elle en rigolant. Harry rit aussi car, et bien, elle n’a pas tort. Il roule ses yeux puis va dans leur salle de bain. Il termine, se lave les mains, puis retourne s’asseoir sur le lit. La peinture a l’air quasiment sèche maintenant. 

“C’est bon?” Demande Gemma, se mettant à nouveau à genoux entre ses jambes. Harry hoche la tête, et elle continue. Harry la regarde coller doucement les ailes blanches de chaque côté de son ventre, puis elle peint autour d’elles pour la touche finale. Elle se lève et se recule afin d'admirer son travail pendant quelques secondes. “Je pense que c’est bon! Fais attention par contre, ce n’est pas encore tout à fait sec autour des ailes. Cela devrait être bon d’ici quelques minutes.” 

“Vous avez terminé?” Demande Louis en souriant quand il voit le ventre peint de Harry. 

“Oui. Tout juste. Liam et Niall ont terminé de tout préparer?” Demande Gemma, en dirigeant son attention vers Louis. “Ton costume est super au fait.”

“Oui. Ils terminent. Les gens devraient commencer à arriver.” Répond Louis en regardant l’horloge sur sa table de nuit. 

“Aide-moi à me lever Lou.” Harry tend ses mains vers son mari. Il pourrait le faire tout seul, mais il risquerait de ruiner la peinture, et Gemma le tuerait. Enfin elle attendrait peut-être qu’il ait accouché, alors il ne lui resterait que cinq mois. Pour être honnête, il aime bien quand Louis l’aide à faire des choses. Cela fait du bien de sentir que l’on prend soin de vous, et Louis ne cesse jamais de lui faire ressentir ça. Louis sourit et s’approche, attrapant les mains de Harry et le levant. Il lui fait un bisou sur la bouche. Ils se mettent devant leur miroir pour admirer leurs costumes. 

Harry est surpris quand il les voit tous les deux parce que c’est vraiment trop mignon. Louis est déguisé en Harry Potter en tenue de Quidditch avec les lunettes, une cicatrice en forme d’éclair, des gants et des cheveux teints en noir pour l’occasion. Il tient un petit balai dans sa main droite. Le ventre de Harry est peint afin de ressembler au Vif D’Or, les ailes saillantes sur les côtés. Ils sont magnifiques l’un à côté de l’autre. Louis lui sourit en lui prenant la main. 

“Vos costumes sont supers. Vous êtes trop mignons, c’est dégoûtant vraiment.” Dit Gemma, en roulant ses yeux mais en leur souriant. Louis lui fait un doigt d’honneur alors que Harry choisit l'approche la plus mature en lui tirant la langue. 

“Elle a raison. C’est vraiment dégoûtant.” Dit Niall en entrant dans la chambre et en mettant un bras autour des épaules de Gemma. Liam le suit et la pièce paraît beaucoup plus petite à présent. 

“On a terminé. Tout est prêt.” Leur dit Liam, en souriant en voyant les costumes de Harry et Louis. Liam est déguisé en Batman, évidemment. Il dit que Sophia sera déguisée en Catwoman et Jameson en Joker. Niall et Gemma ont décidé de ne pas faire des costumes de couple, dieu merci parce que beurk. Niall porte ses vêtements de tous les jours avec un autocollant qui dit “Je Suis Dieu” sur son t-shirt. En d’autres mots, il a triché. Gemma est déguisé en Daphné dans Scooby Doo, avec la perruque rousse et le fard à paupières violet. 

“Génial” Répond Louis. 

“Comment tu te sens H?” Demande Niall, en regardant Harry de la tête aux pieds. On pose beaucoup cette question à Harry en ce moment. Et ça commence à devenir un peu énervant. Il sait que cela montre juste que les gens tiennent à lui. Au début, il répondait juste avec un ‘super’ ou ‘bien’, mais maintenant il prend une route plus directe. 

“Mon dos me fait souffrir depuis ce matin, et je dois aller aux toilettes toutes les sept minutes car l’un de ces charmants bébés a décidé que ma vessie était le meilleur endroit pour faire une sieste.” Il répond et souriant en voyant la surprise sur le visage de Niall. Il n’a pas la chance de répondre car on sonne à la porte et cela met un terme à la conversation. Ils descendent tous les escaliers pour accueillir les invités. En l’espace de trente minutes, leur maison est pleine d’amis et de membres de leurs familles. Des collègues de Harry et Louis sont venus, tous portant des costumes originaux. Ils parlent tous entre eux, mangeant la nourriture sur le thème d’Halloween qui est devant eux. 

“Ok tout le monde!” Crie Niall, attirant l’attention vers lui. “Nous allons aller dehors pour révéler le sex des bébés. S’il vous plaît ne vous mettez pas devant moi, car je vais filmer. Je n’hésiterai pas à vous tuer.” Tout le monde rigole à la blague de Niall. Ils suivent tous Niall et Liam dehors, Harry et Louis devant. Dans le jardin, il y a une longue table. Sur la nappe on peut lire ‘Sorcier ou Sorcière?’ avec des dessins sur le thème de Harry Potter autour, comme les lunettes d’Harry Potter, un éclair, le symbole des Reliques de La Mort, une chouette, un chapeau de sorcier, et ainsi de suite. Sur la table il y a trois chaudrons. Liam et Niall sont même allés jusqu'à poser un vieux livre à côté et des fioles avec des liquides de différentes couleurs dedans. C’est très original et adorable vraiment. Harry a envie de pleurer. 

“C’est magnifique les gars.” Louis met en mots la pensée de Harry. “Merci!” Louis et Harry prennent leurs amis dans leurs bras, touchés par les petits détails qui font que tout ça soit encore plus authentique. 

“Très bien. Ecoutez tout le monde. A la demande de Harry, ne ne ferons pas rose pour une fille et bleu pour un garçon. A la place, ce sera orange pour une fille et noir pour un garçon.” Crie Niall. Tout le monde hoche la tête. Liam fait un signe de la tête pour indiquer à Harry et Louis qu'ils peuvent s’avancer et se placer directement derrière le premier chaudron. 

“C’est bon Ni?” Demande Louis, hochant la tête quand Niall lève son pouce , son téléphone juste devant son visage, ne manquant aucun instant. 

Harry regarde Louis et sourit. Ils prennent le long briquet, peint pour ressembler à une baguette magique, bien évidemment. Louis enveloppe sa main autour de celle de Harry, offrant de la chaleur pendant cette fraiche après-midi d’octobre. Harry utilise un doigt pour allumer le briquet, puis il le porte tous les deux vers le chaudron pour allumer la mèche de la bombe qui est au fond. Une fois allumée, ils retirent rapidement leurs mains, se reculant pour regarder de la fumée orange s’échapper du chaudron. Un immense sourire envahit le visage de Harry, et Louis l’embrasse. L’un des bébés est une fille. Putain. Ils vont avoir une petite fille. 

Ensuite ils allument doucement et avec précaution la deuxième bombe dans le chaudron suivant, de la fumée noire sortant immédiatement. Ils vont avoir un garçon et une fille. Tout cela commence à devenir très réel. Harry embrasse Louis, heureux d’avoir une fille et un garçon. En se tenant la main, ils se dirigent doucement vers le troisième chaudron. Harry réalise que celui-ci va être le deuxième jumeau de l’un des deux premiers bébés. ‘Prêt’ dit Louis. Au hochement de tête de Harry, Louis lui fait un clin d’oeil puis ils prennent le briquet, doucement, pour faire un peu de suspense, et allument la bombe. Harry retient sa respiration en faisant un pas en arrière, et voit de la fumée orange s’échapper du chaudron. Une autre fille. Putain. Deux filles et un garçon. Harry n’arrête pas les larmes qui coulent sur son visage; son coeur tellement plein d’amour pour leurs bébés. 

“Oh baby, ne pleure pas.” Dit Louis, serrant très fort Harry dans ses bras, au diable le ventre peint.

“Ce sont des larmes de joie.” Dit Harry en reniflant. Les yeux bleus de Louis sont également humides. Harry est juste tellement content, il a l’impression qu’il pourrait exploser. 

“Pour ceux d’entre vous qui seraient daltoniens, nous allons avoir deux filles et un garçon!” Crie Louis et tout le groupe se met à applaudir. Le reste de la soirée passe très vite, remplie de félicitations, de tapes dans le dos et de beaucoup beaucoup de photos. Les joues de Harry sont douloureuse à force de sourire autant, mais honnêtement il ne voudrait pas que ça se passe autrement. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


“Mr Tomlinson?” 

“Rose. Vous pouvez m’appeler Louis. En fait, appelez moi Louis s’il vous plaît.” Louis lève la tête et voit l’assistante de son pardon à sa porte. Il lui demande de l’appeler Louis depuis qu’il travaille ici, mais elle finit toujours par l’appeler Mr Tomlinson. Il déteste ça. 

“Désolée. Mr Hetfield voudrait vous voir dans son bureau.” L’estomac de Louis s'effondre. Il peut sentir qu’il commence à transpirer sous tous ses vêtements. Ce n’est jamais bon signe quand Mr Hetfield veut vous voir dans son bureau. Cet homme est intimidant, c’est le moins qu’on puisse dire. 

“Okay” Dit Louis, puis il se lève de son bureau. Quand il suit Rose vers le bureau de Mr Hetfield, différents scénarios se bousculent dans sa tête. Il essaye de trouver des raisons pour lesquelles son patron pourrait être en colère, mais rien ne lui vient à l’esprit. Il pense que pour le moment il est plutôt content de son travail. Peut-être que c’est à propos des bébés et le fait que Louis veuille prendre un congé paternité une fois qu’ils seront nés. Il commence à ne pas se sentir très bien juste en pensant à cette conversation. Il sait qu’il peut faire face à son patron, mais il ne veut pas non plus se faire virer. Mr Hetfield, contrairement à la patronne de Harry, n’est pas un homme très compréhensif. Il pense business et ses trois divorces en sont la preuve. Louis peut sentir son coeur s’accélérer plus il se rapproche du bureau au dernier étage de l’immeuble. 

“Mr Hetfield?” Dit Rose à l’interphone qui est sur son bureau. 

“Oui Rose?” Dit la voix rude de Mr Hetfield. 

“Mr Tomlinson est avec moi comme vous l’avez demandé.” 

“Bien. Bien. Faites-le entrer.” 

“Vous pouvez y aller.” Rose donne un sourire rassurant à Louis, sentant peut-être sa peur, quand il se dirige vers la porte du bureau de Mr Hetfield. Il tend une main tremblante et attrape la poignée, et la tourne doucement. Avec une dernière grande inspiration, il se redresse et entre dans le bureau. 

“Louis! Entrez! Entrez! Asseyez-vous!” Mr Hetfield le salue dès que Louis a passé la porte. Il a un sourire sur son visage, alors Louis est un peu soulagé cependant, peut-être qu’il aime tout simplement virer les gens. Et ça pourrait le faire sourire. Qui sait? 

“Bonjour Mr Hetfield.” Dit Louis avec un petit sourire et avance dans la pièce, et s’assoit sur un des sièges en cuir qui est devant le bureau. Mon dieu, le bureau est sûrement plus cher que tous les meubles dans le bureau de Louis. 

“Louis, savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici aujourd’hui?” 

“Pour me virer parce que mon mari est enceinte, et que je vais prendre un congé bientôt?” Demande Louis avant que son cerveau ne puisse arrêter ses paroles. Les mots sortent sur un ton sarcastique, évidemment. Louis grimace en attendant que Mr Hetfield commence à hurler. A la place, Mr Hetfield, à la surprise totale de Louis, commence à rire. En entendant le rire de l’autre homme, Louis n’essaye même pas de cacher sa surprise. Il ne pense pas qu’il est déjà vu Mr Hetfield rire à moins que cela ait été le rire forcé qu’il fait pendant les réunions. 

“Vous êtes drôle. J’aime bien ça. Je vous aime bien. C’est pourquoi je vous ai fait venir. La raison est en fait l’opposé d’un licenciement.” Commence Mr Hetfield, après s’être un peu calmé. Louis retient sa respiration. C’est le moment. Le moment pour lequel il a travaillé depuis qu’il est à l’université. “Je viens juste d’avoir une réunion avec le conseil, et nous sommes très impressionnés par votre travail dans l’entreprise. Même si vous êtes jeune, nous aimerions vous promouvoir au poste de Directeur Artistique. Vous aurez votre propre équipe et un nouveau bureau, beaucoup plus grand, au septième étage. S’il vous plaît envoyez un mail à Rose avec les noms des personnes que vous aimeriez dans votre équipe. Je suppose que Mr Horan en fera partie.” Louis hoche bêtement la tête, n’étant pas vraiment capable de croire les mots qui sortent de la bouche de Mr Hetfield. 

“Bien. Bien. Vous travaillez très bien tous les deux. Félicitations et bon travail. Nous aimerions vous garder dans l'entreprise le plus longtemps possible. Je vais demander à Rose d’appeler les déménageurs pour qu’ils déplacent votre ancien bureau d’ici la fin de la semaine.” 

“Merci” Dit enfin Louis quand il a retrouvé sa voix. Putain. Il a hâte de rentrer à la maison et d’annoncer la nouvelle à Harry. Il n’arrive pas à croire que ça arrive. Putain. 

“Ne me remerciez pas. Vous le méritez Louis. Et aussi, félicitations pour la grossesse de votre mari. J’ai entendu dire que vous attendez des triplés. Cela va être du travail, alors prenez autant de temps que vous avez besoin, payé bien sûr, le moment venu. Peut-être que vous pourrez également travailler un peu chez vous.” Mr Hetfield sourit, et peut-être que cet enfoiré a un coeur après tout. 

“Merci. Oui, c’est un gros changement, mais nous sommes tous les deux très excités. Je suis vraiment soulagé de savoir que ça ne posera pas de problèmes que je prenne des congés quand les bébés seront nés afin de pouvoir l’aider. Je vous remercie Monsieur.” Louis suit Mr Hetfield quand il se lève, lui serrant la main avec enthousiasme. 

“Prenez le reste de votre après-midi, vous le méritez. Rentrez chez vous, allez retrouver votre mari. Célébrez. Passez une bonne soirée Louis. Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté cette offre.” Mr Hetfield tape ensuite Louis dans le dos, et cela le fait basculer vers l’avant. 

“Merci Monsieur. Bonne fin de journée à vous.” Après ça, Louis est pratiquement en train de courir pour retourner dans son bureau, tout son corps rempli d’excitation. Il a vraiment hâte de rentrer à la maison et de tout raconter à Harry. Il fait presque un détour vers le bureau de Niall avant, mais finalement décide de ne pas le faire, voulant que Harry soit le premier à savoir. Il appellera Niall plus tard. Il va au parking souterrain, puis conduit jusqu'à la maison, en chantant gaiement, et en tapant ses doigts sur le volant avec excitation. Il ouvre la porte, puis enlève rapidement ses chaussures, cherchant Harry du regard avant de se rappeler que Harry lui a envoyé un message il y a une heure qui disait qu’il venait tout juste de rentrer et qu’il allait faire une sieste. 

“Lou? C’est toi? Lou! Viens vite!” Crie Harry depuis l’étage. Toute l'excitation de sa conversation avec Mr Hetfield quitte son corps et est remplacée par une froideur, qui remplit toute ses veines. Le coeur de Louis commence à s’accélérer quand il court pour monter les escaliers, deux par deux. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas avec Harry? Leurs bébés? Putain, peut-être qu’il devra les amener à l’hôpital. Et s’ils mourraient tous? Il ne peut pas faire ça. Il ne peut même pas imaginer cette possibilité. Il se précipite vers la chambre, ses joues rouges, ses cheveux en bataille et ses pensées tourbillonnant dans sa tête. 

“Quoi? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu vas bien? Ce sont les bébés?” Louis pose toutes les questions d’un seul coup, tout essoufflé après avoir couru dans les escaliers. Harry et assis sur son coussin de grossesse, torse-nu, avec les couvertures autour de sa taille. Il a ses deux mains sur son ventre, une expression d’admiration sur son magnifique visage. 

“Je les ai senti bouger!” Harry sourit à Louis, ses fossettes ressortant. Le soulagement envahit Louis. Harry va bien. Les bébés vont bien. 

“Mon dieu baby. Tu dois arrêter de faire ça. Tu m’as fait super peur putain.” Dit Louis en se penchant pour reprendre sa respiration. 

“Je suis désolé.” Marmonne Harry. “J’étais juste excité. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur à nouveau.” 

“Je sais love.” Louis se dirige vers le lit, et s’allonge à côté de son mari. Il oublie pendant un instant qu’il a une nouvelle à annoncer dans l'excitation du moment. Harry prend une des mains de Louis et la place au même endroit où était la sienne juste avant. Louis retient sa respiration, faisant attention au moindre mouvement sous la peau tendue. Rien. La déception s’installe dans son ventre. Il sait que le docteur a dit qu’il ne pourrait pas les sentir avant quelques semaines, mais il espérait quand même. 

“Tu ne peux pas les sentir n’est-ce pas?” Demande Harry, voyant la déception sur le visage de son mari. Louis secoue la tête, et essaye de ne pas faire la moue.

“Oh love. Je suis désolé. Ils ont arrêté de bouger cependant. Je suis sûr que tu pourras bientôt les sentir.” Harry se repositionne pour être face à Louis, le câlinant et embrassant ses lèvres qui font la moue. 

“Oui. Peut-être.” 

“Attends. Tu es rentré tôt à la maison.” Remarque Harry en regardant l’horloge. Soudain l’excitation de Louis est de retour en se rappelant sa bonne nouvelle. 

“Oh oui! Je suis sorti plus tôt. Mr Hetfield m’a offert une promotion. Tu es maintenant marié à un Directeur Artistique!” Annonce Louis , souriant tellement que ses yeux plissent sur les côtés. 

“Oh mon dieu Lou! Vraiment ?!? Putain. Félicitations love. Je suis tellement fier de toi. On devrait célébrer à nouveau. Putain c’est génial.” S’exclame Harry, se redressant un peu et se jetant dans les bras de Louis, et déposant plein de baisers sur son visage. Louis rigole, laissant sa joie exploser. 

“Oui, vraiment, on devrait fêter ça.” Dit Louis, sa voix devenant rauque dans l’oreille de Harry. Le ventre de Harry n’arrête pas de frotter contre sa queue, faisant se diriger tout son sang vers le sud. 

“Oh, et comment penses-tu que nous devrions fêter ça.” Harry a un sourire en coin, et il pose ses doigts entre les boutons de la chemise de Louis. 

Louis répond en embrassant Harry sur la bouche. Il lèche le bord des lèvres de Harry, Harry laissant sa langue entrer presque immédiatement. Les doigts de Harry commencent à déboutonner la chemise de Louis, et à la sortir de son pantalon. Louis ne brise pas leur baiser quand il s’assoit, permettant à Harry de faire glisser la chemise le long de ses bras, puis de retirer son marcel au dessus de sa tête. Les mains chaudes de Harry trouvent immédiatement le torse de Louis, passant ses longs doigts dans les poils qui sont entre ses pectoraux. 

“Putain” Gémit Louis, en plaçant ses deux mains de chaque côté du gros ventre de Harry. Il aime tellement les changements sur le corps de Harry, rien que d’y penser, il devient complètement dure. 

“Mmhmm.” Fredonne Harry dans sa bouche. Il fait glisser ses doigts le long du torse de Louis, et trouve le bouton de son pantalon et l’ouvre. “Je veux te sucer.”

“Okay” Répond Louis en se levant du lit pour enlever tous ses vêtements. Il s’allonge mais s'arrête pendant un instant, et réfléchit. 

“Quoi?” Demande Harry, ses sourcils froncés avec confusion. 

Louis essaye de trouver une façon délicate d’aborder le sujet sans énerver son mari. Il décide d’y aller franco. “Et bien, tu ne peux pas t’allonger sur ton ventre entre mes jambes comme d’habitude, et je ne veux pas que tu te mettes à genoux par terre.”

“Oh” Répond Harry en réalisant ce que Louis est en train de dire. Louis peut voir que Harry commence à être contrarié. Il pense surement que Louis déteste son corps ou quelque chose comme ça. Soudain, une idée vient à Louis et elle pourrait bien marcher. 

“J’ai une idée. Assieds-toi sur le lit et mets-toi à l’aise.” Harry le regarde avec confusion, mais fait ce qu’on lui demande, et se positionne contre la tête de lit, son coussin enveloppé autour de lui, lui apportant du soutien et du confort. Louis étudie sa position pendant un moment, essayant de penser logiquement. Cela va être bizarre et il va devoir avoir beaucoup d’équilibre, mais ça pourrait bien marcher. Louis se met doucement sur le lit, rampant vers son mari à quatre pattes. Une fois à ses côtés, il se met prudemment debout, et prend un moment pour trouver son équilibre sur la surface molle du lit. 

Les yeux verts de Harry s’écarquillent une fois qu’il comprend ce que Louis veut faire. Il tend une main, offrant à Louis un soutien dont il a besoin quand Louis passe prudemment une jambe de l’autre côté de Harry, posant fermement son pied à côté de sa hanche, il est maintenant debout, à cheval au dessus de son mari. Il teint les deux mains de mari pour être bien en équilibre et se rapproche doucement de la tête de lit, amenant sa queue directement en face du visage de Harry. Harry sourit à Louis, réalisant probablement que cela va marcher, à partir du moment où Louis reste en équilibre et ne tombe pas et ne fait de mal à Harry. Louis relâche doucement les mains de Harry, il en place une contre le mur et l’autre sur le tête de lit, prenant son équilibre une fois de plus. 

Harry le regarde une dernière fois, un petit sourire sur son visage quand il tend une main pour attraper les couilles de Louis. Louis laisse échapper un sifflement au contact. Puis Harry, très doucement, sort sa langue pour lécher le bout de la queue de Louis. Putain. Louis en veut plus, mais il semblerait que son mari soit d’humeur taquine. Louis agrippe la tête de lit, en se disant de ne pas s’agripper au cheveux de Harry et de baiser sa gorge. Sans toucher sa queue avec ses mains, Harry fait des cercles avec sa langue autour du bout de sa bite. Louis grogne, griffant le mur avec ses ongles. 

Il baisse son regard vers son mari, le regardant avec des yeux sombres quand une des mains de Harry se glisse sur son torse. “Ne te touche pas encore baby. Je ne veux pas que tu jouisse.” Ordonne Louis, sa voix pleine de désir. Harry hoche la tête, et ramène sa main pour branler Louis, tout en continuant à titiller le bout de sa bite avec sa langue. Putain. Tout ça fait tellement de bien. Louis sent déjà qu’il est au bord du précipice. Puis Harry lève ses yeux sombres, ouvre doucement sa bouche, tout en fixant Louis du regard, et prend la queue de Louis dans sa bouche. Louis grogne en voyant ça, jouissant presque sur le moment. Harry aplatit sa langue et commence à faire des mouvements de va et vient avec sa tête. Louis a besoin de se distraire ou tout sera terminé trop rapidement.

“Putain. Tu suce ma bite tellement bien baby. J’adore quand tu me suce. Ta bouche a été faite pour moi.” Dit Louis, et il porte une main sur la joue de Harry pour sentir sa queue, et cela fait grogner Louis. Harry hoche la tête, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de Louis. 

“Je pourrais jouir juste comme ça, tes lèvres autour de moi.” Dit Louis, sentant la salive de Harry couler le long de sa bite et sur ses couilles. 

“Mais je ne vais pas jouir. Je veux jouir dans ton magnifique petit cul. Je vais t’ouvrir quand tu sera à quatre pattes et après je vais te baiser.” Lui dit Louis, Harry hoche la tête en guise de réponse, mais sans jamais relâcher Louis. Putain, Louis est proche. Trop proche. Il a besoin que Harry s’arrête, alors il éloigne ses hanches, Harry suit le mouvement jusqu’à ce que la queue de Louis sorte de sa bouche. Harry gémit. 

Louis s’éloigne prudemment de Harry et descend du lit, sa queue remuant avec le mouvement. “A quatre pattes baby.” Louis fait tourner un doigt en l’air, et Harry se retourne, utilisant le coussin de grossesse pour se mettre en position, écartant ses jambes. Louis attrape le lubrifiant et fait le tour du lit, admirant la vue. Il peut voir le ventre rond de Harry entre ses jambes. C’est plus sexy que ça ne devrait l’être. Louis se met sur le lit entre les jambes de Harry et passe un doigt le long de sa raie, ce qui fait gémir Harry. 

Il ouvre ensuite le lubrifiant, et en met sur ses doigts avant d’en pousser un dans le trou de Harry. Il est déjà un peu étiré suite à leur ébats sexuels de la nuit dernière, il peut donc glisser plus facilement. Le gémissement qui s’échappe de Harry est étouffé par le coussin. Louis ajoute rapidement un deuxième doigt, pour ouvrir Harry. Harry est maintenant en train de se tortiller sous Louis en gémissant et demandant à Louis de le baiser. 

“Okay” Dit Louis, en retirant ses doigts et en les essuyant sur les draps. Il teint les deux hanches de Harry et s’aligne, puis pénètre doucement Harry. Il lui laisse un moment pour s’adapter avant de commencer à faire des mouvements de va et vient avec ses hanches, trouvant un rythme stable. 

“Arrête. Arrête.” Dit Harry, il a presque l’air de souffrir. Louis se fige, effrayé d’avoir fait mal à Harry ou aux bébés. La panique monte dans sa gorge, comme si elle l’étouffait. 

“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas? Oh mon dieu, baby, est-ce que je t’ai fait mal?” Demande Louis, serrant les dents car il très envie de bouger, il a l’impression que la chaleur de Harry est en train de l’avaler. 

“Je-- Je n’arrive plus à tenir dans cette position. C’est trop inconfortable.” Lui dit Harry, sa voix étouffée par l'oreiller. Louis se retire doucement, guidant les hanches de son mari jusqu'à ce qu’il soit allongé sur le côté. Sa queue est tellement dure que ça en est douloureux, mais il l’ignore, et se concentre sur son mari qui a toujours sa tête enfouie dans son coussin, et qui renifle. 

“Baby ne pleure pas.” Le calme Louis, en passant ses doigts dans les boucles de Harry. 

“Je-- je suis désolé. ça faisait tellement de bien aussi, je te promets. C’est juste -- Je n’arrivais plus à tenir.” Pleure Harry en agrippant en plus fermement l’oreiller. 

“Ne t’excuse pas. Ce n’est pas grave. On savait qu’on allait devoir changer les positions quand ton ventre allait grossir. Ce n’est pas grave love. Je te promets, je ne suis pas énervé ou contrarié ou quoique ce soit.” Louis caresse le dos de Harry, en espérant le calmer un peu. 

“Vraiment?” Le questionne Harry en le regardant enfin dans les yeux. 

“Oui vraiment. Umm … Et si tu me montais? Qu’est-ce que tu en penses? De cette façon tu peux contrôler le rythme et tu n’a pas à te soucier du fait que tu dois te tenir.” Suggère Louis, sa queue dure lui rappelant à nouveau qu’il a besoin de jouir. Il est sûr que Harry ressent la même chose, il peut voir que la sienne est rouge. 

“Je ne peux pas.” Harry pleure, en cachant son visage dans l’oreiller une nouvelle fois. 

Louis est maintenant totalement confus. Il pense à ce qu’il vient juste de dire et essaye de comprendre pourquoi cela a pu contrarier Harry. “Pourquoi?” Demande-t-il enfin, perdu. 

“Parce que je vais t’écraser. Je suis gros Lou. Je vais t'écraser si je te monte.” La réponse de Harry est à nouveau étouffée par le coussin. Louis doit même se pencher pour pouvoir l’entendre correctement. Il n’ai même pas sûr d’avoir bien entendu. Harry pense qu’il est gros? C’est quoi ce bordel. Harry n’a jamais eu de problèmes avec son image, il ne sait même pas d’où cela vient. Encore une fois, en y pensant, Harry a été bizarre toute la semaine en ce qui concerne les changements que son corps subit. Il voulait faire l’amour avec la lumière éteinte, se doucher tout seul, mettre un t-shirt quand il voyait Louis. Il s’est même énervé contre Louis l’autre jour quand il a suggérer à Harry d’aller acheter des vêtements de grossesse. Soudain, tout s’explique, les pièce du puzzle s'emboîtent les unes dans les autres. 

“Baby regarde-moi.” Dit calmement Louis, en tirant sur l’épaule de Harry jusqu’à ce qu’il soit allonger sur le dos, regardant Louis, ses yeux pleins de larmes. “Tu n’es pas gros. Pas du tout. Je ne veux plus jamais t’entendre dire ça, et je ne veux pas non plus que tu es cette impression là. Tu es tellement beau à mes yeux baby, s’il te plaît crois moi. Tu es la plus belle personne que je n’ai jamais vue, encore plus belle avec mes bébés en toi.” Louis met l’accent sur la dernière partie de sa phrase en posant ses deux mains sur le ventre de Harry. 

“Vraiment?” Renifle Harry en essuyant ses yeux. 

“Oui, vraiment. En fait, j’ai vraiment envie de te voir monter ma queue comme ça. Putain ça va être sexy. Je bande rien qu’en y pensant.” Lui dit Louis, en appuyant son érection contre le flanc de Harry. 

“Et je suppose que l’on va devoir quelque chose pour ça.” Dit Harry en souriant à Louis. Il se met sur le côté et attrape la queue de Louis dans sa main. Louis laisse échapper un sifflement de surprise. Harry pousse Louis sur son dos, attrape le lubrifiant et enveloppe la queue de Louis avec le liquide. Louis se redresse quand Harry se met à cheval sur lui, et qu’il descend doucement jusqu’à ce qu’il soit totalement assis. 

“Putain Lou, je me sens tellement plein.” Gémit Harry, ses yeux grands ouverts et ses doigts griffant les pectoraux de Louis. 

“Tu me fais tellement de bien baby. Tellement serré.” Répond Louis, en agrippant les hanches de Harry. Harry commence à bouger, doucement à un rythme régulier. Louis est légèrement assis avec un coussin derrière son dos, et il a une vue magnifique de son mari enceinte qui monte sa queue. Putain il est déjà prêt à jouir. Harry utilise son torse pour se soutenir et il commence à pousser ses hanches vers le bas, et les bouge d’avant en arrière plutôt que de bas en haut. Le mouvement de bas en haut est sûrement trop difficile pour lui, et ça va le fatiguer, mais Louis ne se plaint pas parce que, putain qu’est-ce que ça fait du bien. Ses yeux roulent dans sa tête. 

“C’est ça baby, monte-moi.” L’encourage Louis, bougeant ses deux mains afin qu’elles soient sur le ventre de Harry, et cela les pousse encore plus tous les deux vers leur orgasme. 

“Putain, Lou. Juste là. Tellement profond. Mon dieu que ça fait du bien. Juste là.” Harry gémit, bougeant à peine ses hanches, et basculant sa tête en arrière de plaisir. Sa voix grave pousse Louis encore plus, le rythme lent avec lequel ils font l’amour paraissant très intime et passionné. 

“Tu vas jouir baby? Tu vas jouir avec ma queue? Allez. Marque moi. Je veux le voir.” Murmure Louis, en frottant ses mains sur le ventre de Harry. 

“J’y suis presque. Oh mon dieu!” Harry hurle en basculant sa tête vers l’arrière, ses boucles sombres volant au dessus de ses épaules. Tout son corps se raidit avec la force de son orgasme, et amenant Louis vers le sien. 

“Harry!” Louis hurle au moment où il se vide dans son mari et regarde avec de grands yeux bleus la queue de Harry relâcher son sperme sur tout son ventre, son torse, une partie atterrissant même sur le ventre de Harry, cette vue faisant jouir Louis encore un peu plus, ses yeux roulant dans sa tête. 

“Putain de merde.” Louis ouvre grand ses yeux et regarde son mari en respirant fort. 

“Ouai. Parfois les orgasmes lents sont les meilleurs.” Répond Harry, en se levant doucement de Louis, et en s’écroulant à côté de Louis, se mettant face à lui. La main de Louis trouve rapidement son ventre quand il regarde son mari. Harry à l’air heureux et complètement défoncé, Louis adore le voir comme ça. 

“Félicitations pour ta promotion. Au fait, je savais que ça arriverait.” Dit Harry, avec un grand sourire, ses yeux brillants. 

“Merci baby. Merci d’avoir eu confiance en moi.”

“Toujours. J’aurais toujours confiance en toi Lou. Je suis désolé de ne pas t’avoir dit ce que je ressentais avant. Je pensais que ce sentiment d’insécurité allait passer. J’aurais dû t’en parler. Je n’avais pas l’intention de gâcher le moment.” Admet Harry, le regard baissé. 

“Tu n’as rien gâché baby. Mais je suis content que tu m’en aies parlé, cependant, je m’en veux un peu.” Quand Harry s’apprête à protester, Louis pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, stoppant immédiatement les mots. “Ce que je veux dire, c’est que je dois te dire plus souvent à quel point tu es beau à mes yeux. A quel point tu es sexy. Tu va donner vie à nos enfants Harry, comment est-ce que je ne pourrais pas trouver ça magnifique? S’il te plaît, j’espère que tu comprends.” 

“Mais tu me fais me sentir beau et tu me le dis souvent. Je suppose que je ne te croyais pas, c’est tout. Tu es mon mari et tu es sensé dire ces choses là. Je vais essayer de faire des efforts et de te croire, car visiblement tu trouves les changements sur mon corps sexy. Je suis désolé. Je t’aime.” 

“Moi aussi je t’aime Haz. Maintenant, préparons-nous et allons dîner. On a une promotion à fêter, mais avant je dois me doucher. Tu veux m’accompagner?” Demande Louis, en regardant les dégâts sur son torse. 

“Umm” Harry hésite, mais Louis lui lance un regard. “Oui. D’accord. J’adorerais t’accompagner.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les kuddos et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés.
> 
> Vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter:  
> Morgane: @NewLarrie


	6. Artichaut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!!! Voilà le chapitre 6!!! 
> 
> Encore une fois, j'espère que tout le monde va bien et que vous êtes en sécurité. 
> 
> Encore merci pour les kuddos!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

“Okay Lou il faut qu’on discute de l’accouchement.” Dit Harry, en regardant Louis manoeuvrer le véhicule. Regarder Louis conduire est toujours quelque chose qui excite Harry. La façon dont ses petites mains agrippent le volant. Les manches de son pull sont retroussées, exposant ses avant-bras tatoués et sexy. Harry doit stopper ses pensées avant que cela ne dégénère. Putain. Il est juste super excité ces temps-ci. C’est vraiment ridicule. 

“D’accord. Par contre tu sais que c’est ton choix, hein? Tu es celui qui va vivre tout ça. Je veux dire, je serai là tout le temps, mais il ne s’agit pas de mon corps.” Louis jette un coup d’oeil vers Harry plusieurs fois pendant son petit discours, semblant vouloir voir la réaction de Harry. 

“Merci, mais je veux quand même que tu sois au courant. J’ai fait pas mal de recherches …”

“Je suis choqué.” Interrompt Louis avec un petit sourire en coin. 

Harry continue tout en ignorant Louis, “J’ai fait pas mal de recherches, et je pense que même si je vais avoir des triplés, je veux faire ça naturellement. Sans anesthésie. Sans césarienne. Rien.” Louis hoche la tête, en accord avec Harry. “Je veux dire, évidemment, si quelque ne va pas et bien je ferai une césarienne, mais je ne veux pas qu’elle soit prévue et tout. Je veux qu’ils viennent au monde le plus naturellement possible.” 

“Okay. Je soutien ta décision.” Dit Louis en prenant la main de Harry et en l’embrassant. Il gare la voiture puis sort, Harry prend une grande inspiration avant de se diriger vers le magasin. Ils vont acheter des vêtements de grossesse. Harry a redouté ce moment, mais il ne fait que porter des leggings ces dernières semaines. Il en a vraiment besoin, ce que Louis lui a fait remarqué ce matin, et voilà pourquoi ils sont actuellement en train de marcher vers le magasin. Harry se dirige vers le rayon des hommes enceintes. Il est petit, mais il y a quelques vêtements. Louis et lui commencent à jeter un oeil. 

“Euh, j’avais aussi pensé à un accouchement dans l’eau. C’est sensé être plus relaxant pour moi et naturel pour les bébés. Ils ont été dans du liquide toute leur existence, alors venir au monde dans de l’eau aide à faciliter la transition.” Commence Harry, en plissant son nez en voyant une chemise particulièrement moche. 

“C’est peut-être une question bête, mais, est-ce qu’ils peuvent, et bien, se noyer?” Demande Louis, en mettant un jean sur son bras, puis continuant à chercher. 

Harry rigole quand il entend la question, mais il est content que son mari soit attentif. “Non. C’est totalement sans danger à partir du moment où le bébé est sorti de l’eau immédiatement.” Répond Harry, en trouvant un t-shirt qui lui plaît, le pliant sur son bras pour pouvoir l’essayer plus tard. 

“Oh. D’accord. Oui. J’imagine que cela pourrait être relaxant pour toi aussi. Ils font ça à l’hôpital?” 

“Non pas vraiment, mais j’ai regardé différents centres d’accouchement dans les documents que le Dr Burns nous a donnés. Elle nous a donné des informations sur l'hôpital et le centre d’accouchement où elle travaille. Je pense que préfère le centre d’accouchement. Il autorise les accouchements dans l’eau, et c’est ce que je veux. Et ça semble aussi être un meilleur environnement. Tu sais à quel point je déteste les hôpitaux.” Informe Harry. Louis hoche la tête au fur et à mesure de la conversation et ils regardent tous les deux les différents vêtements qui sont devant eux. 

“Je pense que pour le moment ça suffit. Allons les essayer.” Suggère Louis en faisant un signe de tête vers les cabines d’essayage. 

“Oui. Je n’ai pas vraiment envie d’essayer par contre.” Dit Harry en râlant et suivant son mari. 

“Je sais, mais fais-moi confiance. Tu te sentiras mieux dans des vêtements qui te vont.” Le raisonne Louis en regardant autour de lui pour trouver une responsable qui s’occupe des cabines. Quand il en trouve une, Harry et lui choisissent la cabine la plus grande et entrent, puis ferment la porte derrière eux. Ils continuent leur conversation pendant que Harry se déshabille. 

“Okay. Je pense que je suis d’accord avec toi en ce qui concerne le centre. Cela me paraît mieux qu’un hôpital.” Louis retire le pull de Harry par dessus sa tête. L’air de la cabine d’essayage est froid sur sa peau. 

“Cela me permettra aussi d’essayer différentes positions pour l’accouchement. Être à genoux est parfois plus facile grâce à la gravité. Oh, et ils te laisseront participer beaucoup plus.” Le rythme de paroles de Harry devient plus rapide à cause de son excitation. “Tu vois, tu pourras venir dans l’eau avec moi, ou même aider à mettre les bébés au monde. Ils ne t’obligeront pas à rester à un endroit précis près de ma tête ou à tenir mes jambes. Enfin, si c’est quelque chose que tu as envie de faire. Tu n’es pas obligé par contre.” Ajoute rapidement Harry, ne voulant pas que son mari se sente forcé. Louis sourit en aidant Harry à mettre un premier jean de grossesse. La taille élastique étant parfaite pour son ventre rond. 

“Bien sûr que je veux participer, love. Je veux être là à chaque instant.” Louis sourit en tendant un t-shirt à Harry. Harry le passe par dessus sa tête et regarde dans le miroir. Il doit admettre qu’il a l’air adorable. Les vêtements lui vont beaucoup mieux que ce qu’il portait jusqu’à présent. 

“C’est pas mal.” Admet Harry, en se mettant de profil pour se voir sous un autre angle. 

“Tu es ravissant.” Dit Louis, en le regardant dans les yeux dans le miroir et plaçant deux mains chaudes sur le ventre de Harry. Harry ne peut s’empêcher de sourire. Louis aime vraiment les changements sur son corps. Il a le meilleur mari du monde. 

“Merci” Répond Harry. Ils parlent un peu plus de l’accouchement pendant que Harry essaye le reste des vêtements. Il se rend compte qu’il les aime presque tous, alors il les ajoute à leur pile d’achats. 

“Tu es prêt à y aller?” Demande Louis, les doigts sur la poignée de la cabine. 

“Oui, mais une dernière chose.” Commence Harry, un peu nerveux en pensant à ce qu’il est sur le point de dire. Tout cela le rend un peu malade, mais Louis doit l’entendre. Il avale la boule qui est dans sa gorge et lèche ses lèvres qui sont soudainement devenues très sèches. “Umm-- s’il m’arrive quelque chose pendant l’accouchement, et que je ne peux pas prendre moi-même de décision, s’il te plaît demande-leur de m'emmener dans un hôpital de faire une césarienne. De faire tout ce qu’il peuvent pour sauver nos bébés.” 

Louis se fige pendant un instant, ayant l’air de réfléchir à ce qu’il va dire. “Harry. Je ferai tout mon possible pour te sauver. Tu es ma priorité. Attention ne te méprends pas, évidemment j’aime nos bébés, et je veux qu’ils naissent en toute sécurité, cependant tu es plus important à mes yeux. Je sais que ce n’est pas ce que tu veux entendre, mais je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde sans toi. Si le pire venait à arriver, et j’espère que ce ne sera pas le cas, je choisirai de te sauver. Peut-être que tu me détesteras par la suite, et tu auras sûrement le droit, mais au moins tu seras en vie pour me détester.”

Harry est sans voix. Il se sait pas quoi ressentir en entendant les mots de Louis, mais il sait, au ton de la voix de Louis, qu’il ne plaisante pas et que personne ne pourra le faire changer d’avis. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  
  


“On doit vraiment faire ça?” Se plaint Louis, en tirant sur son pull vert. Il a l’air bête. 

“Oui” Dit Harry en roulant ses yeux et en regardant la photographe. 

“Très bien. Asseyez-vous devant le sapin.” Indique-t-elle en faisant un signe de la main. Louis lui jette un regard glacial, mais aide son mari à s’asseoir sur le sol de leur salon devant leur sapin. Elle prend plusieurs photos d’eux dans différentes poses, la plupart sont totalement ringardes et cela n’aide pas l’humeur massacrante de Louis. Elle leur donne ensuite un panneau à tenir sur lequel est écrit différentes choses. Tout ça est très ordinaire, et Louis déteste les choses ordinaires. Au moins Harry et lui ont leurs manches retroussées, exposant fièrement leurs tatouages. 

“Okay. C’est bon, je pense. Harry, je t’enverrai tout ça ce soir.” Dit-elle en regardant son appareil photo puis en le déposant délicatement dans sa boite. Dieu merci. Louis pense qu’il préfèrerait s’ouvrir les veines plutôt que de passer ne serait-ce qu’un seul instant à faire d’autres poses ringardes devant leur sapin de Noël. Il sait que Harry voudra aussi faire des photos de grossesse, que dieu lui vienne en aide. 

“Merci beaucoup Jenny. Nous t’en sommes vraiment reconnaissants. J’aimerais les envoyer la semaine prochaine.” Louis aide Harry à se lever, et ce n’est pas une mince affaire, pendant que Harry sourit gentiment à la photographe.

“Je n’arrive pas à croire que l’on soit l’un de _ces_ couples.” Dit Louis quand Jenny sort de chez eux. 

“Louis, tu veux bien arrêter. C’est juste une photo de Noël pour envoyer à nos amis et notre famille. Ce n’est pas comme si je t’avais demander de poser nu ou de faire une sex tape.” Dit Harry en roulant ses yeux, et commençant à monter les escaliers. 

“ça aurait été beaucoup plus amusant.” Marmonne Louis. 

“Je vais monter et me changer. Quand je redescend pour le yoga, tu as intérêt à ne plus faire la moue.” L’avertit Harry en rigolant quand Louis fait encore plus la moue. Louis s’assoit sur le canapé, en enlevant son horrible pull, et il est à présent uniquement en marcel. Il a promis à Harry de au moins le regarder faire son yoga avant qu’il prenne sa décision. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry descend les escaliers vêtu uniquement d’un très moulant legging de grossesse. Ses longues boucles sont coiffées en chignon, quelques mèches sont déjà un peu tombées. La queue de Louis remue en le voyant. Il se tortille sur le canapé, et se repositionne afin que Harry ne voit pas son érection. Louis sourit à son mari, content que Harry commence à se sentir plus à l’aise avec son ventre qui grossit. 

La situation dans le jean de Louis ne s’arrange pas au fur et à mesure qu’il regarde son mari bouger son corps dans différentes positions. Ses bras et son dos musclés qui s’étirent à chaque mouvement. Louis lèche ses lèvres, sa gorge soudainement sèche. Il positionne ses jambes afin qu’elles soient bien écartées, exposant fièrement son érection, et espérant que son mari comprenne, mais Harry l’ignore et change de positionne de façon très fluide. Cette fois il est sur le dos et il pousse ses hanches vers le plafond, son ventre rond bien exposé. Louis gémit profondément, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Il touche son érection, ayant besoin d’une quelconque friction. Il a l’impression qu’il pourrait éjaculer dans son pantalon. Putain c’est juste tellement érotique. 

Harry le regarde depuis sa position, ses yeux s’écarquillant quand il voit l’état de Louis. “J’ai besoin de toi.” Gémit Louis en bougeant à nouveau, et en remuant ses fesses à la sensation de vide. 

Harry se met doucement debout et s’avance vers Louis avec des yeux sombres. “Qu’est-ce que tu veux love?” Demande Harry, son regard ne quittant jamais celui de Louis. 

“Je te veux en moi.” Murmure Louis, en regardant les lèvres de Harry, et léchant les siennes. 

“Okay. Umm Comment par contre? Comment on peut faire?” Demande Harry, en regardant son torse nu.

“Je ne sais pas. On va trouver un moyen. J’en ai besoin.” Louis gémit encore, en se levant du canapé. Il attrape la main de Harry et le mène jusqu’à leur chambre, enlevant déjà son marcel sur le chemin. Il a très chaud, et sa queue est douloureuse dans son pantalon. Il se sent juste vide, comme s’il avait besoin de quelque chose. Une fois qu’ils sont dans la chambre, les mains de Harry ont déjà déboutonné son jean noir, et Harry le baisse avec son boxer. Quand Louis termine de les enlever, Harry enlève son legging. La queue de Louis devient encore plus dure quand il réalise que Harry ne portait pas rien en dessous. Putain. 

“Tu es tellement sexy Lou.” Murmure Harry en embrassant férocement Louis. Louis gémit quand sa queue se frotte au ventre de Harry, envoyant une décharge le long de sa colonne vertébrale et vers sa queue. Il pense à une position pendant qu’il embrasse Harry, et prend enfin une décision. 

“Je pense que si je me mets à quatre pattes ça pourrait marcher. Ce sera peut-être un peu difficile, mais je pense que ça va aller.” Dit Louis, en regardant dans les yeux de Harry. Il regarde Harry réfléchir à l’idée, la tournant dans sa tête. Quand il hoche la tête, Louis passe à l’action. Il attrape le lubrifiant qui est sur la table de nuit et le donne à Harry, puis il se met à quatre pattes sur le lit, cambrant son dos et en faisant ressortir ses fesses. Il se sent complètement exposé, mais il s’en fiche. Il a l’impression qu’il va exploser s’il n’a pas quelque chose en lui rapidement. Il espère vraiment que ça va marcher. Il ne veut pas que Harry soit à nouveau contrarié. Il pense que ça peut le faire. A 22 semaines Harry n’est pas trop gros. Son ventre est encore relativement haut. Il est tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu’il sursaute quand Harry trace son trou avec un doigt mouillé. 

“ça va?” Demande Harry.

“Oui, ça va. Désolé.” S’excuse Louis. Il ferme ses yeux et se laisse complètement aller dans la sensation. Après quelques minutes, il est en train de gémir et de se baiser sur les trois longs doigts de Harry. Harry a soigneusement évité sa prostate, ce qui l’a rendu fou de désir. Il commence à crier dans l’oreiller, quand Harry le baise encore plus fort avec ses doigts. Tout son corps est en feu, vibrant d’énergie. Seul Harry peut changer cette énergie en quelque chose de meilleur. 

“Putain. S’il te plaît. Mon dieu. Harry. S’il te plaît. J’en ai besoin. J’ai besoin de toi.” Supplie Louis, en criant dans l’oreiller encore une fois quand Harry enfin, _enfin_ , plie ses doigts et frôle sa prostate. Harry ne dit pas un mot quand il retire ses doigts, tout le corps de Louis se crispe. Il se sent tellement vide qu’il pourrait en pleurer. Il retient sa respiration quand il sent le bout de la queue de Harry sur son trou. C’est le moment de vérité. C’est le moment où ils vont se rendre compte si la potion va fonctionner ou pas. Il prie en silence pour que cela fonctionne. Il est peut-être la première personne au monde à prier pour du sex, mais à situations désespérées. Il sent Harry le pénétrer doucement, jusqu'à ce qu’il soit totalement entré. Il regarde derrière lui, il ne pourra jamais oublier ce qu’il voit à présent. Les dents de Harry sont serrées avec concentration, son ventre chaud repose sur le bas du dos de Louis. Ses doigts agrippe les fesses de Louis ce qui le fait se tortiller de plaisir. Louis hoche simplement la tête, ayant besoin que Harry commence à bouger. 

Harry bouge ses hanches à un rythme régulier, le bout de sa queue frappant la prostate de Louis à chaque mouvement, ce qui rend Louis fou de désir. Il tend une main autour du ventre de Louis et trace avec son doigt la veine sous la bite de Louis, ce qui le fait gémir. Il retire sa main, ne lui donnant rien de plus malgré ses gémissements. Le rythme lent est merveilleux et Harry l'amène doucement vers le précipice. Tout son corps est prêt à jouir quand Harry se retire. Louis crie à la sensation de perte. Qu’est-ce que se passe putain?

“Je veux te voir.” Murmure Harry, sa voix grave pleine de désir. Louis sent des mains fortes attraper ses hanches et le retourner rapidement. Il écarte ses jambes, mais il n’est pas certain de ce que Harry à l’intention de faire. La position ne leur permet pas de faire l’amour. Harry serre très fort sa cuisse, son regard sombre observant l’érection de Louis. Harry lèche ses lèvres, ce qui fait gémir Louis. Qu’est-ce que sa bouche est obscène putain. Harry insert trois doigts dans le trou de Louis sans le prévenir. Louis hurle à la sensation d’être à nouveau plein. Harry ne perd pas de temps à trouver sa prostate, appuyant très fort dessus à chaque mouvement. 

“Putain. Harry. Tu vas me faire jouir. Oh mon dieu. J’ai besoin de me toucher, s’il te plaît.” Bafouille Louis en levant une main, mais Harry l’écarte. 

“Jouit sans être touché.” Dit-il, sa voix grave et autoritaire, ce qui excite Louis. Louis n’a encore jamais jouit sans être touché. Il a toujours eu une quelconque friction. Il ne sait pas s’il peut le faire, mais en tout cas il est certain d’avoir l’impression qu’il va exploser. 

“Putain. Okay. Putain. Harry. Jouit avec moi. S’il te plaît. Mon dieu.” Gémit Louis, laissant ses genoux s’écarter encore plus. Il pense qu’il est en train de pleurer à cause de l’intensité du plaisir qu’il ressent. 

“Comment?” Demande Harry, sans arrêter ses mouvement ne serait-ce qu’une seconde. Mon dieu. Louis se sent tellement plein et tellement proche. Vacillant au bord du précipice. 

“Sur moi. Éjacule sur moi. S’il te plaît. J’en ai besoin sur moi. Marque-moi.” Hurle Louis, il a l’impression qu’il va exploser d’une seconde à l’autre, mais il a besoin que Harry jouisse aussi. 

“D’accord” Harry hoche la tête et se rapproche de Louis afin que son érection soit directement au dessus de la bite de Louis. Il baisse son autre main, et attrape sa queue et il commence à se branler. Ses yeux sont écarquillés, comme s’il avait envie de les fermer, mais ne voulant pas manquer une seule minute de ce qui est en train de se passer. 

“Lou” Gémit Harry en se branlant encore plus vite. Il doit probablement ne voir que le bout de sa queue sous son ventre rond. Les mouvements de ses doigts sont en rythme avec ceux de sa main, baisant Louis vite et fort, et appuyant fortement sur sa prostate à chaque fois. 

“Putain, baby. Éjacule sur moi. S’il te plaît. Mon dieu j’en ai besoin. Tu vas me faire jouir. Je suis tellement proche. Jouit avec moi. Putain. S’il te plaît. Mon dieu. Jouit avec moi.” Radote Louis. Il lève ses mains, et les pose sur les lauriers étirés. Harry hurle au toucher, des rubans de spermes jaillissant et tombant sur la queue de Louis. Louis gémit en le regardant et quand Harry enfonce ses doigts très fort. La queue de Louis explose avec la force de son orgasme, son sperme rejoignant rapidement celui de Harry sur son ventre. Il sait qu’il crie le nom de Harry quand il jouit. Il n’a jamais ressenti quelque chose d’aussi fort de toute sa vie, des vagues de plaisir le submergeant, ses yeux roulant dans sa tête. Des picotements envahissent tout son corps, mais il a l’impression d’avoir quitter ce monde pendant un instant, vacillant sur le précipice de l’existence. 

“Alors, c’est bien le yoga?” Demande Harry à côté de lui après quelques minutes, et cela le ramène sur terre. Comment est-ce qu’il est arrivé là? Louis ne se rappelle pas l’avoir vu bouger. Il devait être trop défoncé pour s’en apercevoir. Louis regarde son mari et il lève son pouce vers lui, réussissant à peine à rassembler l’énergie nécessaire pour le faire, puis il laisse son bras retomber sur le lit. Harry rigole. 

**__________**

  
  


Louis déteste son anniversaire. Il n’arrive pas à croire qu’il va avoir 31 an. Il jette un oeil vers Harry qui est sur le siège passager, il porte un nouveau jean de grossesse et un pull vert qui est assorti à ses yeux. Il est ravissant, vraiment. Louis ne sais pas trop pourquoi il voudrait d’un vieil homme comme lui. Harry pourrait avoir n’importe qui dans le monde. Il ressemble à un top model avec des yeux verts, des cheveux bouclés et une mâchoire qui pourrait couper du verre. 

“Lou, arrête de faire la moue. C’est adorable, mais ton visage va rester coincé comme ça.” La voix de Harry le fait sortir de ses pensées, un long doigt lui tapotant la joue. Ils sont en route vers la maison d’enfance de Louis pour son anniversaire et pour la veille de Noël. Ils passeront la journée de demain avec la famille de Harry. C’est ce qu’ils font chaque année. C’est juste plus facile comme l’anniversaire de Louis tombe le jour le moins pratique de toute l’année. 

“Je ne fais pas la moue.” Insiste Louis, en écartant la main de Harry. 

“Lou, tu sais mieux mentir que ça d’habitude.” Dit Harry, et Louis peut l’entendre sourire. “Allez. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a?” 

“Rien”

“Je sais que c’est parce que c’est ton anniversaire. On est ensemble depuis bien trop longtemps pour que je ne m’en sois pas rendu compte avant.” Observe Harry. Louis le regarde au moment où Harry passe une main sur son ventre, quelque chose qu’il fait inconsciemment depuis qu’il sait qu’il est enceinte. Harry a raison. Il ne peut rien lui cacher. Il le sait; c’est juste que parfois c’est difficile d’en parler. 

Louis soupire, en focalisant son attention sur la route à nouveau. Ne pas regarder Harry rend cela plus facile. “C’est juste-- c’est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu voudrais être avec un homme vieux. J’ai eu 31 ans aujourd’hui. Tu es magnifique. Tu pourrais être avec qui tu veux, et pourtant tu es avec moi. Je ne comprends pas.” 

“Louis. Je rêverais que tu te vois comme moi je te vois. Quand je te regarde, je vois la plus belle personne que je n’ai jamais vue. Tes yeux sont d’une nuance de bleu incroyable. Tes cheveux sont doux et parfaits. Tes pommettes sont plus élevées que mon QI. Je pourrais tracer un chemin de mon coeur jusqu’aux taches de rousseur qui sont sur tes joues. J’adore ta voix et ton corps. Mon dieu comme j’aime ton corps. Je deviens dure rien qu’en y pensant.” Harry remue un peu sur son siège, mais ses yeux sont honnêtes. Tellement honnêtes que Louis a mal dans sa poitrine. Cependant, les mots de Harry le font se sentir mieux.

“Merci love. J’espère que ce cafard va passer.” Répond Louis, en attrapant la main de Harry et en l’embrassant. 

“Putain. Tu sais ce que j’aimerais maintenant,” Demande Harry, en changeant de sujet. 

“Quoi?” Répond Louis en souriant car il a hâte d’entendre ce que son mari a comme idée cette fois. Ses envies sont de plus en plus aléatoires ces derniers temps. Au début, il voulait juste manger tout le temps la même chose, maintenant, par contre, ce sont plus ‘des envies classiques’ que l’on peut trouver dans les livres où à la télé. 

“Un Shamrock Shake” Répond Harry en se léchant les lèvres. 

Louis est choqué par la requête. Ce n’est pas bio ou fait maison ou rien de ces conneries hippies que Harry aime. Cela vient d’un fast food pour l’amour de dieu. Il ne pense même pas que Harry est déjà _demandé_ d’aller dans un fast food, il n’y va que si Louis le supplie. “Hazza, on est en plein hiver. Les Shamrock Shake ne sont faits qu’en mars. Comment tu veux que je t’en trouve un?” Demande Louis en rigolant. 

“J’en ai vraiment envie Lou.” Se plaint Harry, en faisant ressortir sa lèvre inférieure en une belle moue. 

“Je sais love, mais ce n’est pas possible. Peut-être en mars. Est-ce qu’il y a autre chose dont tu aurais envie?” Questionne Louis, espérant calmer son mari et leurs bébés. 

“Umm…” Harry tapote son menton en réfléchissant. “Oh -- je sais. Un Mc Flurry” Harry frappe dans ses mains avec excitation, et lèche ses lèvres. C’est Noël et son mari veut une putain de glace. Evidemment. Louis roule ses yeux, mais met son clignotant pour changer de file, faisant un détour vers le McDonald's le plus proche. Après tout, il ferait n’importe quoi pour Harry. Ils vont dans la file du drive, et Harry commande un Mc Flurry. Il sourit quand il le tient dans ses mains, sortant sa langue rose pour lécher la cuillère. Tout ça est très obscène, et Louis doit se forcer à détourner son regard et à se concentrer sur la route avant qu’il n’éjacule dans son pantalon. 

Le reste du trajet se fait dans le silence, les seuls bruits que l’on peut entendre sont ceux que Harry fait en mangeant sa glace tout en fredonnant, et la musique qui émane des enceintes dans la voiture. Il jette un oeil vers Harry et voit qu’il a un peu de glace sur le bout du nez. C’est vraiment trop adorable, mais il tend une main et l’essuie. Après cela, Louis monte le son et ils chantent tous les deux les chansons de Noël, en parfaite harmonie. Il y a quelque chose dans leurs deux voix qui fait qu’elles se complètent parfaitement. 

“Je suis tellement contente que vous ayez pu venir.” S'exclame Jay dès que le couple passe le pas de la porte. Elle s’approche et prend d’abord Harry dans ses bras, caressant son ventre et en lui faisant plein d’éloges. Louis ne comprend la fascination que tout le monde a à vouloir toucher le ventre de Harry comme si c’était le leur. Lui il a le droit car c’est son putain de mari, mais c’est bizarre quand des étrangers le font. Ils s’approchent et caressent son ventre en le félicitant. Personne ne vient jamais le voir lui et ne caresse sa queue en lui disant ‘Bon boulot mon gars’, excepté Harry peut-être. 

Il serre sa mère dans dans ses bras et lui fait un bisou sur la joue quand elle vient enfin vers lui, après avoir passé trop de temps en adoration devant le ventre de Harry. Mon dieu, qu’est-ce qu’il doit faire pour avoir son attention? C’est son putain d’anniversaire après tout. Il sait qu’il ne devrait pas être jaloux des bébés, mais il est de mauvaise humeur depuis ce matin et tout cela n’aide pas du tout. Dan s’approche et prend leurs affaires, ainsi que les cadeaux pour les mettre sous le sapin. 

Tout le monde dans la maison vient les saluer un par un. Tous sauf Dan, qui est en train de caresser le ventre de Harry. Les jumeaux les plus jeunes sont un peu déçus quand Harry leur dit qu’ils ne pourront pas encore sentir les bébés bouger. Bienvenue au putain de club, pense Louis avec cynisme. Il faut vraiment qu’il sorte de cette mauvaise humeur s’il veut survivre aujourd'hui. Louis se rend compte en voyant le visage de son mari que, lui aussi, en a marre d’être constamment touché. C’est leur famille, mais ce doit être très énervant d’avoir l’impression que tout le monde peut toucher ton corps comme ça. L’humeur de Louis s’améliore au fil de la journée. Tout le monde rit, parle, mange, chante des chansons de Noël, et prend des nouvelles de chacun. Tout le monde essaye de consacrer ce jour à Louis, mais c’est difficile quand toute la maison est décorée de rouge et de vert. Ils sont aussi là pour célébrer les fêtes. 

“Okay. C’est l’heure des cadeaux! Faisons les cadeaux d’anniversaire de Lou d’abord.” Dit Jay en frappant des mains, puis elle quitte la pièce, et revient avec un gros paquet couvert de papier cadeaux de Noël, évidemment. Est-ce que c’est si compliqué que ça d’envelopper son cadeaux avec du papier cadeau d'anniversaire? Il leur dit qu’il s’en fiche, mais secrètement ça le dérange. 

“C’est de la part de tout le monde.” Lui dit-elle, en lui tendant le gros paquet. C’est lourd, il le secoue, en souriant à tout le monde. Il le pose par terre, et frappe dessus et fait semblant d’écouter s’il y a un bruit à l’intérieur pour faire rire Dottie et Ernie. 

“Ouvre-le!” Dit Dottie impatiemment, et en gesticulant par terre. 

“Okay. Okay.” Louis rigole, et déchire rapidement le papier. Il trouve une boite grise, sur laquelle est écrit en blanc ‘Le kit de survie de Papa’. Il aurait dû se douter que ce serait en lien avec les bébés. Il ne devrait pas être déçu, mais il l’est. Mais il arbore un sourire de façade et ouvre doucement la boîte, pour révéler son contenu. Tous les cadeaux sont attentionnés, certains sont même drôle. Il sort chaque cadeau, et les inspecte un par un avant de les mettre sur le côté. A l’intérieur il y a un pack de sa bière préférée, une jolie chope sur laquelle est écrit ‘Papa 2019’, une boîte d’antidouleurs, un t-shirt sur lequel il y a un loup et trois grenouillères avec des petits cochons, quelques livres sur les bébés, du café très cher, une photo de la dernière échographie encadrée et sur laquelle il est écrit ‘Meilleur papa’, et un assortiment de ses friandises et thés préférés. 

“Merci tout le monde, c’est super.” Louis leur dit, en se levant et en serrant tout le monde dans ses bras. Oui ça lui plaît, il aurait juste aimé que ce ne soit pas en rapport avec les bébés. C’est bien comme cadeau de Noël; Harry et lui ont même demandé des choses pour les bébés car ils vont devoir tout acheter en trois exemplaires. Par contre, pour son anniversaire, il espérait avoir quelque chose d’un peu plus … personnel. Enfin bref. Ce n’est pas vraiment la peine de pleurnicher car il ne peut rien y faire maintenant. 

“Okay. Maintenant c’est l’heure de mon cadeau.” Dit Harry en souriant et en cherchant dans la pile de cadeaux. Il en sort un qui était caché, emballé dans un papier cadeau d’anniversaire très coloré avec des ballons, des banderoles, et des grosses lettres. Il a même mis en noeud arc-en-ciel autour. Louis sourit car il l’adore déjà, même s’il ne l’a pas encore ouvert. La boite est longue et rectangulaire, probablement deux fois plus grande que la main de Louis. C’est lourd, et il se demande vraiment ce que ça peut être. Il regarde Harry avec questionnement, et il l’aide à se rassoir près de Louis. 

“Ouvre-le” Harry sourit, Louis aussi, et il déchire le papier et le laisse tomber par terre. Sous le papier il y a une modeste boîte marron. Il l’ouvre sur le côté, et laisse un objet lourd, enveloppé dans du papier bulle, glisser dans sa main. Il enlève délicatement le papier bulle, et celui-ci révèle un bloc en acajou pour son bureau. Louis fait glisser ses doigts sur la plaque. C’est noire, et ‘Louis Tomlinson’ est écrit en doré dessus. Il sent des larmes se former dans ses yeux car c’est tellement attentionné. 

“Umm-- j’ai pensé que tu pourrais l’utiliser sur ton beau nouveau bureau, comme maintenant tu es une personne très importante.” Explique Harry, en jouant nerveusement avec ses bagues. 

“Je l’adore baby. Merci beaucoup.” Louis serre Harry dans ses bras, et sent son odeur pour essayer de faire partir ses larmes. C’est un cadeau uniquement pour Louis et qui en lien avec sa propre vie. C’est juste parfait. 

“De rien, love. Joyeux anniversaire.” Dit Harry en mettant ses bras autour de Louis et en le serrant fort. Puis il murmure dans l’oreille de Louis, “Je te donnerai ton autre cadeau ce soir.” La phrase se dirige droit vers la queue de Louis. Il tousse puis arrange discrètement son pantalon. Voilà pourquoi il aime tant Harry. Il connaît tellement bien Louis. Son anniversaire était en rapport avec lui et personne d’autre, et pour ça il lui en est reconnaissant. Louis sourit à sa famille, prêt pour les cadeaux de Noël à présent. 

Le reste des cadeaux sont plus pour les bébés que pour Harry et lui, mais ça ne les dérange pas. Ils ont besoin de tout ça. Ils espèrent avoir d’autres choses pendant leur baby shower qui aura lieu dans quelques semaines, puis ils feront l’inventaire de ce qu’ils ont et achèteront ce qu’il manque. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


“Tu veux lire aux bébés? Ils sont censés pouvoir entendre le son de notre voix.” Demande Harry quand Louis et lui se préparent pour aller se coucher. Ils viennent de rentrer de leur vacances de Noël chez leurs parents, et il est exténué. Louis et lui ont reçu plus de cadeaux pour les bébés avec sa famille, et ils ont tout mis dans la pièce qui sera transformée en chambre pour les bébés. Enfin si Louis tient sa promesse et s’y met. Il essaye de ne pas être irrité par son mari, car il sait qu’il est occupé avec son nouveau poste, mais c’est difficile. Harry pense qu’il est peut-être en train de commencer à ‘faire son nid’ alors il veut que tout soit prêt. Il a l’impression qu’il y a une horloge invisible dans sa tête qui le rend nerveux. 

“Oui. Bien sûr. Qu’est-ce que je peux lire?” Demande Louis, en mettant son pantalon de pyjama. 

“Rien qui est en rapport avec Noël s’il te plaît.” Dit Harry en plissant son nez avec dégoût, et en réfléchissant un instant à la question. “Umm … Je ne pense pas que ça ait vraiment beaucoup d’importance. Ils ne peuvent pas vraiment nous comprendre, juste nous entendre.” Harry répond puis sourit quand Louis quitte la pièce et revient avec le premier tome d’Harry Potter dans ses mains. Louis s’assoit sur le lit, en écartant ses jambes et en tapotant l’espace entre celles-ci. Harry sourit, comprenant ce que veut Louis, et il se met sur le lit, et s’assoit entre les jambes de Louis, et repose son dos sur son torse. Louis tire la couverture sur eux puis donne le livre à Harry, il pose ensuite ses mains sur le ventre de Harry. 

Harry ouvre le livre à la première page, et écoute la voix de Louis quand il commence à lire. Harry adore la voix de Louis. Elle est tellement douce et cassée, apaisante. Harry pourrait l’écouter parler toute la journée. Les bébés commencent immédiatement à bouger quand ils l’entendent. Harry a remarqué ces derniers temps qu’ils adorent le son de la voix de leur papa, bougeant dès que Louis commence à parler. Après quelques minutes, Louis arrête de lire et se fige, ses mains posées à un endroit et appuyant légèrement. 

“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?” Demande Harry, l’espoir s’entendant dans sa voix. 

“Je -- je crois que je les ai sentis bouger.” Chuchote Louis, sa voix pleine d’émotions. 

“Ah oui?” Demande Harry, en se tournant complètement et en se mettant à genoux face à son mari. Il pose les mains de Louis de chaque côté de son ventre et appuie gentiment, en laissant ses mains sur celles de Louis. “Ils bougent toujours quand ils entendent ta voix. Ils l’adorent. Chante-leur une chanson.” Suggère Harry, mais il n’est pas sûr que Louis le fasse. Il a toujours été un peu timide quand il s’agit de chanter. Il est surpris quand Louis prend une inspiration et commence à chanter. Il écoute la douce voix de Louis commencer à chanter une vieille chanson country que Harry reconnaît vaguement. 

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder_

_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger_

_May you never take one single breath for granted_

_God forbid love leave you empty handed_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens_

_Promise me that you’ll give faith a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit out or dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

  
  


Dès qu’il commence, les triplés commencent à bouger à nouveau. Les yeux de Louis sont écarquillés quand il les sent, mais il ne s’arrête pas de chanter. Ses yeux sont pleins de larmes, et sa voix se casse avec l’émotion. Harry renifle et ne prend même pas la peine d’essuyer ses larmes, les laissant tomber sur son ventre. Il lève ses mains pour essuyer les larmes de Louis, lui offrant un sourire radieux car il peut enfin sentir leurs bébés bouger. 

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance_

_Never settle for the path of least resistance_

_Livin’ might mean takin’ chances, but they’re worth takin’_

_Lovin’ might be a mistake, but it’s worth makin’_

_Don’t let some Hellbent heart leave you bitter_

_When you come close to selling out, reconsider_

_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance_

_And when you get the choice to sit out or dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens_

_Promise me that you’ll give faith a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit out or dance_

_I hope you dance_

  
  


Louis est en adoration quand il termine la chanson, sa voix se cassant au dernier ‘dance’. Harry est maintenant complètement en larmes, en écoutant les mots que son mari chante à leurs enfants. C’est juste tellement beau et parfait. Harry a l’impression que son coeur va exploser avec toute ses émotions. Il essuie ses yeux et essuie ceux de Louis encore une fois. 

“C’était magnifique. Je n’aurais pas pu rêver d’un plus beau cadeau de Noël.” Chuchote Louis, sans bouger ses mains. 

“Je sais” Dit Harry en hochant la tête, et en reniflant à nouveau. Quand les bébés s’arrêtent de bouger une nouvelle fois, il plonge dans les bras de son mari, le serrant très fort, ne voulant plus jamais le lâcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les kuddos et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés.
> 
> Vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter:  
> Morgane: @NewLarrie


	7. Rutabaga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!!! Voilà le chapitre 7!!! 
> 
> Merci à vous qui lisez cette histoire et j'espère que le confinement se passe bien pour vous. 
> 
> Merci pour les kudos!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

“Allez Lou. On doit terminer cette liste ensemble. La baby shower est dans une semaine et les gens ne vont pas savoir quoi nous acheter.” Supplie Harry. Si Louis doit encore entendre ne serait-ce qu’une seule fois les mots échantillons de couleurs, berceaux, sièges auto, ou n'importe quel mot lié aux bébés, il est possible qu’il s’étrangle avec ses fermetures de sécurité pour bébé dont Harry n’arrête pas de parler. Putain, ils ne vont même pas marcher à quatre pattes avant leurs 8 mois, est-ce vraiment nécessaire d’acheter tout ça maintenant? 

“Ok, celui-là.” Répond Louis en montrant du doigt un berceau au hasard sur l’écran car il aime bien la couleur. 

“Non Louis. On ne peut pas prendre celui-là. Il a un côté qui s’abaisse, donc il n’est pas aussi sécurisé que les autres.” Informe Harry en remuant furieusement sa tête. Louis parvient à peine à ne pas rouler ses yeux. Au cours des dernières semaines, Harry a fait plein de recherches sur internet pour comparer la sécurité de tout. Que ce soit les sièges auto ou les couvertures. Louis ne voit pas l'intérêt. Sa mère a élevé 7 enfants avec revenu fixe. Elle n’a jamais comparé la sécurité ou acheté les derniers modèles de verrous --- c’est un putain de verrou, ils sont tous pareils non? -- et aucun de ses frères et soeurs ne sont morts, merci beaucoup. Il sait que son mari fait ce qu’il pense être le mieux pour leurs enfants, mais merde, ça le rend fou. 

“Okay” Dit Louis en regardant l’écran, en faisant de son mieux pour contrôler son sarcasme. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu penses de celui-ci?” Demande Harry en cliquant sur une image qui ressemble exactement aux autres, si vous demandez l’avis de Louis. “Il y a plein d’avis positifs et une bonne cote au niveau sécurité.” Harry se rapproche de l’ordinateur qu’il a posé sur son ventre rond. 

“Parfait” Répond Louis sans même regarder l’écran. 

“Tu ne prends pas ça au sérieux.” Dit Harry en faisant sa tête de grenouille grincheuse que Louis aime tellement. 

“Si” Insiste Louis en regardant l’écran.

“Non. Tu ne sais sûrement pas quel siège auto j’ai décidé d’ajouter à la liste il y a cinq minutes.” Accuse Harry. 

“Si je sais.” Répond Louis, mais en vérité il ne sait pas. Il essaye de se rappeler rapidement de quelque chose, n’importe quoi, à propos de ce putain de siège auto que Harry aimait. “Um-- c’était le -- um -- le rouge avec le verrou qui avait 5 étoiles pour la sécurité, quoique cela veuille dire.” 

Harry le regarde avec des yeux vides, et Louis sait que c’est la mauvaise réponse. “Non. Ce n’est pas celui-là. C’est celui que je détestais et il n'avait que 2 étoiles. Tu ne prends pas ça au sérieux. C’est comme si tu te fichais de la sécurité de nos enfants et de leur bien être.” Harry ferme l’écran de l’ordinateur, et le met sur le côté. 

“Je te jure je ne m’en fiche pas. C’est juste -- ce n’est pas mon truc Harry. Je ne vois juste pas l’intérêt de tous ces trucs de sécurité dont tu n’arrêtes pas de parler. Nos parents n’avaient pas tout ça, et ils nous ont très bien élevés. Je pense juste que tu en fais beaucoup trop pour rien.” Louis pense qu’il est logique, mais Harry ne doit pas penser la même chose car ses yeux verts se remplissent de larmes. 

“Rien n’est ton trucs en ce qui concerne les bébés apparemment. Leur sécurité est importante. Tu sais combien d’enfants meurent chaque année à cause d’équipements ou d’une maison non sécurisés? Non tu ne sais pas parce que tu t’en fiches.” La phrase de Harry se termine avec un cri, et il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Le coeur de Louis se brise. Il ne voulait pas faire pleurer Harry, mais il ne pense avoir tord à propos de tout ça, mais il devrait quand même s’excuser. 

“Baby, ne pleure pas. Je suis désolé que tu ressentes ça. Je te promets, j’aime nos bébés, et je vais essayer d’être plus présent. Tu sais, je veux être impliqué le plus possible.” Dit Louis en se tournant sur le canapé vers Harry et en caressant son ventre tendrement, souriant quand il sent du mouvement sous ses doigts. 

“Je suis désolé de t’embêter avec tout ça. Je sais que ça te rend fou.” Dit Harry en reniflant et en levant la tête, il place ses mains sur celles de Louis. “Je crois que je ‘fais mon nid’ selon les livres, et ne pas être prêt me rend nerveux. J’ai l’impression qu’il y a un million de choses à faire et pas assez de temps pour les faire.” 

“Tu n’es qu’à 26 semaines. On a du temps.” 

“Tu a entendu le médecin. Je pourrais facilement avoir des contractions plus tôt. On n’a peut-être pas autant de temps que tu le penses.” Les yeux de Harry sont écarquillés et apeurés. 

“Chut baby, ça va aller. On fera tout avant qu’ils arrivent. Fais-moi confiance. Tout va bien se passer. Après la baby shower, on ira acheter ce qui nous manque, et je vais préparer leur chambre. On sera prêt.” Le rassure Louis, en essuyant les larmes de Harry avec son pouce. 

“Okay. Je te fais confiance.” Dit enfin Harry, en souriant à Louis. 

“Je sais que notre rendez-vous n’est que dans une heure et demi, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne monterais pas te changer maintenant. On peut aller déjeuner quelque part et faire une pause.” Au regard paniqué de Harry, il ajoute, “On continuera la liste après le rendez-vous. Je pense juste que nous avons tous les deux besoin d’une pause. Et d’être Harry et Louis pendant un petit moment.” 

“Oui. Tu as raison. D’accord. Aide-moi à me lever.” Dit Harry, et Louis sourit en se levant et en aidant son mari. Ils vont tous les deux à l’étage et se changent, se préparant pour leur rendez-vous. Le déjeuner est bon, les deux hommes profitant de la présence de chacun. Ils ne parlent pas des bébés, ou des affaires pour les bébés, ou de la baby shower qui approche. Harry lui raconte une histoire à propos d’un homme à son travail, mais il prend tellement de temps à dire la raison pour laquelle il est en fait en train de raconter cette histoire, que Louis oublie un peu quelle était l’histoire au début. Malgré ça, il tombe encore plus amoureux de son mari. 

“Oh merde” Dit Harry une fois qu’ils sont assis dans la salle d’attente. 

“Quoi?” Demande Louis confus. 

“On doit parler des prénoms. Oh ça va être difficile.” Harry soupire comme si c’était la chose la plus importante du monde. ça l’est probablement pour Harry en ce moment. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu dirais de ça. On fait chacun une liste, puis on les échange et on les compare. On voit s’il y a des noms qui reviennent, ou ce qu’on aime dans la liste de l’autre, ou ce que l’on déteste? Est-ce que ça t’irait?” Demande Louis. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, cela fait un moment qu’il y pense. 

“C’est une super idée Lou. Je pense que ça peut marcher.” Répond Harry en souriant quand leur nom est appelé. Ils saluent Piper au moment où ils passent la porte. Elle les guide vers une salle d’examen, et prend les constantes de Harry avant de les laisser seuls avant l’arrivée du Dr Burns, suivie de l’infirmière Angie. 

“Bonjour Messieurs. Comment vous sentez-vous Harry?” Demande-t-elle, en entrant. 

“Plutôt bien. Beaucoup de mouvement. J’ai l’impression d’avoir envie d’aller aux toilettes 386 fois par jour, mais à part ça, ça va. Lou a enfin pu les sentir bouger.” Dit Harry en souriant à Louis. 

“C’est super. Avez-vous pensé à votre accouchement?” Demande-t-elle en s’asseyant. 

“Oui” Puis Harry explique ce dont il a parlé avec Louis avant les vacances. Le Dr Burns sourit et prend des notes pendant que Harry parle lentement, méthodiquement, en bougeant ses mains de façon toute aussi lente. 

“Super. C’est parfait. Vous avez vraiment pris du temps pour y réfléchir. Je vais contacter le centre d’accouchement.” Elle leur sourit. 

“Oh et une dernière chose.” Dit Harry en levant un doigt. Louis le regarde curieusement, car il pensait qu’il avait déjà tout dit. “Um--- j’aimerais garder le sang ombilical. J’ai fait beaucoup de recherches, et je pense que ce serait bénéfique.” Louis est choqué par cette information. Harry n’en a jamais parlé. Harry le regarde avec un air désolé, puis murmure ‘désolé’. Mais Louis n’est pas du tout énervé. Garder le sang ombilical est exactement quelque chose que Harry ferait, c’est juste qu’il ne comprend pas pourquoi Harry ne lui en avait pas parlé avant. 

“Très bien. Je vais noter ça.” Dit le Dr Burns en écrivant dans son dossier. “Okay. Jetons un oeil à ces bébés. Vous savez ce que vous devez faire Harry.”

Harry hoche la tête, et Louis passe à l’action et l’aide à s’allonger sur la table d’examen. Harry relève son t-shirt, exposant son ventre pâle, de la chair de poule apparaissant sur sa peau. Louis l’aide à baisser un peu son pantalon afin que cela soit plus facile pour l’échographie. Après qu’elle ait pris les mensurations de Harry, elle met le gel sur son ventre, Harry faisant un petit peu la grimace. 

“Hmm…” Dit le Dr Burns après quelques minutes, en pointant puis en cliquant sur l’écran. La peur envahit le corps de Louis en voyant le regard concentré sur le visage de Docteur.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?” Demande Harry, en serrant la main de Louis. Louis la serre en retour car il est aussi terrifié que son mari. 

“Et bien, il semblerait que l’une des filles ne grandisse pas aussi bien que son frère et sa soeur. Elle est un peu plus petite.” Répond le Dr Burns, sans quitter l’écran des yeux. De la bile remonte dans la gorge de Louis et il essaye de la ravaler, et tente de rester calme. Est-ce que leur fille va mourir? Est-ce qu’elle aura des problèmes de santé durant toute sa vie? 

“Qu’est c-- qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire? Elle va bien?” Demande Harry, un peu hystérique à présent. Louis tend une main et passe ses doigts dans des boucles douces de Harry, espérant calmer un peu son mari. Son regard navigue entre Louis, le Docteur et l’infirmière avec des yeux pleins de panique. 

“Oui. Elle va bien; il faudra juste que l’on garde un oeil sur elle. Cela arrive dans les grossesses multiples. Comme elle partage une poche et donc le placenta avec sa soeur, souvent un des fétus ne reçoit pas autant de nutriments que l’autre, et est donc plus petit. Heureusement elle n’est pas trop petite, mais comme je viens de vous le dire, nous devrons juste garder un oeil sur sa croissance.” Explique le Dr Burns. 

“Est-ce qu’elle peut mourir? Est-ce que cela va lui provoquer des problèmes de santé ?” Louis pose la question que trotte lourdement dans sa tête et celle de Harry. 

“Je vais être honnête avec vous, cela peut potentiellement être fatal. Pour le moment, son rythme cardiaque est fort et elle bouge. Elle a l’air d’aller bien, mais elle est juste un peu plus petite que sa soeur. Vous allez juste devoir venir me voir plus souvent pour pouvoir suivre sa croissance. La malnutrition peut causer différents problèmes de santé futurs comme des organes sous développés, des problèmes cardiovasculaires, une naissance prématurée, des lésions cérébrales, ou même une mortinatalité …” Le cerveau de Louis cesse de fonctionner à la mention de mortinatalité. Il cligne rapidement des yeux, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Toutes ces informations de rendent malade. L’un de leur bébé pourrait mourir. Comment cela est-il possible. Il jette un oeil vers Harry qui a la même expression que lui. Son visage est blanc comme un linge et il tremble. 

“Qu--quoi” La phrase de Harry est coupée par leur médecin. 

“Cependant, je ne pense pas que toutes ces choses arriveront pour vous pour le moment.” Termine le Dr Burns, en leur souriant pour les rassurer. 

“Est-ce…” Harry avale sa salive, et Louis sait ce qu’il est sur le point de dire. Louis veut l’arrêter, mais il n’arrive pas à former de mots. “Est-ce que c’est quelque chose que j’ai fait? Est-ce que c’est quelque chose que je suis en train de faire? Est-ce que c’est ma faute?” Bégaie Harry en posant sa question, des larmes coulant sur son visage. 

“Chut baby, ça va aller.” Le rassure Louis, en attrapant le visage de Harry dans ses mains, forçant Harry à le regarder. Il essuie ses larmes, demandant silencieusement à Harry de se calmer de respirer normalement. “Elle a dit que c’était parce qu’elles partagent la même poche et le même placenta. Je suis sûr que rien de ce que tu aurais pu faire aurait pu changer ça.” 

“Votre mari a raison. Vous n’avez rien fait de mal. Malheureusement, cela arrive dans les grossesses multiples.” Le Dr Burns tourne ensuite l’écran vers eux. “Comme vous pouvez le voir, elle n’est pas beaucoup plus petite que sa soeur.” Elle pointe les deux bébés du doigt puis leur mensurations qui sont listées sur l’écran. “Bien sûr, leur frère est un peu plus grand, car il a son propre placenta.” 

“Petit veinard.” Dit Louis pour essayer de détendre l’atmosphère. Il regarde Harry et le voit rire au milieu d’un sanglot, et il sait qu’il a réussi. 

“Tu vois baby. Elle va bien.” Dit Louis sans vraiment regarder l’écran à présent. Sa principale préoccupation maintenant est son mari et s’assurer que la panique de Harry ne le conduise pas à faire une crise d’asthme. 

“Oh-- okay” Dit Harry en tremblant et en regardant l’écran comme s’il voulait s’assurer qu’ils disent la vérité. Louis ne lui en veut pas. Il a toujours un peu peur, mais il doit être fort pour Harry. Toujours pour Harry.

“Très bien. Comme je l’ai dit, j’aimerais vous voir plus souvent. Peut-être toutes les trois semaines, juste pour voir comment ils évoluent. Avez-vous d’autres questions pour moi?” Demande le Dr Burns en éteignant l’écran. 

“Umm-- je ne crois pas.” Dit Louis. 

“Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour les aider à bien grandir?” Demande Harry, en commençant à essuyer le gel qui est sur son ventre. Louis tend une main pour l’aider car il ne peut pas tout voir. 

“Pas vraiment. Vous êtes en bonne santé. Vos tests sanguins sont bons et vos constantes sont parfaites. Je ne crois que puissiez faire quelque chose de plus mais continuez ce que vous faites déjà. Essayez de vous reposer et n’oubliez de boire beaucoup. Je sais que c’est difficile comme vous urinez souvent, cependant, vous avez plus de chance de vous déshydrater avec une grossesse multiple.” 

“Okay” Répond Harry, et Louis peut voir dans son regard que Harry n’est pas convaincu qu’il n’est pas la raison de leur malnutrition. Et Louis va devoir changer tout ça. Il ne peut pas laisser Harry croire qu’il est responsable. Il ne peut pas. Harry est déjà un parent formidable et Louis ne peut pas le laisser croire qu’il fait quelque chose de mal. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


“Allez Gems. Je veux juste sortir de la maison. Depuis que le docteur nous a dit que l’un des bébés ne grandit pas aussi bien, Louis a insisté pour que je travaille à la maison pour le reste de la grossesse. Je deviens fou ici. Je veux juste aller au centre commercial et faire du shopping. Je ne demande pas d’aller faire un triathlon.” Dit Harry exaspéré. Il est juste presque certain que Gemma est Louis avec de la poitrine. Cela devrait être bizarre, mais ça ne l’est pas. Peut-être que Freud aurait dû l’étudier. 

“Tu es sûr que tu peux?” Demande Gemma pour ce qui semble être la 58ème fois pendant cette conversation. Harry roule ses yeux. 

“Oui. Je te le promets. Je n’en ferai pas trop. Je veux juste sortir un peu.” Insiste Harry en faisant la moue à sa soeur pendant leur Skype. 

“D’accord. Je dois terminer ce que je fais avant. On se rejoins dans 2 heures?” Demande Gemma en soupirant. 

“Oui! Parfait!” S’exclame Harry. 

“Okay. Si Lou demande, ce n’était pas mon idée.” Dit Gemma, en pointant son doigt vers l’écran. 

“Ce n’était pas du tout ton idée.” Répond Harry en faisant semblant de fermer sa bouche. 

“Et bien ça ne l’est pas. Okay on se voit bientôt.” Dit-elle puis elle met fin à leur appel et Harry lui dit au revoir. Harry jette un oeil dans la maison, essayant de trouver ce qu’il pourrait faire pendant 2 heures. Il décide de faire un peu de Yoga, puis de faire un peu de ménage. La maison n’en a pas vraiment besoin, mais il a en juste envie qu’elle soit parfaite pour l’arrivée des bébés. Son bas du dos le fait souffrir une fois qu’il a terminé son yoga et le ménage, alors il s’assoit pendant quelques minutes et joue sur son téléphone et envoie des messages à Louis avant de partir pour aller rejoindre sa soeur. Il caresse son ventre, sentant les bébés bouger sous sa peau. L’un d’entre eux fera définitivement du foot comme leur père. 

“J’ai hâte de vous rencontrer.” Murmure-t-il à son ventre, comme s’il s’agissait d’un secret. Une partie de lui déteste être enceinte. Il en est arrivé au stade où cela commence à être inconfortable, surtout avec trois bébés. L’envie de faire pipi toutes les dix minutes ne va pas lui manquer, ni les maux de dos ou les aversions à certaines odeurs. La caféine, le vin et la bière lui manquent, mais il a le sentiment que son ventre va beaucoup lui manquer quand il sera parti. Il aime leur parler et leur dire à quel point Louis et lui les aiment. 

Il regarde l’heure, et se dirige vers sa voiture ajustant le volant afin de pouvoir loger son gros ventre. Il attache sa ceinture, de façon à ce qu’elle soit fixer sous son ventre, ne voulant pas faire de mal aux bébés s’il venait à avoir un accident de voiture. Le trajet vers le centre commercial est reposant, Harry chante avec la musique et s’excuse auprès des bébés car ce n’est pas la voix de Louis. Cela n’a pas l’air de les déranger, et Harry grimace quand il sent un coup de pied particulièrement fort sous sa cage thoracique. Ils semblent apprécier la musique, ce qui fait plaisir à Harry. 

Il trouve une place proche de l’entrée et sort de la voiture dans l’air froid de l’hiver, il tremble et regarde son souffle se transformer un nuage autour de lui. Il est reconnaissant pour ses longs cheveux qui protègent ses oreilles du vent qui souffle dans le parking. Il caresse machinalement son ventre et entre dans le centre commercial, soupirant quand il sent l’air chaud. 

“Hey petit frère.” Gemma le salue en le prenant dans ses bras et en caressant son ventre. “Comment vont mes nièces et mon neveux aujourd’hui?” 

“Ils bougent beaucoup.” Répond Harry avec un sourire et en enlevant son manteau. 

“Vraiment? Je peux les sentir?” Demande-t-elle, ses yeux pleins d’espoir.

“Oui. Louis les a senti bouger à Noël.” Répond Harry en prenant la petite main de Gemma et la posant fermement à l’endroit où l’une des deux jumelles est actuellement en train de donner des coups de pieds. Ses yeux s’illuminent à ce moment là. 

“C’est tellement cool. Je me souviens un peu de t’avoir senti bouger dans le ventre de maman.” Gemma sourit et enlève sa main. 

“Oui. Louis était très ému. Ne lui dit pas que je te l’ai dit car il voudra probablement me tuer.” Dit Harry en remuant sa tête et en riant, puis il commence à se diriger vers les magasins. 

“Bien sûr” Dit Gemma en riant avec lui. 

“Alors, comment se passe l’organisation de ma baby shower?” Demande Harry en prenant dans ses mains une adorable petite robe rose pour l’inspecter. Louis le tuerait s’il savait qu’il était en train de faire du shopping pour les bébés, car il veut que Harry attende de faire tout ça après la baby shower, mais Harry ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Il est nerveux à l’idée de ne pas avoir grand chose, à l'exception de quelques vêtements et de quelques livre sur les bébés. Il déteste ça. 

“Je ne vais pas te dire ce que nous avons prévu si c’est ce que tu veux savoir.” Dit Gemma en riant. 

“Non. Je voulais juste savoir comment ça se passait c’est tout.” Répond innocemment Harry même si c’est tout à fait ce qu’il voulait savoir. Gemma, Niall, Liam et Lottie ont décidé qu’ils allaient préparer la baby shower ensemble. A l’origine Niall et Liam voulaient faire ça seuls, mais Lottie et Harry ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, alors Lottie et Gemma ont accepté de les aider. Gemma était contente, car cela voulait dire qu’elle allait pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Niall. 

“Tout se passe bien, mais tu n’as pas besoin de t’inquiéter. Tout ce que tu as à faire c’est ramener ton petit ventre et te concentrer sur cette putain de liste.” Gemma touche le ventre de Harry avec son doigt pour marquer le coup. 

“D’accord. D’accord.” Répond Harry en souriant et en s’éloignant de Gemma car ça le chatouille un peu. 

“La liste est terminée?” Demande Gemma, en prenant des petits chapeaux dans ses mains et en les montrant à Harry. 

“Oui.” Répond Harry, puis il laisse échapper un cri de joie quand il voit que l’un des chapeaux à une chouette dessus. Il va avec la robe qu’il tient actuellement dans ses mains. “On l’a terminée la nuit dernière. Elle est prête pour tous ceux qui veulent savoir ce dont nous avons besoin, ce qui veut dire tout. On a mis pas mal de choses pour les prématurés dessus, car on s’attend à ce qu’il ne soient pas seulement petits mais aussi qu’ils naissent en avance.” Explique Harry, en ajoutant encore un vêtement à sa pile. 

“C’est logique.” Dit Gemma. 

“Alors, um, comment ça va avec Niall?” Demande Harry en faisant semblant d’être intéressé par une paire de petites bottes bleues en tricot qui ne sont vraiment pas si extraordinaires que ça. Il fait de son mieux pour être ouvert d’esprit à propos de Gemma et Niall. C’est juste compliqué. Il est très protecteur envers Gemma. C’est sa soeur après tout. 

“Super. Um-- On va dire que c’est officiel depuis hier soir.” Harry relève sa tête d’un seul coup. Elle ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, et ses joues sont rouges, et cela n’a rien avoir avec le froid à l’extérieur. 

“Vraiment?” Harry est surpris. En y pensant, cependant, ils se voient depuis que le sex des bébés a été révélé et cela était il y a plus de deux mois. Il n’est pas sûr d’être content ou totalement contrarié. Peut-être quelque part entre les deux. Comme Louis lui a dit des milliers de fois, Niall est un super gars. Ce n’était pas surprenant que Niall et Gemma s’entendent bien comme Niall et Louis son meilleurs amis et Gemma est, comme cela a déjà été établi, tout simplement Louis avec de la poitrine. 

“Oui. Je l’apprécie beaucoup, H. Je pense vraiment que ça pourrait donner quelque chose. On se ressemble beaucoup, et mon sarcasme ne le gêne pas, pas comme certains hommes. Je crois que ça lui plaît en fait.” Lui dit Gemma en souriant. Comment Harry pourrait-il être en colère en la voyant? Niall l’a rend manifestement heureuse. 

“C’est super Gems. Je-- um, je suis vraiment content pour toi.” Dit Harry, essayant d’être sincère dans sa voix, car il l’est. 

“Vraiment?” Demande-t-elle, manifestement sceptique après sa première réaction. 

“Oui. Vraiment. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse, et apparemment Niall te rend heureuse.” Dit Harry, en prenant Gemma dans ses bras, il la serre comme il le peut avec ce ballon de volley qu’il y a entre eux deux. 

“Merci. Oui il me rend heureuse tu sais. Il est un peu plus jeune que moi, mais ça n’a pas vraiment d'importance quand on est un peu plus âgé je suppose.” Répond Gemma dans l’oreille de Harry. 

“Non ça n’a pas d’importance. Ton bonheur est tout ce qui compte pour moi.” Ils se serrent dans leurs bras pendant encore quelques minutes avant de se lâcher. Ils passent le reste de l’après-midi à acheter des vêtements de bébé, Gemma s’achetant une nouvelle paire de bottes. Ils déjeunent ensemble, mais cela rend malade Harry. 

“Tu es sûr que tu n’as pas besoin que je vienne avec toi?” Demande une nouvelle fois Gemma quand ils sont sur le point de se séparer à l’entrée du centre commercial. 

“Oui. ça va aller. Je vais juste rentrer à la maison et m'allonger. Je pense que j’en ai juste fait un peu trop.” Lui dit Harry, essayant de paraître sûr de lui, même s’il ne l’est pas totalement. Il est juste fatigué et il a besoin de s’allonger. Il est un peu malade, mais surtout exténué. 

“Je peux rentrer avec toi et attendre que Louis rentre.” Propose Gemma. 

“Ce n’est pas la peine. Il va rentrer dans deux heures environ. Je te promets, ça va aller. Ce sera ennuyeux pour toi, tout ce que je vais faire c’est rentrer à la maison et faire une sieste.” Dit Harry en voyant l’inquiétude sur le visage de sa soeur. Une des choses qu’il déteste en étant enceinte est que les gens ont tendance à le traiter comme s’il était en verre. C’est mignon quand Louis le fait, mais il est un adulte. Il peut prendre ses propres décisions, et maintenant il veut juste rentrer chez lui et s’allonger. 

“Okay. Envoie-moi un message quand tu te réveilles par contre.” Il hoche la tête et dit au revoir à Gemma et se dirige vers sa voiture, le froid le réveillant un peu. Le trajet vers la maison est rapide, et avant même qu’il ne s’en rende compte, il est nu, et allongé sous leurs draps. Il tire son oreiller de grossesse vers lui et s’allonge du côté de Louis car il a son odeur. Il s’endort rapidement, la fatigue et la sensation d'être malade prenant le dessus sur son corps. 

Une heure et demi plus tard il se réveille car il a vraiment envie de faire pipi, mais il ne peut pas bouger toute la partie droite de son corps. Son bras droit et sa jambe droite son endormis. Il ne ressent rien à part une sensation de picotements douloureuse et une énorme envie d’aller aux toilettes. La peur l’envahit comme de l’eau glacée, le figeant. Il commence immédiatement à paniquer. Il est paralysé. Il essaye de se convaincre de rester calme et de réfléchir, mais la seule chose à laquelle il pense c’est que l’un des bébés est peut-être en danger. Et si quelque chose n’allait pas? Il regarde autour de la pièce afin de voir s’il peut attraper quelque chose qui pourrait l’aider. Son téléphone est sur la table de nuit de droite. Il ne semble pas pouvoir l’atteindre avec sa main gauche même si son bras est long. Il essaye d’écouter le moindre bruit qui pourrait indiquer que Louis est de retour, mais il n’entend rien. Il est seul. La panique qui monte dans sa gorge l’étouffe et il commence à pleurer car il ne sait pas quoi faire d’autre. Ses bébés vont peut-être mourir et il est seul. 

**__________**

  
  


“Louis! C’est toi!?! S’il te plaît viens! Dépêche-toi!” Louis entend son mari crier à l’étage dès qu’il entre dans la maison. Il se demande ce qui se passe cette fois. Peut-être que l’un des bébés à bougé à nouveau. 

“J’arrive!” Crie Louis en enlevant ses chaussures. 

“Mon dieu dépêche-toi Lou!” La voix de Harry semble paniquée et cassée, comme s’il avait pleuré. Le coeur de Louis s’arrête pendant une seconde, laissant le sentiment de terreur l'envahir et le serrer à la gorge. Quand Harry crie une nouvelle fois, cette fois avec un sanglot, Louis passe à l’action. Il court dans les escaliers, sans même prendre le temps d’enlever son gros manteau. Il doit rejoindre Harry. Quand il arrive dans la chambre, la première chose qu’il remarque est l’odeur d’urine. La pièce est sombre et tout ce qu’il entend sont les sanglots de Harry. Il allume la lumière, illuminant la chambre. Ce qu’il voit lui brise le coeur et le terrifie à la fois. De la bile remonte dans sa gorge, il a presque envie de vomir. 

Harry est allongé sur le lit, emmêlé dans leurs draps. Son visage et son torse sont rouges à force de pleurer. Son magnifique visage est couvert de larmes. Ses cheveux sont en bataille et sa respiration est irrégulière. Louis n’arrive pas à réfléchir. Tout ce qu’il ressent c’est de la peur pour son mari et ses enfants. Il a l’impression que le temps s’est arrêté, comme s’il était entré dans la quatrième dimension. Cela ne peut pas être possible. C’est juste impossible. Harry est fort et en bonne santé. Il allait bien quand il est parti ce matin. Oh mon dieu. Tout le corps de Louis commence à trembler, mais il ne pleure pas. Il se retient. Il ne peut pas pleurer; cela ferait paniquer son mari encore plus. 

“Oh mon dieu” Est tout ce qu’il dit. C’est tout ce qu’il arrive à dire. Il porte une main à sa bouche, pour couvrir un sanglot. 

“Je ne peux pas bouger. Lou. Mon dieu. Je n’arrive pas à bouger, je- je crois que je suis paralysé.” Dit Harry en bégayant. Louis arrive à peine à le comprendre au travers de ses larmes. Louis se précipite vers Harry. Il réalise rapidement que l’odeur d’urine vient de Harry. Il peut voir la tâche sur les draps. Mais Louis s’en fiche. Tout ce qui l’importe c’est Harry. Son Harry. Son monde. Sa vie. 

“Comment ça tu ne peux pas bouger?” Demande Louis, en prenant la main droite de Harry dans la sienne, en essayant de rester calme. 

“Je ne te sens pas, tout ce que je ressens ce sont des picotements et des fourmillements et ça fait mal Lou.” Dit Harry en pleurant et en regardant la main de Louis. Louis réalise que Harry ne la serre pas en retour. Sa large main est juste là inanimée dans la sienne. 

“Okay. Putain. Je vais appeler une ambulance baby. Tiens bon.” Avec des mains tremblantes, Louis sort son téléphone. Au bout de trois tentatives il arrive à le débloquer avec son empreinte digitale. Quand il arrive à le déverrouiller, il tape rapidement le 911. Aussi calmement que possible, il explique tout à la personne qui est à l’autre bout du fil, et pose des questions dont il ne connaît pas la réponse à Harry, comme :  _ Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu’il est comme ça? Est-ce que cela est déjà arrivé? Est-ce uniquement le côté droit? _ Louis tient la main de Harry et retient ses larmes et il reste au téléphone en attendant que l'ambulance arrive. 

“Baby, je vais aller ouvrir aux secouristes, l’ambulance est là.” Dit Louis quand il entend les sirènes au loin. 

“Non. S’il te plaît ne me laisse pas Lou. S’il te plaît non. J’avais tellement peur. J’avais peur de mourir seul. S’il te plaît ne me laisse pas. Je ne veux pas mourir seul.” Supplie Harry, de grosses larmes coulant sur son visage. 

“Chut baby. Je ne vais m’absenter qu’une minute. Tu ne vas pas mourir. Je te le promets.” Dit Louis en essayant de calmer son mari. Il avait réussi à se calmer lui aussi. Il essaye de lâcher la main de Harry, mais Harry la serre encore plus. 

“Non. Lou. S’il te plaît. Je ne veux pas être seul.” Crie Harry. Louis est partagé. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il doit laisser entrer les secouristes, mais il ne sait pas s’il va réussir à quitter Harry. 

“Je reviens tout de suite baby, je te le promets.” Dit Louis puis il retire sa main de celle de Harry. Il se retourne le plus rapidement possible et court dans les escaliers, écoutant les cris de Harry sur son chemin. Son coeur se brise, mais il doit faire faire ce qui est le mieux. Il doit garder Harry en sécurité, et cela veut donc dire le laisser seul pour ouvrir la portes aux secouristes. 

“Où est-il?” Demande l’un des secouristes dès que Louis ouvre la porte. 

“A l’étage.” Louis fait signe de le suivre, et le secouriste lui pose des questions sur Harry. Il leur dit tout ce qu’il sait, même si cela lui semble être peu à ce moment là. Il ne s’est jamais autant senti impuissant de toute sa vie. Il entre à nouveau dans la chambre, et se précipite aux côtés de Harry. 

“Baby, les secours sont là. D’accord. Ils vont t’aider.” Lui dit Louis, en essuyant ses yeux et lui caressant les cheveux, essayant de l’apaiser par tous les moyens. Harry hoche la tête, et Louis a peur qu’il soit en état de choc. 

“Je suis fatigué Lou.” Dit Harry, et Louis parvient à peine à l’entendre avec son coeur qui bat si fort. Louis a tellement peur qu’il n’arrive pas à respirer. 

“Baby. Reste avec moi. Baby!” Crie Louis, inquiet quand il voit les yeux verts de Harry se fermer. Il attrape la main de son mari, mais elle froide. “Oh mon dieu” Dit il en sanglots, et en s’accrochant à Harry. “Il est mort.” Louis sent des mains fortes l’éloigner de Harry, mais il se bat. Il doit retourner auprès de son mari. Il doit s’assurer qu’il va bien. Il doit lui dire qu’il l’aime. 

“Monsieur. S’il vous plaît essayez de rester calme. Laissez-nous faire.” Le secouriste qui le teint essaye de le raisonner, mais Louis n’entend rien. Tout ce qu’il entend est le sang qui lui monte à la tête et sa respiration saccadée. Il regarde, impuissant, les hommes se mettre autour de son mari. Cela devrait être lui. Harry lui fait confiance. Harry ne voudrait pas que des étrangers le voient nu et le touchent. 

“J’ai un pouls.” Dit l’un des secouristes, avec ses doigts sur le cou de Harry. Louis laisse échapper une bouffée d’air qu’il ne savait pas qu’il retenait quand il entend le secouriste. Harry est vivant, mais il est blanc comme un linge. Sa poitrine se soulève à peine quand il respire. Il les regarde avec des yeux écarquillés et pleins de larmes, mettre le corps semblant être sans vie de Harry sur un brancard et l’accrocher. Ils font attention quand ils passent les sangles sur le ventre de Harry. L’un des secouristes fait bouger un appareil sur son ventre, essayant probablement d’écouter les battements de coeur. 

“Homme. 28 ans. Enceinte de 27 semaines. Triplés. Syncope. Se plaint d’une paralysie du côté droit, de faiblesse et d’engourdissements.” L’homme parle clairement dans le talkie-walkie quand ils portent Harry avec précaution dans les escaliers. C’est tellement bizarre de les entendre parler de Harry comme s’il était un patient et non une personne. Pas le mari de Louis. Pas son monde. Résumer tout ce qui vient de se passer en quelques phrases courtes comme celles-ci parait complètement  _ faux _ . 

“Monsieur. Nous allons l’emmener à l’hôpital. Voulez-vous monter dans l’ambulance ou prendre votre voiture?” Une voix sort Louis de ses pensées. 

“Ambulance. Je ne veux pas le quitter.” Dit Louis, une seule larme coulant le long de son visage. Il a froid malgré la chaleur de l’appartement et son manteau d’hiver. 

“D’accord, on doit y aller.” Louis les suit jusqu’en bas des escaliers, puis hors de la maison et enfin dans l’ambulance. Ils parlent de Harry, mais Louis ne les entend pas. Il n’arrive pas à comprendre ce qu’ils disent. Il est difficile de tout comprendre. Il n’y arrive pas. Il a l’impression que tout le monde autour de lui bouge au ralenti et pourtant tout se passe très vite. Il essaye de suivre. De réfléchir à ce qui vient de se passer. Harry est malade. Leurs bébés sont peut-être en danger. Harry en est danger. Et s’il mourrait? Et si Louis le perdait? Il ne peut pas perdre Harry. Harry est tout son monde. Harry est sa maison. Oh mon dieu et s’il le perdait?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les kudos et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés.
> 
> Vous pouvez me suivre sur twitter:  
> Morgane: @NewLarrie


	8. Prenez-moi à la place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!!! Le chapitre 8 est là!!! 
> 
> Je sais que le chapitre 7 se terminait sur un cliffhanger alors j'espère que vous êtes toujours avec moi ;) 
> 
> Merci pour les kudos :)
> 
> Enjoy!!!

“Homme. 28 ans. Enceinte de 27 semaines. Triplés. Syncope. Se plaint d’une paralysie du côté droit, de faiblesse et d’engourdissements.” Dit le secouriste à l’un des médecins dès que Harry passe les portes de l’hôpital. C’est la deuxième fois qu’ils disent cela concernant Harry, et cela semble encore tellement clinique aux oreilles de Louis. Il déteste ça. Pendant le trajet vers l'hôpital dans l’ambulance, ils ont dû mettre un masque à oxygène sur Harry. Maintenant ils sont en train de pomper la poche à oxygène en rythme. Ses lèvre ne sont plus bleues, mais elles n’ont pas encore retrouvé leur couleur naturelle. Louis court avec les médecins, ne voulant pas quitter son mari ne serait-ce qu’une seule seconde. 

“C’est son mari?” Demande le docteur, en faisant un signe de tête vers Louis. L’un des secouriste hoche rapidement la tête en guise de réponse. “Faites-le sortir.” A ce moment là, Louis sent deux mains l’attraper par les épaules, et le tirer en arrière, l’éloignant de Harry pour la deuxième fois. Louis lâche sa main, laissant la main de Harry glisser entre ses doigts. Il a l’impression que tout se passe au ralenti. Pendant une seconde la main et Harry est dans la sienne et la seconde suivante elle n’y est plus. Non. Ce n’est pas possible. “Non! Je ne peux pas le laisser! Non!” Crie Louis à la personne qui le tient, remuant sauvagement afin qu’il le lâche, mais la personne le tient fermement. Il est à présent maintenu au sol pour éviter qu’il se débatte, mais cela ne l’empêche pas d’essayer. Il remue ses jambes, ses bras, et lance sa tête en arrière, mais rien n’y fait. Au contraire, la personne le tient encore plus fermement. 

“Monsieur s’il vous plaît, laisser les médecins s’occuper de votre mari.” Dit une voix calme directement dans son oreille. 

“Je dois être avec lui. Vous ne comprenez pas. Il a besoin de moi! Ils ont besoin de moi!” Crie Louis, en remuant à nouveau, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Il a l’impression que son coeur est sorti de sa poitrine et que son estomac est tombé à ses pieds. Il les regarde avec des yeux pleins de larmes emmener Harry et leurs bébés, ils passent des portes battantes puis sont hors de sa vue. Louis pourrait vomir. Son estomac est noué. Il se sent tellement désespéré et seul. Impuissant. Putain, tellement impuissant. 

Il n’a jamais été aussi terrifié de toute sa vie. Terrifié de perdre les quatre personnes les plus importantes de toute son existence. Il aurait dû être là. Il aurait dû pouvoir les aider, les sauver. Mais il ne l’était pas, car il ne peut pas. Quelle genre de personne ne peut pas protéger son mari? Quel genre de père ne peut pas protéger ses enfants? Il est un bon à rien. La vérité brûle sa gorge comme de l’acide. Il a juste besoin de les retrouver. Il a besoins que Harry sache qu’il l’aime, qu’il ferait n’importe quoi pour lui. Putain, il donnerait son dernier souffle pour que Harry puisse en avoir un dernier. 

“Monsieur. Ce dont il a besoin maintenant c’est des médecins, et pour vous de donner des informations à l’infirmière. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça si on vous met sous sédatifs. Pouvez-vous faire ça pour lui?” Dit l’homme derrière lui, toujours en le tenant fermement. Louis essaye une dernière fois de se libérer en se jetant contre l’homme. Une fois qu’il imprègne les mots prononcés par l’homme, son envie de se débattre quitte le corps de Louis comme un ballon que l’on relâche dans l’air. L’homme a raison. Louis ne peut rien faire pour aider Harry à part donner les informations et être sûr qu’ils appellent le Dr Burns. Mais ils doivent le sauver. Ils doivent sauver son Harry, coûte que coûte. Ils ne veux pas les perdre, mais son choix est définitif en ce qui concerne sauver Harry avant les bébés. 

“Oui, d’accord.” Dit-il enfin dans un murmure. Il détend enfin son corps, renonçant. L’homme le relâche doucement, comme s’il avait peur que Louis se mette à nouveau à courir après son mari, mais Louis ne le fera pas. Il ne sait pas où ils l’ont emmené ou même ce qu’ils sont en train de lui faire. Cette seule pensée le rend malade. Il s’effondre sur le sol en tremblant et en pleurant. Il sait qu’il est en train de se faire remarquer mais il s’en fiche. Il veut juste Harry. Il veut son magnifique mari, qui met des fleurs dans ses cheveux, qui raconte des blagues horribles, et qui mange de la nourriture ridiculeusement saine. 

“Monsieur, vous pensez que vous pouvez venir avec moi?” Demande une infirmière, en se mettant à genoux à côté de Louis et en plaçant une main chaleureuse sur son épaule. Louis lève la tête, et elle lui sourit gentiment, comme si elle comprenait sa peine. Mais c’est impossible. A-t-elle déjà eu non pas une mais quatre personnes pour lesquelles elle pourrait mourir, être entre la vie et la mort? Probablement pas. Il hoche bêtement la tête, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu’elle est en train de dire. “Allez, levez-vous.” Elle tend une main vers Louis, et il la prend. Sa main est petite, tellement différente de la main qu’il tenait un peu plus tôt. La main qu’il a été forcé de lâcher. 

“Monsieur. Je sais que vous êtes en état de choc, mais j’ai besoin de votre nom et de celui de votre mari.” Dit-elle en l’accompagnant vers l’accueil.

“Mon nom est Louis et celui de mon mari est Harry. Notre nom de famille est Styles-Tomlinson.” Lui dit-il, en essayant de se concentrer. 

“D’accord. Bien. merci.” Elle sourit, et tape quelque chose sur l’ordinateur. Les quinze minutes suivantes se déroule ainsi, avec l’infirmière lui posant des questions sur Harry et ses antécédents médicaux. Louis fait de son mieux pour répondre le plus correctement possible, mais il a des choses qu’ils ne sait pas ou que son esprit embrouillé a oubliées. Il doit appeler Anne. Elle doit probablement connaître tous les détails comme par exemple l’âge que Harry avait quand il a été testé pour le gène de grossesse masculine, ou quel âge il avait quand il s’est cassé le bras en essayant de sauver un lapin d’un chien. Louis ne sert à rien. Il est un mari horrible. Il devrait savoir tout ça. 

A un moment donné, elle demande à une autre infirmière de contacter le Dr Burns pendant qu’elle lui pose des questions. Louis commence à se calmer un peu. Quelqu’un lui a même apporté un café, qu’il est en train de boire volontiers, mais sans vraiment l’apprécier. Le café ne fait rien pour réchauffer ses veines qui sont glacées ou pour effacer les images du corps sans vie de Harry qui ne cesse d’apparaître dans son esprit à chaque fois qu’il cligne ou ferme ses yeux pendant plus d’une seconde. “Et bien, ce sont toutes les informations dont j’ai besoin pour le moment Mr Styles-Tomlinson. Vous pouvez aller vous assoir dans la salle d’attente et le docteur viendra vous chercher quand il y aura du nouveau.” 

“D’accord” Louis hoche la tête, sa voix basse et cassée après avoir beaucoup pleuré et crié. Il se dirige tant bien que mal vers la salle d’attente, en regardant les autres personnes qui sont présentes. La plupart ne semblent pas inquiètes, mais certaines ont le même regard vide que Louis. Certaines le fixent du regard et d’autres détournent poliment leur regard, faisant comme si le papier peint blanc affreux était intéressant. Louis soupire et commence à passer des coups de téléphone, une peur froide déjà présente dans son estomac, et faisant remonter de la bile dans sa gorge. Il ne sait pas comment il a fait pour ne pas vomir. Il commence par appeler Anne; elle est la mère de Harry après tout. Anne promet d’appeler Gemma, comme ça il n’a pas à le faire, et il en est reconnaissant. Au bout de la quatrième fois qu’il répète l’histoire, cette fois-ci à Niall, tout cela semble être comme un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar vraiment. Comme s’il était spectateur de sa propre vie. Comme si cela se passait dans un film et pas vraiment à lui. 

A cet instant il aurait vraiment aimé que tout cela ne soit pas arrivé à sa famille. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir se réveiller de ce cauchemar ou arrêter ce putain de film. Tout ne se passe pas bien dans la vie, comme dans les films. Louis le sait, et c’est cette pensée qui le terrifie le plus. Tout ça n’est pas un putain de film. Ce n’est pas un livre. C’est la putain de vraie vie où les gens meurt tous les jours. Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait différent pour Harry? Qu’est-ce qui fait que sa vie est plus protégée que celle de quelqu’un d’autre? Est-ce que la vie de Louis en vaut la peine sans Harry? Non. La réponse sera toujours non. Harry est son repère. Il le garde ancré sur terre quand il pense qu’il pourrait s’envoler. Harry est son monde. Sa maison. Sans Harry, il n’aurait aucune raison de continuer. Son corps continuerait sûrement de survivre jusqu’à ce qu’il le libère de son tourment, mais il n’arriverait pas à vivre réellement. 

“Lou!” La voix affolée de Anne le sort de ses pensées sombres. Il ne se rappelle même plus ce qu’il lui a dit au téléphone. Il sait qu’il n’a pas pleuré. Il n’a pas pleuré depuis qu’il a renoncé. Il ne ressent plus rien. Il se lève juste au moment où Anne jette ses bras autour de lui, pour le serrer fort. Il laisse sa chaleur le pénétrer, faisant enfin partir un peu de froideur de son corps. 

“Anne. Je suis désolé.” Dit-il dans un petit sanglot.

“Oh Lou. Ne t’en veux pas. Ces choses là arrivent. Il va avoir des triplés. Tout ne peut pas être parfait.” Lui dit Anne, en tenant ses joues dans ses mains, et le regardant dans les yeux. Elle sourit, ses fossettes ressortant et elle ressemble tellement à Harry, que Louis a mal dans la poitrine. Elle a tort cependant. C’est de sa faute. Tout est de sa faute. Il n’aurait jamais dû le laisser seul. Il aurait dû appeler l’ambulance plus tôt et monter les escaliers plus vite. Au lieu de ça, il pensait que Harry lui faisait une blague ou qu’il était excité, alors il a pris son putain de temps. C’est de sa faute, et il ne se le pardonnera jamais si-- si quelque chose venait à lui arriver-- à leur arriver. “Est-ce qu’ils t’ont dit quelque chose?” 

“Non” Dit tristement Louis, en soupirant et en s’écartant de Anne. Il s’assoit sur la chaise qui est derrière lui, ses jambes tremblant tellement qu’elles ne peuvent plus de faire tenir debout. 

“Je suis sûr qu’ils nous diront quelque chose dès qu’ils en sauront plus.” Anne s’assoit sur une chaise à côté de lui, et met son bras autour de ses épaules et le tire vers elle. Elle passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux et le serre fort, comme elle le ferait s’il s’agissait de Harry. Louis ne pleure pas, mais ce geste est le bienvenu. Il veut sa mère, mais Anne est la deuxième meilleure option. Ils attendent tous les deux le médecin ou un autre membre de la famille en silence. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


Des heures plus tard, mais cela semble être une éternité, Louis est toujours dans la salle d’attente, et Anne, Jay, Gemma, Liam et Niall l’ont maintenant rejoint. Ils ont tous essayé de le distraire, mais ils ont finalement abandonné. Louis ne faisait que les ignorer. Il remarque à peine que Niall et Gemma sont tous les deux sur l’un des grands sièges depuis au moins une heure, parlant doucement. Jay et Anne ont toutes les deux un café à la main, mais elles ne parlent pas beaucoup, elle se tiennent juste dans leurs bras. Liam a beaucoup marché, faisant les cent pas dans le couloir. C’est comme s’il avait besoin de marcher pour ne pas pleurer. Pleurer serait peut-être mieux, Louis n’est pas sûr. 

Louis est assis sur une chaise, se balançant d’avant en arrière, et essayant de ne pas fermer ses yeux. Il ne peut pas fermer ses yeux. S’il les ferme, il va revivre encore une fois ce cauchemar. S’il ne se concentre pas sur sa respiration et son mouvement d’avant en arrière, son esprit prendra le dessus. Penser à tous les pires scénarios possibles va l’engloutir et l’image des lèvres bleues de Harry et de sa peau pâle quand ils l’ont mis sur le brancard, est déjà beaucoup trop à supporter. Il n’oubliera jamais le froid de sa peau ou la façon dont ses yeux verts se sont fermés une dernière fois. Louis retient ses larmes, refusant à nouveau de pleurer. 

“Mr Styles-Tomlinson?” Putain enfin. Louis relève sa tête tellement vite, qu’il a peur de s’être fait mal. Heureusement qu’ils sont dans un putain d’hôpital. Il se lève, et s’avance vers l’homme qui vient de l’appeler. Il porte une blouse bleue. Anne et Jay le suivent de près, mais les autres restent assis, sentant que ce n’est pas vraiment leur place. Et pour cela Louis leur en est reconnaissant. 

“Oui?” Dit rapidement Louis, sa voix cassée à force d’être resté longtemps sans parler. 

“Je suis le Dr Cox. Je suis le médecin qui s’est occupé de votre mari. Le Dr Burns est arrivée, mais elle est toujours en train de s'occuper de lui. Louis lui serre la main même s’il a envie de lui crier d’aller droit au but. 

“Bonjour” Dit poliment Louis. “Est-il…” Il avale sa salive. “Est-ce qu’il va bien? Est-ce qu’ils vont bien?” C’est la question qui le tourmente depuis des heures. Louis a l’impression qu’il va vomir. 

“Oui. Nous pensons que ça va aller pour lui. Quand il dormait plus tôt dans la journée, l’un des bébés à commencé à appuyer son son nerf sciatique et sur sa veine cave inférieure, qui est une artère sanguine principale. Cela explique l’engourdissement, la paralysie et la douleur. Nous pensons qu’il a perdu connaissance à cause d’une déshydratation et d’un flu sanguin restreint. Nous sommes en train de le réhydrater. Il a retrouver des sensations dans tout son côté droit car le fait de l’avoir repositionner à fait bouger le bébé qui appuyait sur le nerf et l’artère. Il souffre toujours un peu, mais il va bien.” Leur informe le docteur sur un ton très doux. Louis laisse échapper une bouffée d’air qu’il devait probablement retenir depuis que le médecin a commencé à parler, et il s'effondre à genoux au milieu du couloir. Les larmes qu’il avait retenues jusqu’à présent coulent sur son visage, et il s’autorise enfin à ressentir quelque chose. A penser. A respirer. Harry va bien. Leurs bébés vont bien. Ils vont bien. 

“Merci Dr Cox.” Dit poliment Anne, mais Louis l’entend à peine. Sa mère lui murmure quelque chose à l’oreille. Il pense que c’est à propos de Harry, mais il n’en est pas certain. Il a l’impression qu’un poids a quitté sa poitrine, permettant à son coeur de battre librement à nouveau. Il peut sentir qu’il tremble quand un mouchoir lui est tendu. Il essuie ses yeux et des bras forts le soulève du sol. Il pense qu’il s’agit de Niall, mais il n’est pas sûr. 

“Est-ce -- est-ce que je peux le voir?” Demande Louis en reniflant et ne regardant le docteur dans les yeux. 

“Oui la famille proche est autorisée dans la chambre et uniquement deux personnes à la fois.” Leur dit le docteur, en regardant les visages qui sont en face de lui, et qui l’écoutent parler.

“Lou. Vas-y en premier tout seul. Je pense que tu en as besoin. Avec Gemma nous irons quand tu auras terminé.” Dit Anne, gentiment, et en le serrant dans ses bras. 

“Tu-es sûre? C’est ton fils.” Dit Louis, dans un autre sanglot, laissant ses larmes mouiller la chemise de Anne. 

“C’est ton mari et ce sont tes bébés. Je suis sûre. Va le voir. Je sais qu’il va bien, alors je le verrai quand tu seras de retour.” Anne frotte son dos une dernière fois et elle le pousse gentiment vers le Docteur. Le Docteur hoche la tête, puis fait signe à Louis de le suivre. Ils passent plusieurs portes et traversent un couloir, puis arrivent enfin devant une chambre. 

“Très bien. Voici sa chambre. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit.” Dit le Dr Cox avant de disparaître dans le couloir. 

Louis prend quelques grandes respirations et essuie ses yeux, voulant reprendre ses esprits avant de voir Harry. Il ne sait pas à quoi s’attendre. Tout ce dont il se rappelle ce sont ses lèvres bleues, la tâche d’urine sur les draps, sa peau froide et ses cheveux emmêlés. Il prend une dernière inspiration, puis tourne la poignée doucement avec une main tremblante. Il entre calmement, comme s’il y avait un animal sauvage dans la chambre et qu’il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Il y a un rideau qui est tiré devant la porte alors il passe sa tête. Harry est allongé sur un lit, sur le côté et il dort. Il y a toutes sortes de machines autour de lui. Il a une perfusion dans un bras et trois bandeaux autour de son ventre, qui surveillent probablement les rythmes cardiaques des bébés. Louis prend le temps de le regarder. Il fait attention à sa poitrine qui se lève à chaque respiration, ses lèvres rouges et ses joues roses, tout cela est signe de vie. Il essaye d’étouffer un sanglot quand il se rapproche, voulant simplement le toucher. Il a besoin de savoir s’il est réel. S’il n’est pas simplement le fruit de son imagination. Que Harry est en vie et qu’il n’a pas inventé les dix dernières minutes de sa vie. 

Le son a dû réveiller Harry car ses yeux verts s’ouvrent, et il cligne des yeux vers Louis. Louis essaye de retenir ses larmes, de contrôler ses émotions, il essaye vraiment. Mais cela semble tout simplement impossible quand Harry le regarde, vivant et train de respirer. Il s’était préparé au pire scénario possible, alors voir son mari qui le regarde d’un air fatigué avec un petit sourire sur son visage est presque trop à supporter. Il couvre son visage afin de tenter de retenir un sanglot quand il se rapproche un peu plus du lit, presque effrayé de toucher. Il a peur que sa main passe au travers de Harry s’il n’est pas réel. S’il n’est pas en vie. 

“Lou. Viens ici.” La voix de Harry est cassée, mais il s’assoit un peu et ouvre ses bras pour son mari malgré sa perfusion. Louis s'effondre sur lui. L’angle est bizarre, et ils essayent tous les deux de se positionner sur le lit, mais c’est Harry. Son Harry. Il commence à pleurer dans les bras de son mari, n’étant pas capable de retenir son soulagement ne serait-ce qu’une minute de plus. Harry est vivant. Il est train de le toucher. Il commence à toucher tout le corps de Harry et à le regarder comme s’il essayait de le mémoriser. Il passe ses doigts dans ses boucles emmêlées, puis le long de sa forte mâchoire. Il caresses tout son torse et son dos, tentant de se convaincre que Harry est en vie. Enfin, il pose une main sur le gros ventre de Harry, pleurant de plus belle quand il sent les bébés bouger sous ses doigts. 

“Mon dieu Harry. Tu vas bien. Putain qu’est-ce que j’ai eu peur. Je pensais que je t’avais perdu. Je pensais que je vous avais tous perdus. C’était de ma faute. Oh putain. Tout était de ma faute. Oh mon dieu. Tu vas bien.” Dit Louis en pleurant, toutes les émotions des dernières heures ressortant sous forme de larmes et de bave. Il se rend à peine compte de Harry qui lui caresse le dos et qui passes ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux, lui murmurant des phrases.  _ Tout va bien, Lou. Je vais bien. Les bébés vont bien. Ce n’est pas de ta faute. On n’aurait pas pu empêcher tout cela d’arriver. S’il te plaît ne t’en veut pas. Tu ne m’as pas perdu, je suis là. _

Une fois que les sanglots de Louis se sont calmés, la voix de Harry flotte dans la chambre, forte et stable. “Lou, love. Tu veux bien me regarder?” Des bras forts attrapent les épaules de Louis, le forçant à regarder Harry, ses yeux verts le transperçant. Louis ne veut pas le regarder. Il ne veux pas lui faire face après ce qui s’est passé. Après ce qu’il a fait, ou plutôt, ce qu’il n’a pas fait. Harry doit le détester. Il doit penser qu’il va être un horrible père. Il n’a pas pu les protéger. “Ce n’est pas de ta faute. Les médecins ont dit qu’il n’y a rien que l’on aurait pu faire pour éviter tout ça. Nous sommes tellement chanceux que tu nous aies trouvés à temps. Tu es notre héros.” 

“Non Harry. J-j’aurais pu faire quelque chose. J’aurais pu rentrer à la maison plus tôt ou monter les escaliers plus vite dès que tu m’as appelé. J- j’aurais pu…”

“Arrête-ça. S’il te plaît Louis. Tu as fait tout ce que tu devais faire. Louis est sur le point de protester quand Harry le coupe avec un tendre baiser, écartant à peine ses lèvres afin que Louis puisse le goûter. Il a le goût de Harry. Exactement le même, et Louis laisse échapper un gémissement. Harry arrête le baiser, et pose son front sur celui de Louis et Louis est une nouvelle fois obligé de le regarder dans les yeux. “Merci. Je t’aime.” Dit-il, la sincérité dans ses mots étant comme de l’eau fraiche sur sa peau en feu. 

“Moi aussi je t’aime.” Murmure Louis, comme un secret. 

“Hey arrêtez-ça tous les deux.” Louis entend une voix familière derrière lui. Il s'écarte de son mari et se relève rapidement comme s’il y avait des épines sur le lit. 

“Oh, um, bonjour Dr Burns.” Dit Louis en faisant un signe la main. Il a l’impression que ses joues sont en feu et il essuie rapidement ses yeux avec ses manches. 

“Bonjour Louis. Je vois que vous avez trouvé votre mari.” Elle sourit à nouveau en faisant un signe de tête vers Harry. 

“Oui, il m’a trouvé.” Répond Harry en lui souriant en retour. 

“Vous pouvez vous asseoir à côté de lui si vous préférez. Je sais que ça a dû être difficile de ne rien savoir.” Dit-elle à Louis. Louis s'assoit sur le petit lit d’hôpital à côté de Harry, en faisant attention aux machines auxquelles il est attaché. Il laisse la chaleur de Harry l'imprégner. La chaleur de Harry. Harry est chaud à nouveau. Il veut remplacer tous ces souvenirs horribles avec de nouveaux où Harry est en vie et en bonne santé. “Je suis sûre que le Dr Cox vous a déjà dit ce qui s’est passé.” Louis hoche la tête et elle continue. “Les trois bébés ont un fort rythme cardiaque, donc je ne pense pas qu’ils soient en danger pour le moment, cependant, je veux garder Harry en observation pour la nuit. Après cela, nous le laisserons sortir, mais il sera alité pendant une semaine.”

“Alité?” Demande Harry, visiblement contrarié. 

“Oui. Quand vous êtes enceinte avec plusieurs bébés, et que vous avez vécu ce genre d’épreuve, il est préférable pour vous et les bébés de vous reposiez.”

“Qu’est-ce que l’alitement implique exactement,” Harry fronce les sourcils, et Louis peut déjà dire qu’il est mécontent. 

“Exactement ce que son nom signifie. Vous ne pourrez quitter le lit que pour aller aux toilettes. A part ça, vous devrez rester au lit, ou être dans une autre position dans laquelle vous vous reposez. Une fois la semaine terminée, vous reviendrez me voir pour un rendez-vous de suivi. J’examinerai la situation, puis déterminerai si vous serez autorisé ou non à reprendre vos activités normales.” Explique fermement le Dr Burns, le ton de sa voix laissant entendre que toute protestation de la part de Harry est futile. 

“Okay” Soupire Harry. Ils parlent encore pendant quelques minutes de ce que Harry a le droit ou non de faire durant la semaine qui arrive, avant qu’elle leur dise au revoir, les laissant seuls une nouvelle fois. 

“Ne t'inquiète pas pour la baby shower. Je suis sûr qu’ils pourront la décaler au weekend prochain, vu les circonstances.” Dit Louis, sachant très bien ce que Harry était sur le point de demander. 

“Oui” Dit Harry en faisant la moue, visiblement contrarié par ce changement. 

“Je sais que tu avais hâte Haz, mais ça doit se passer comme ça pour ton bien et pour celui de nos bébés.” Louis met l’accent sur la dernière partie de sa phrase en posant une main sur le ventre de Harry, le caressant délicatement.

“Je sais. C’est juste chiant. Je déteste être dorloté.” Lui dit Harry en faisant la moue à nouveau. Louis en rit presque, mais à la place il se penche pour l’embrasser, et mord la lèvre inférieur de Harry. 

“Lou” Gémit Harry. “Elle vient juste de dire qu’on ne pouvait pas faire l’amour et maintenant tu me provoques.” Louis brise le baiser et laisse échapper un rire bruyant. Son premier rire depuis ce qui lui semble être une éternité. Putain son mari lui a manqué. La peur qu’il a ressenti précédemment revient au galop, mais il l’écarte et se dit que Harry va bien. 

“Tu as raison baby, je suis désolé. Est-ce que tu veux voir ta mère et Gemma?” Demande Louis. 

“Oui. Qui d’autre est là?” 

“Ma mère, Niall et Liam. Mais ils ont dit uniquement la famille proche.” Lui dit Louis. 

”Et bien c’est stupide. Ta mère est comme ma mère. Niall et Liam sont comme des frères pour nous. S’ils ne font pas partie de notre famille alors je ne sais pas qui en fait partie.” Dit Harry. 

“Je sais. Tu as raison, mais ce sont les règles de l’hôpital. Tu veux que j’aille les chercher. Seulement deux personnes à la fois sont autorisées.” Harry semble y réfléchir pendant un instant, visiblement partagé entre l’envie de voir sa mère et sa soeur et l’envie que Louis reste à ses côtés. Enfin, Louis l’aide à prendre une décision. 

“Je dois aller prendre quelque chose à manger de toute façon, je n’ai rien mangé.” Dit Louis. C’est la vérité; il n’a rien mangé depuis le déjeuner, mais il ne va probablement rien avaler. Il a toujours l'impression d’avoir bu de l’acide, mais Harry n’a pas besoin de savoir ça.

“D’accord” Répond Harry. 

“Je reviens le plus vite possible. Je vais rester cette nuit.” Promet Louis en se levant. 

“Tu n’as pas besoin de faire ça …”

“Si. J’en ai envie. Je veux être avec toi cette nuit.” Dit Louis puis il l’embrasse. Ses lèvres sont chaudes et humides sur les siennes et Louis se prélasse dans ce baiser. Avant que Harry ne puisse à nouveau protester, Louis est hors de la chambre, et il se dirige vers la salle d’attente, se sentant beaucoup plus léger que quand il est arrivé dans cette pièce pour la première fois. 

“Comment va-t-il?” Demande Anne dès qu’il passe les portes de la salle d’attente, leurs visages inquiets tournés vers lui. 

“Il va bien. Il va beaucoup mieux. Ils le gardent ce soir en observation puis il sera alité pendant au moins une semaine.” Dit Louis au groupe. Ils ont tous l’air soulagés quand ils entendent ses mots. Il est sûr que Anne et Jay leur ont déjà dit ce que le Docteur leur avait dit, mais ils ont attendu que Louis voit Harry pour pouvoir le croire. Et Louis les comprend.

“C’est super.” Dit Niall, en le prenant dans ses bras. 

“Oui. C’était terrifiant, mais putain je suis juste heureux qu’ils aillent bien. Gemma et Anne vous pouvez aller le voir maintenant.” Dit Louis à sa belle-mère et à sa belle-soeur. Elles lui sourient et il leur donne le numéro de la chambre. 

“Tu dois manger.” Jay se tourne vers Louis en lui pinçant la joue. Manger signifie quitter l’hôpital et Louis n’en a vraiment pas envie. 

“Non. C’est bon. Je n’ai pas faim.” Lui dit Louis, en s’écartant de sa mère. 

“Si. Tu dois manger. Ecoute, je vais aller chez vous et je vais aller chercher quelques affaires pour toi et Harry comme des vêtements parce que je sais que tu ne vas pas le laisser seul ici ce soir. Et toi tu vas manger un truc avec ta mère et Niall.” Dit Liam. 

“Non. Je ne veux pas quitter l’hôpital.” Louis secoue sa tête. Il vient juste de récupérer Harry, pourquoi pensent-ils qu’il voudrait partir? 

“Lou, tu dois garder des forces.” Dit Jay en utilisant sa voix de ‘maman’ que Louis déteste. A chaque fois il a l’impression d’être un enfant, même s’il a 31 ans et qu’ils va avoir trois bébés. 

“Gems et Anne sont avec lui pour le moment. Il ne va pas t’en vouloir si tu pars pendant maximum trente minutes.” Ajoute Niall et Louis remarque le surnom pour Gemma. Il se dit qu’il devra en parler à Niall plus tard. 

“D’accord” Soupire Louis, connaissant sa mère, Liam et Niall, ils ne vont pas le lâcher. Il devrait probablement manger. Il se sent faible, mais pour une quelconque raison il a l’impression que ça n’a rien à voir avec le manque de nourriture et tout à faire avec le fait que son mari soit allongé sur un lit d’hôpital. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


Harry en a tellement marre d’être dans ce lit. Sa famille, ses amis et le pire de tout, son mari, le traitent comme s’il était en verre depuis une semaine. Il a l’impression d’être une poupée de porcelaine, et non un adulte. Il déteste être cajolé comme ça. Il a horreur de ça vraiment. S’il ne sort pas rapidement de ce lit, il pourrait tuer quelqu’un, ce qui est quelque chose, car Harry n’est pas du tout quelqu’un d’agressif. Il veut juste se débrouiller tout seul. Être un homme actif normal, tout cela est en train de le tuer. Il déteste qu’on l’on fasse tout à sa place. Il déteste se lever uniquement pour aller aux toilettes. Il déteste cette situation. Et ce n’est pas être allongé sur un lit qui l’a fait se retrouver sur un lit d’hôpital? Il ne comprend pas la logique. 

“S’il te plaît laisse-moi aller prendre mon putain de thé?” Supplie Harry, et ce n’est pas la première fois cette semaine. 

“Hazza, on en a déjà parlé. Tu n’as pas le droit.” Soupire Louis. Louis est en congé pour la majeur partie de la semaine. S’il n’avait pas pu être à la maison, il aurait envoyé quelqu’un pour  _ surveiller _ Harry comme s’il était invalide. C’est comme s’il l’était. Il a effectivement fait pipi au lit comme un enfant, autant qu’on le traite comme tel. Il fait la moue quand Louis quitte la pièce et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse de thé dans chaque main. Il en pose une délicatement sur la table de nuit de Harry. 

“Je déteste tout ça Lou.” Se plaint Harry. Il en fait sûrement trop, même Harry sait qu’il est pénible, mais il n’a pas grand chose à faire d’autre. Il a terminé son travail pour la semaine mercredi, donc il n’a rien à faire d’autre pour passer le temps. 

“Je sais. Tu as ton rendez-vous avec le Dr Burns demain. Espérons qu’elle dise que tu es en bonne santé et que tu peux recommencer à faire ce que tu faisais avant. Avant ça, cependant, tu dois rester au lit.  _ Sans _ .  _ Exceptions _ .” La voix de Louis est ferme quand Harry fait une nouvelle fois la moue. 

“Putain ça craint vraiment Louis. On ne peut même pas faire l’amour, et je suis super excité. Tu n’imagines même pas. Je ne vois même pas assez pour me branler comme il faut, mais ce n’est pas comme si j’avais été seul assez longtemps pour le faire de toute façon.” Dit Harry en râlant, étant de plus en plus frustré par la situation. Il voit Louis cacher un sourire. A la décharge de Louis, si Harry ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il ne l’aurait jamais remarqué. 

“Je sais que ça craint baby. Mais avec un peu de chance il ne te reste plus qu’un jour.” Dit Louis, en s'asseyant sur le lit et en tapotant sa jambe. Mais ça ne le calme pas du tout. Au lieu de ça, putain qu’est-ce que ça l’énerve.

“Tu n’en sais rien Louis.” Répond Harry, en croisant ses bras, les posant sur son ventre en jetant un regard noir à son mari. 

“Ecoute. Et si on …” Louis jette un oeil autour de la pièce , essayant probablement de trouver quelques chose à faire pour distraire Harry. Mais ça ne marchera pas putain. “Et si on faisant notre liste de prénoms!” S’exclame Louis comme s’il avait trouvé la Cité Perdue d’Atlantis. L’idée cependant plaît à Harry. Il faut qu’ils choisissent des prénoms, donc ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée de commencer pendant que Harry ne peut rien faire d’autre. 

“D’accord” Cède Harry, sachant que son mari ne le laissera pas quitter le lit à moins que cela ne soit absolument nécessaire. 

“Génial” Dit Louis avec enthousiasme. Avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme au goût de Harry. Louis se lève du lit, trouve une feuille de papier, un stylo et une boîte pour s'appuyer dessus pour chacun. Ils sont assis en silence pendant qu’ils pensent à cette décision très importante. Harry, cependant y pense depuis des mois, alors il se sent un peu plus préparé. 

_ London _

_ Sunshine _

_ Olivia _

_ Galaxy _

_ Rayne _

_ Clémentine _

_ Shania _

_ River _

_ Lily _

_ Persephone _

_ Sapphire _

_ Bille-Violet _

_ Topanga _

Il commence à lister les prénoms, faisant une pause de temps en temps pour en effacer ou en ajouter un, ou même parfois en orthographier un différemment. Il est tellement curieux de voir ce que Louis a choisi, mais il arrive à ne pas regarder sur la liste de Louis, voulant que tout cela soit une surprise. Une fois qu’il a terminé avec les prénoms de fille, il trace une ligne sur sa feuille, et liste les prénoms de garçon. 

_ Rio _

_ Lucius _

_ Stevie _

_ Onyx _

_ Caedon _

_ Orion _

_ Alfie _

_ Sébastien _

_ Réginald _

_ Phoenix _

_ Poseidon _

_ Ringo _

Il observe sa liste, satisfait de ce qu’il a choisi. Il imagine déjà les yeux bleus de Louis rouler dans sa tête en voyant certains de ses choix. Louis dira sûrement qu’ils sont ‘des prénoms de hippies qui ne doivent être donnés à aucun être humain’. Harry ne laissera pas les commentaires le perturber. En vérité, il a peut-être ajouté un ou deux prénoms juste pour taquiner Louis. Après tout, Louis est sexy quand il est sarcastique. 

“Okay. Prêt?” Demande Harry, une fois qu’il voit Louis poser son crayon. Louis hoche la tête, et ils échangent leurs listes. Les yeux verts de Harry observent scrupuleusement la liste de Louis. 

_ Samantha _

_ Katrina _

_ Rosemary _

_ Darcy _

_ Madeline _

_ Matilda _

_ Isabella _

_ Gabriella _

_ Sophia _

_ Elizabeth _

_ Fiona _

Harry aurait dû se douter que Louis aurait choisi des prénoms qui peuvent se raccourcir. Toute la famille de Louis adore les surnoms, donc avoir un enfant avec un prénom que l’on ne peut pas raccourcir semble criminel. Cela ne le surprend également pas que Louis est choisi des prénoms plus traditionnels, cependant, ils en voit certains qui lui plaisent beaucoup. Certains le surprennent même. Ses yeux dérivent vers les prénoms de garçon. 

_ Charles _

_ Edward _

_ James _

_ William _

_ Zayn _

_ Andrew _

_ Michael _

_ Stanley _

_ Joshua _

_ Matthew _

“Okay. J’ai déjà mis un véto sur Sebastian.” La voix cassé de Louis sort Harry de ses pensées, et il dirige toute son attention vers son mari. Il lui faut un moment pour comprendre le commentaire de Louis. 

“Quoi? Pourquoi? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec Sébastien?” Demande Harry, un peu surpris par la réaction de Louis. 

“Parce que Harold, notre enfant ne va pas traîner avec un poisson qui s’appelle Polochon et chanter une chanson sur sa vie sous l’océan.” Il dit la dernière partie de la phrase avec un terrible accent créole ce qui fait éclater de rire Harry. Il a l’impression de ne pas avoir rit comme ça depuis des semaines. Le rire que uniquement l’humour intelligent de Louis peut faire sortir. Il met ses mains sur sa bouche, n'étant pas vraiment sûr d’où le son est sorti. Louis lui sourit simplement, fier de lui. Harry l’aime tellement. 

“D’accord. Pas de Sébastien alors.” Répond Harry, pouvant à peine s’empêcher de sourire. Il focalise à nouveau son attention sur la liste de Louis, barrant les prénoms qu’il déteste et mettant une petite étoile à côté de ceux qu’il aime. 

“Je mets un véto sur Rosemary.” Dit Harry après quelques instants, en fronçant son nez en lisant le nom. 

“Pourquoi?” 

Harry décide de montrer à Louis ce qu’est le sarcasme. “Parce que Lewis, notre bébé ne va pas être une vieille dame de 80 ans qui a 17 chats et qui a une meilleure amie qui s’appelle Wilma.” 

“Wilma! Voilà un super nom!” S’exclame Louis avec un putain de sourire en coin, et Harry le déteste. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais un peu quand même. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les kudos et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés.
> 
> Vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter:  
> Morgane: @NewLarrie


	9. Chou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!!! Voilà le chapitre 9!!! 
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira! 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

“Allez Lou! Dépêche-toi!” Crie Harry pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux minutes. Louis roule ses yeux, et se regarde dans le miroir une dernière fois. Dieu les garde s’ils arrivent en retard à leur baby shower. Il n’est même pas sûr de vouloir y aller. Il n’a pas vraiment hâte de jouer à plein de jeux stupides avec des gens qu’ils ne connaît pas tant que ça. Il essaye de garder son sarcasme à un minimum car c’est la première chose que Harry a le droit de faire depuis qu’il est alité, et il tuerait Louis s’il gâchait tout ça. Il est juste fatigué. Il est stressé avec son travail, et il pense être encore traumatisé par ce qui est arrivé à Harry il y a une semaine.

“J’arrive” Crie Louis en retour. Il presque persuadé que Harry peut entendre ses yeux rouler, mais il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Harry l’a gardé éveillé toute la nuit car il a dû aller aux toilettes un million de fois. Alors oui, Louis est fatigué et grincheux. Du sarcasme sort de ses pores comme de la sueur pendant un jour d’été. Il en a presque rien à faire, mais il doit au moins faire comme s’il était excité pour Harry. Après tout, il n’a pas vraiment envie de mourir aujourd’hui. Il descend doucement les escaliers, énervant probablement son mari encore plus. 

“On va être en retard.” Louis a raison, Harry est énervé. Il a ses bras croisés, ils reposent sur son ventre. Il a une hanche qui ressort sur le côté, et il tape du pied, mais ses yeux, putain ses yeux, pourraient brûler vif Louis tellement son regard est intense. Harry en généralement quelqu’un de très patient. Il en faut beaucoup pour le mettre en colère, et Louis pense qu’il a réussi sans même avoir essayé. 

“Haz, nous sommes les invités d’honneur. Je pense que ça ira si on arrive un petit peu en retard.” Louis essaye d’apaiser son mari. Il descend le reste des escaliers et place ses mains de chaque côté du ventre de Harry. Le Dr Burns avait raison. Il a beaucoup grossi ces dernières semaines. Louis ne s’en lasse pas. Il a toujours envie de toucher le ventre de Harry. Maintenant que l’alitement de Harry est terminé, Louis est excité de pouvoir reprendre leurs activités sexuelles normales, l’intimité leur manquant à tous les deux. Peut-être que c’est ça. Peut-être que Louis est tout simplement très excité, et cela est la cause de sa mauvaise humeur. 

“Mais je ne veux pas être en retard Louis. Tu sais à quel point je déteste le manque de ponctualité.” Harry fait la moue, essayant d’éviter une dispute. 

“Alors allons-y.” Louis aide Harry à mettre son manteau, puis ils sont dehors. 

“Putain, je transpire. Je peux baisser la vitre?” Demande Harry, en éteignant le chauffage dans la voiture. 

“Haz, il fait super froid dehors, tu veux que je meure d’hypothermie?” Demande Louis, en bloquant les vitres, pour que Harry ne puisse pas contrôler la sienne. C’est mesquin, mais il est déjà en train de frissonner. Il ne veut pas que ses mains gèlent sur le volant malgré ses gants chauds. 

“Putain Lou, t’es sérieux? Laisse-moi baisser la vitre s’il te plaît. J’ai trop chaud.” Harry passe une main sur son front d’un air dramatique, alors Louis roule ses yeux et baisse un peu la vitre de Harry, laissant l’air froid de l’hiver entrer dans leur véhicule. 

“Content?”

“Oui, mais putain, mon ventre me gratte beaucoup aujourd’hui. J’aurais dû mettre de la lotion avant de partir, et mes chevilles sont déjà super enflées.” Ronchonne Harry, et Louis commence à l’ignorer. Evidemment que Harry va commencer à être inconfortable, il est enceinte de sept mois et il attend des triplés putain. Cela ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. Louis commence à en avoir assez des plaintes constantes de Harry, et il est de mauvaise humeur depuis ce matin. S’il pouvait faire quoique ce soit pour le soulager, il le ferait, mais malheureusement la seule chose qui peut le soulager serait de ne plus être enceinte et cela n’est pas une option. Louis déteste se sentir impuissant et c’est exactement ce que Harry lui fait ressentir quand il se plaint. Harry ne le fait probablement pas exprès et a juste besoin de fulminer, mais c’est frustrant. 

Louis laisse Harry exprimer sa frustration en ce qui concerne ses chevilles, sa peau qui le gratte, la chaleur, la fatigue, et la liste continue. Il hoche la tête aux bons moments, perfectionnant son regard de ‘mari désolé’. Il soupire avec soulagement, regardant son souffle quitter ses poumons à cause de la température de la voiture, quand ils arrivent sur le parking de la salle. Apparemment il y a une place juste devant pour eux. Louis et Harry ne savent pas vraiment à quoi s’attendre quand ils descendent de la voiture. On ne leur a absolument rien dit à propos du thème ou des jeux. Même s’il semblerait qu’ils soient les derniers à arriver, Harry ne fait pas la remarque à Louis. Il sourit, prend la main de Louis, et commence à se diriger vers l’entrée. 

Dès qu’ils ouvrent la porte, Louis connaît le thème. Apparemment leurs amis ont décidé de garder le thème de Harry Potter. Il y a quatre tables de dressées, chacune décorée aux couleurs des maisons de Poudlard. A plusieurs endroits dans la pièce, des chouettes sont suspendues au plafond, des petits baluchons avec des bébés accrochés à leurs becs. Au devant de la pièce il y a un pupitre en forme de hibou. Sur la gauche il y des collations, sur le thème de Harry Potter bien sûr: des cakes chaudrons, des gâteaux à la citrouille, des cupcakes avec différents décors, et de la bière au beurre (sans alcool évidemment). Sur le côté droit de la salle, il y a une grande table sur laquelle sont placés des sabliers remplis de faux bijoux: bleus, verts, rouges et jaunes. Louis doit l’admettre, il est impressionné. 

“Hey! Content que vous soyez là.” Liam fait un signe de la main et sourit. Puis il hoche la tête vers Niall. 

“Maintenant que tous les sorciers et sorcières sont présents, nous allons commencer.” Crie Niall en se plaçant derrière le pupitre. “Chaque personne se verra attribuer une maison. Une fois que vous aurez votre maison, merci de vous asseoir à la table qui correspond. Nous nous affronterons ensuite lors de différents jeux, l'équipe qui aura le plus de points à la fin de la baby shower gagnera le prix. Nos directrices, Jay et Anne, vont être les juges pour chaque jeu, elles vont compter les points et s’assurer qu’il n’y a pas de triche. La tricherie vous fera perdre des points et je ne me frotterais pas aux directrices si j’étais vous. Elles n'hésiteront pas à vous assommer si vous dépassez les bornes.”

Quand tout le monde hoche la tête et rit à la blague de Niall, Liam prend le relai. “Nous sommes tous réunis à Poudlard aujourd’hui afin de célébrer l’arrivée au monde de deux petites sorcières et d’un petit sorcier. Donner la vie est la définition de la magie. L’année qui va suivre sera pleine d’épreuves et de péripéties, mais aussi de magie, d’émerveillement et de joie. Capturez ces moments comme des photo qui sont en mouvement et gardez-les dans vos pensives, car ils seront spéciaux. Ces bébés n’ont pas besoin d’une potion Felix Felicis, car ils sont les bébés les plus chanceux du monde de vous avoir comme parents.” Louis retient ses larmes aux mots de Liam, essayant de garder le contrôle de ses émotions devant tant d’inconnus, mais Harry lui, pleure librement. Louis le serre fort et l’embrasse. Harry sera un parent formidable. 

“Nous allons maintenant commencer la cérémonie du Choixpeau. Tout d’abord les parents. Harry et Louis, s’il vous plaît veuillez nous rejoindre au devant de La Grande Salle.” Dit Niall, en sortant de nulle part une réplique du Choixpeau magique. Peut-être que Niall est vraiment magique. 

“Okay” Harry sourit, ses fossettes ressortant, et Louis ne se souvient même plus pourquoi il était de mauvaise humeur auparavant. Il a toujours envie de voir Harry sourire comme ça. Ils se dirigent vers le devant de la salle, les invités les suivant du regard. Dieu merci cela ne dérange pas Louis d’être le centre de l’attention, où alors il aurait vraiment été mal à l’aise. Il aide Harry à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Niall abaisse le Choixpeau sur les boucles de Harry d’une façon dramatique. Louis est surpris d’entendre la vraie voix du Choixpeau, venant d’enceintes qu’il n’avait même pas vues, crier ‘Serdaigle’ . Il n’est pas surpris que Harry soit dans la maison Serdaigle. Tout le monde sait de quelle maison Harry fait partie, mais Harry est heureux, comme si cela était une vraie cérémonie du Choixpeau. Puis Gemma se lève, donnant une écharpe Serdaigle à Harry qu’il enroule rapidement autour de son cou. Louis aide Harry à se mettre debout puis le regarde s'asseoir à la table Serdaigle. 

C’est maintenant au tour de Louis. Liam ne laisse même pas Niall mettre le Choixpeau sur la tête de Louis avant que l’on entende crier ‘Serpentard!’. Louis n’est pas surpris. C’est la maison qui lui a été attribuée sur Pottermore après tout. Ses amis savent qu’il est très ambitieux et intelligent. Il prend son écharpe et se dirige vers la table de Serpentard. Une fois arrivé à la table, Harry et lui se regardent et il sourit. Il met deux doigts devant ses yeux et les pointes vers Harry pour lui dire ‘je te surveille.’ En guise de réponse, Harry fait semblant de trembler de peur, avec un petit sourire en coin sur son visage. Louis regarde le reste des invités être réparti dans les différentes maisons. On peut voir que Liam et Niall ont fait de leur mieux pour prendre en compte les caractères de chacun et pour faire des équipes équitables.

“Harry et Louis seront les chefs de leur maison. Liam sera le chef de la maison Gryffondor et je serai celui de Poufsouffle.” Annonce Niall une fois que tout le monde a été réparti. Louis est content de voir que Gemma est dans son équipe. Gemma et lui forment une bonne équipe et ils aiment tous les deux embêter son frère. Le côté compétitif de Louis ressort soudain, et putain il a envie de gagner. Il peut dire la même chose de Harry en voyant l’étincelle dans ses yeux. 

“Okay! Alors pour le premier jeu nous allons jouer au Soins Aux Créatures Magiques! Sur chaque table, il y a une ardoise avec une plume. Quand moi ou Anne allons donner le nom d’un animal, chaque équipe aura une minute pour trouver comment s’appelle le bébé de cet animal, puis devra écrire la réponse sur l’ardoise. Chaque bonne réponse rapporte un point à votre maison. Quand les questions vont se compliquer, elles vaudront plus de points!” Louis trouve rapidement leur ardoise et leur ‘plume’ qui est tout simplement un marqueur, avec une plume collée au bout, mais ce n’est qu’un détail. En haut de leur ardoise , il y a le mot Serpentard en lettres vertes. Louis est prêt. 

Les premiers animaux sont simples: chien, chat, vache et poule. Pas encore une seule mauvaise réponse. Louis grogne quand l’équipe de Harry est la seule à trouver la réponse pour le petit de la chouette. Louis râle car qui peut savoir que le petit du hibou s’appelle ‘le jeune hibou’? Qui invente tout ça? Il crie de joie quand son équipe est la seule à trouver le petit du corbeau. 

Les équipes de Louis et Harry commencent à se détacher de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor, alors pour le dernier tour chaque question vaut 5 points, ça chauffe entre les Serdaigles et les Serpentards. “L’animal suivant est le poisson.” Dit Anne, en lisant son parchemin. Oui c’est vraiment un putain de parchemin avec deux cylindres à chaque bout. 

“Putain j’en sais rien.” Chuchote Gemma au groupe. Louis à le sentiment que Fizzy connaît la réponse. Elle adorait la mer quand elle était petite et elle était obsédée par la Petite Sirène. Fizzy est dans la maison Serdaigle avec Harry. Putain. Il jette un oeil vers la table de Harry et voit qu’ils ont déjà écrit la réponse sur leur ardoise et qu’elle est retournée au bout de la table. Harry a un sourire narquois sur son visage. Louis a comme envie de l’embrasser et a envie de lui arracher ses lèvres, mais elles sont tellement belles, donc cela serait dommage. 

“30 secondes” Avertit Jay en regardant sa montre. A présent Louis est en panique, et regarde désespérément les visages autour de la table. Aucun d’entre eux n’a l’air de connaître la réponse, alors il soupire et avec les 10 secondes qui reste, il écrit la première chose qui lui vient à l’esprit. 

“Terminé. On vous écoute!” Annonce Anne en regardant autour de la pièce pour s’assurer que tout le monde a posé son marqueur. 

“On ne savait pas alors on a juste écrit ‘bébé poisson’” Dit Niall en rigolant et en retournant l’ardoise de son équipe. 

“Désolée, mais c’est faux. Gryffondor?” 

“Umm … on ne savait pas quoi écrire alors on n’a rien noté.” Dit Liam en haussant les épaules et en montrant son ardoise blanche. 

“Serpentard?” 

“Petit être de la mer” Dit Louis en retournant son ardoise en faisant rire tout le monde. C’est déjà ça. 

“Bien pensé, mais c’est faux. Serdaigle?” 

Harry regarde Louis, avec un autre sourire narquois et retourne son ardoise. “Un bébé poisson est appelé alevin.” Quoi? Comment est-ce que Louis est sensé savoir ça? Quel être humain normal sait que un bébé poisson s’appelle un alevin? C’est ridicule. 

“C’est correcte. 5 points pour Serdaigle.” Anne sourit à son fils pendant que Jay dépose 5 saphirs dans le sablier de Serdaigle. L’équipe de Harry crie de joie, en tapant dans le dos de Fizzy, comme s’en doutait Louis. Traîtresse. 

“Okay. Le suivant, comment appelle-t-on le petit de la grenouille?” 

“Putain. Je connais la réponse!” Chuchote Louis à son équipe, il attrape l’ardoise et le marqueur pour écrire sa réponse. 

“Terminé. Commençons avec Serdaigle cette fois.” Dit Jay, en montrant Harry du doigt. 

“Erm. On était pas sûr, alors on a dit grenouillon.” Harry a l’air sceptique quand il retourne l’ardoise. 

“Bien essayé, mais c’est faux.” Lui dit Jay et tout le monde rigole quand Niall jette son ardoise en criant ‘Merde’. “Et bien apparemment c’est faux pour Poufsouffle également. Et vous Gryffondor?” 

“On a marqué grenouilleau.” Répond Liam, en retournant l'ardoise avec de l’espoir dans son regard.

“Bien tenté.” Dit Jay, “Mais c’est faux. Serpentard? Si vous avez la bonne réponse, vous serez à égalité avec Serdaigle.”

Louis sourit d’un air arrogant à Harry, sachant qu’il a la bonne réponse. “Le petit de la grenouille s’appelle le têtard.” Louis retourne son ardoise, en la montrant fièrement à tout le monde. 

“C’est correcte. Le petit de la grenouille s’appelle bien le têtard. 5 points pour Serpentard.” Louis sourit et crie de joie avec le reste de son équipe quand il lui tape dans le dos. Si la seule raison pour laquelle Louis connaît le petit de cet animal en particulier est parce qu’il l’a cherché récemment, avec l’intention d’appeler le bébé qui ressemblerait le plus à Harry son petit têtard, et bien personne n’a besoin de le savoir. 

“Les points pour chaque maison pour le moment sont les suivants: Gryffondor 38 points, Poufsouffle 46 points, et Serdaigle et Serpentard à égalité à la première place avec 52 points. Maintenant, passons au prochain jeu.” Annonce Anne, ne regardant ses notes. 

“Le prochain jeu auquel nous allons jouer s’appelle Changer la Mandragore. Anne est en train de vous donner des objets dont vous allez avoir besoin pour changer le bébé Mandragore.” Jay fait des gestes vers Anne qui se déplace dans la pièce, donnant à chaque personne une petite Mandragore qui porte une couche, des lingettes, du talc et une couche. “Chaque équipe devra se mettre debout autour de sa table et devra être prête à changer son bébé. Chaque équipe choisira l’ordre des joueurs. Vous ne pouvez pas commencer à changer votre Mandragore tant que la personne avant vous n’a pas terminé. Si nous voyons cela arriver, votre maison sera disqualifiée. Vous avez le droit d’aider les autres avec des mots mais vous ne pouvez pas les aider physiquement, vous n’avez pas non plus le droit de déconcentrer les autres maisons. La première maison qui a terminé recevra 75 points, 50 points pour la deuxième, 25 pour la troisième, et la dernière ne recevra aucun point.”

Louis regarde son équipe, certains ont hâte de commencer et d’autres ont l’air terrifié à l’idée de changer une couche. Il est plutôt confiant pour cette épreuve. Cela fait des années qu’il change des couches, mais il sait que son mari n’en a pas changées tant que ça dans sa vie. Uniquement celles des plus jeunes jumeaux et de temps en temps quand ils ont gardé Jameson. Il décide rapidement de l’ordre et ils se placent, Louis décidant d’être le dernier car il pense qu’il sera le plus rapide. 

Dès que Anne donne le top départ, tout devient chaos. Il y a un nuage permanent de talc dans la pièce, et ça sent le bébé. Il regarde, impuissant, son équipe changer leurs couches. Quand une personne a des difficultés, il le fait presque à leur place, mais il s’arrête, ne voulant pas être disqualifié. A la place, il leur crie des instructions. Il jette un oeil autour de la pièce, et voit que Gryffondor est en tête. Juste quand c’est à son tour de changer sa Mandragore, il entend Liam crier qu’ils ont terminé. Putain. Putain de stupides Gryffondors. Ses mains volent autour de sa Mandragore, attrapant tout de mémoire autour de lui afin de pouvoir terminer à la deuxième place. Il tousse avec le talc, mais continue. Harry et lui crient ‘terminé’ au même moment et ils sont rapidement suivis par Niall. 

“C’était juste.” Dit Anne en regardant les deux tables. Avec Jay elle chuchotent afin de décider quelle sera la deuxième équipe. Louis retient sa respiration et essaye de lire sur leurs lèvres, voulant désespérément avoir terminé au moins deuxième. Il a également voulu tuer Diane, une des collègues de Harry, car elle ne savait pas comment changer un putain de bébé, ou Mandragore, ou quoique ce soit. Il ne faut pas avoir la science infuse. Sérieusement. Comment peut-on être aussi incompétent? 

“Le gagnant est Gryffondor. La deuxième place, et c’était juste, revient à Serpentard …” Louis n’écoute pas ce qu’elle dit ensuite car il commence à sauter dans tous les sens. Bien sûr ils n’ont pas gagné, mais maintenant il est devant Harry et les Serdaigles. Il ne sait pas quels seront les prochains jeux, mais c’est déjà ça. Il va gagner. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  
  


Harry est énervé que l’équipe de Louis soit désormais à la deuxième place, alors que la sienne est troisième. Il sait que son mari a un côté compétiteur aussi gros que tout l’univers, alors il ne va pas abandonner. C’est probablement pire car Louis est l’aîné d’une famille nombreuse, alors il se considère supérieur à tout le monde dans la pièce en ce qui concerne les bébés, excepté à Jay peut-être. Harry jette un oeil vers Louis, qui est encore en train de sourire avec arrogance. Il a comme envie de l’étrangler mais il reconsidère la chose car il va avoir besoin de lui pendant les mois à venir quand leurs bébés seront nés. Quand Harry revient des toilettes, pour la quatrième fois depuis que la baby shower a commencé, Jay commence à expliquer le prochain challenge. 

“Le prochain jeu s’appelle Le Juste Galleon. Un peu comme le premier jeu, vous devez jouer en équipe et écrire votre réponse. Pour ce challenge, nous allons donner des noms d’objets pour bébés et chaque équipe devra deviner combien ils coûtent. Ce seront des prix moyens. Vous aurez une minutes pour discuter et écrire votre réponse. L’équipe qui sera la plus proche du prix, sans le dépasser, recevra des points. Quand la difficulté des question augmentera, les points à gagner augmenteront également. Bonne chance.” Après tout ça, Harry regarde la panique envahir le visage de son magnifique mari. 

“Je parie que tu aurais aimé être plus attentif quand on faisait notre liste hein?” Jubile Harry, laissant un immense sourire envahir son visage. Au lieu de répondre, Louis lui fait un doigt d’honneur avec ses deux mains, et fait comme s’il n’était pas en train de paniquer intérieurement à l’idée de ce nouveau jeu. Cependant Harry connaît Louis. Il lui suffit juste de voir son regard, le subtile mouvement de sa lèvre supérieur et le petit mouvement de ses doigts agiles. Louis a peur de perdre. Harry, de son côté, est excité. Ils vont définitivement récupérer leurs points. Liam et Sophia sont sûrement ses plus grands rivaux car ils ont Jameson, mais Harry ne s’en fait pas trop. Il entrelace ses doigts et étire ses bras, faisant craquer ses articulations, et se prépare à écrire sur l’ardoise. 

Les choses s'emballent rapidement dans la salle et ce n’est une surprise pour personne. Harry et son équipe semblent donner des prix un peu trop hauts alors que Louis et son équipe donnent des prix trop bas. Harry tue du regard les Poufsouffles quand ils obtiennent encore 3 points quand ils sont les plus proches du prix d’une poussette. Comment est-ce qu’ils font putain? Il regarde rapidement vers leur table, observe les visages et il comprend rapidement. Lottie et Sophia sont toutes les deux des Poufsouffles et les deux femmes connaissent beaucoup de choses sur les bébés. Putain. Harry était tellement concentré sur Louis comme étant son adversaire, qu’il en a oublié les autres équipes. 

“Le prix d’une doublure réutilisable pour couche est d’environ 10 €.” Dit Anne , écoutant la tables des Serpentards crier de joie car leur prix était le plus proche, sans le dépasser. Harry lance un regard noir à son mari. 

“Putain” Murmure Harry car son équipe à donner le double de ce prix. 

“Oui, Hazza, tout le monde n’a pas besoin d’utiliser des doublures de couche réutilisable Gucci sans parfum et 100% en fibre de bambou pour leurs enfants.” Dit Louis derrière lui. Harry l’ignore car il sait que Louis essaye de l’énerver. Et ça marche. Au son de sa voix, l’un des bébés donne un coup dans sa cage thoracique, ce qui le fait un peu grimacer. Son propre enfant qui le trahit comme ça, l’audace. 

“Tu vas bien baby?” La voix de Louis est plus douce cette fois, sans aucun sarcasme.

“Oui. C’est bon. L’un d’entre eux m’a donné un coup dans les côtes. Je pense que ça doit commencé à être serré là dedans.” Répond Harry, en caressant son ventre, et souriant à son mari. Il adore que Louis puisse changer d’un seul coup comme ça. Passer de joueur et taquin à inquiet et aimant en moins d’une minute. 

“Oh. Je suis désolé. J’espère qu’ils vont se calmer assez vite.” Répond Louis, en tendant une main et en caressant le ventre de Harry autour de ses côtes. 

“Ils adorent la voix de leur père.” Dit Harry en souriant. Louis lui rend son sourire, puis dirige son attention vers Jay qui se prépare à donner l’objet suivant. Harry fait de même, ne voulant pas le rater. Les secondes qui suivent sont difficiles, mais l'équipe de Harry arrive à gagner quelques points, ce qu’ils considère comme un accomplissement à ce stade. 

“Okay dernier objet. Quel est le prix d’un mouche-bébé NoseFrida?” Demande Jay en déclenchant le chrono.

“Oh ça je sais. Je l’ai ajouté à la liste la semaine dernière. Cette même marque en plus.” Chuchote Harry, ses yeux verts s’illuminant avec la réponse. Il attrape l’ardoise et écrit la réponse qui est pour lui la bonne. 

“Qui connait le prix d’un mouche-bébé NoseFrida? Honnêtement? Où est-ce que vous trouvez tout ça? Sur la liste d’Harold?” Demande Louis, outré. Jay rigole aux facéties de son fils et regarde sa montre. 

“30 secondes” Elle avertit. Harry regarde Louis écrire quelque chose sur son ardoise avec un petit sourire. Si Harry devait parier, il dirait que c’est quelque chose de sarcastique. 

“Très bien regardons vos ardoises.” 

Ils tournent tous leur ardoise au même moment. “On a dit 14€” Dit Liam en regardant son ardoise. 

“On a dit 18” Répond Harry sans même regarder la sienne. 

“Même chose. On a dit 18” Dit Niall. 

“Nous avons dit ‘Probablement un prix exorbitant comme Harry connaît la réponse et qu’il a des goûts de luxe’”Louis sourit en regardant son ardoise et en la levant pour que tout le monde la voit. Harry ne peut que rigoler car c’est bien ce qu’il y a d’écrit dessus, comment Louis a fait pour écrire tout ça en 30 secondes, il ne sait vraiment pas. 

“Le prix est de 18€ donc Serdaigle et Poufsouffle remportent des points. Les totaux sont donc: Serdaigle 142, Poufsouffle 138, Serpentard 135 et Gryffondor 128. Poufsouffle a été très fort sur ce tour.” Annonce Jay en souriant à tout le monde. 

“Okay. Pour le dernier jeu, les chefs de chaque équipe ne vont pas participer car ils sont concernés. Vous allez tous jouer au Bingo Balai. Jay vous fait passer des cartes de Bingo avec des objets pour bébés dessus. Observez Louis et Harry ouvrir les cadeaux, si vous avez un des cadeaux sur votre carte, vous devez déposez un balai dessus. La première personne à avoir une ligne doit crier Bingo Balai. La première personne fera gagner 50 points à son équipe, et la fera gagner. Harry et Louis s’il vout plaît venez devant.” 

Harry commence à se lever et il sent des mains chaudes attraper son bras pour l’aider. Cela devient de plus en plus compliqué avec tout ce poids, alors il est très reconnaissant que son mari l’aide, même s’il déteste avoir l’impression d’être en verre. “Merci love” Lui dit Harry en lui souriant quand ils se dirigent vers le devant de la salle. 

“Même si je dis des conneries tu sais que je suis là pour t’aider hein.” Lui dit Louis, assez bas pour que seul Harry l’entende. Il lui sourit car il le sait. 

Ils s’assoient à leur place et commencent à ouvrir les cadeaux. Ils commencent avec des piles de cartes, la plupart contenant de l’argent liquide, des chèques ou des cartes cadeaux de magasins de bébés. Jay et Anne leur donnent une carte commune qui contient une photo d’un berceau. Puis elles leur disent qu’elles ont acheté ensemble trois berceaux qui seront livrés à leur maison pendant la semaine. Harry pleure car c’est tellement attentionné. 

“Sérieusement, comment nos bébés vont pouvoir porter tout ça? Ils vont grandir tellement vite.” Chuchote Louis en regardant la quantité folle de vêtements pour nouveaux-nés qui a été achetée. Harry hoche la tête, ne voulant blesser personne et le choix de leur cadeau. L’entreprise de Louis leur donne une carte cadeau qui, selon Harry, pourra leur payer les sièges auto dont ils auront besoin. 

“Bingo Balai” Crie une voix de femme quand Harry ouvre leur premier paquet de couches, le premier cadeau utile de la journée. Harry et Louis regardent dans la salle pour savoir s’il s’agissait de quelqu'un de leur équipe . Jay s’approche de Lottie qui agite son papier comme un drapeau. Jay met ses lunettes et inspecte la feuille, afin de s’assurer qu’elle avait bien une ligne. 

“Poufsouffle gagne la coupe!” Annonce jay en levant la feuille. Tout le monde à la table des Poufsouffles commence à crier de joie, Niall criant le plus fort tout en sautant dans tous les sens et en faisant presque tomber le bloc note sur lequel il était en train d’écrire leurs cadeaux et qui les avait offerts. 

“Quoi?!” S’exclame Louis à côté de Harry, et Harry partage complètement ce sentiment. “C’est totalement injuste. Cela ne demande aucune compétence pour gagner au Bingo. C’est juste de la putain de chance.” 

“Je suis d’accord avec mon mari!” Dit Harry, outré également. Putain Serdaigle était en tête. 

“Désolé les garçons, c’est trop tard. On a gagné, alors vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre.” Niall tire la langue car il n’est qu’un gamin. 

“Messieurs, calmez-vous. Louis et Harry je suis désolée, mais les règles sont les règles. Poufsouffle a le plus de points et il s’agissait du dernier jeu, donc Poufsouffle l’emporte.” Intervient Jay, utilisant la voix qu’elle utilise uniquement quand ses enfants dépassent les limites. “Les Poufsouffles s’il vous plaît venez nous voir à la fin de la baby shower pour collecter votre prix.” Louis fait la moue à côté de Harry, croisant ses bras et en faisant ressortir sa lèvre inférieure d’une façon trop mignonne. Harry sait qu’il peut être très compétiteur, mais Louis est le plus mauvais perdant qu’il connaisse. Une fois, au début de leur relation, Harry l’avait battu au bowling et Louis avait fait la tête pendant des jours. C’est une qualité à la fois exaspérante et ridiculeusement attendrissante.

Harry et Louis terminent d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux, ils ont eu beaucoup de choses différentes, certaines venaient de la liste, et cela surprend Harry. Il pensait que leurs invités allaient acheter ce qu’ils voulaient. Ils remercient tout le monde pour les cadeaux et également d’être venu, et quand le dernier invité qui ne fait pas partie de leur famille s’en va, Harry est complètement exténué. Son bas du dos et ses pieds le font souffrir, toutes ses bagues sont maintenant dans la poche de Louis car ses mains ont beaucoup gonflé. Ses hanches et son bassin lui font mal également et tout ce dont il a envie c’est de rentrer à la maison et de s’allonger. 

“Ne vous inquiétez pas pour tous les cadeaux. Li et moi les apportons chez vous demain.” Dit Niall, en mettant tranquillement son bras autour de Gemma et en la tirant vers lui. Harry se rend compte que cela ne le dérange pas et qu’il ne veut pas non plus tuer Niall. Gemma a l’air heureuse, très heureuse. Il ne voudrait jamais lui enlever ce regard. 

“Merci. Hazza a l’air exténué. Je suis assez fatigué aussi, et je ne porte même pas nos trois bébés.” Lui dit Louis, en posant une main sur le ventre de Harry. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  
  


“Je sais que tu as dit que tu ne voulais rien de spécial pour ton anniversaire cette année, mais tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça.” Dit Louis en descendant les escaliers. 

“Lou, tu m’as déjà emmené au restaurant et tu m’as acheté une magnifique écharpe et un nouveau collier. C’est assez.” Dit Harry en souriant quand il mentionne les cadeaux. Louis sourit aussi, en se rappelant la façon dont son mari a pleuré juste parce qu’il était content. 

“Je sais, mais c’est un petit truc. Je te promets tu va dorer.” Répond Louis en levant son pouce et son index pour indiquer à quel point c’est petit. 

“Okay” Harry a l’air sceptique. 

“Suis-moi baby.” Louis tend sa main, et lève son mari à moitié nu du canapé. Dès qu’ils sont arrivés à la maison, Harry s’est plaint d’avoir trop chaud et il a enlevé son t-shirt. Cela ne gène pas Louis car ça tombe plutôt bien pour sa surprise. Il tient la main de Harry quand ils montent les escaliers et ils vont dans leur chambre. Louis le mène dans la salle de bain et regarde la réaction de Harry quand il voit la surprise. Louis a rempli la baignoire avec du bain moussant à la vanille (le préféré de Harry), et des pétales de roses. La pièce est éclairée par des dizaines de bougies, dispersées partout dans la salle de bain. 

“Lou” Dit Harry le souffle coupé et en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche, ses yeux verts scintillant dans la lumière tamisée. 

“Joyeux anniversaire mon amour. Je sais que les bains ne sont pas très bons quand on est enceinte, ce qui est plutôt stupide si tu souffres beaucoup. Je sais à quel point ton dos et tes pieds te font souffrir en ce moment, alors j’ai pensé que ça pourrait aider.” Lui dit Louis, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser tendrement sur la bouche. 

“Je sais que tu n’aimes pas les bains Lou, mais tu veux bien le prendre avec moi?” Demande Harry avec de grands yeux. 

“Bien sûr. Après tout c’est ton anniversaire.” Répond Louis, puis il commence à se déshabiller, un vêtement à la fois. Harry le regarde avec yeux affamés. Maintenant que Harry n’est plus en danger, leur vie sexuelle est revenue à peu près à la normale. Ils ont dû faire quelques changements avec le ventre de Harry, mais ils font toujours l’amour régulièrement. 

Une fois que Louis a enlevé tous ses vêtements, en les jetant un peu partout derrière lui, il commence à tirer sur le pantalon de Harry, le baisse sur ses longues jambes puis l’aide à l’enlever. Louis prend un moment pour apprécier le corps de son mari. Sa peau pâle semble presque dorée dans la lumière jaune. C’est comme s’il avait une auréole autour de ses longs cheveux bouclés. Ses yeux verts scintillent et il sourit tellement que ses deux fossettes ressortent. Louis observe les reste de son corps, laissant son regard glisser sur ses courbes, et appréciant le contraste que l’ombre et la lumière ont créé. Avant qu’il ne soit enceinte, Harry n’avait pas autant de formes, mais durant ces derniers mois, ses hanches se sont élargies un tout petit peu, il a pris un peu de poids dans ses fesses ce qui est parfait pour les attraper, et bien sûr son ventre que Louis adore. C’est juste quelque chose qui l’excite beaucoup. Tout à propos de Harry l’excite. Le fait de savoir qu’il l’a mis enceinte fait quelque chose à Louis et sa queue tremble rien qu’en y pensant. 

Il place ses deux mains de chaque côté du ventre de Harry, puis se met sur la pointe des pieds car il a besoin de goûter aux lèvres de Harry. Harry gémit pendant le baiser, ouvrant rapidement sa bouche. Ils s’embrassent pendant un moment, appréciant juste l'intimité de l’instant dans la lumière tamisée de la salle de bain. “Okay. Allons te mettre dans le bain.” Louis prend la main de Harry, l’attrapant fermement et il l'aide doucement à se mettre dans la baignoire, ne voulant pas que son mari enceinte glisse et tombe. Une fois que Harry est assis, Louis le rejoint, ne faisant déborder l’eau que un tout petit peu, ce qu’il considère comme un succès. Il prend Harry entre ses jambes, le tirant doucement vers lui afin que son dos soit contre son torse. Harry se détend immédiatement, et Louis caresse son ventre, laissant l’eau et le savon glisser sous sa main. Il sourit en voyant la façon dont le ventre de Harry ressort de l’eau, comme une montagne entourée de nuages. 

“C’est merveilleux Lou.” Dit Harry après quelques minutes de silence, sachant très bien que ces moments seront rares quand les bébés seront là. 

“Bien. Je voulais que ton anniversaire soit spécial.” Répond Louis, en embrassant le cou de Harry. Un petit son sort de la bouche de Harry et il se dirige automatiquement vers la queue de Louis. Louis continue d’embrasser délicatement et lentement le cou de Harry, en le mordillant de temps en temps. Très vite cependant, Harry commence à remuer et à gémir, écartant sa tête sur le côté afin de donner plus de place pour Louis. Louis en profite, et mors à l’endroit ou son cou rencontre son épaule, puis il admire la marque qu’il vient de faire. Il serre Harry de plus en plus fort, ne voulant pas le lâcher. Il commence à frotter sa queue presque complètement dure entre les fesses de Harry, la glisse chaude et mouillée le faisant gémir.

“Lou” Chuchote Harry comme une prière, poussant ses hanches vers l’érection de Louis, ce qui le fait grogner dans l’oreille de Harry. 

“Okay baby” Murmure Louis, en mordant derrière l'oreille de Harry, puis il tend une main vers l’endroit où il cache le lubrifiant waterproof derrière une bouteille de shampoing de Harry. Harry ne le regarde même pas quand il ouvre la bouteille avec une main puis recouvre ses doigts. Il plonge ensuite sa main dans l’eau, entre leurs deux corps, pour passer ses doigts sur le trou de Harry. Harry gémit au contact, poussant ses hanches vers le bas, forçant le bout du doigt de Louis à le pénétrer. Louis gémit en sentant la tension, voulant désespérément remplacer son doigt par sa queue douloureuse le plus vite possible. 

En utilisant à la fois le lubrifiant et l’eau qui les entoure, il arrive rapidement à trois doigts, baisant Harry à un rythme atrocement lent. Harry produit à présent les sons les plus désespérés et obscènes. Ils font échos dans la salle de bain, et rendent Louis fou de désir. Les yeux verts de Harry sont fermés, et ses hanches bougent au rythme des doigts de Louis. 

“Lou. S’il te plaît. Putain. Je suis prêt. S’il te plaît. J’ai besoin de toi.” Dit Harry essoufflé. Louis retire doucement ses doigts, frottant intentionnellement la prostate de Harry au passage, ce qui le fait presque hurler de plaisir. Sans un mot, Louis utilise l’eau pour soulever Harry par les hanches, le baissant doucement sur sa queue. Les yeux de Louis roulent dans sa tête à la sensation de chaleur de Harry autour de sa bite et de l’eau qui glisse sur sa peau, et il essaye de se concentrer sur Harry et de lui laisser un moment pour s’adapter.

“Putain, baby. Tu me fais trop de bien. Tellement serré pour moi.” Louis commence à embrasser et à mordre le cou de Harry, ayant besoin de faire quelque chose de sa bouche et sucer le cou de Harry semble être le choix le plus évident. Il le sent contre ses lèvres quand Harry gémit et il le sent dans sa queue incroyablement dure quand Harry commence à bouger. Louis attrape fermement ses hanches, l’aidant à bouger de bas en haut sur l’érection de Louis. De l’eau déborde sur les côtés avec leurs mouvements, mais Louis s’en fiche car tous ses sens sont en feu. Tout ce qu’il voit ce sont les cheveux de Harry et son ventre quand il bouge dans l’eau. Tout ce qu’il ressent est la chaleur de l’eau et Harry autour de lui. Tout ce qu’il entend sont les gémissements de Harry. Tout ce qu’il goûte et sent sont la peau et les cheveux de Harry, et il laisse d’autres marques sur son cou et son épaule. Harry. Harry.  _ Harry _ . 

“Oh mon dieu Lou” Gémit Harry quand Louis pousse les hanches de Harry vers le bas, retombant fortement sur sa queue, envoyant une décharge de plaisir dans le corps de Louis. 

“Oui baby? ça fait du bien? Tu aimes monter ma queue? Tu aimes rendre l’eau autour de nous toute salle?” Marmonne Louis dans l’oreille de Harry et écoutant Harry crier en guise de réponse, remuant furieusement sa tête. “Réponds-moi love.” 

“Oui. J’adore ça.” Dit Harry à peine assez fort pour que Louis l’entende, un contraste direct avec les sons qu’il faisait juste avant. 

“Tu adores quoi baby? Tu dois être plus précis.” Lui dit Louis, terminant sa phrase en mordant l'épaule de Harry. 

“J’adore monter ta bite. J’adore l’eau, tellement chaude.” Les gémissements cassés de Harry ponctuant sa phrase, mais Louis n’accélère pas son rythme, voulant baiser Harry lentement et profondément. 

“C’est ça baby, monte ma bite. Fais-toi jouir avec a bite. Je veux le sentir. Je veux te voir salir l’eau baby.” Louis tend son bras autour de leurs corps, emprisonnant la queue de Harry entre sa main et son ventre, la bougeant doucement, en rythme avec le mouvement de ses hanches. Louis regarde, mordant sa lèvre afin de repousser son orgasme imminent, le tatouage papillon de Harry, juste en dessous de sa cage thoracique, disparaître sous la surface de l’eau, puis réapparaître rapidement quand Harry essaye d’accélérer le rythme. Mais Louis ne peut l’accepter. 

“Non. Je veux que tu te frottes.” Grogne Louis dans l’oreille de Harry, entendant les gémissements de Harry en guise de réponse. Il arrête les mouvements des hanches de Harry avec sa main libre, puis commence à le faire bouger d’avant en arrière, afin que Harry se frotte sur la queue de Louis. Louis sent la chaleur serrer de Harry frotter contre sa queue encore et encore, à un rythme affreusement lent. Il a tellement envie de jouir, que ça en est douloureux. Il peut jurer qu’il sent sa queue se remplir et ses couilles se raffermir contre son corps, malgré la chaleur qui les entoure. 

“Oh mon dieu Lou. Putain. Je suis tellement proche. Merde.” Dit Harry, sans accélérer ses mouvements. Louis renforce son emprise sur la queue de Harry, lui donnant un peu plus de friction. 

“Tout ce que je ressens c’est toi Harry. Tous mes sens sont remplis de toi, et maintenant je veux te remplir, mais tu dois jouir avant baby. Aller. Jouis pour moi.” Chuchote Louis, et il peut vraiment sentir quand Harry atteint son orgasme. Les petits mouvements de ses hanches tremblent, et tout son corps se serre autour de Louis. Il crie en éjaculant dans l’eau, Louis le suivant en éjaculant dans la chaleur de Harry, des picotements envahissant son corps des pieds à la tête. Il mord à nouveau l’épaule de Harry, pour étouffer ses gémissements, il attrape le ventre de Harry, et il bouge un peu ses hanches afin d’accompagner Harry dans son orgasme. Harry reste assis sur la queue de louis pendant qu'ils redescendent de leur orgasme dans l’eau maintenant tiède de la baignoire. 

“Je crois qu'on devrait prendre une douche.” Dit enfin Harry. 

“Je crois que je suis tout à fait d’accord avec ce plan.” Louis rigole car c’est vraiment sale de voir tout ça flotter autour d’eux dans l’eau. 

“Bien. Putain Lou. Le sol.” Harry fait la moue en regardant par dessus la baignoire pour voir le bazar qu’ils ont mis. Louis roule ses yeux à son mari qui nettoie chaque surface de leur maison au moins 17 fois par jour. Il lui dit que c’est propre, mais il n’a pas l’impression que Harry le croit. 

“Ce n’est pas grave baby. Je nettoierai après la douche. Je te le promets.” Lui dit Louis en enlevant le bouchon de la baignoire et regardant l’eau s’échapper. 

“Merci Lou. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.” Dit Harry. Louis peut voir qu’il est fatigué au son de sa voix. Elle est douce et presque plus lente que d’habitude. C’est tellement attendrissant. 

“Et bien tu ne serais probablement pas enceinte sans moi à moins que tu aies trouvé un autre gars à marier pour avoir des enfants avec lui.” 

“Jamais. Je ne veux personne d’autre que toi.” Lui dit Harry, en ouvrant ses yeux et en regardant sincèrement Louis. 

“C’est la même chose pour moi love.” Louis l’embrasse tendrement puis dépose un dernier baiser sur son nez avant de poser ses mains sur les bords de la baignoire et de se lever, sentant l’eau couler sur son corps nu. Sa queue sensible frotte contre le dos de Harry, le faisant grimacer à la fois de douleur et de plaisir. “Tu sais, les bains ne sont pas si mal que ça après tout. Joyeux anniversaire Harry.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les kudos et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés.
> 
> Vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter:  
> Morgane: @NewLarrie


	10. Noix de Coco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!!! Enfin voici le chapitre 10!
> 
> Je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'avais beaucoup de travail en ce moment :(
> 
> Nous arrivons bientôt à la fin et encore merci à vous qui lisez!!! :)
> 
> Enjoy!!!

“Okay je pense que c’est la dernière chose sur ta liste.” Dit Louis, en regardant le papier qui est dans sa main. Harry attrape la liste et son regard bascule entre le caddie et la liste, afin de s’assurer que tout a bien été acheté dans ce magasin, ou reçu en cadeau pendant la baby shower. Après la fête, Louis et Harry se sont assis et ont regardé ce qu’ils avaient et ce qu’il leur manquait. Ils ont fait une liste de ce qu’ils avaient besoin d’acheter avant que les bébés arrivent. Ils ont aussi jeté un oeil aux cartes cadeaux pour avoir une idée de ce qu’ils pouvaient acheter, tout était très organisé selon Harry. 

“On dirait oui.” Les yeux de Harry scannent la feuille une dernière fois avant qu’il hausse les épaules et qu’il suive Louis à la caisse. 

“Est-ce que tout s’est bien passé aujourd’hui?” Demande la jeune femme, en souriant directement à Louis et faisant comme si Harry n’existait pas. Le nom sur son badge est Rayne, et Harry a une envie soudaine d’éliminer ce prénom de sa liste. 

“Um-- oui, cependant je dois m’excuser, je crois que mon mari a acheté tout le magasin.” Dit Louis, en souriant à Harry, ne se rendant même pas compte que la jeune femme est en train de flirter avec lui. 

“Oh vous êtes ensemble?” Demande Rayne, en ouvrant grand ses yeux sombres et en touchant l’avant-bras de Louis, et Harry voit rouge. Le culot de cette femme, flirtant ouvertement avec un homme devant son mari enceinte. 

“Oui. Nous attendons des triplés pour bientôt.” Répond Louis, en regardant sa main avant qu’elle ne l’enlève rapidement. 

“Oh je croyais que vous étiez des frères.” Dit-elle, en souriant et en commençant à scanner les articles. 

“Um-- non. Loin de là.” Dit Louis en plaisantant un peu gêné, semblant presque offensé par son commentaire. Pour être honnête, Louis et Harry ne se ressemblent pas du tout. Harry est grand avec des yeux verts et des cheveux bouclés alors que Louis est plus petit avec des yeux bleus et des taches de rousseur. Seulement un aveugle pourrait les prendre pour des frères. 

“Oh désolée. J’ai fait une erreur.” Dit-elle avec un petit sourire vers Harry. Harry n’avait jamais eu envie de frapper une femme avant, mais il y a une première fois pour tout. 

“Une grosse erreur oui.” Répond Harry, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps. 

“Est-ce que vous livrez?” Demande Louis essayant clairement de changer de sujet. Mais Harry lui préfèrerait dire ce qu’il pense à Rayne. 

“Oui, il y a des frais supplémentaires.” Dit-elle, presque à la fin de tous les articles, dieu merci. 

“Okay. Bien. On aimerait que les plus gros articles soient livrés.” Lui dit Louis en payant. Harry observe Louis quand il remplit le formulaire de livraison. 

“Merci. Passez une bonne journée Mr Tomlinson.” Dit-elle une fois que tout est bouclé. 

“C’est Styles-Tomlinson” Dit sèchement Harry, en lui tournant le dos et en s’éloignant le plus vite possible vers la sortie. Louis le suit avec les sacs. 

“C’était quoi tout ça?” Demande Louis, une fois qu’ils sont dehors, l’air frais du mois de février frappant leur visage. 

“Oh s’il te plaît, Louis, comme si tu ne le savais pas.” Répond Harry, en marchant vers leur voiture et en montant à l’intérieur sans un mot. Le retour à la maison est tendu. Louis essaye de demander à Harry une nouvelle fois pourquoi est-ce qu’il est aussi énervé, mais Harry pense qu’il devrait le savoir. Cette garce était clairement en train de flirter avec Louis, et Louis flirtait également. Sérieusement? Evidemment que Harry est en colère. N’importe quel mari le serait. La tension dans la voiture les poursuit jusque dans leur salon quand ils passent le pas de la porte. Louis s’assoit immédiatement et attrape la manette de sa PS4 et allume la console. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais?” Demande Harry, sa voix pleine de venin car il a envie de hurler. 

“A ton avis? Je joue à un jeu vidéo.” Répond Louis, le ton de sa voix plein de sarcasme, ce qui énerve encore plus Harry. 

“Cela fait des semaines que tu me promets que tu vas commencer la chambre des bébés.” Harry croise ses bras et fusille Louis du regard. 

“C’est vrai.” 

“Tout ce que tu as fait c’est la peinture. Je suis enceinte de 32 semaines, Louis…” 

“Je sais de combien de semaines tu es enceinte Harry. Comme si tu allais me laisser oublier.” L’interrompt Louis. 

Serrant les dents, Harry continue, “Le Dr Burns a dit à notre dernier rendez-vous que j’allais surement accoucher avant la date prévue. Les berceaux sont toujours dans leurs boîtes, le rocking-chair est en morceau et toutes les décorations sont dans notre placard. Ce n’est pas beaucoup 5 semaines, et encore, si je vais jusque là.” Termine Harry, mettant le ton de Monsieur je-sais-tout dans sa voix, que Louis déteste tant. 

“Putain, Harry, est-ce que tu peux me laisser une seule minute qui ne soit pas en rapport avec les bébés?” Demande Louis comme si Harry venait de lui demander de manger ses propres yeux. 

“Et en tout cas moi, c’est sûr que je ne peux pas avoir une minute qui ne soit pas en rapport avec les bébés putain, parce que je les porte.” La voix de Harry est pleine de colère, et il fait des gestes vers son ventre, son nombril ressortant au travers de son t-shirt. 

“Putain. Okay. Je vais aller monter ces putains de berceaux si cela veut dire que tu va me lâcher. Tu es content?” Louis jette sa manette sur la table basse, lance un regard noir à Harry et monte les escaliers en bruyamment. Harry soupire car, non, il n’est pas content. Il a juste envie de sentir que Louis est investi autant que lui. Harry ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser aux bébés car ils sont  _ à l’intérieur _ de lui. Pour bien le lui rappeler, ils s’assoient sur sa vessie, lui donnent des coups dans les côtes, ou frappent ses poumons. Ce n’est pas comme s’il pouvait ne pas être enceinte pendant une heure. Harry écoute Louis bouger avec rage dans la pièce à l’étage. Harry s’assoit sur le canapé. C’est seulement quand il entend la musique très forte sortir de leur enceinte bluetooth à l’étage qu’il commence à pleurer. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


Deux heures plus tard, Harry décide que trop c’est trop, alors il va à l’étage afin de confronter son mari. S’il n’était pas si énervé il rigolerait à la scène qui se joue sous ses yeux. Louis est assis au milieu de la pièce entouré de morceaux de bois, d’outils et de visses. Un berceau est terminé et est contre le mur. Il semblerait que Louis soit à mi-chemin d’avoir terminé le deuxième, la concentration sur son visage est adorable. Harry secoue sa tête, se rappelant qu’il est en colère et non, attendri. Comme la musique est toujours très forte dans la pièce, Louis n’entend pas Harry entrer. Harry essaie de se racler la gorge trois fois, mais cela ne gagne pas l’attention de son mari. Cela ne fait que rendre Harry encore plus en colère car et si quelque chose lui était arrivé et qu’il était en train d'appeler Louis? 

“Tu peux baisser le son?” Crie enfin Harry au dessus de la musique. Louis sursaute en entendant la voix et regarde Harry. Il attrape son téléphone, et met la musique sur pause. 

“Quoi?” Demande-t-il, sur un ton sec. 

“J’ai juste demandé si tu pouvais baisser le son.” Répond Harry, aussi sèchement. 

“Oh. Pourquoi? ça te dérangeait?” Demande Louis, s’en fichant clairement si c’était le cas. 

“Je voulais parler.” 

“Tu viens me dire à quel point je suis un horrible mari? Ou mieux, peut-être que tu es venu pour me dire à nouveau que je serai un terrible père.” Louis ne le regarde pas, et garde son regard sur la fiche d’instructions. Un peu de colère s’échappe de Harry en entendant ce commentaire, mais cela est vite remplacé par encore plus de colère car c’est Harry la victime ici. 

“Oh arrête Louis. Ne joue pas la victime.” Répond Harry en le fusillant du regard. 

“Je ne joue pas à la victime.” Louis se lève d’un seul coup et regarde enfin Harry dans les yeux. 

“Si tu l’es. Putain, je te demande de faire une seule chose pour les bébés, et tu réagis comme si je t’avais demander de te couper ton putain de bras.” 

“Et c’est reparti. S’il te plaît. J’adore quand tu me dis à quel point je suis un mari et un père horrible quand je veux juste 3 secondes pour moi.” 

“Je n’ai pas trois secondes pour moi! Pourquoi est-ce que toi tu les aurais?” Les deux hommes respirent fort, pleins de rage. 

“C’est ce que tu voulais.” 

“Je croyais que toi aussi!” Crie Harry, en éclatant en sanglots en entendant les mots durs de son mari.

“Oui, baby, je le veux.” La voix de Louis est plus douce. Harry sent la main de Louis sur lui, mais Harry s’éloigne ne voulant pas être touché. Il se recule jusqu’à sentir le mur froid dans son dos. 

“Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça putain? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as flirté avec cette fille dans le magasin!?” Crie Harry, sans regarder Louis. Il a les poings serrés et il n’arrive pas réfléchir clairement. 

“Je n’étais pas en train de flirter avec cette fille. J’essayais d’être poli.” Se défend Louis. Harry sait que Louis est proche de lui, mais il ne sait pas où il est vraiment. 

“Oh s’il te plaît Louis, elle aurait pu sucer ta bite cela aurait été la même chose. Elle était prête à se mettre à genoux à tout moment!” Crie Harry, en regardant Louis. Louis fait les cent pas devant lui, mais il semble surpris par les mots de Harry. Véritablement choqué. 

“Putain Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne comprends pas que la seule personne dans ce putain de monde que je veux c’est toi? Tu es intelligent, et pourtant ça tu ne le comprends pas. Je t’aime  _ toi _ . Je te veux  _ toi _ . Je ne veux personne d’autre.” Fulmine Louis, maintenant à quelques centimètres du visage de Harry. 

“J’ai vu la façon dont elle te regardait.” Répond Harry têtu. Il peut sentir le souffle chaud de Louis sur ses lèvres, et il peut voir le feu dans ses yeux bleus. 

“Et c’est ça le problème Harry. Je ne l’ai même pas regardée, et pourtant on est là en train de se disputer.” Les mains de Louis viennent de chaque côté de la tête de Harry. 

“On n’est pas en train de se disputer juste à c…” La phrase de Harry est coupée par les lèvres fermes de Louis. Avant même que Harry ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passe, Louis est train de l’embrasser ardemment, abimant ses lèvres avec la force du baiser. Cela prend exactement une seconde à Harry pour réagir, puis il attrape les cheveux de Louis et lui rend le baiser, en gémissant quand Louis mord sa lèvre. Harry est tellement en colère contre Louis, mais il ne croit pas avoir été autant excité de toute sa vie. Sa queue est tellement dure, très rapidement, que Harry se demande comment il a fait pour ne pas s’évanouir. 

Louis attrape brutalement ses hanches et le retourne face au mur. Il baisse ensuite le pantalon et le boxer de Harry et les laisse sur ses chevilles. Harry laisse échapper un sifflement quand sa queue frappe contre le mur froid, rapidement prise au piège entre celui-ci et son ventre. 

“Mouille-les.” Ordonne Louis en tendant deux doigts vers les lèvres de Harry. Harry les ouvre, et écoute le gémissement de Louis quand Harry écarte ses deux doigts avec sa langue, les léchant avec ardeur afin de les mouiller le plus possible. Il les suce et Louis les pousse plus loin au fond de sa gorge, testant son réflexe nauséeux. Il continue de les sucer et de les mouiller, gémissant autour des doigts pendant que Louis masse sa langue. 

Il entend à peine Louis ouvrir son jean et le baisser. Louis retire ses doigts de la bouche de Harry puis les porte entre les fesses de Harry, il ne l’avertit même pas avant d’insérer les deux doigts dans le trou de Harry. Harry crie à la sensation de picotement et de brûlure, mais putain qu’est-ce que c’est bon. Enfin, Louis ne le traite pas comme s’il était fait en verre. Louis ne lui laisse même pas le temps de s’adapter avant que son autre main n’agrippe sa hanche, puis il commence à baiser Harry avec ses doigts mouillés. 

“C’est ça baby. Tu prends tellement bien mes doigts. Tu vas prendre ma queue encore mieux. Je parie que ça fait mal sans lubrifiant hein? Tu es déjà bien détendu avec la nuit dernière.” Murmure Louis dans son oreille, sans même faire de pause avant d’insérer un troisième doigt, ouvrant Harry de la meilleure des façons. Harry essaye de s’agripper au mur, ayant besoin de faire quelque chose de ses mains pendant que Louis le baise inlassablement avec ses doigts. C’est sec, et ça fait mal. C’est presque trop et pas assez à la fois. 

“Baise-moi Lou. S’il te plaît baise-moi.” Supplie Harry, désespéré et ayant besoin de la queue de Louis. La sienne est douloureusement pressée contre le mur, mais ça fait tellement de bien qu’il n’a pas envie de se plaindre. Louis le fait attendre encore quelques minutes et continue d’utiliser ses doigts. Harry gémit quand Louis les retire, mais il n’a pas le temps de se lamenter car la queue de Louis est appuyée contre son trou. Harry écarte ses jambes, espérant aider son mari qui est plus petit que lui. Une fois qu’il sent le bout humide de la queue de Louis le pénétrer, il pousse ses hanches vers l’arrière afin qu’il le pénètre plus profondément. Il a besoin qu’il soit profond. Il a besoin qu’il soit brut. Louis laisse échapper un grognement du plus profond de sa poitrine.

“Tu es tellement obscène comme ça. A vouloir ma queue.” Dit la voix cassée de Louis derrière lui, le pénétrant totalement, puis bougeant ses hanches à un rythme effréné. Harry sent que ni l’un ni l’autre ne va pouvoir tenir très longtemps, et il s’en fiche. Il a juste envie de jouir. 

“Je la veux toujours. J’en ai besoin.” Dit Harry et il gémit lors d’un mouvement particulièrement brutal, touchant parfaitement sa prostate. Louis doit le savoir car il garde cet angle et accélère ses mouvements. 

“Je sais que tu la veux baby, et tu obtiens toujours ce dont tu as besoin.” La queue dure de Harry est prisonnière entre le mur froid et son ventre chaud. Les mouvements de Louis générant juste assez de friction pour le pousser au bord du précipice, son orgasme le frappant de nul part. Ses jambes tremblent avec la force de celui-ci et tout son corps est envahi de picotements. 

“Putain Lou. Putain!” Crie Harry en peignant le mur avec son sperme. Louis grogne dans son oreille, stoppe ses hanches, et jouit, sa queue pulsant à l’intérieur de Harry. 

“Je n’arrive pas à croire que l’on vient de baiser dans la chambre de nos bébés.” Dit Louis en se retirant. 

“Et bien, c’est comme ça qu’ils ont été créés, donc il faudra tout simplement qu’ils s’en remettent.” Répond Harry, en se retournant et en grimaçant à la sensation entre ses fesses et en sentant le sperme couler le long de ses cuisses. Ses jambes sont comme de la gelée. Il ne sait pas du tout comment il fait pour tenir encore debout avec le poids qu’il a en plus, et le fait qu’il soit exténué. 

“Est-ce que je t’ai fait mal?” Demande Louis, l’inquiétude se lisant sur son visage. 

“Non. Je vais très bien, vraiment. Le sex en colère c’est toujours génial.” Harry fait un petit sourire en coin à Louis. Louis secoue simplement sa tête en souriant également. 

  
  


**__________**

“Bienvenus à la Maison d'Accouchement Libre et Studio de Yoga de Lucie. Je suis Sheila, et je suis une professeure de Yoga qualifiée, et aujourd’hui nous allons parler du miracle de l’accouchement dans un environnement libre.” Dit Sheila avec une voix très douce, comme si un ange dormait sur sa langue. Les six heures qui vont suivre sont six heures qu’ils ne reverra jamais, et ça craint car il pourrait faire beaucoup de choses en six heures. Des trucs sympas qui inclus un Harry nu. 

Louis la déteste déjà pour avoir dit que la naissance était un ‘miracle’. Tout ça n’a rien de miraculeux. C’est de la science. Ce n’est pas un putain de miracle. Harry et lui sont assis par terre, entourés de coussins moelleux. Qui a pensé que serait une bonne idée de faire asseoir par terre des personnes enceintes? Il ne sait pas du tout comment il va faire pour relever Harry. 

“Nous allons commencer par faire un tour de la pièce. S’il vous plaît présentez-vous et parlez-nous un peu de vous, comme par exemple de combien de semaines est-ce que vous êtres enceinte, une description brève de votre plan d’accouchement, et tout ce que vous voudrez également partager avec nous.” Elle fait un signe au premier couple. Louis ne fait pas vraiment attention à leurs noms, et se fout complètement de leur plan ‘d'accouchement libre’ ou ‘d’accouchement à la maison’ ou même ‘d’accouchement du lotus’. Il sent le coude de Harry dans ses côtes, il grimace et le regarde avec un air offensé puis réalise que Harry a commencé à parler. Oh oui, okay. Ils sont censés se présenter ou quelque chose comme ça. 

“Je suis Harry et voici mon mari Louis. Nous attendons des triplés, deux filles et un garçon.” Harry caresse son ventre puis laisse ses mains en dessous de son nombril puis continue. “Même si nous attendons des triplés, je veux essayer un accouchement naturel dans l’eau.” 

“Et à combien de semaines êtes-vous?” Demande Sheila avec un grand sourire, clignant beaucoup trop des yeux pour que cela soit normal. 

“Harry est enceinte de 34 semaines, et moi d’aucune, car je ne suis pas enceinte. Il l’est. Pas moi.  _ Nous _ ne sommes pas enceintes. Nous attendons des triplés mais il est clairement celui qui est enceinte.” Lui dit Louis, incapable de retenir son sarcasme, cependant il arrive à ne pas rouler ses yeux. Et  _ ça _ c’est le vrai miracle. Il grimace quand le coude de Harry rencontre ses côtes une seconde fois en moins de trois minutes. 

“Oh plus beaucoup à attendre alors.” Dit-elle en ignorant le commentaire de Louis. 

“Oui.” Dit Louis en souriant bien trop aimablement pour son humeur et il caresse le ventre de son mari. Harry lui lance un regard qui veut clairement dire ‘Je vais t’étouffer dans ton sommeil si tu continues à faire le con’, mais Louis à l’air d’humeur à jouer avec le feu aujourd’hui apparemment. 

“Okay tout le monde, je suis ravie de tous vous rencontrer et merci d’être venu à ce cours aujourd’hui. Considérez cela comme le premier pas sur le chemin de la naissance.” Mon dieu comme Louis déteste cette femme. Le chemin de la naissance. Elle est sérieuse? On n’est pas dans Indiana Jones et le Temple Perdu. Ils ne sont pas en train de se préparer pour un trek dans la jungle amazonienne à la recherche de l’Arche Perdu. Ils sont en train de faire ce que beaucoup d’humains font tous les jours, ils vont avoir un enfant. Ou plutôt des enfants dans leur cas. 

“Tout d’abord nous allons parler de ce que sont les contractions, comment elles fonctionnent, la différence entre les vrais contractions et les contractions de Braxton Hicks, et l’utérus.” Oh merveilleux, on dirait que le festival du ronflement va commencer. Louis commence à l’ignorer tout le monde à nouveau, et pense à la place, à la surprise qu’il prépare pour Harry dans les semaines qui suivent. 

“Okay, alors maintenant nous allons simuler des contractions et la façon dont l’utérus travaille pour vous aider à mettre au monde votre bébé. Je trouve que cela aide d’avoir une représentation visuelle pour mieux comprendre. Donc, vous allez faire comme si ce ballon était votre utérus et que cette balle de ping-pong était votre bébé.” Louis écoute à nouveau et voit cette femme détestable tenir un ballon de baudruche dans une main et une balle de ping-pong dans l’autre. Puis elle prend la balle et la met dans le ballon. C’est quoi ce bordel? Ce n’est pas du tout la même chose. 

“Quand vous gonflez le ballon, c’est comme si votre utérus s’agrandissait, comme il le fait pendant votre grossesse pour votre bébé qui grandit également.” Puis elle fait une pause pour souffler dans le ballon. Depuis quand les élèves de maternelle ont des bébés? Elle est sans doute au courant qu’elle parle à un groupe d’adultes responsables et non à une classe de Grande Section. Ses petites soeurs l’expliqueraient beaucoup mieux qu’elle. Est-ce qu’elle sait parler normalement? Il espère que personne dans la pièce n’a des problèmes d’audition, parce que putain sa voix est tellement douce et basse qu’elle pourrait réveiller un papillon. Peut-être que c’est ce qu’elle essaye de faire. La nature et tout ça. 

“Comme vous pouvez le voir, la balle de ping-pong, ou la tête de votre bébé, empêche l’air de s’échapper, ce qui représente la tête de votre bébé dans l’utérus. A chaque fois que vous serrez le ballon, c’est comme si votre utérus se contractait. Nous allons serrer le ballon jusqu’à ce que la balle sorte, et que votre bébé soit né.” Elle le serre encore quelques fois jusqu’à ce que la balle sorte doucement et tombe dans sa main. Elle la tient comme si elle avait vraiment mis au monde un être vivant et non comme si elle avait fait sortir une balle de ping-pong d’un ballon. Elle fait un grand sourire à toute la pièce, en faisant ce truc bizarre en clignant des yeux, ce qui fait un peu peur à Louis. Louis sait que ses sourcils sont au niveau de ses cheveux à cause de la stupidité de tout cela, mais il s’en fiche complètement. Peut-être que ça ne va pas être aussi barbant finalement. Cependant son envie de rire grandit de plus en plus, et cela devient presque douloureux de se retenir. Il souffrira surement encore plus s’il rit, car Harry sera là pour le frapper avec une cuillère en plastique. Il regarde son mari, qui écoute attentivement et qui hoche la tête. 

“Partenaires, dans le sac qui se trouve devant vous, vous allez trouver votre propre balle et votre ballon. Je veux que vous fassiez ce que je viens de vous montrer.” Dit-elle, en faisant des gestes vers le sac qui est devant leurs jambes en tailleur. Enfin les siennes sont en tailleur, celles de Harry sont juste pliées car il ne peut plus se mettre en tailleur à présent. 

Avant que Harry ne puisse réagir Louis attrape le sac et commence à fouiller dedans et trouve un ballon bleu et une balle verte. Harry est surpris, sans doute choqué de l’intérêt soudain que Louis porte au cours, mais il redevient vite agacé quand Louis utilise le stylo qui leur a été donné pour dessiner un smiley avec des yeux en croix sur la balle. En voyant le regard de Harry, Louis hausse les épaules et dit, “Quoi? Notre bébé doit avoir un visage.” Il sourit à Harry, mais Harry n’a pas l’air amusé du tout. Il lui envoie un baiser, puis commence à mettre la balle dans le ballon, utilisant ses ongles pour bien la faire rentrer. 

“Il vaut mieux que je le fasse. Avec ton asthme et tout ça.” Dit Louis une fois que la balle est dans le ballon. Puis il fait un clin d’oeil à Harry, porte le ballon à ses lèvres et commence à souffler dedans, le sentant grossir sous ses doigts. 

“Oh oui. Je suis sûre que c’est la raison pour laquelle tu le fait.” Répond Harry qui regarde Louis gonfler le ballon, bien plus que cela n’est nécessaire. 

En voyant le regard de Harry, Louis dit, “Quoi? Tu attends des triplés. Ton utérus doit être grand.” Il peut voir le moment exacte où Harry pense à l’étrangler, ses larges mains faisant le geste sur ses genoux. Louis sourit à nouveau à Harry, puis commence à serrer le ballon sans grande délicatesse. 

“Louis, je pense que tu dois faire un peu plus attention.” Informe Harry en essayant de prendre le ballon des mains de Louis. 

“Chut on voit la tête.” Dit Louis en montrant du doigt la balle de ping-pong qui commence à sortir du trou et éloigne encore plus le ballon de Harry. 

“Lou, tu appuies trop fort.” Dit à nouveau Harry.

“Harold ne me dis pas comment contracter.” Le réprimande Louis, serrant tellement fort cette fois, que ces doigts forment un poing autour du ballon. “Les contractions ne sont-elles pas censées être douloureuses de toute façon?” 

“Euh oui, mais tu vas …” La phrase de Harry est brusquement coupée quand la balle saute en sortant du ballon, et frappe le mur couleur lilas juste derrière la tête de Sheila et rebondit plusieurs fois dans la pièce. Le ballon, cependant, part dans la direction opposée. L’air s’échappant de l’ouverture qui est à présent dégagée, propulsé dans tous les sens, et atterrissant enfin quelque part derrière Harry et Louis. 

“Oops” Dit Louis, en regardant son mari, conscient que sa mort est imminente. Il espère qu’elle sera rapide au moins. Au lieu de ça, il voit Harry qui essaye de rester sérieux, mais le coin de sa bouche remue légèrement et il plisse son nez de la façon la plus adorable qui soit. Après quelques secondes de plus, ils explosent tous les deux de rire. Sheila, elle, n’a pas l’air de rire. 

“Et bien, c’est une façon de la faire.” Dit Sheila en plaçant ses mains sur ses genoux et en les regardant sévèrement. Louis s'en fiche et continue de rire. C’est la seule chose qui le sauve dans ce maudit cours. Harry arrive à arrêter de rire avant Louis, ce qui n’est pas surprenant. Quand Louis essuie enfin ses yeux pour la dernière fois, il jette un oeil autour de la pièce. Tout le monde les fixe du regard. Certains ont l’air de retenir leur rire et d’autres ont le même regard que Sheila. 

“Okay. Et si nous passions au sujet suivant?” Dit Sheila, en frappant des mains pour avoir l’attention de tout le monde. Louis ne pense pas qu’elle avait totalement terminé d’expliquer les contractions, mais elle doit sûrement vouloir avancer à cause de l’agitation. Peu importe, ils ont déjà perdu assez de temps. 

“Il n’y a pas qu’une seule façon de mettre un enfant au monde. Beaucoup d’entre vous, dans leurs informations, ont dit quel était leur plan de naissance, mais certains d’entre vous ne savent pas. La chose dont il faut se rappeler en ce qui concerne le plan de naissance, c’est qu’il peut changer. Il y a plus d’une façon de mettre au monde un enfant et aucune d’entre elles sont mauvaises ou contre-nature, c’est à vous de décidez quelle est la meilleure façon pour vous et votre bébé.” Elle poursuit ensuite en expliquant longuement la différence entre un accouchement par voix naturelles et une césarienne, leur parlant à nouveau comme à des imbéciles qui n’ont jamais suivi de cours d'éducation sexuelle. Après cette explication, elle leur donne ensuite les différentes façons d’accoucher comme l’accouchement dans l’eau, l’accouchement du lotus, l’accouchement libre et l’accouchement à la maison. Plein d'informations dont Louis aurait très bien pu se passer. 

“Des questions?” Demande-t-elle une heure plus tard, et Louis pense qu’il est vraiment mort d’ennui. Il voudrait tellement faire autre chose à ce moment précis et utiliser ses yeux pour jouer au golfe est même quelque chose qu’il considère. Le golfe c’est vraiment chiant, mais ce cours, surpasse ce niveau d’ennui. 

“Est-ce que ça va faire mal?” Demande quelqu’un. 

“Bien sûr que ce sera douloureux. Vous allez pousser une tête qui fera environ 34 centimètres de diamètre dans un trou qui fait 10 centimètres de diamètre. Vous n’avez pas été attentif à ma démonstration tout à l’heure? C’est pas de la rigolade les contractions.” Dit Louis, incapable de se retenir car cette question est tellement stupide qu’il en mal à la tête. Il va surement avoir un anévrisme à la fin de la séance. 

“Ce que Mr Styles-Tomlinson essaye de dire est que, oui, les contractions peuvent être assez inconfortables.” Louis ricane à ce mot car ‘inconfortables’ est une façon plutôt gentille de les décrire. Elle l’ignore et continue, “Mais il y a plusieurs techniques pour gérer la douleur. Ce qui nous amène au sujet suivant: Le soulagement de la douleur.”

Super, Louis a aidé à faire avancer la classe. S’il y a un Dieu, peut-être que le cours se terminera plus vite. Au lieu de l’écouter expliquer les différents types de médicaments qui peuvent aider à soulager la douleur, il pense à des sujets bien plus intéressants, comme le rituel d’accouplement des escargots par exemple. 

“Partenaires” Louis entend, ce qui le fait se reconcentrer sur Sheila. “Nous allons maintenant parler des moyens non médicaux pour soulager la douleur.” Louis se redresse parce que ça va être intéressant. “Je veux que vous vous placiez derrière votre moitié et que vous les teniez entre vos jambes.” Louis fait ce qui est demandé et ce met derrière Harry et tire sur ses épaules afin que Harry se repose sur lui. Louis regarde son magnifique mari, lui fait un petit sourire et puis regarde avec émerveillement la façon dont le ventre de Harry se lève et s’abaisse à chaque fois qu’il respire. 

“Très bien” Dit-elle en regardant la pièce. Ce n’est pas comme si elle leur avait demandé de faire quelque chose de très compliqué. Il est à peu près sûr qu’ils peuvent suivre de simples instructions. “Okay, maintenant je vais vous montrer des techniques de respiration pour vous aider pendant une contraction douloureuse. Hee- hee- hoo. Hee- hee- hoo.” Elle exagère chaque syllabe avec sa bouche, montrant toutes ces dents pendant les deux premières. Louis ne peut pas croire ce qui se passe devant ses yeux. Il a l’impression d’être dans une série télévisée. Comme si Joey allait sortir de nulle part et dire “Comment ça va toi?” à tout moment. Il regarde avec amusement Harry qui commence à faire la même chose, incapable de retenir son rire plus longtemps. Harry serre sa jambe, très fort, jusqu’à ce que Louis grimace et s’arrête. Il regarde Harry qui lui lance un regard noir tout en continuant la technique de respiration. 

“Partenaires, faites-le avec eux.” Dit-elle. Louis roule ses yeux, mais quand Harry serre à nouveau sa jambe, Louis le fait sans enthousiasme. Il ferait tout pour que Harry arrête de lui faire des bleus. Tout ce qu’il entend dans la pièce est cette stupide respiration et cela commence à l’étourdir. “Bien. Très bien.” Elle marche dans la pièce, sa longue jupe touchant à peine le sol avec ses mouvements. Enfin, après avoir respiré comme un Père Noël qui ne fonctionne pas bien pendant ce qui semble avoir été une éternité, elle commence à leur parler de différentes méthodes de méditation. Quand ils en essayent une, Louis reste silencieux ne faisant pas vraiment ce qu’elle demande de faire. Il sait qu’il est déjà sur la mauvaise liste de Harry, alors il ne veut pas vraiment aggraver son cas pour le moment. 

“Okay, maintenant que vous avez les bases du soulagement de la douleur, nous allons relier vos maris à un appareil appelé électro-stimulateur.” Elle attrape son sac et en sort un appareil qui ressemble plus ou moins à une télécommande blanche. C’est long, fin, et rectangulaire avec des boutons bleus et un petit écran. Puis elle lève quatre fils avec des patchs collants attachés au bout. 

“Cet appareil envoie des décharges électriques au travers de ces patchs puis dans la peau forçant le muscle à se contracter. Ces boutons sur le côté peuvent augmenter ou diminuer l’intensité du courant. Cela va donner aux partenaires une idée de ce que l’on peut ressentir lors d’une contraction. Si la douleur est trop forte, dite ‘épidurale’ et votre partenaire arrêtera.” Avant même qu’elle ait terminé son explication, Harry fouille dans le sac avec un regard malicieux. Louis vient de passer quelques heures à faire des commentaires sarcastiques et à être une menace. Louis est foutu. La vengeance va faire très mal. Quand Harry hoche la tête vigoureusement, Louis grogne. 

“Lève ton t-shirt” Demande Harry et Louis ne pense pas qu’il ait déjà vu Harry être aussi inquiétant. Louis avale sa salive, mais fait ensuite ce qu’on lui a demandé, espérant gagner quelques points avec son mari qui est sur le point de le faire souffrir. Il peut dire en voyant le regarde de Harry que cela n’a rien fait en levant son t-shirt et exposant son ventre. Harry glousse en commençant à placer les patchs aux bons endroits. Il écoute attentivement quand Sheila explique quel mode utiliser et pourquoi. 

“Tu vas beaucoup t’amuser.” Observe Louis en regardant les fils qui sont maintenant attachés à son ventre. 

“Considère cela comme une expérience d’apprentissage.” Dit Harry, tendant sa main pour repositionner un des patchs afin qu’il soit directement sur ses abdominaux. Merde. 

“Je suis sûr que ça va l’être oui.” 

“Peut-être que ça va t’apprendre à ne pas rendre fou ton mari.” Marmonne Harry, puis sans même le prévenir, il allume l’appareil. Louis saute à l’étrange sensation, mais ce n’est pas  _ désagréable _ . 

“ça fait comme des chatouilles.” Louis rigole. Harry lui envoie un regard noir puis augmente l’intensité, et d’accord, maintenant ça commence à faire mal. Les muscles dans son abdomen sont obligés de se contracter pendant une bonne minute puis ils vont se détendre pendant une minute, pour se contracter à nouveau. Mais Louis refuse d’émettre le moindre son, ne voulant pas donner satisfaction à Harry. 

“Et maintenant?” Demande Harry, en regarde l’appareil en souriant.

“ça va.” Répond Louis en réussissant à peine à ne pas serrer ses dents quand ses muscles contractent à nouveau. Il baisse le regard et il peut vraiment voir tout ça se passer sous ses yeux. C’est vraiment étrange. 

“D’accord bien.” Dit Harry. “C’était juste pour vérifier. Sheila dit que ce niveau est uniquement le début des contractions. Tu veux passer au niveau modéré?” Harry pose la question innocemment, mais il a un challenge dans son regard, alors Louis hoche la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa propre voix. Louis continue de regarder Harry dans les yeux quand son mari appui sur les boutons qui gèrent l’intensité sur le côté. Il contrôle une grimace et serre ses dents. Putain. Putain ça fait mal. Louis se concentre sur sa respiration, conscient de l’ironie de la situation car il y a à peine cinq minutes, il était en train de se moquer de ces techniques. Il entend quelques hommes dans la pièce dire ‘épidurale’, mais il refuse. 

“Très bien. Entraînez-vous à respirer et rappelez-vous, la douleur que vos partenaires ressentiront sera encore plus forte.” Dit Sheila, et Louis a vraiment envie de lui faire un doigt d’honneur. Après quelques minutes, Louis commence à transpirer. Putain. Un homme de plus vient de dire le mot signal et il ne reste plus que Louis et une autre personne.

“Okay. Maintenant passons au vrai travail de l'accouchement. Rappelez-vous, votre partenaire ne passera surement pas d’une étape à l’autre aussi rapidement. Ils pourront ressentir cette douleur toutes les deux minutes pendant des heures. Le vrai travail est le moment où votre partenaire commencera à sentir beaucoup de pression dans leur bassin et une envie insurmontable de pousser. A ce stade les contractions sont généralement toutes les deux minutes.” Louis entend Harry appuyer sur le bouton, pas une fois mais trois fois. Il ferme ses yeux, le premier signe physique qui montre qu’il a mal, et il se prépare mentalement à ressentir une énorme douleur. Il n’est pas préparé. Putain, il n’est pas du tout préparé. Il crie quand il ressent la première décharge électrique. Il crispe involontairement tout son corps, réussissant à peine à respirer quand les muscles se contractent. Il soupire quand ils se relâchent. 

“C’est douloureux?” Demande Harry, souriant comme le chat dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles. 

“Un peu” Répond Louis, le souffle coupé. Il n’est prêt quand la deuxième décharge le frappe, stupide Harry qui l’a distrait. 

“Epidural” Crie l’autre personne, soupirant avec soulagement quand son partenaire étaient l’appareil. 

“Tu veux que ça s’arrête?” Demande Harry, en levant l’appareil devant les yeux de Louis. 

“Non ça va.” Ment Louis en ravalant un cri quand il ressent la décharge suivante. Putain Harry a dû augmenter l’intensité pendant qu’il parlait car c’est encore pire. 

“Putain” Dit Louis en respirant fortement. Au moins cette fois il respire. 

“Non. C’est comme ça love. Hee- hee- hoo.” Dit Harry en exagérant chaque syllabe. Louis se prépare à l’étrangler quand une autre décharge l’en empêche. 

“Putain de merde.” Crie Louis, s’en fichant si Harry l’entend cette fois. 

“Dit le mot et ça s’arrêtera.” Dit Harry, en regardant Louis. Harry déplace ses doigts vers les boutons qui contrôlent l’intensité. 

“Putain n’y pense même pas.” Dit Louis. 

“Quoi?” Demande innocemment Harry puis il appuie sur le bouton. 

“Putain Harry.” Louis sait qu’il fait beaucoup de bruit à présent, mais putain que ça fait mal. Il a vraiment l’impression que ses muscles se déchirent. Il n’en peut plus.

“Épidurale” Crie-t-il enfin, mais Harry, quel salaud, laisse cette contraction se terminer complètement avant d’éteindre l’appareil, laissant Louis en sueur et à bout de souffle. 

“Merveilleux.” Dit Sheila en frappant des mains. Louis a envie de prendre l’appareil et de l’enfoncer dans son cul. Putain. Merveilleux? Ce truc fait super mal, et elle frappe des mains comme une putain de pom pom girl. Harry n’a pas du tout l’air désolé quand il aide Louis à enlever les patchs de sa peau. Louis le mérite surement. Sheila commence ensuite à parler de la dilatation avec un graphique qui montre la différence entre trois centimètres, cinq, huit, et dix. Une fois qu’elle a terminé avec ça, elle met ensuite le DVD d’un accouchement. Louis a déjà vu quelqu’un accoucher, il est marié à Harry après tout. Il lui a fait regarder un accouchement dès qu’ils ont su qu’il était enceinte. Elle parle pendant la vidé et fait des pauses toutes les minutes pour expliquer ce qu’il se passe, sur le plan scientifique. Il apprécie voir le regard d’horreur et de choc sur le visage de ses camarades de classe quand la tête du bébé commence à apparaître. Cette vidéo ne cache rien. 

“Très bien. C’est la fin de notre classe pour aujourd’hui, avez-vous des questions?” Demande-t-elle une fois que la vidéo est terminée. Elle fait un grand sourire, et cligne rapidement des yeux. Louis prie pour que personne ne pose de questions, mais il n’a pas cette chance. Putain, ces gens ne lisent-ils pas ou ne font-ils pas des recherches sur internet? Ce n’est pas si difficile de trouver des informations. Madame Hippie ne leur a même pas donner des informations intéressantes comme par exemple quoi faire une fois que le bébé est né. Elle aurait dû montrer comment donner à manger au bébé, changer une couche, etc. Mais non, à la place, elle a utilisé un putain de ballon et une balle de ping-pong pour montrer comment l’utérus se contracte. Même si cela est sympa et tout, ce n’est pas utile pour les futurs parents. Connaître comment fonctionnent le système reproductif n’équivaut pas à élever un enfant. Enfin. Putain enfin, toutes les questions ont été posées, et elle s’en va avec un sourire et un geste de la main. Louis ne le lui rend pas et lève Harry du sol. Harry ne retournera pas sur le sol avant que les bébés ne soient nés si Louis peut l’empêcher. 

“C’était intéressant.” Dit Harry quand ils sortent de la pièce. 

“Oh oui. Très vivifiant vraiment.” Répond Louis, ses mots pleins de sarcasme. 

“Lou je sais que ce n’était pas vraiment ton truc, et même si tu m’as énervé tout le temps, merci d’être venu. C’était important pour moi.” Dit Harry, en le stoppant et en baissant sa tête, donnant un doux baiser à Louis dans le couloir. 

“De rien Haz. N’importe quoi pour toi.” 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


Harry est assis sur le canapé quand il pense entendre une voiture dans l’allée. Ce doit être Louis. L’homme a été bizarre toute la journée, enfin toute la semaine plutôt. Il est parti plus tôt en disant qu’il devait aller voir Niall pour faire quelque chose. Il était très vague, mais Harry n’a pas cherché plus loin. Il a pensé que Louis lui dirait quand il serait prêt. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s’ouvre et Louis entre, un grand sourire illuminant son magnifique visage. Il porte un jean et un t-shirt à manches longues, le temps se réchauffant enfin à la mi-mars. 

“J’ai une surprise pour toi baby.” Dit Louis, en s’approchant de Harry et en tendant ses deux mains. Harry sourit et prend ses mains, ce qui permet à Louis de le lever du canapé. Ce qui n’est pas évident ces derniers temps. “Tu dois fermer tes yeux, tu me fais confiance,” Demande Louis. 

“Bien sûr.” Répond sincèrement Harry. Il sent ensuite deux mains fraîches couvrir ses yeux. Louis appuie son torse sur le dos de Harry et le fait avancer. 

“Garde-les fermés.” Préviens Louis, alors Harry ferme ses yeux quand Louis ouvre la porte puis repositionne ses mains. “Okay, marche.” Informe Louis, et Harry descend la marche devant chez eux, laissant l’air frais du printemps le caresser. Il a tellement chaud ces temps-ci. 

“Okay. Prêt?” Demande Louis. Harry ne peut pas contenir l’excitation qui monte dans sa poitrine. Louis sait que Harry adore les surprises, et il n’a aucune idée de ce que ça peut bien être. 

“Oui!” S’exclame Harry, incapable de se contenir à présent. Ses joues lui font mal à force de sourire. 

“Okay” Louis enlève rapidement ses mains. Harry cligne des yeux, les laissant s’adapter au soleil de mars et putain. 

“Lou. Tu nous as acheté un monospace?” S’exclame Harry, incapable de détourner son regard de la voiture qui est devant lui. 

“Oui. J’ai échangé ma voiture contre celle-ci. Je sais qu’on a besoin de plus de place pour les triplés et nos voitures n’allaient pas faire l’affaire. J’espère que ça te va. Je sais que je suis sur la mauvaise liste c’est temps-ci, alors je voulais faire quelque chose qui montre que je m’intéresse, et je pense vraiment tout le temps aux bébés.” Louis radote à présent, alors Harry fait la seule chose qui peut le faire taire. Il l’embrasse. 

“Merci! Je l’adore.” Crie Harry, en frappant des mains et en embrassant encore une fois Louis. 

“J’ai déjà mis tous les sièges auto à l’intérieur, ils sont sécurisés. Niall et moi avons vérifié trois fois, je te le jure.” Dit Louis en guidant Harry vers le côté passager. Il démarre ensuite leur nouveau véhicule en montrant tous les boutons et les gadgets. Harry commence à pleurer, envahit par l’émotion. C’est juste tellement attentionné de la part de Louis. Connaissant les sautes d’humeur de son mari à présent, Louis l’embrasse simplement et essuie ses larmes. Avec la chambre prête et la nouvelle voiture, Harry se sent un peu plus prêt pour l'arrivée des bébés. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les kudos et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés.
> 
> Vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter:
> 
> Morgane: @NewLarrie


	11. Miel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!!! Enfin voici le chapitre 11!!! 
> 
> Je suis désolée du retard mais ce chapitre était très long et j'ai quelques soucis personnels en ce moment. 
> 
> Bref le voilà et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!!! 
> 
> Plus qu'un seul chapitre après celui-ci!! La fin arrive!!
> 
> Merci encore à vous qui lisez cette histoire et enjoy!!!

“Et bien félicitations. Vous êtes maintenant à 36 semaines. Vous êtes considéré comme étant à terme pour une grossesse multiple. Ce n’est pas une tâche facile. Comment vous sentez-vous?” Demande le Dr Burns quand elle entre dans le cabinet en leur souriant. 

“Cela fait un moment que je suis mal à l’aise. Mon dos et mes hanches me font souffrir, et je sens beaucoup de pression au niveau de mon bassin, j’ai l’impression d’être une poupée Barbie à qui on essaye d’arracher les jambes.” Lui dit Harry en caressant son très gros ventre. La blouse est une sensation étrange sous ses doigts. Il bouge un peu sur la table, attrapant la main de Louis quand il l’aide à s’allonger. Il déteste s’allonger sur le dos. Il a l’impression de suffoquer. Louis le sait, alors il attrape un coussin pour le mettre derrière Harry. Harry lui sourit en signe de gratitude. 

“Il a également eu des contractions de Braxton Hicks depuis une semaine maintenant.” Ajoute Louis. 

“Etes-vous sûr que ce sont des contractions de Braxton Hicks?” Demande Piper, en prenant des notes sur un bloc-notes. 

“Oui. Elles ne sont pas régulières et souvent elles disparaissent après que j’ai mangé.” Répond Harry, en bougeant à nouveau, essayant de trouver une position confortable. Mais ça ne marche pas car rien n’est confortable en ce moment. 

“C’est tout à fait normal à ce stade de votre grossesse. Faisons une échographie pour commencer, puis un examen pelvien pour voir si vous êtes dilaté ou non.” Dit-elle, faisant signe à Piper de faire rouler la machine vers eux. Soudain tout cela semble très réel. Putain de merde. Il va bientôt accoucher. Putain de merde. Il n’est pas prêt. Que doit-il faire? Il ne peut pas garder les bébés en lui indéfiniment, mon dieu non, ce serait bien trop inconfortable. Il déglutit rien qu’en pensant à l’accouchement. Il sait qu’il n’y a rien qu’il puisse regarder ou lire qui le préparera pour tout ça. Et il déteste ça. Il déteste l’inconnu. Harry aime être préparé et bien informé, et pour l’accouchement il doit être préparé. Cependant il se souvient vaguement de Jay qui lui disait que l’on est jamais vraiment préparé, que ce soit ton premier bébé ou le septième. Merde. Louis le regarde avec questionnement, voyant probablement la panique dans ses yeux. 

“Okay” Répond Harry, en avalant sa salive. Il s’agrippe à la main de Louis et regarde avec de grands yeux le gel qui est mis sur son ventre. Il est habitué à présent à force de venir toutes les semaines depuis un mois. Mais c’est quand même toujours froid. Il essaye de lui sourire en retour quand elle allume la machine, mais il sait que c’est un sourire forcé. C’est juste qu’il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser au fait qu’il va bientôt mettre au monde un être humain. Non non, trois êtres humains. Il ne sait pas s’il va pouvoir le faire, ce qui est ridicule car il n’a pas vraiment le choix. Les bébés doivent sortir d’une façon ou d’une autre. 

“Tout me semble parfait Harry.” Dit le Dr Burns, le sortant de ses pensées. Il regarde l’écran, faisant semblant d’avoir été attentif pendant tout ce temps. Il est émerveillé de voir qu’ils ressemblent encore plus à des bébés aux fil des jours et moins à des aliens. “Ils ont tous la tête en bas, ce qui est exactement ce que nous voulons pour un accouchement par voies naturelles. Espérons que cela ne change pas dans les jours et semaines à venir. Leurs rythmes cardiaques sont bons, et ils semblent tous être en bonne santé. Pour les jumelles, l’une d’elles est encore un peu plus petite, mais son coeur est fort, donc je ne m’inquiète pas trop. Globalement, il semblerait que vous soyez toujours un parfait candidat pour un accouchement naturel.” 

“C’est super. Je suis tellement content d’entendre ça.” Dit Harry et il est content. Il  _ l’est _ . Il se pourrait qu’il soit aussi en train de paniquer, juste un tout petit peu. 

“Maintenant regardons si vous êtes dilaté.” Dit-elle, levant la blouse qui couvre ses parties génitales. Il grimace à la sensation désagréable, se forçant à ne pas gigoter. “Il semblerait que vous soyez dilaté de 1 centimètre Harry.” Harry panique pendant une minute parce que est-ce que cela veut dire qu’il va bientôt accoucher et qu’il ne s’en était même pas rendu compte? Est-ce qu’il va avoir ses bébés maintenant? “Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela est commun dans les grossesses multiples. Cela veut simplement dire que vous pourriez accoucher dans les jours qui viennent.” 

“Je l’espère. Je suis tellement mal à l’aise.” Lui dit Harry, oubliant pendant un instant qu’il est terrifié d’accoucher quand l'un des bébé appuie sur son nerf sciatique. Louis l’aide à se redresser avec une main forte, et caresse délicatement son ventre. Harry lui donne un petit sourire en signe de gratitude. 

“Et bien je pourrais procéder à un balayage de la membrane. C’est une méthode naturelle qui relâche des hormones afin d’assouplir le col. Ces hormones peuvent aussi se trouver dans le sperme, et c’est pourquoi nous encourageons les couples à garder une activité sexuelle régulière avant la naissance. La procédure consiste à séparer la membrane entre le col et la poche. Cela peut-être très inconfortable mais cela peut aussi déclencher le travail. Vous avez dit que vous étiez inconfortable, donc je ne vois aucune raison de prolonger tout ça.” Informe-t-elle. Harry regarde Louis lui posant la question en silence. Louis tient fermement sa main, ressentant la même chose que Harry. 

Le Dr Burns doit sentir l’hésitation, alors elle ajoute, “Vous savez, il y a d’autres choses que vous pouvez faire pour déclencher le travail. Beaucoup de gens essayent la nourriture épicée, des chemins accidentés en voiture, et ainsi de suite. Mais comme je l’ai dit, le sex et le balayage de la membrane sont les plus efficaces.” Elle les regarde tous les deux en disant sa dernière phrase.

“Je pense que nous allons essayer de les garder à l’intérieur encore un peu plus longtemps.” Louis rigole, en caressant le ventre de Harry, et putain sûrement pas. Harry les veut dehors. Il est tellement fatigué d’être enceinte. Il est las d’avoir envie de d’uriner tout le temps et des maux de dos. Il est juste fatigué. Louis n’a pas son mot à dire dans tout ça. Louis n’est pas celui qui ressemble à une baleine échouée sur la plage. Le dos de Louis ne le fait pas souffrir et ses poumons ne sont pas non plus utilisés comme punching-ball. Donc, non, Louis n’est pas celui qui va décider. 

“Si vous voulez mon avis professionnel, je pense que vous devriez me laisser faire la procédure. Les jambes et les pieds de Harry sont extrêmement gonflés. Il a également mentionné des douleurs et une pression dans le bassin. Je crains que votre corps ne soit pas capable de supporter les bébés beaucoup plus longtemps, donc faire cette procédure pourrait éviter des complications futures. Je dois cependant vous prévenir que cela ne fonctionne pas toujours, mais c’est à ce moment là que vous pourrez essayer les autres méthodes que j’ai déjà mentionnées.” Louis serre la main de Harry quand il entend que le corps de Harry ne pourra plus supporter la grossesse. Harry sait que Louis est inquiet pour lui ces temps-ci avec ses douleurs constantes. Il regarde à nouveau Louis, communiquant avec leurs regards. Louis hoche la tête. 

“D’accord, je vais faire la procédure.” Répond enfin Harry, en prenant une grande inspiration et en hochant la tête car il essaye de se convaincre qu’ils sont prêt pour tout ça. Il sait que ça va être inconfortable, elle l’a bien expliqué. Piper commence à le préparer pour la procédure. Il se sent étrangement exposé avec cette lumière dirigée sur son entre-jambe.

“Okay, Harry. Cela va être désagréable. Vous allez ressentir beaucoup de pression. J’ai besoin que vous inspiriez pendant trois secondes puis expiriez pendant trois secondes également.” Dit le Dr Burns. Harry serre fort la main de Louis, essayant de se préparer pour ce qui va arriver. Il laisse échapper un sifflement de douleur quand il commence à ressentir la sensation de brûlure. C’est très douloureux. Cela lui demande un ’effort considérable pour ne pas s’écarter de la sensation ou de fermer ses jambes sur le Dr Burns. Inconfortable est un terme plutôt gentil pour décrire ce moment. Mon Dieu. Cela brûle tellement, il a vraiment l’impression que sa peau est brûlée au fer rouge. Il serre très fort ses dents, essayant de se rappeler comment respirer. Il se rend à peine compte de Louis qui passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux, lui disant que c’est bientôt terminé. Enfin, le docteur arrête ce qu’elle était en train de faire et lui donne quelque chose contre la douleur. Il a toujours très mal, mais la douleur est moins intense. Il n’a plus l’impression qu’on le brûle à vif. 

“Okay. C’est terminé.” Dit-elle en enlevant ses gants bleus et en les jetant à la poubelle. “Comme je vous l’ai dit tout à l’heure, il se peut que cela ne fonctionne pas. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, je vous recommande fortement les activités sexuelles pour accélérer les choses. Si vous commencez à voir des contractions régulières qui sont plus fortes ou que vous perdez les eaux, alors s’il vous plaît allez au centre d’accouchement. Je sais cela semble être logique, mais vous seriez surpris du nombre de personnes qui accouchent à la maison car elles refusent d’accepter qu’elles ont commencé le travail.” Elle rigole en voyant le regard terrifié de Louis. Harry comprend cependant. Il a pensé à accoucher à la maison, mais il ne ferait jamais un accouchement libre. Il veut des professionnels avec lui quand il accouchera. 

“Oui, merci.” Répond Harry en souriant car il aime beaucoup leur médecin même s’il a l’impression que ses organes sont en feu. Il regarde Piper ranger les équipements. 

“Très bien. Je vous verrai la semaine prochaine, à moins que le travail ne commence avant.” Dit-elle, puis elle leur serre la main et quitte la pièce avec Piper. 

“J’ai un peu peur Lou.” Admet Harry, en descendant doucement de la table d’examen avec l’aide de Louis et en grimaçant quand il ressent à nouveau la douleur provoquée par la procédure. 

“Je sais love. Et c’est normal, mais, et je me déteste en disant ça, mais ton corps saura quoi faire quand le moment sera venu. C’est ce que ma mère dit toujours en tout cas, et elle a vécu tout ça de nombreuses fois.” Le rassure Louis, en aidant Harry à remettre son pantalon de grossesse. Il ne lui va plus trop comme il porte des triplés, mais ça fait l’affaire pour le moment. De toute façon son t-shirt est assez long. 

“C’est juste- c’est juste difficile de croire que je peux accoucher d’un jour à l’autre. D’un jour à l’autre, on pourrait avec trois bébés qui sont à moitié toi et à moitié moi. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange?” Demande-t-il, en mettant son t-shirt. 

“Et ben, un peu, mais c’est ce que nous voulions.” Dit Louis, en attrapant les hanches de Harry et le tirant vers lui. “Donc, si je dois faire l’amour avec toi pour accélérer les choses, c’est un sacrifice que je suis prêt à faire.” Louis mord sa lèvre et sourit en regardant le ventre de Harry. Harry roule ses yeux sachant très bien que ce n’est pas un sacrifice pour Louis. Il n’aura pas besoin de le séduire comme Rachel l’a fait avec Ross dans cet épisode de  _ Friends _ . 

“Oh comme c’est courageux de ta part. Tu es mon héros.” Dit Harry sur un ton sarcastique en se penchant pour embrasser son mari. “Peut-être pas aujourd’hui par contre, j’ai l’impression que l’on m’a marqué au fer rouge.”

“Harold si tu penses que je vais laisser passer une occasion de faire l’amour avec toi pendant que tu es encore enceinte parce que tu es inconfortable, et bien tu te trompes lourdement.” Harry sait que Louis plaisante. Louis ne le forcerait jamais à faire l’amour, alors il rigole au commentaire, et roule ses yeux. Il sait qu’il a une expression d’adoration sur son visage, mais il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Il aime son mari c’est tout. 

  
  
  


**__________**

  
  


“Je te déteste” Proclame Harry, faisant peur à Louis car il ne savait même pas que son mari était là. Louis est surpris par le commentaire soudain. Louis est juste assis sur le lit, et en train de lire l’un de ces maudits livres de grossesse avant de dormir, sans gêner personne. 

“Quoi?” Demande Louis. Il essaye de se rappeler ce qu’il aurait bien pu faire pour énerver son mari. En ce moment, il se peut que ce ne soit même pas lui, juste quelqu’un qui lui ressemble vaguement à la télé qui a fait quelque chose qui a énervé Harry. 

“Je te déteste.” Dit une nouvelle fois Harry en entrant. Il est torse-nu et porte un legging de yoga qui épouse ses formes. Louis laisse son regard voyager sur le corps de son mari, en commençant par ses magnifiques yeux verts, puis continuant vers ses lèvres roses. Son regard continue son chemin et tombe sur les tatouages de Harry qui complètent les siens. Son regard se pose sur son large ventre en léchant ses lèvre sèches, ses yeux bleus s’arrêtent enfin sur son érection obscène qui est confinée dans son legging moulant. Il lèche ses lèvres à nouveau afin de les mouiller. 

“Pourquoi?” Demande-t-il sans vraiment être attentif à la conversation à présent. Il ne sait pas trop de quoi il parle pour être honnête. Tout son sang se dirige vers sa queue ce qui l'empêche de penser correctement. Il y a juste quelque chose avec le corps de Harry, il ne sait pas quoi mais ça lui fait quelque chose. Il ne sait pas s’il sera capable de l’expliquer un jour, mais il n’a jamais trouvé Harry aussi sexy. 

“Parce que c’est toi qui m’a fait ça.” Dit Harry en faisant des gestes vers son abdomen. Louis tend sa main et trace les contours du papillon avec son doigt, qui est presque complètement tourné vers le plafond à présent. 

“Mais ça te va tellement bien.” Dit Louis et il a l’impression d’être presque en transe. 

“Et extrêmement inconfortable.” Gémit Harry en faisant la moue. Louis a envie de mordre la lèvre de Harry, alors il le fait. 

“Et bien le Médecin a dit qu’il y avait des choses que l’on pouvait faire pour remédier à ça.” Murmure Louis sur les lèvres de Harry, appuyant maintenant sa queue extrêmement dure contre le ventre de Harry et gémissant au contact malgré les vêtements qui couvrent son érection. 

“C’est vrai. Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas trop te sacrifier?” Demande Harry avec un regard affamé. 

“Rien d’aussi grave que de sacrifier une vierge.” Dit Louis en posant ses mains de chaque côté du ventre de Harry, appréciant la peau sous ses doigts. Puis il fait le tour de Harry, attrape ses hanches et appuie son érection contre les fesses de Harry, les deux hommes gémissant au contact. 

“Je vois” Dit Harry en poussant ses fesses sur la queue de Louis, gémissant et hors d’haleine. Louis embrasse son cou, le mordant de temps en temps, tout en frottant sa queue, provoquant son mari. Pendant un instant il pense à une position, essayant de trouver ce qui pourrait être le plus confortable pour Harry. Louis pousse son bassin vers l’avant, serre les hanches de Harry et le dirige vers le lit. 

Il retire ensuite doucement le legging de Harry, gémissant quand il voit que Harry ne porte pas de sous-vêtements. “Putain, tellement sexy pour moi.” Murmure Louis, à personne en particulier. Il sent de la chaire de poule sur la peau de Harry sous ses doigts, et il sourit à l’effet qu’il fait à son mari. Une fois que Harry a enlevé son vêtement, Louis passe son bras autour de Harry et attrape sa queue avec une main et le branle doucement. Pas assez pour le faire jouir, mais juste assez pour le titiller, des gémissements s’échappant de ses lèvres. 

“Tu aimes ça baby?” Demande Louis, même si c’est une question rhétorique. Il sait que Harry aime ça. Il connaît le corps de Harry encore mieux que le sien. “Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t’allongerais pas sur le lit pour moi, sur le côté.” Suggère Louis, aidant Harry à s’allonger, arrangeant le coussin de grossesse afin qu’il soutienne le ventre de Harry. Louis gémit en voyant Harry en boule sur le côté dans la position du foetus, qui le regarde avec des pupilles dilatées et ses cheveux en bataille. Putain. Il faut qu’il se calme ou alors il ne va pas tenir très longtemps. Il enlève rapidement son boxer, sans quitter le ventre de Harry des yeux. 

Il attrape le lubrifiant et s’allonge sur le lit derrière Harry, se positionnant prudemment. Il commence par caresser les bras de Harry tout en embrassant et mordant son cou, pas assez fort pour y laisser une marque, juste assez pour le taquiner. Ses mains se déplacent ensuite sur le torse de Harry, caressant son ventre, et en frottant sa queue dure entre les fesses de Harry ce qui le fait gémir de plaisir. 

“Mon dieu Lou.” Les yeux de Harry sont fermés et ses lèvres sont entrouvertes. Il peut apercevoir sa langue rose, qui mouille ses lèvres. Louis ressent soudain une envie désespérée de l’embrasser. Il place un doigt sous son menton, le forçant à tourner la tête, ce qui permet à Louis de l’embrasser fougueusement. L’angle est un peu étrange, mais ça en vaut la peine quand Harry ouvre ses lèvres, le laissant entrer. Louis ne perd pas de temps, léchant dans la bouche de Harry, massant sa langue humide avec la sienne. Il continue de frotter doucement sa queue, et fait descendre une main le long du torse de Harry, la posant sous le papillon de Harry. Louis pense qu’il peut jouir uniquement en faisant ça. En embrassant Harry, en frottant sa queue contre ses fesses et en caressant son ventre. 

“S’il te plaît.” Chuchote Harry, brisant le baiser pour pouvoir prononcer ces mots. Louis ne répond pas, il ouvre simplement la bouteille de lubrifiant, et en met un peu sur ses doigts. Il glisse sa main entre leurs deux corps, gémissant dans la bouche de Harry quand il frotte par mégarde sa propre érection. Il commence doucement à tracer le contour du trou de Harry, étalant le lubrifiant. Harry pousse ses hanches vers l’arrière, voulant plus de contact. Ses gémissements sont obscènes quand Louis enfonce un doigt et le son fait grogner Louis. 

“Tellement bon baby. C’est tellement beau quand tu gémit.” Murmure Louis directement dans l'oreille de Harry, mordant le lobe de son oreille, puis mordant sa mâchoire, en enfin embrassant la bouche de Harry. 

“Oh mon dieu.” Répond Harry, quand Louis pousse un autre doigt à l’intérieur, faisant doucement des mouvements de va et vient, évitant volontairement la prostate de Harry. Harry pousse ses hanches vers l’arrière, essayant de pousser le doigt de Louis encore plus profondément, mais Louis ne le fait pas. Il veut juste ouvrir Harry. Il ira plus profondément avec sa queue. Harry gémit à nouveau quand Louis écarte ses doigts, ouvrant Harry encore plus. 

“Presque prêt baby. Tu la veux? Est-ce que tu veux ma queue?” Harry hoche la tête, sa bouche ouverte de plaisir. Louis ajoute un troisième doigt, ayant besoin d’accélérer le processus car il a l’impression que sa queue va exploser. 

“S’il te plaît Lou. Mon dieu s’il te plaît. J’en ai besoin.” Murmure Harry. Quand Louis ne fait rien pour remplacer ses doigts, il ajoute, “J’ai besoin de ta queue? J’en ai besoin en moi.” 

“Tu veux que je te remplisse? Que je t’ouvre encore plus? C’est de ça dont tu as besoin baby?” Demande Louis, en retirant doucement ses doigts. Harry gémit quand Louis aligne sa queue, le bout entrant facilement. 

“Oui, j’ai besoin de ça.” Répond Harry, en poussant un peu ses hanches vers l’arrière. La position ne permet pas des faire des mouvements brefs et rapides, alors à la place, il établit un rythme lent et régulier. Ses mouvements sont petits et il fait des cercles avec ses hanches plutôt que de faire des mouvements de va et vient. C’est beaucoup et pas assez à la fois. Il a besoin de plus.

“Tu veux que je touche ta queue baby?” Demande Louis, en mordant le lobe de l’oreille de Harry en bougeant à un rythme atrocement lent. Les mouvements contrastent nettement avec le rythme dont ils avaient l’habitude il y a quelques mois. 

“Oui. S’il te plaît Lou.” Supplie Harry contre les lèvres de Louis. Louis trace la veine sous la queue de Harry avec son doigt avant de la prendre dans sa main, et d’envelopper ses doigts autour. Il déplace sa main vers le haut puis la redescend, ses mouvements en rythme avec ceux de ses hanches. Il sait que cela ne suffit pas pour faire basculer Harry de l’autre côté. Il continue, attendant désespérément de pouvoir bouger plus vite, mais ne le voulant pas à la fois, le plaisir étant tellement intense.

“Tu me fais tellement de bien baby. Tellement bon pour moi. Mon dieu, je pourrais te baiser toute la journée tu sais? Tellement sexy comme ça.” Lui dit Louis, relâchant un moment sa queue pour poser sa main sur le ventre de Harry. Cela lui donne une idée. Il place sa main sur l’érection de Harry, l'emprisonnant entre ses doigts et le ventre de Harry. Il continue son ascension vers la folie, sans bouger plus rapidement ses hanches, mais laissant les mouvements bouger sa main contre le ventre de Harry, frottant en même temps la queue dure de Harry. 

“Oh mon dieu. Putain, Lou. Tellement lent. Putain.” Jure Harry, jamais capable de former une phrase complète quand il est aussi proche de son orgasme. Louis est au bord du précipice à présent, laissant Harry envahir tous ses sens. Il pousse ses hanches plus fortement, allant le plus profondément possible. Il peut sentir sa queue frotter contre la prostate de Harry, un pression constante, ce qui fait crier Harry. 

“Juste là baby?” Demande Louis, même s’il connaît déjà la réponse.

“Ou- oui.” Gémit Harry, le son se dirigeant directement dans le torse de Louis. Ses yeux sont fermés, sa tête basculée en arrière de plaisir. 

“Putain, je suis tellement proche? Tu n’a aucune idée de l’effet que tu me fais baby. Aucune  _ putain _ d’idée baby.” Répond Louis, continuant les mouvements lents de ses hanches et le mouvement encore plus lent de ses mains, se concentrant sur la peau tendu qui est sous ses doigts. Il a l’impression que tout son corps est en feu, toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses s’embrasant à un rythme effréné. 

“Oh mon dieu. Jus-  _ putain _ . Lou” Harry gémit en poussant ses hanches vers l'arrière afin que Louis aille encore plus profondément. 

Louis grogne. “Tellement profond. Putain tellement profond.” 

“Putain. Je vais-- je vais-- ah!” Harry crie, et Louis le sent quand Harry éjacule partout sur sa main et sur son ventre. Louis l’accompagne, puis accélère légèrement ses mouvements, passant sa main dans le sperme de Harry, ce qui l’excite encore plus. Il laisse échapper un profond gémissement quand il éjacule à l’intérieur de Harry, tout son corps se crispant avec la force de son orgasme. Il ne bouge pas pendant un long moment, profitant de sa joie post-orgasmique. Il aime sentir le ventre de Harry se lever puis s’abaisser au rythme de sa respiration irrégulière. Quand il commence à se sentir dégoûtant et collant, il se retire doucement en écoutant Harry gémir. 

“Je reviens tout de suite baby.” Lui dit Louis en embrassant sa tempe puis en se levant du lit. Il va dans la salle de bain pour attraper une serviette. Il se nettoie avec puis en prend une autre et retourne dans la chambre. Harry est presque endormi quand Louis est de retour. Il ronronne doucement quand Louis le nettoie délicatement, puis il le couvre avec la couverture. Il lance la serviette dans le panier à linge, éteint la lumière et retourne dans le lit, se rapprochant du corps chaud de son mari. 

“Bonne nuit baby, je t’aime.” Dit Louis en l’embrassant sur la joue. 

“On t’aime aussi.” Répond Harry, ses mots pleins de fatigue. Louis sourit et laisse son esprit rêver. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


Harry se réveille plusieurs fois dans la nuit pour aller aux toilettes, et il n’arrive pas à trouver une position confortable. Son dos commence à le faire souffrir, mais il arrive quand même à dormir quelques heures. Quand il entend Louis bouger derrière lui, il commence à essayer de s'asseoir, grimaçant quand il ressent une douleur dans le bas du dos. 

“Baby, ça va?” Demande Louis, l’inquiétude se lisant sur son magnifique visage.

“Oui, je crois, c’est juste que mon dos me fait mal.” Lui dit Harry.

“Oh, tu veux que je te masse?” Offre Louis. Harry sourit et hoche la tête, il se positionne afin que Louis puisse se mettre derrière lui. Quand Harry sent les doigts de Louis sur sa colonne vertébral il en gémit presque. 

“Merci love.” Dit enfin Harry, en se tournant pour sourire à son mari. Louis lui sourit en retour, ses yeux se plissant et scintillant dans la lumière naturelle de la pièce. 

“Vous voulez tous prendre le petit déjeuner?” Demande Louis, en caressant tendrement le ventre Harry. 

“Peut-être quelque chose de léger. Je ne me sens pas au top ce matin.” Répond Harry en se levant du lit. 

“Tu es sûr que ça va baby?” Demande Louis, les sourcils froncés. 

“Oui ça va. Je suis juste fatigué.” Répond Harry, mais Louis n’a pas l’air convaincu. Ils vont au rez-de-chaussée, et Louis commence à leur préparer un petit déjeuner léger, Harry sent une douleur dans le bas de son ventre. Cela ressemble beaucoup aux contractions de Braxton Hicks qu’il ressent de parfois ces derniers temps, mais cette fois c’est beaucoup plus douloureux. Il grimace et caresse l’endroit où il a ressenti la douleur. Il lève les yeux pour s’assurer que Louis n’a rien remarqué, ne voulant pas inquiéter son mari. Dieu merci, Louis ne faisant pas attention, il est en train de fredonner une chanson et de mettre du pain dans le grille-pain. 

Moins d’une heure plus tard, Harry ressent une crampe très douloureuse dans le bas du ventre, celle-ci est encore plus forte. Louis et lui son sur le canapé en train de regarder un film, il arrive à peine à ne pas grimacer cette fois. Il le sent sous ses doigts quand son ventre se raidit avec la contraction. Il pense qu’il a dû commencer le travail, mais il ne dit rien à son mari, ne voulant pas qu’il panique si ce n’est pas grand chose. S’il a commencé le travail, les contractions ne sont pas assez rapprochées pour aller à l’hôpital. Il regarde l’heure, puis essaye de se concentrer sur le film, mais il ne fait que penser au fait qu’il pourrait bien avoir commencé le travail. Putain. Et si c’était le cas? 

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, une autre arrive. Celle-ci est un peu plus forte, la douleur commençant à se diriger vers le bas de son dos également. Il bouge un peu sur le canapé, afin d’essayer de trouver une position confortable. “Hey Lou. Est-ce qu’on peut aller marcher?” Demande Harry, une idée lui venant à l’esprit. Il sait que marcher peut accélérer le processus. Peut-être que en marchant il saura vraiment s’il a commencé le travail ou pas. 

“Oui si tu veux, pourquoi?” Demande Louis, en regardant Harry avec un air suspicieux. 

“C’est juste que c’est une belle journée et peut-être que l’air frais me fera du bien.” Répond Harry. Ce n’est pas un mensonge; mais ce n’est pas non plus totalement vrai. 

“Okay d’accord. Allons nous changer.” Suggère Louis, en aidant Harry à se lever du canapé. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils sortent dans l’air frais du mois de mars. Le soleil brille, et l’air frais l’aide vraiment à se vider la tête. 

“C’est agréable.” Dit Harry, en prenant une grande inspiration et regardant autour de lui dans la rue. Il y a d’autres personnes qui marchent, mais dans l’ensemble c’est plutôt calme. Louis et lui entrelacent leurs doigts en marchant, le geste aussi naturel que de respirer. 

“Alors, apparemment Gemma et Niall c’est assez sérieux.” Commence Louis, en attrapant la main de Harry, la serrant un peu, ce qui lui dit qu’il est un peu nerveux d’aborder ce sujet.

“Oui. C’est officiel depuis que j’ai été alité.” Dit facilement Harry, essayant de montrer à Louis que le sujet ne le dérange plus. Il a eu du temps pour s’y faire et pour l’accepter. 

“Niall m’a dit qu’il l'appréciait beaucoup tu sais? Je ne veux pas que tu t’inquiètes pour elle. Je sais que ce n’est pas facile. Tu sais que j’ai beaucoup de soeurs.” Louis rigole en ralentissant son allure car Harry doit marcher lentement. 

“Je sais. Je l’ai accepté. Il la rend très heureuse, et c’est tout ce que je veux. Et en plus ces petits monstres vont avoir besoins de cousins un jour.” Répond Harry, en caressant son ventre. 

“Tu crois que c’est si sérieux que ça entre eux?” Demande Louis en penchant sa tête sur le côté. 

“Tu sais, je pense que oui. Gemma ne sort jamais avec quelqu’un si elle ne peut pas voir un futur avec cette personne. Ce n’est pas son truc. Le fait qu’ils sortent ensemble c’est déjà quelque chose. Enfin à propos de ses sentiments en tout cas.” Ils s’arrêtent pendant un instant et s’écartent pour laisser passer une maman avec une poussette. Harry jette un oeil au bébé qui est dedans, souriant en le voyant endormi. Il sourit à nouveau, le sentiment d’excitation bouillonnant dans sa poitrine. 

“C’est la même chose pour Niall.” Louis recommence à marcher, son commentaire ramenant Harry à leur conversation. Ils continuent pendant un moment en silence. Harry regarde à nouveau sa montre, quand il ressent une nouvelle douleur, arrêtant ses pas et se concentrant sur sa respiration. Dieu merci, ils étaient à un passage piéton, donc Louis ne voit pas la raison pour laquelle Harry s’est arrêté de marcher. Il chronomètre la durée de la douleur cette fois. Elle dure 30 secondes avant de s’en aller. Elle est arrivée trente minutes après la précédente. Il se pourrait vraiment que ce soit ça. 

Trente minutes plus tard, il passe le pas de la porte de leur maison et une nouvelle contraction encore plus douloureuse le frappe. Cette fois il ne peut empêcher son visage de grimacer à la douleur qu’il ressent. Il attrape son ventre, sentant les muscles se contracter sous sa main, il attrape l’encadrement de la porte, afin de pouvoir se tenir debout. Il regarde sa montre pour la chronométrer. Une fois qu’elle est terminée, il lève la tête et voit les yeux bleus de Louis sur lui, l’inquiétude et la confusion se lisant sur son visage. 

“Haz, baby, est-ce que tu as des contractions?” Demande Louis, sa voix beaucoup plus calme que Harry l’aurait pensé. Harry décide qu’il ne peut plus mentir. Il a commencé le travail et ce sont bien des contractions. Elle ne vont pas partir. En fait, elles sont de plus en plus fréquentes et intenses. 

“Oui” Répond Harry, en marchant à nouveau afin de pouvoir fermer la porte. 

“Quoi? De combien de temps sont-elles espacées? Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu les ressens? Putain. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m’as rien dit?” Louis pose les questions tellement rapidement que le cerveau de Harry a du mal à toutes les assimiler, et pourtant Harry est habitué au rythme de parole de Louis depuis toutes ces années. Cela, cependant, était à un tout autre niveau. 

“Elles ont commencé ce matin. Je ne t’ai rien dit car je pensais que c’était des contractions de Braxton Hicks au départ.” Harry répond à la deuxième et à la troisième question en s’asseyant sur le canapé car il se sent soudainement fatigué. 

“Comment sais-tu que ce ne sont pas des contractions de Braxton Hicks?” Demande Louis, debout en le regardant. 

“Et bien elles sont toujours là. Elles sont de plus en plus régulières maintenant et plus fortes.” Dit Harry, voyant la question suivante de Louis sur ses lèvres, alors il y répond avant même qu’il est le temps de la poser. “Elles sont espacées d’une trentaine minutes à présent, et elles durent environ trente secondes.” 

“Harry, on doit appeler le Dr Burns et on doit t’amener au centre d’accouchement.” Dit Louis, en sortant son téléphone de sa poche arrière. 

“Non. Ce n’est pas la peine.” 

“Quoi? Tu as des contractions. Tu as commencé le travail. Tu dois aller au centre d’accouchement.” Répond Louis doucement, comme si Harry ne savait ce qu’il se passait. 

“Oui, Lou” Harry essaye de rester calme. “Je suis conscient de tout ça, mais c’est trop tôt.” 

“Comment ça, c’est trop tôt? Tu as des contractions.” Insiste Louis, il a l’air un peu paniqué à présent. 

“Ils ne vont pouvoir rien faire de plus là-bas que ce que je peux faire ici. Si je ne suis pas au moins dilaté de quatre centimètres, ils me renverront à la maison. Je préfère être à la maison le plus longtemps possible. Fais-moi confiance Lou. Tu as dit que je devais faire confiance à mon corps, alors c’est ce que je fais.” Raisonne Harry, en regardant Louis dans les yeux, essayant de lui montrer à quel point il est sûr de lui. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


Putain de Harry et ses conneries hippies. Il rend fou Louis. Cela fait des heures que Harry a ressenti sa première contraction, et il refuse toujours d’aller au centre d’accouchement. Il ne fait que répéter qu’il n’est pas encore dilaté de quatre centimètres. Tout ça c’est super pour les personnes qui n’attendent qu’un seul enfant, mais si Louis se rappelle bien, il vont avoir des triplés putain.

Au lieu d’aller au centre d’accouchement, cependant, Harry a médité et a travaillé sa respiration pendant les contractions, il a beaucoup marché, mais il n’a pas fait ce que Louis voulait. Bien évidemment. C’est exaspérant. Ses contractions sont à présent espacées de sept minutes, et elles durent presque une minute à chaque fois. Louis se sent impuissant. Il déteste voir Harry souffrir. S’il pouvait souffrir à la place de Harry il le ferait, mais Harry semble plutôt bien gérer la chose. Quand Louis sait que la prochaine contraction va arriver, il essaye de se rapprocher de Harry, de lui tenir la main ou de lui frotter le dos et les épaules et de l’aider à respirer. 

“La prochaine devrait arriver bientôt.” Dit Louis, en trouvant Harry assis en tailleur sur leur lit les yeux fermés, et respirant profondément. Putain de merde, Louis est tombé amoureux de la personne la plus étrange du monde. Mais il ne changerait ça pour rien au monde. Il se met sur le lit derrière Harry, une jambe de chaque côté de lui. Il regarde sa montre. Cela fait six minutes depuis la dernière contraction. 

“Putain” Dit Harry, en commençant à respirer fortement. Louis place ses bras autour du ventre de Harry, sentant les muscles se contracter sous ses doigts. Il caresse la peau ferme, et respire profondément, afin que Harry respire au même rythme que lui. Putain. Il déteste ça, et il sait que ça ne va qu'empirer. 

“C’est ça baby, respire.” Dit Louis, sentant quand le corps de Harry se détendre. 

“Elle est terminée.” Harry ouvre ses yeux. 

“Celle-ci a duré une minute.” Lui dit Louis, en regardant sa montre. 

“J’ai besoin de marcher.” Harry se lève du lit avec l’aide de Louis. Il a juste envie que Harry aille à ce putain de centre d’accouchement. Est-ce que c’est vraiment trop demander? Il sait que Harry a raison, il ne feront rien de plus que ce qu’il fait déjà ici, cependant, Louis se sentirait plus  _ rassuré _ s’ils étaient là-bas. 

Harry fait les cent pas dans la pièce pendant cinq minutes, tenant le bas de son dos en même temps. Ils ne se parlent pas. Louis le laisse faire ce qu’il a besoin de faire pour traverser tout ça. Louis ne sait pas ce qu’il traverse, mais il sait que c’est douloureux. Il ne le saura sûrement jamais. 

Quand Harry grimace de douleur et attrape le bas de son ventre, Louis se rue à ses côtés, laissant Harry agripper son épaule. C’est douloureux, mais il ne se plaint pas car ça douleur n’est rien comparée à celle que ressent Harry. Il regarde sa montre, les contractions sont maintenant espacées de cinq minutes. 

“Lou” La voix de Harry le sort de ses pensées. Elle est triste et un peu paniquée. Louis relève sa tête d’un coup sec et regarde curieusement Harry. C’est la première fois de toute la journée que Harry a l’air aussi paniqué, alors la peur envahi le corps de Louis. “Je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux.” Louis baisse la tête et voit une tache sur le legging de Harry, les pieds de Harry baignent maintenant dans une flaque. 

“Putain. Est-ce que maintenant on peut aller au centre d’accouchement?” Louis fait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer sa peur dans sa voix, mais il sent la panique le prendre à la gorge. ça y est. Harry va accoucher. Et si quelque chose se passait mal et que l’un des bébés ne s’en sortait pas? Ou pire, et si Harry ne s’en sortait pas? 

“Oui. Je pense que c’est une bonne idée.” Répond Harry, et Louis passe à l’action. Il appelle le centre pour leur dire qu’ils arrivent. Ils lui posent quelques questions basiques comme par exemple de combien de temps sont espacées les contractions, et depuis combien de temps est-ce que Harry les ressent. Il aide ensuite Harry à se changer et à mettre un nouveau legging. Il attrape leurs sacs et ils descendent, quand ils sont à la porte, Harry s’arrête une nouvelle fois et attrapant fermement le bras de Louis. 

“Putain. Mon dieu Lou, c’est encore pire.” Harry halète, en fermant ses yeux et en serrant les dents. Louis regarde sa montre, remarquant que cela fait cinq minutes et il caresse le ventre de Harry, attendant que la contraction passe, afin qu’ils puissent partir. Louis a lu dans un des livres de grossesse que Harry lui a forcé à lire, que les contractions sont encore plus douloureuses une fois que la personne a perdu les eaux. Il se rappelle également avoir lu que l’accouchement peut avoir lieu cinq minutes ou cinq heures après que la personnes ait perdu les eaux, alors il essaye gentiment de presser Harry car il ne veut pas prendre de risque. Ces bébés ne vont  _ pas _ naître dans leur voiture. 

“Okay. Je pense que ça va maintenant.” Harry respire, dès que Louis voit son corps se relâcher. Louis ne dit rien, et place sa main sur le bas du dos de Harry et le mène vers leur nouveau monospace. Il aide Harry à s’installer du côté passager, met leurs sacs dans le coffre et monte derrière volant. Il vérifie que les trois sièges auto sont en place, puis fait une marche arrière dans l’allée. 

“Lou, putain. Dépêche-toi s’il te plaît.” Dit Harry. Ses phalanges sont blanches en agrippant la portière. Louis regarde l’heure. Toujours cinq minutes, mais elles doivent être encore plus douloureuses maintenant. Il se retient de faire une remarque sur le fait qu’il voulait qu’ils partent il y a de cela plusieurs heures et se concentre sur la route. Roulant probablement un peu trop vite. Quelques minutes plus tard ils se garent sur le parking du centre d’accouchement. Il n’est pas vraiment différent d’un hôpital. Ils ont aussi des infirmières et des médecins, une unité de soins néonatals, et toutes sortes d’équipements, ils sont juste un peu plus flexibles, comme par exemple, ils autorisent les accouchements dans l’eau. 

Louis sort de la voiture, oubliant les sacs et court du côté de Harry. Quand il y arrive, Harry a déjà ouvert la porte et est en train de sortir. Il s’arrête et se repose contre le siège quand une nouvelle contraction arrive. Louis ne s’est jamais senti aussi impuissant de toute sa vie quand il regarde le magnifique visage de Harry grimacer de douleur. Il caresse le dos de Harry, lui murmurant des mots d’encouragement jusqu’à ce que ça passe. Au hochement de tête de Harry, Louis lui prend la main et le mène dans le centre. 

“Bonjour, j’ai appelé il y a quelques minutes. Je suis Louis Styles-Tomlinson, et mon mari a des contractions.” Dit Louis rapidement avec panique. 

“Oui. Mr Styles-Tomlinson. Nous avons appelé Dr Burns, elle est en chemin. Voici Carla, elle est infirmière et sage-femme et elle va s’occuper de vous jusqu'à ce que le Dr Burns arrive.” Elle fait des gestes en direction d’une infirmière qui arrive avec un fauteuil roulant. 

“Um … Je préfèrerais marcher.” Lui dit Harry en regardant le fauteuil avec dégoût. Comme Harry peut être têtu. 

“D’accord monsieur. Si c’est ce que vous préférez.” Elle sourit poliment. 

“Bon sang Harry. Arrête d’être aussi têtu et assieds-toi dans ce maudit fauteuil.” Dit Louis, le stress de la situation l’envahissant peu à peu. Harry relève sa tête brusquement, ses yeux verts fixés sur Louis, le transperçant. 

“Je préfèrerais marcher. La gravité est …” 

“Oui. Oui. Je sais. La gravité aide à accélérer les choses blah, blah, blah” Louis fait des gestes avec dédain, bien trop frustré par son mari à ce moment là. Il mord sa langue avant de dire quelque chose qui pourrait l’énerver. 

“Messieurs, je sais que la situation est stressante. Il n’y a aucune raison de s’énerver. Harry, vous n’êtes pas obligé d’utiliser le fauteuil si vous ne le souhaitez pas. C’est uniquement une option.” Leur dit-elle. Harry secoue une fois sa tête, et Louis sait qu’il a perdu cette bataille. Ils la suivent dans le couloir, et doivent faire une pause quand Harry a une nouvelle contraction. Une fois qu’elle est terminée, elle les amène dans la chambre. Il y a un lit au centre de la pièce, avec une table. Dans le coin, il y a un grand bassin pour l’accouchement. Il est vide. Louis se doute qu’ils le rempliront une fois que Harry sera prêt à accoucher. 

L’infirmière Carla prend les constantes de Harry, les notant sur sa tablette. Elle écoute les rythmes cardiaques des bébés et leurs dit qu’ils sont tous forts. Louis est soulagé en entendant cette information. Elle demande à Harry s’il aimerait des anti-douleur, mais bien évidemment il refuse. Maudit hippie. Elle donne ensuite une blouse pour que Harry puisse se changer, puis elle s’en va en leur disant d’appuyer sur le bouton s’ils ont besoin quoique ce soit et que le Dr Burns viendra les voir dès qu’elle arrivera. Louis lui sourit, sachant qu’ils ont dû la mettre dans une situation embarrassante il y a quelques minutes.

“Je suis désolé.” S’excuse Louis, en aidant Harry à se changer. 

“Je sais que tu es probablement inquiet et stressé.” Harry hausse les épaules en enlevant son pantalon. Il s’arrête, et Louis peut voir tout son corps nu se crisper avec la contraction. Louis grimace pour lui en attrapant et en caressant n’importe quelle surface de sa peau.

“Je me sens juste tellement impuissant Haz. Et je déteste ça. Je déteste te voir souffrir, et je ne peux rien faire.” Admet Louis, une fois que la contraction est passée. Soudain cela lui paraît étrange que ce soit devenu quelque chose de normal pour eux. Comme s’il venait d’appuyer sur pause jusqu'à ce que la contraction soit terminée pour ensuite reprendre ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire ou dire comme si rien ne s’était passé. 

“Je sais, mais tu fais tout ce que tu peux. Que tu sois là est tout ce que je veux. Laisse-moi m’occuper de la partie difficile pour une fois.” Harry sourit puis se tourne, afin que Louis puisse ferme sa blouse. 

“Putain Harry, tu veux bien t’allonger sur le lit pendant un moment. Pour essayer de te détendre. Tu vas avoir besoin de toute ton énergie.” Supplie Louis. 

“Okay. D’accord mais uniquement si tu t’allonges avec moi.” Accepte Harry. Louis hoche la tête en appuyant sur le bouton pour mettre le lit en position assise. Il se met ensuite sur le lit, et écarte ses jambes. Il sait que c’est la position préférée de Harry pour se câliner. Harry s’assoit entre ses jambes afin que son dos soit appuyé contre le torse de Louis. Louis aime la pression chaude du corps de Harry contre le sien. Il embrasse la joue de Harry et regarde sa montre. 

“Encore combien de temps?” Demande Harry, en posant sa tête sur l’épaule de Louis. Ses boucles chatouillant la joue et le nez de Louis. 

“Pas longtemps” Dit Louis, et il a raison. A peine une minute plus tard, il sent la contraction suivante frapper. S’il peut la sentir, il ne peut même pas imaginer la douleur que ressent Harry. Harry ferme ses yeux en respirant par le nez et bouge ses jambes d’un côté à l’autre comme si cela l’aidait à ne pas trop penser à la douleur physique. 

Ils entendent quelqu’un frapper à la porte dès que la contraction est passée. Ils relèvent tous les deux la tête en direction de la porte quand Harry dit “Entrez”, se détendant contre Louis à nouveau. 

“Alors, j’ai entendu dire que quelqu’un allait avoir ses bébés aujourd’hui.” Dit le Dr Burns pour les saluer, un grand sourire sur son visage. 

“Espérons oui.” Dit Harry en caressant son ventre. Ils lui disent de combien de temps son espacées les contractions et leur durée. 

“Okay, regardons de combien vous êtes dilaté.” Louis se retire de derrière Harry, et la regarde abaisser le lit afin que Harry soit complètement allongé. Il écarte ses jambes quand elle met ses gants. 

“Okay, vous allez sentir un peu de pression Harry.” Lui dit-elle en posant sa main libre sur le ventre de Harry.

“J’en ressent déjà.” Dit Harry en grimaçant. 

“D’accord, vous être dilaté d’environ 7 centimètres. Comme vous avez perdu les eaux, ça va aller beaucoup plus vite. Il n’y en n’a probablement plus pour très longtemps. Faisons une échographie pour regarder la position des bébés.” Leur dit-elle en enlevant ses gants. Louis regarde Harry grimacer, une nouvelle contraction le frappant. Louis ne sait pas comment il fait pour ne pas crier de douleur. Son mari est beaucoup plus fort que Louis ne le serait dans cette position. L’infirmière revient et aide le Dr Burns avec l’échographe. Très rapidement, l’écran est allumé et ils regardent tous les bébés. 

“On dirait que nous avons de la chance. Ils sont tous encore tournés vers le bas. Vous pouvez voir que la première à déjà fait un bout de chemin. Je pense que leurs deux poches ont rompu au même moment, ce qui est plutôt commun. Généralement quand l’une rompt, la deuxième suit pas longtemps après. Leurs rythmes cardiaques sont toujours forts. Aucun d’entre eux n’a l’air en détresse. Vous êtes très chanceux. Vous pourriez être en train de pousser dans les prochaines heures.” Leur dit-elle en éteignant la machine. 

“Est-ce que je peux, marcher?” Demande Harry, en se déplaçant déjà vers le bord du lit. 

“Oui. En fait je vous le recommande même, mais n’allez pas trop loin. Si vous commencez à ressentir beaucoup de pression, trouver quelqu’un pour vous aider. Je vais revenir vous voir dans pas longtemps, pour voir comment tout cela avance.” 

“Avant qu’on y aille Haz, je devrais appeler nos mères, Niall et Liam.” Dit Louis en sortant son téléphone. Au milieu de toute cette excitation, il a presque oublié de les appeler. Anne et Jay ne le lui pardonneraient jamais si elles manquaient la naissance de leurs premiers petits enfants. Harry hoche la tête, alors Louis les appelle rapidement en leur disant ce que le médecin leur a dit. Les deux femmes se mettent à pleurer et lui disent qu’elles seront là le plus vite possible. Une fois qu’il a raccroché, il se précipite vers Harry quand celui-ci ressent une nouvelle contraction. Une fois qu’elle est passée, il appelle Niall, lui disant que Harry a commencé le travail et lui demande de prévenir Liam. Une fois que Niall lui dit qu’il le ferait, il raccroche. 

“Okay, ma mère et Anne sont en chemin. Niall et Liam vont sûrement venir une fois que les bébés seront nés. Ils ne veulent pas gêner.” Lui dit Louis, en lui tenant la main quand une nouvelle contraction arrive. 

“Okay” Harry hoche la tête. “On peut marcher maintenant?” Demande-t-il une fois la contraction passée. Louis hoche la tête. Harry et Louis marchent dans le couloir, s’arrêtant toutes les trois minutes quand Harry ressent d’autres contractions. La dernière était forte, elle a duré plus d’une minute, et Harry a même crié. Il avait les larmes aux yeux quand elle est enfin passée, et cela a brisé le coeur de Louis. Il ne pourrait pas aimer Harry plus qu’il ne l’aime à ce moment précis. Le voir traverser tout ça pour leurs bébés est la choses la plus courageuse et altruiste que Louis n’est jamais vu. Trente minutes et dix contractions plus tard, ils sont de retour dans la chambre. Le Dr Burns a dit que la marche avait aidé et que Harry est maintenant dilaté de 8 centimètres. 

“Est-ce que je peux aller dans le bassin s’il vous plaît? Peut-être que l’eau chaude aidera.” Demande Harry au Dr Burns, l’imploration dans sa voix fait grimacer Louis. 

“Vu la vitesse à laquelle cela progresse, je pense que vous pouvez oui.” Répond-elle, en faisant signe à l’infirmière de commencer à remplir le bassin dans le coin de la pièce à la température nécessaire pour l’accouchement dans l’eau. Une fois que le bassin est prêt, et que Harry se met debout, quelqu’un frappe à la porte. Louis va l’ouvrir et trouve Anne de l’autre côté, souriante. 

“Bonjour Louis. Comment va-t-il?” Demande-t-elle, en passant la tête dans la pièce pour regarder son fils. 

“Aussi bien qu’il peut l'être vu que cela fait des heures qu’il a des contractions. Il se prépare pour aller dans le bassin pour le soulager un peu. Il n’a pris aucun anti-douleur, et de toute façon, c’est trop tard maintenant.” Explique-t-il, essayant de ne pas montrer son inquiétude dans sa voix. Il pense qu’il a échoué car Anne le prend dans ses bras. 

“Je sais que c’est difficile de le regarder traverser ça Lou, et que tu te sens impuissant, mais fais-moi confiance. Juste ta présence, l’aide déjà beaucoup.” Murmure-t-elle. Quand Louis hoche la tête, même s’il ne la croit pas totalement, elle se recule et il la laisse entrer dans la chambre. 

“Maman! Tu es là.” S’exclame Harry, puis une autre contraction le frappe. Louis peut voir tout son corps se crisper et il serre sa mâchoire, essayant sans doute de ne pas crier de douleur. Louis déteste tellement cela. Anne se précipite à ses côtés et tient sa main pendant qu’il respire. Louis n’y va pas cette fois, sachant que Anne veut être présente pour Harry autant que lui. “Désolé” Dit Harry une fois la contraction passée. 

“Tu n’as pas besoin de t’excuser mon chéri.” Dit Anne, en le prenant dans ses bras et l’embrassant sur la joue. 

“Baby, il nous reste trois minutes pour que tu ailles dans le bassin avant que la prochaine contraction ne soit là.” Dit Louis une fois qu’il voit que le bassin est rempli. 

“Oui d'accord. Tu peux m’aider à défaire ça Lou? Désolé maman, mais tu vas me voir nu.” Harry lui fait un petit sourire en coin, et Louis oublie presque que son mari souffre beaucoup. Puis il remarque les petits détails. Son sourire ne va pas jusqu'à ses oreilles, cela ressemble presque à une grimace. Ses yeux sont plus ternes, et il a de la sueur sur son front. Louis passe à l’action. Anne et lui aide Harry à se lever du lit, puis Louis défait le noeud de la blouse, la laissant tomber des épaules de Harry. Il s’assoit sur le lit et regarde le corps nu de son mari. Oui, son ventre va vraiment lui manquer. Anne et Louis prennent ensuite chacun une des mains de Harry et le mènent vers le bassin, l’aidant à s'asseoir avec précaution. 

“Attention elle va arriver.” Dit Louis en regardant sa montre. Il ne pense pas avoir déjà autant regarder sa montre de toute sa vie. Il sent l’eau chaude autour de ses doigts quand Harry attrape sa main, essayant d’anticiper la douleur. Louis utilise son autre main pour passer ses doigts dans les cheveux en sueur et en bataille de Harry, lui murmurant des mots d’encouragement. 

“Putain. Elles sont de pire en pire.” Harry respire une fois qu’elle est passée. 

“Lou, tu veux bien venir dans l’eau avec moi? S’il te plaît? J’ai besoin de toi. Je pense que ça va m’aider.” 

“Je peux?” Demande Louis à la sage-femme pendant qu’elle écoute les rythmes cardiaques de leurs bébés. 

“Oui. Bien sûr. On le recommande.” Répond elle en souriant, par dessus le son des trois battements de coeurs qui remplissent la pièce. 

“Anne, voici mes clefs. Pouvez-vous aller chercher nos sacs dans le monospace? J’irais bien, mais…” Il laisse sa phrase en suspend et regarde désespérément Harry, les mots non prononcés ‘Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça’, flottant dans l’air entre eux deux. 

“Évidemment” Dit-elle, en prenant les clefs et en souriant. Elle sort discrètement de la pièce et Louis entend Harry gémir. Il se précipite à ses côtés, plongeant sa main dans l’eau pour caresser le ventre de Harry. Il ressent la force de la contraction sous ses doigts. Harry hurle, des larmes dans ses yeux quand il essaye de respirer, utilisant certaines des techniques qu’il a appris lors des cours d’accouchement. Louis déteste l’admettre, mais Sheila pourrait bien savoir de quoi elle parle, malgré sa méthode hippie. 

“Lou, j’ai besoin de toi ici, s’il te plaît.” Pleure Harry, une grosse larme coulant le long de sa joue. 

“Chut baby, je sais.” Louis caresse les cheveux de son mari dans l’espoir de l’apaiser. “J’y serai bientôt, je te le promets. Tiens bon. Mon maillot est mon sac, et ta mère est parti le chercher.” 

“Regardez qui j’ai trouvé.” Dit Anne en entrant dans la pièce. Louis lève la tête et voit sa mère derrière elle, souriante. Elle s’approche et prend d’abord Louis dans ses bras, le regardant pour s’assurer qu’il n’est pas trop paniqué. Mais il l’est.

“Okay, baby, je vais aller me changer et ensuite je vais pouvoir aller dans l’eau avec toi.” Il regarde sa montre. “Je ne sais pas si je serai prêt à temps pour la prochaine contraction. ça va aller sans moi?” Harry hoche la tête, mais il n’a pas l’air convaincu. 

“Vas-y. On va s’occuper de lui pendant un petit moment.” Dit Anne à voix basse, afin qu’uniquement Jay et Louis puissent l’entendre. Avec un dernier regard vers son mari, Louis court vers la salle de bain. Il ne pense pas qu’il se soit déjà changé aussi vite dans sa vie. Il aurait pu gagner une médaille d’or olympique vraiment. Quand il sort de la salle de bain, il se précipite prêt de Harry qui est au milieu d’une autre contraction. Il ne réfléchit même pas et entre dans le bassin, se glissant derrière Harry, le tenant entre ses jambes et caressant les côtés de son ventre. 

“Je n’y arrive pas.” Dit Harry une fois la contraction passée en respirant profondément. Le coeur de Louis se brise pour lui, car il n’y a rien qu’il puisse faire. Cela le rend malade de savoir qu’il est aussi impuissant. Tout repose sur Harry. Tout ce qu’il peut faire est offrir des mots d’encouragement et son soutien. 

“Tu peux le faire love. Tu es déjà arrivé jusque là, et je suis tellement fier de toi.” Lui murmure Louis à l’oreille en poussant ses cheveux humides de son front. Il peut voir que les longues boucles commencent à agacer Harry, alors il attrape les cheveux de Harry et les coiffe en chignon en utilisant un élastique qui est en permanence à son poignet. Il souffle sur la peau de Harry pour essayer de le rafraîchir. 

“Merci” Dit Harry et il se tourne un peu pour lui sourire, mais une fois de plus c’est un petit sourire. Louis à hâte que tout cela soit terminé. Il veut juste que Harry puisse sourire à nouveau. Les personnes dans la pièces parlent entre elles quand Harry ressent encore d’autres contractions. Elles deviennent de plus en plus longues et plus fréquentes. Louis sait que Harry va bientôt commencer à vouloir pousser. 

“Comment allez-vous?” Dit le Dr Burns en entrant dans la pièce. 

“Elles sont plus fortes et plus fréquentes. Elles durent également plus longtemps.” Informe Louis. “Oh, Dr Burns. Voici la maman de Harry, Anne, et ma maman, Jay.” Elles se serrent la main, hochant la tête et se souriant. 

“Beaucoup de pression.” Harry hoche la tête. 

“Okay, tout ça est tout à fait normal. Vérifions de combien vous êtes dilaté d'accord?” Demande-t-elle en prenant les gants bleus que l’infirmière lui donne. “Comment sont leurs rythmes cardiaques?” Demande-t-elle à l’infirmière. 

“Tous forts, 134, 136, 156” Répond l’infirmière. 

“Bien. Harry, vous êtes dilaté d’environ 9 centimètres. Bientôt, vos contractions seront encore plus proches les unes des autres, jusqu’au point où elles ne s’arrêteront plus. Vous allez ressentir encore plus de pression et l’envie de pousser. Si ne je suis pas là, dites à l’infirmière de venir me chercher.” Dit-elle en retirant ses gants. 

“D’accord” Harry hoche la tête, sa voix vacillant un peu. Elle sourit puis sort de la pièce. 

“Elle est gentille.” Observe Anne quand la porte se referme. 

“Oui. Elle est super.” Dit Louis, passant sa main entre le corps de Harry et le sien pour masser le bas du dos de Harry. Harry à commencé à gigoter, probablement inconfortable à cause de la pression qu’il ressent. 

“Putain. Oh mon dieu, Lou. Je ressens l’envie de pousser. J’en ai besoin.” Lui dit Harry après quelques fortes contractions, ses yeux fermés, une autre larme coulant le long de sa joue. 

“Ne le fais pas encore, laisse-les aller chercher le Dr Burns.” Lui dit Louis, essayant de la calmer un peu. Il a presque l’air désespéré, mais Louis ne veut pas qu’il fasse quoique ce soit avant que le médecin ne soit dans la pièce. Avec des yeux paniqués, Louis hoche la tête vers Anne et Jay. 

“On va aller trouver une infirmière. On vous aime.” Dit Jay puis les deux mamans viennent les embrasser sur la joue avant de sortir de la pièce. 

“Je dois le faire Lou” Supplie Harry en serrant sa mâchoire. Il se retire des bras de Louis et s’éloigne de son corps pour se mettre à genoux en utilisant le rebord du bassin pour se tenir. La panique monte dans la gorge de Louis, l’étouffant. Il ne peut pas laisser Harry commencer à pousser. Et si le premier bébé arrivait avant que le médecin ne soit là? Et si le bébé mourrait et que c’était de sa faute? Il a l’impression qu’il va vomir rien qu’en y pensant. Tout ce qu’il peut faire, c’est aider Harry à garder son équilibre alors qu’il écarte ses genoux sur le fond du bassin. 

Louis soupire de soulagement quand le médecin arrive en courant dans la pièce, une infirmière juste derrière elle. Elle ne dit rien et met ses gants puis plonge ses mains dans l’eau. L’infirmière fait la même chose pour écouter les rythmes cardiaques des bébés. 

“Vous êtes dilaté de 10 centimètres. On ne voit pas encore la tête du premier bébé, mais je peux la sentir. Lors de votre prochaine contraction Harry, je veux que vous poussiez pendant dix secondes. Est-ce que vous voulez rester à genoux?” La voix du médecin est calme. Louis ne sait pas comment elle fait car lui est en panique totale. C’est le moment. Putain de merde, ça y est. Il va bientôt voir naître son premier enfant. Harry hoche la tête, ses deux mains agrippant le rebord de bassin en attendant la prochaine contraction. C’est donc ce qu’il se passe pendant les trente minutes qui suivent. Harry pousse pendant dix secondes, serrant ses dents et fermant ses yeux, puis il se repose pendant une minute avant la prochaine contraction. 

“Putain ça brûle.” Dit Harry après avoir poussé. 

“On voit la tête.” Lui dit le Dr Burns et mettant sa main entre ses jambes. “Je sens les cheveux.” Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Harry lui sourit en retour et il est sincère cette fois. Le premier sourire sincère depuis qu’il a commencé le travail. Il a l’air épuisé, tellement épuisé et il n’est qu’à la moitié du chemin. “Vous pouvez toucher si vous voulez.” Offre-t-elle. 

“Vraiment?” Demande-t-il. Elle hoche la tête, alors il passe une main hésitante entre ses jambes pour toucher la tête. Louis le regarde et les yeux de Harry se remplissent de larmes pour une toute autre raison que la douleur. 

“Encore une autre.” Prévient Louis en regardant sa montre et remarquant qu’il est presque minuit. Cela fait presque 16 heures que Harry a commencé à avoir des contractions. Il masse le bas du dos de Harry comme il l’a fait toute la journée et une partie de la nuit, ne pouvant pas vraiment faire autre chose. Il compte à voix haute quand Harry commence à pousser à nouveau, remarquant que cela aide Harry en lui donnant un repère. Harry lui a également dit que le son de sa voix l’apaise un peu et lui donne de la force. Louis ne peut pas se battre contre ça, alors il le fait. Il ferait tout pour apporter du confort à Harry. 

“La tête est dehors.” Annonce le Dr Burns après deux autres poussées. Harry attrape la main de Louis et la met entre ses jambes. Louis en pleure presque quand il sent les cheveux doux sur la tête. 

“Okay, poussez encore une fois pour les épaules, et ensuite vous allez peut-être pouvoir vous reposer un peu.” Dit-elle. Louis retire sa main, et sourit parce que putain, il va rencontrer son premier enfant dans les minutes qui viennent.

“La voilà.” Harry respire fort puis commence à pousser très fort à nouveau. Le Dr Burns place ses mains pour guider le bébé. Louis regarde avec de grands yeux quand un tout petit bébé sort. Le Dr Burns l’attrape, et la ramène à la surface. L'infirmière se précipite à ses côtés, débouchant ses voies respiratoires. Louis retient des larmes car elle juste tellement belle que ça lui fait mal. Épuisé, Harry s’effondre contre le bord du bassin. Une fois qu’elle pleure un peu, elles placent le petit bébé sur sa poitrine et au dessus de son ventre. Harry pleure aussi, alors Louis essuie ses yeux en regardant les deux personnes qu’il aime le plus au monde. Son coeur est tellement rempli de bonheur qu’il pourrait exploser. 

“Voulez-vous couper le cordon?” Demande le Dr Burns. Louis hoche la tête, essuyant ses yeux avec des mains tremblantes, il attrape des grands ciseaux en métal et coupe le cordon. 

Leur joie est de courte durée quand Harry ressent une autre contraction presque immédiatement. Il gémit quand leur premier bébé lui est retiré, et il se prépare à mettre au monde le deuxième. Il a déjà l’air épuisé, Louis n’imagine même pas ce qu’il peut ressentir. Harry se remet rapidement dans la même position que précédemment et commence à pousser à nouveau. 

“Attendez Harry. Arrêtez de pousser. J’ai besoin que vous vous arrêtiez.” Dit fermement le Dr Burns, mettant sa main entre les jambes de Harry. Harry gémit, mais il ne voit pas le regard qui est sur son visage. Elle a l’air un peu paniquée, et Louis ressent de la peur serrer son coeur. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas? Louis peut le voir dans son regard que quelque chose ne va pas. Que quelque chose ne va pas du tout. 

“Quoi? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe?” Louis essaye de ne pas montrer sa panique dans sa voix, ne voulant pas alerter Harry, mais il échoue. Harry le regarde avec de grands yeux, commençant clairement à paniquer. 

“Le prochain bébé se présente en siège. Il a dû tourner au dernier moment.” Les informe le Dr Burns, le calme dans sa voix en contraste avec la gravité de la situation. Une vague de peur envahit le corps de Louis, l’anesthésiant. En siège? Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire? Il sait ce que ça veut dire, mais c’est très risqué. Très très risqué, tellement risqué qu’il pourrait les perdre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les kudos et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés.
> 
> Vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter:  
> Morgane: @NewLarrie


	12. The Golden Trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!!! Et le voilà!! Le dernier chapitre de cette belle histoire. 
> 
> Merci encore à vous tous qui avez lu cette histoire. Merci également pout tous les kudos :)
> 
> J'espère que vous aimerez ce dernier chapitre!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Je dois pousser.” Dit Harry en fermant les yeux. 

“Non. Vous ne pouvez pas. Pas encore.” Dit fermement le Dr Burns. 

“J’ai besoin de pousser, Lou. S’il te plaît. J’en ai besoin. Tu ne comprends pas. Je dois pousser, oh mon dieu, Lou.” Supplie Harry en le regardant. Mais Louis ne peut rien faire. La joie qu’il a ressenti avec la naissance de leur fille est rapidement remplacée par de la panique, de la peur et de l’impuissance. Il se sent malade. Le regard dans les yeux de Harry lui donne envie de pleurer. Il a l’air désespéré et paniqué. Ses yeux verts sont remplis de larmes et ses lèvres sont rouges à cause de la fatigue. 

“Je sais baby, mais tu ne peux pas. Ecoute le médecin. Ne pousse pas encore. Je te promets que tu le pourras dans une minute.” Dit Louis même si, logiquement, il sait qu’il ne peut pas lui faire cette promesse. Cependant, à ce stade, il pourrait promettre la lune et les étoiles à Harry juste pour effacer le désespoir et la peur dans son regard. 

“Harry. Nous devons vous sortir du bassin et vous mettre sur le lit.” Dit le Dr Burns en écoutant les rythmes cardiaques des bébés. 

“Mais mon accouchement dans l’eau.” Proteste Harry en regardant les infirmières, Louis et le Dr Burns. 

“Il faut que je puisse voir Harry. L’eau m'empêche de voir correctement.” Lui dit-elle, essayant de lui faire entendre raison. 

“Baby, s’il te plaît, ça ira sur le lit.” Dit Louis, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps avant la prochaine contraction. 

“Oh-okay.” Accepte Harry en hochant la tête. Cependant il a l’air très contrarié. Louis sait à quel point il voulait accoucher dans l’eau, mais les choses ont changé.

“Nous avons seulement quelques secondes avant la prochaine contraction, une minute tout au plus. A trois, j’ai besoin que vous sortiez de l’eau et que vous marchiez jusqu’au lit le plus vite possible. Est-ce que vous comprenez?” Demande le Dr Burns en ne quittant jamais Harry des yeux. La situation est critique et Louis le réalise maintenant. Elle est manifestement inquiète, et, putain, lui aussi il l’est. Mais il doit rester fort pour Harry. Alors à trois, il aide Harry à se mettre debout et à sortir du bassin pour aller sur le lit. 

“Lou, mets-toi derrière moi. Si je fais cela sur le lit, alors je vais le faire sur le dos.” Lui dit Harry, alors Louis fait ce qu’on lui demande et se positionne contre le mur pour soutenir Harry. Harry met ses pieds à plat sur le lit. Son dos repose sur le torse de Louis, cela lui permet de ne pas avoir à se tenir en équilibre. Il se repose beaucoup sur Louis, mais Louis s’en fiche. Il veut faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour aider Harry. 

“Okay. Le rythme cardiaque a un peu augmenté, donc nous devons la faire sortir rapidement. Je vais vous aider pour la guider.” Dit le Dr Burns en se mettant devant Harry, les infirmières autour d’elle. 

“Okay. Une autre contraction arrive.” Leur dit Harry en fermant les yeux. 

“Vous pouvez pousser maintenant Harry, mais vous devez pousser très fort. Comme elle est en siège, vous allez devoir pousser encore plus pour pouvoir la faire sortir.” Harry commence à pousser. Louis peut sentir tout son corps s’appuyer contre le sien. Harry serre la main de Louis et retient sa respiration pour pousser. Sa peau est rouge et couperosée, une couche de sueur sur celle-ci à cause de l’effort qu'il fournit. Louis ne peut pas voir la naissance d’où il est, alors il laisse Harry briser sa main avec la force avec laquelle il serre sa main. Il murmure des mots d’encouragement dans l’oreille de Harry, l’embrassant de temps en temps sur sa mâchoire ou derrière l’oreille.

“Je t’aime baby. Tu peux le faire. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Tu es tellement fort Harry. Tellement merveilleux.” Dit Louis, embrassant le lobe de son oreille cette fois. 

“C’est la plus petite des jumelles. Elle est presque dehors. Il ne manque plus que la tête.” Dit le Dr Burns en regardant Louis dans les yeux. Louis renifle, essayant de retenir ses larmes en entendant la nouvelle. Peut-être qu’elle va s’en sortir. “Arrêtez de pousser Harry.” Ordonne-t-elle au milieu d’une poussée. Harry relâche une bouffée d’air, et laisse reposer sa tête sur l’épaule de Louis gémissant à l’envie de pousser. 

“Je suis tellement fatigué Lou. Je n’y arrive plus.” La voix de Harry est basse et étouffée, pas plus haute qu’un murmure. Louis ne peut pas voir son visage, mais il sait qu’il est en train de pleurer. Louis a envie de pleurer lui aussi. Mais à la place, il met ses mains sur le ventre de Harry. 

“Si tu le peux baby. Je sais que tu le peux.” Louis essaye de mettre de la force dans le ton de sa voix et pense avoir réussi quand Harry hoche la tête. 

“Okay, poussez une dernière fois. Très fort.” Dit le Dr Burns. Louis peut voir des bras bouger entre les jambes de Harry, probablement pour guider ses fesses et ses épaules. Harry commence à pousser. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry s’effondre contre son torse, ses jambes lâchant à cause de l’épuisement. Louis fait de son mieux pour le soutenir, son dos appuyant fort contre le mur, mais il ne se plaindra pas. Il ne se plaindra jamais de son mari l’utilisant comme soutien. Harry tend ses bras vers elle, mais le Dr Burns coupe rapidement le cordon, et donne le petit bébé à l’une des infirmières. 

“Je sais que vous voulez la tenir Harry, mais vous ne pouvez pas. Elle est très petite. Ses poumons sont légèrement sous développés, ce que nous savions, et son rythme cardiaque est trop rapide à cause du stress de l’accouchement. Nous devons laisser les infirmières s’occuper d’elle.” Dit le Dr Burns, et la peur est de retour. Elle pénètre dans le corps de Louis comme de l’eau glacée. Les mots ‘sous développés’, ‘petite’ et ‘rapide’ tourne en boucle dans sa tête. Il peut sentir sa respiration devenir irrégulière quand la panique monte dans sa poitrine, mais il doit se reprendre. Il le doit, pour Harry, pour leur famille. Il ferme ses yeux, et prend quelques grandes inspirations. La tête de Harry repose toujours sur son épaule, mais Louis pense qu’il est trop épuisé pour remarquer que Louis panique. 

“Okay, maintenant que les jumelles sont sorties, vous pouvez vous reposer un instant avant que votre fils ne naisse. Nous n’allons pas retourner dans l’eau comme la dernière naissance était très stressante pour les bébés.” Dit le Dr Burns. Une infirmière pose un moniteur de fréquence cardiaque autour du ventre de Harry. Louis doit bouger pour qu’elle puisse le faire. C’est très difficile de s’écarter du corps de Harry. Ses bras reposent sur les côtés et ses jambes sont écartées. Ses yeux sont fermés, et son dos repose sur les coussins et le lit qui a été bougé pour le soutenir. Louis ne pense pas avoir déjà vu Harry aussi fatigué. Une larme s'échappe des ses yeux fermés, coulant le long de sa joue. Harry ne bouge même pas pour l'essuyer. Sa bouche est ouverte, et il respire fort. 

Louis entend quand ils allument la machine, le rythme cardiaque de son fils remplissant la pièce. Il jette un oeil au moniteur, le nombre avec la ligne du rythme cardiaque en dessous, une représentation visuelle de la vie de leur fils, prouvant qu’il va bien malgré les circonstances. Le pauvre Harry n’a pas beaucoup de temps pour se reposer, car une nouvelle contraction arrive, à peine trois minutes après que leur deuxième fille soit née. Louis regarde le médecin vérifier la position de leur fils avec de grands yeux. 

“Il descend bien Harry. Je peux sentir sa tête. A la prochaine contraction, vous pouvez commencer à pousser à nouveau.” Harry hoche la tête, respirant fort et ses yeux se fermant. Il est à présent minuit passé. Il a commencé le travail depuis 8 heures du matin. Louis est épuisé, et il n’a pas ressenti de douleurs et il n’a pas non plus sorti deux être humains de son corps. Louis ne peut même pas l’imaginer. 

“Je veux que Lou le fasse sortir.” Demande Harry. Il doit délirer car Louis ne peut pas mettre au monde un bébé. Les yeux de Louis s’écarquillent en entendant la demande de Harry. Il regarde le médecin pour qu’elle l’aide. Pour être rassuré. 

“Oui. C’est possible à partir du moment où il n’est pas en détresse.” Dit le Dr Burns, en s'écartant. Louis se sent tout anesthésié quand il s’assoit sur le lit entre les jambes de Harry. Il peut voir un tout petit bout de la tête du bébé sortir. Harry commence à pousser à la contraction suivante. Louis ne sait pas vraiment ce qu’il doit faire, alors il regarde avec de grands yeux la tête sortir doucement, très doucement. Il a les cheveux foncés, et il est plus grand que ses soeurs. La tête rentre à nouveau entre deux contractions, ce qui frustre Louis car il a l’impression de faire des pas en arrière. 

“Encore” Halète Harry. Il tient un genou contre son torse, pendant que Louis tient l’autre, le poussant pour essayer d’aider son mari. Harry est bien trop fatigué pour le faire seul. 

“C’est ça baby.” Dit Louis, la tête maintenant presque totalement dehors. Il pense qu’il est en train de pleurer, mais il n’essuie pas ses larmes, ne voulant pas manquer une seconde de la naissance de son fils. Il renifle en attrapant la à nouveau la jambe de Harry et Louis compte jusqu’à 10. 

“La tête est dehors.” Annonce Louis, Harry relâche ses jambes, et se repose pendant un instant avant la prochaine contraction. Il prend la main de Harry, il la pose doucement sur la tête de son fils, couverte de cheveux. Leurs regards se croisent et tous les deux sont en pleurs. Le moment est tellement intime, Louis en oublie presque qu’il y a d’autres personnes dans la pièce qui les regardent. 

“Putain” Grogne Harry. 

“Pousse encore une dernière fois Hazza et il sera dehors.” Louis sourit, essayant d’encourager son mari. Lors de la contraction suivante, Harry attrape ses deux jambes et les tirent jusqu’à ce que ses genoux touchent presque ses épaules, se pliant en deux. Louis se dit qu’il ne devra plus jamais le taquiner à propos de ses séances de yoga. Louis ne l’aide pas à tenir ses jambes cette fois, sachant qu’il va devoir attraper leur fils une fois que ses épaules seront dehors. Louis sourit avec encouragement, regardant les yeux de Harry, puis le bébé qui est en train de sortir. Il place délicatement une main sous sa tête, pour le guider. 

Une fois qu’il voit une épaule sortir, il met rapidement sa deuxième main sous lui, attrapant le bébé au moment où il sort. Harry relâche ses jambes, et s’effondre d'épuisement. Louis est en train de pleurer, et laisse l’infirmière dégager les voies respiratoires de son fils. Il lève doucement leur fils, et le place sur le torse de Harry. Une infirmière arrive avec une couverture pour l’essuyer et le tenir au chaud. Harry a les larmes aux yeux quand il sert son fils contre lui, embrassant son front. Cette image fait sangloter Louis encore plus. Ils les aime tellement, et il ne sait pas comment gérer toutes les émotions qu’il ressent à ce moment là. C’est beaucoup. Il n’aurait jamais pensé qu’il pourrait aimer quelqu’un au premier regard, mais cela est arrivé non pas une fois, mais trois fois cette nuit. A ce moment précis, il sait ce qu’est l’amour inconditionnel. Il donnerait sa vie pour eux. Il renifle, mais laisse ses larmes tomber librement. Le stress et le bonheur de l’instant s’échappent de ses yeux et coulent le long de ses joues. 

Il se rappelle à peine avoir coupé le cordon, trop occupé à regarder son fils et son mari. Tout semble se passer très vite et à la fois au ralenti. C’est comme si le moment était suspendu dans le temps. Ils sont à présent une famille de cinq. Il est papa. Harry lui a donné ce bonheur, et il veut passer le reste de sa vie à le remercier pour ça. Il sait qu’il ne veut pas avoir tout cela avec quelqu’un d’autre. Il aime tellement Harry à ce moment là, que ça en est douloureux. Il a l’impression que sa cage thoracique va exploser. 

“Okay Harry. Il est temps de faire sortir le placenta.” Dit le Dr Burns, sa voix brisant ce moment fragile. Soudain tout se passe à nouveau à une vitesse normale. Louis secoue sa tête, tentant de revenir sur terre. “Cela devrait être facile.” Elle sourit, et Louis se pousse, la laissant prendre sa place. 

“Va le dire à nos mères Lou. Je peux faire ça tout seul.” Lui dit Harry quand le Dr Burns injecte quelque chose dans la cuisse de Harry afin de l’aider à délivrer le placenta. Il a l’air exténué mais heureux. Comme si la naissance de leur dernier enfant lui avait redonné un peu d’énergie. Louis hoche la tête, attrape son t-shirt et sort de la pièce. Il sent la fatigue s’infiltrer dans ses os. Il pourrait s’effondrer sur le sol et s’endormir, mais il se force à avancer. Il jette un oeil à son téléphone et trouve une douzaine de messages venant de sa famille et ses amis. Il envoie des nouvelles tout en marchant vers la salle d’attente. Anne et Jay se lèvent aussitôt qu’il arrive, l’inquiétude se lisant sur leurs visages. 

“Nous sommes à présent une famille de cinq.” Annonce Louis, souriant quand les deux femmes le prennent dans leurs bras. Il leur dit qu’ils sont tous assez petits et leur raconte l’histoire de la deuxième naissance. Il passe certains détails, ne voulant pas les inquiéter plus.

“Félicitations love.” Dit Jay, en l’embrassant encore une fois sur la joue. 

“Merci. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne rentreriez pas à la maison? Ou mieux, vous pourriez rester chez nous comme c’est plus près. Revenez demain matin. Harry est épuisé, et il a vraiment besoin de se reposer. Vous pourrez sûrement les voir demain matin.” Leur dit Louis, ayant soudain l’impression de ne plus pouvoir garder ses yeux ouverts. 

“Okay. On reviendra demain matin. Reposez-vous Harry et toi. Vous allez en avoir besoin.” Lui dit Anne en souriant, ses fossettes ressortant. Tout comme Harry. Avec un dernier au revoir, elles s’en vont. Il retourne dans leur chambre et trouve Harry avec sa blouse à nouveau sur lui et une couverture sur ses jambes. Ses cheveux sont en bataille et ses yeux sont fermés. Mais en écoutant sa respiration, Louis sait qu’il ne dort pas.

“Et les placentas ont l’air bons.” Dit le Dr Burns depuis sa place à côté du lit. “Tous les bébés vont bien, malgré les circonstances et leur taille. Ils sont tous en couveuse. Nous voulons que leurs poumons se développent un peu plus. Votre fils, comme nous l’avions pensé, semble être celui qui est en meilleure santé. Vous pourrez probablement le ramener à la maison dans quelques jours, malheureusement ses soeurs vont devoirs rester ici un peu plus longtemps.” Leurs dit-elle et Louis hoche la tête. Il est juste heureux qu’ils soient tous en vie. Il peut gérer le fait qu’ils soient ici pendant quelques temps si cela veut dire qu’ils vont bien. 

“Comment va Harry?” Demande-t-il, car c’est la chose la plus importante à ce moment là. 

“Il va très bien. Il est épuisé, mais ses constantes sont stables. Je pense que ce dont il a besoin besoin maintenant, c’est de dormir. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne le joindriez pas? Appuyez sur le bouton si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit et encore félicitations.” Dit-elle doucement. Louis hoche la tête et lui sourit puis regarde Harry qui a ses yeux ouverts, regardant leur échange. Le Dr Burns leur fait un signe de la main puis sort de la pièce, suivi des infirmières. 

“Je vais d’abord me changer.” Louis sourit quand Harry tend ses mains vers lui. Il va dans la salle de bain et se change rapidement. Il ignore la chaise dans le coin de la chambre, et monte dans le petit lit à côté de Harry. Harry est toujours sur son dos, alors Louis s'enroule autour de lui, défaisant le chignon de Harry afin que Louis puisse passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Louis tend son bras pour éteindre la lampe, laissant la pièce dans l’obscurité presque totale. 

“J’ai envie de dormir Lou.” Dit Harry, sa voix basse et fatiguée. 

“Repose-toi Haz. Tu l’as bien mérité. Tu as été tellement formidable. Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu sois aussi fort. Je t’aime  _ tellement _ .” Répond Louis, en l’embrassant tendrement. 

“Moi aussi je t’aime.” Murmure Harry, sa tête tombant vers Louis au moment où il s’endort. Louis s’endort peu de temps après, laissant l’épuisement prendre le dessus. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


Harry se réveille le lendemain matin en sentant la respiration de son mari dans sa nuque. Pendant la nuit, ils ont bougé, et Louis est maintenant derrière Harry, le serrant autour de son ventre qui a bien diminué. Harry a mal partout. Il a l’impression qu’un camion lui a roulé dessus. Trois fois. Tous ses muscles lui font mal quand il bouge un peu pour essayer de trouver son téléphone. Il voit enfin celui de Louis sur la table de nuit. Il est 6 heures du matin, et Harry a comme envie de mourir. Il grimace à nouveau quand il bouge ses jambes, son entrejambe étant le plus douloureux.

“Bonjour Harry.” Dit une infirmière, en entrant dans la chambre avec un grand sourire. Harry ne dit rien, il n’est pas sûr que sa voix fonctionne encore. “Est-ce que vous souffrez beaucoup?” Demande-t-elle.

“Umm… oui.” Lui dit Harry, sa voix cassée. Cela doit réveiller Louis, car il commence à bouger à côté de lui, comme il le fait d’habitude quand il commence à se réveiller. “Où sont nos bébés? Je veux les voir.” Dit Harry, il y pense depuis qu’il a ouvert les yeux. 

“Je vais vous donner quelque chose pour la douleur, et ensuite je vous conduirai vous et votre mari en néonatalité afin que vous puissiez les voir.” Dit-elle en regardant son dossier. 

“Néonatalité?” Demande Harry. Il pensait qu’ils allaient bien. Il se souvient très bien du Dr Burns disant la nuit dernière à Louis qu’ils allaient bien. 

“Détendez-vous monsieur. Ils vont bien. C’est juste la procédure pour des bébés aussi petits. Les poumons du Bébé numéro 2 sont un peu sous-développés, mais elle va bien. Ce sont tous des battants.” Elle tend une main pour le calmer. Louis est maintenant totalement réveillé, et regarde la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux. Harry soupire de soulagement en entendant la nouvelle. L’infirmière quitte la pièce peu de temps après, et revient avec des anti-douleur pour Harry. Il ne les prend qu’une fois qu’elle lui a assuré qu’ils n'allaient pas lui donner envie de dormir.

“Okay. Allons voir vos bébés.” Dit-elle, en apportant un fauteuil roulant. Harry l’accepte cette fois. Harry s’assoit avec l’aide de Louis. Il ne sait pas s’il serait capable de faire dix pas, et encore moins traverser tout le couloir. Louis pousse le fauteuil et ils suivent l’infirmière. Harry sait que son mari veut sprinter et sauter sur l’arrière du fauteuil et le laisser avancer le long du couloir. Mais il ne le fait pas, et Harry est un peu déçu. Harry est un peu nerveux à l’idée de les voir pour une quelconque raison. Le souvenir de les voir pour la première fois restera à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, mais il ne sait pas à quoi s’attendre. Ils entrent doucement dans la pièce, d’autres nouveaux parents déjà là et admirant fièrement leurs bébés. Certains ont l’air inquiets, et Harry a mal au coeur. Il est tellement reconnaissant du fait que ses enfants soit ici juste par précaution, un petit séjours afin d’être sûr qu’ils aillent bien et non parce qu’ils ont quelque chose de grave. 

“On y est.” Elle fait des gestes vers trois couveuses dans lesquelles il y a les trois bébés les plus petits qu’il n’ait jamais vu. Deux portent un bonnet rose, et le plus grand porte un bonnet bleu. La plus petites semble encore plus petite avec tous ces tubes autour d’elle. Cela brise le coeur de Harry de voir un si petit être humain comme ça. Mais il suppose que cela est nécessaire. Il la regarde respirer pendant un moment, en admiration devant elle. Louis et lui sont autorisés à porter sa soeur et son frère, se souriant tendrement. Après avoir passé du temps avec eux, ils retournent dans leur chambre à contre-coeur. Ils font une sieste ensemble sur le lit, encore épuisés, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Louis ne sonne quelques heures plus tard. 

“Allô” Dit Louis, sans même regarder l’écran. Harry se doute qu’il doit s’agir de sa mère, de Jay ou de l’un de leurs amis. Ses soupçons sont confirmés quand Louis hoche la tête et dit, “Oui. Vous pouvez tous venir. Demande à Gemma d’appeler Niall et Liam. Ils méritent de les voir aussi, comme se sont leurs oncles.” Louis termine sa conversation avec un ‘je t’aime aussi’ puis il raccroche. 

“Ils devraient être là dans trente minutes. Tu veux t’habiller?” Demande Louis, en regardant la blouse d’hôpital.

“J’aimerais vraiment prendre une douche. Je me sens dégoûtant. Tu crois que je peux?” Demande Harry, se sentant soudain tout collant à force d’avoir tant transpiré la veille. Sans parler des autres liquides indésirables. 

“Je vais aller demander à quelqu’un.” Dit Louis, en se levant du lit et sortant de la pièce, puis revenant une minute plus tard en hochant la tête et en souriant. Ils ne disent rien quand ils se douchent rapidement tous les deux. Cela a été une expérience assez effrayante, quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais imaginé pendant une douche. L’eau chaude qui a coulé sur eux à fait beaucoup de bien aux muscles de Harry, mais il n’avait pas anticipé que l'excès de sang de l'accouchement s’échappe aussi vite, ce qui lui a donné des vertiges et il s’est presque évanoui. Louis s’est précipité pour aller chercher une infirmière, mais elle leur a dit que cela était tout à fait normal, et Harry s’est senti beaucoup mieux après ça. Il laisse Louis l’aider à mettre un legging de grossesse. L'excès de tissu sur le devant encore appréciable. Il prend un des pulls de Louis. C’est un peu serré , mais Harry s’en fiche. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu’il n’a pas pu mettre un vêtement de Louis, il en avait presque oublié ce que cela faisait d’être enveloppé de son odeur. C’est relaxant. Comme revenir à la maison. 

“Nos famille viennent nous voir. Est-ce que vous pouvez amener les bébés ici?” Demande Louis à l’infirmière tout en aidant Harry à s'asseoir sur le lit. 

“Bien sûr. Je vais amener la plus petite dans sa couveuse. Vous ne pourrez juste pas la prendre dans vos bras.” Elle quitte ensuite la pièce, puis revient avec deux infirmières qui pousse des petits berceaux transparents. Elle place la plus petite près du lit et place les deux autres dans les bras de Louis et Harry. Harry n’arrive pas à les quitter des yeux. Sa famille. Il a rêvé de ce moment toute sa vie, et il ne sait pas vraiment comment gérer tout ça. Voir Louis porter leur fille lui fait quelque chose. C’est douloureux de la meilleur des façons. Son coeur est tellement plein d’amour. 

“Hey, est-ce qu’on peut entrer?” Demande Anne, en passant sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte quelques instants plus tard. 

“Oui. Entrez.” Répond Harry, assis à côté de Louis. Ils entrent tous dans la chambre. Gemma et Niall se tenant la main et entrant les derniers. Ils restent tous près de la porte, comme s’ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu’ils devaient faire. 

“Qu’est-ce que vous attendez? Entrez et venez prendre vos petits enfants dans vos bras.” Dit Louis détendant l’atmosphère quand tout le monde rit. Jay et Anne sont en train de pleurer, et elles prennent les petits bébés dans leurs bras. Liam regarde le plus petit bébé dans la couveuse pendant que Gemma et Niall regardent par dessus l’épaule de Anne et de Jay.

“Alors, comment est-ce qu’ils s’appellent?” Demande enfin Gemma. 

“Et bien, Anne, vous être en train de porter Olivia Anne. Elle est née le 17 mars à 23h57. Elle pèse 1kg et 800g.” Lui dit Louis, et Anne commence à pleurer en entendant le prénom, et en regardant le petit bébé qui est dans ses bras. 

“Celle-ci, notre petite battante.” Dit Harry en montrant la couveuse du doigt, “N’est pas née le même jour que sa soeur jumelle. Le 18 mars à 00h10 et elle pèse 1kg et 400g. Son nom est Darcy Johannah.” Dit Harry en regardant Jay. Il voit le moment où elle se rend compte que la plus petite de leurs enfants a le même nom qu’elle. Elle essuie ses yeux, permettant à Gemma de prendre le petit garçon de ses bras pendant qu’elle va regarder le petit bébé dans la couveuse. 

“Vous compter toutes les deux tellement pour nous, que nous voulions qu’elles portent vos prénoms. Vous étiez dans nos vies quand nos pères ne l’étaient pas, et cela est tellement important pour nous. Vous êtes les meilleures mamans que l'on puisse souhaiter avoir, donc elles portent vos prénoms, les autres femmes les plus importantes de nos vies.” Dit Louis. A ses mots, les deux femmes commencent à pleurer encore plus. Il voit même Gemma renifler, mais elle le cache rapidement, elle beaucoup trop comme Louis, ne voulant pas montrer ses émotions. 

“Et celui-ci?” Demande Niall en montrant le bébé que Gemma tient dans ses bras. 

“Voici Caedon. Il est le plus grand, il pèse 2k et 600g. Il est aussi né en dernier à 00h52.” Dit Louis en souriant. 

“Quel est son deuxième prénom?” Demande Liam en regardant le bébé. 

“Oh. Nous voulions lui donner le nom de nos meilleurs amis. Donc son nom est Caedon James, comme toi et Niall.” Lui dit Harry, en souriant quand les grands yeux de Niall commencent à scintiller. Ils passent la demi-heure suivante à parler et débattre sur lequel des bébés ressemble le plus à tel ou tel parent. Ils ont décidé que Caedon ressemblait à Louis, et Harry est d’accord. Ses yeux sont déjà bien bleus, et Harry ne pense pas qu’ils vont changer de couleur. Les filles par contre, sont encore sujettes à débattre. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  
  


**_Trois semaines plus tard …_ **

“Okay maman, on vous voit dans pas longtemps avec Darcy.” Dit Louis, puis il raccroche. Il retourne vers le centre de néonatalité, fredonnant délicatement. Quand il s’approche cependant, il peut entendre la voix grave de son mari. Il avance doucement vers la porte, ne voulant pas déranger. Il passe la tête dans l’entrebâillement de la porte et voit son mari en train de chanter. 

_ I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance _

_ Never settle for the path of least resistance _

_ Livin’ might mean takin’ chances, but they’re worth takin’ _

_ Lovin’ might be a mistake, but it’s worth makin’ _

_ Don’t let some Hellbent heart leave you bitter _

_ When you come close to selling out, reconsider _

_ Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance _

_ And when you get the choice to sit out or dance _

_ I hope you dance _

_ I hope you dance _

_ I hope you dance _

_ I hope you dance _

_ I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean _

_ Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens _

_ Promise me that you’ll give faith a fighting chance _

_ And when you get the choice to sit out or dance  _

_ Dance  _

Louis retient ses larmes en regardant la scène. Harry a choisi la chanson qu’il leur a chanté quand il les a senti bouger pour la première fois. Entendre Harry la chanter, fait quelque chose à son coeur. Ils les aiment tellement. Le bébé paraît si petit dans les bras de Harry, et pourtant il est tellement doux avec elle. Elle le regarde avec de grands yeux bleus-verts, souriant en entendant sa voix. Une fois que Harry a terminé de chanter, Louis entre doucement comme s’il ne venait pas tout juste d'assister à une scène qui a fait exploser son coeur.

“Darcy, est-ce que tu es prête à rentrer à la maison aujourd’hui?” Demande Harry à leur fille quand il voit Louis entrer. Il oriente le tout petit bébé dans la direction de Louis, afin qu’il puisse bien voir son sourire édenté. Ils ont ramené Caedon à la maison trois jours après sa naissance, Olivia une semaine après, à présent il ne reste plus que Darcy. Cela a été long pour qu’elle prenne du poids après qu’elle soit née et ses poumons ont mis du temps à se développer suffisamment pour qu’elle puisse respirer toute seule. Mais c’était une petite battante, et elle continue à faire des progrès chaque jours. Ils ne savaient pas si elle allait avoir des problèmes à long terme après avoir manqué de nourriture dans l’utérus, mais elle semble aller bien maintenant. 

Ils ont essayé de venir la voir le plus possible, mais c’était difficile avec deux bébés à la maison. Louis est tellement reconnaissant pour Anne et Jay d’être venues les aider ces dernières semaines. C’est le jour J, et Darcy va enfin rentrer à la maison. Louis n'imagine même le chaos qui suivra l’arrivée de leur troisième bébé à la maison, mais Harry et lui sont impatients d’avoir enfin toute leur famille réunie sous le même toit. 

“Je pense que notre petit têtard est définitivement prête.” Répond Louis en souriant à son bébé. Les deux filles, sont identiques, et ressemblent tellement à Harry que ça en est douloureux. Maintenant qu’elles ont un peu grandi, Louis peut dire qu’elles auront les yeux verts. Elles ont déjà deux fossettes quand elles font des grimaces, et Louis en mettrait sa main couper qu’elles auront les cheveux bouclés. Il devra éloigner les prétendants potentiels quand elles seront plus grandes. Il en frissonne rien que d’y penser. Leur papa est déjà tellement beau et c’est un homme, que va-t-il arriver avec deux petites filles? 

Ils disent au revoir à toutes les infirmières, Harry renifle car c’est comme si elles faisaient partie de leur famille. Elles ont passé beaucoup de temps avec eux, et elles ont tellement bien pris soin de leurs bébés. Louis ne sait pas comment les remercier, mais il se dit qu’il devra demander à son assistant de leur envoyer des corbeilles de fruits ou quelque chose comme ça. 

Harry et lui placent Darcy dans le siège auto, maintenant ils sont des pros, puis ils montent dans la voiture. “J’ai du mal à le croire.” Dit Harry quelques instants plus tard, brisant le silence. 

“Quoi?” Demande Louis même s’il pense savoir. 

“Que nous sommes une famille de cinq. Je veux dire, Lou, j’avais presque perdu espoir que cela nous arriverait. Et maintenant nous avons trois magnifiques bébés. Nous sommes une famille.” Dit Harry, sa voix se cassant avec l’émotion. 

Louis retient ses larmes, comprenant tout à fait le sentiment de Harry. Il commençait lui aussi à perdre espoir, c’est juste qu’il ne l’avait jamais dit à voix haute comme Harry l’avait fait. Il attrape la main de Harry et l’embrasse. “Je sais baby, mais on a jamais perdu espoir. Et ça n’arrivera jamais.” 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les kudos et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés.
> 
> Vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter:  
> @NewLarrie

**Author's Note:**

> Les Kuddos et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés.
> 
> Vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter:  
> Morgane: @NewLarrie


End file.
